DEEP PASSION
by VickoTeamEC
Summary: El amor profundo y sincero se refugia en un extraordinario sentimiento de pasión. Desbordante y descontrolada pasión, aquella que te hace perder la cabeza, la misma en la que juegas el corazón ... Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es propiedad de mi alocada imaginación.
1. PREFACIO: EL GOCE DE LO ABSOLUTO

.

.

DEEP PASSION

PREFACIO

EL GOCE DE LO ABSOLUTO

.

.

Isabella giró dos o tres veces sobre su propio eje para apreciar el resultado de sus órdenes. El salón lucía impecable, las paredes que hacían perfecta armonía con la pulcra alfombra estaba recién peinada, las molduras doradas parecían brillar con luz propia, los muebles recién pulidos, los lustrosos vidrios, las cortinas impecables y los tapizados que invitaban a ser delicadamente acariciados. Sí, Isabella había logrado que sus nuevas sirvientas dejaran todo impecable y perfecto.

— ¿Desea algo más?— preguntó Maggie con la cabeza agachada, apenas mirando a Isabella.

—No, Maggie, nada más— respondió dando vuelta, caminando de manera delicada y grácil hacia su piano–. Puedes retirarte.

—Claro, señorita— dijo inclinándose con una leve reverencia.

Nadie se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para mirar a su señorita directo a los ojos. Desde que había llegado a la gran casa con su presencia casi impetuosa, su rostro siempre severo y crítico y su porte sumamente elegante; había provocado tal efecto en todos los sirvientes, incluso los más viejos, que no podían más que inclinar la cabeza y obedecer a sus órdenes. Ninguno olvidaría la gran humillación que se había llevado una de las sirvientas más jóvenes el mismo día que Isabella llegó a la casa, la pobre muchacha sólo sugirió a su señorita que ocupara una habitación más amplia a la que había elegido; no hubo terminado su última frase cuando cayó al piso a causa de la sonora bofetada que Isabella le propinó, le dijo que no volviera a debatir ninguna de sus decisiones, que no podía olvidar su lugar, sólo una más de sus empleadas; que podía prescindir de sus servicios en el momento en el que a ella le diera la gana y que sólo ella era la señorita de la casa, la que podía decidir.

De ahí el que todos le respetaran y obedecieran al son de su campana, que hacía sonar cada que necesitara cualquier nimiedad. Por más insignificante que ésta fuera.

Isabella levantó la tapa del hermoso piano negro, pasó un dedo por las teclas, presionó una y se observó el índice con detenimiento.

—Espera— ordenó a la humilde sirvienta.

— ¿Dígame, señorita?

—Acércate— ordenó con firmeza. La pobre mujer dio varios pasitos titubeantes hacia ella hasta que pudo instalarse a un lado—. ¿Qué significa esto?— dijo mostrando la leve capa de polvo que había capturado en su dedo.

Maggie abrió los ojos como platos, casi a punto de salirse por sus cuencas, dio una leve mirada al rostro severo de Isabella, luego a las teclas del piano y se concentró de nuevo en lo que veía sobre la piel de su señora.

—S…señorita…yo…n…no…sé…— dijo Maggie temerosa.

— ¿Cuáles fueron mis órdenes?

—Lo siento, señorita. Yo no…

— ¿¡Cuáles fueron mis órdenes!?— interrumpió con un tono de voz severo y dos octavas más alto.

—Que el salón y las habitaciones principales estuvieran impecables.

— ¿Qué estuvieran cómo?

—Impecables.

—Exacto. Háganse cargo del piano y de todo aquel rincón que pueda albergar cualquier tipo de suciedad. Limpien una o dos veces más si es necesario y si para la hora de la cena no está todo perfecto, aténganse a las consecuencias.

—Sí, señorita— murmuró Maggie bajando la mirada al piso. Isabella asintió y caminó hacia la puerta que daba al corredor.

—Por cierto, mande llamar a Tanya y dígale que la espero en la sala de mi habitación.

—Sí, señorita— dijo de nuevo.

En cuanto los pasos de Isabella se perdieron escaleras arriba, Maggie corrió a reunir de nuevo a las personas del servicio para contarles lo que acababa de ocurrir y advertirlos de las órdenes de la señorita Isabella.

El extenuante trabajo realizado tendría que volver a realizarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola por acá! les traigo una nueva historia a mis lectoras/es de aquí, de FF.**

**¿Cómo están hoy? **

**Como saben, he decidido guiarme por las estadísticas, pero agradecería enormemente si también me dejan algún comentario?**

**Sé que son muuuy bien portadas/os y pronto llegarán a esas 50 lecturas que para mí significarán mi banderazo de salida para actualizarles de nuevo. Éste bebé en específico ya lo tengo escrito... así que sólo es cuestión de ver qué tal le va para seguir subiendo.**

**Ustedes marcan el ritmo.**

**De igual forma les invito a leer "Buenos días Mr. Cullen" al que ya le quedan sólo tres capis**

**y "Las alas del cisne" mi bebé más pequeño.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besitos de bombón!**

**.**

**Fb: Vicko TeamEc**

**.**

**.**


	2. CAP 1: VIDAS PARALELAS

.

.

VIDAS PARALELAS

CAPITULO 1

.

.

Isabella se instaló cómodamente en uno de los amplios sillones de su sala particular, llevó un bocadillo a sus labios y degustó el manjar con suma paciencia. A los minutos unos golpecitos en la puerta principal de sus aposentos interrumpieron su momento de ocio.

—Adelante— dijo en el tono autoritario que había adoptado.

— ¿Me ha mandado llamar?— dijo Tanya asomando la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Así es. Entra y toma asiento a mi lado— se recorrió un poco, palmeó el lugar a su costado y le dio espacio a su "confidente".

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Necesito que me hables acerca de todas y cada una de las personas que estarán presentes en el evento de ésta noche. Como sabrás, es de suma importancia para mí, ya que es mi presentación oficial ante la sociedad como la legítima propietaria del Imperio Vulturi. Quiero detalles de todos los invitados, pero sobre todo, de los huéspedes— explicó.

La chica, atenta a cada una de sus palabras; asintió, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar sobre cada persona que estaría en el gran salón esa noche. Isabella sabía de ante mano que la mujer que tenía frente a ella podía serle de mucha ayuda; su fama de chismosa, aunque no la más condecorada por ella, podría servirle para conseguir algunos favores, preparar estrategias o enterarse de lo que más le convenía. Isabella hizo notas mentales de los detalles a los que Tanya ponía especial énfasis, se sorprendió por la soltura con la que relataba cada chisme o imperceptible defecto. Poco tiempo después se dio cuenta que era mejor tener a Tanya como aliada y jamás como enemiga, a no ser que quisiera ser el centro de la habladurías del poblado entero.

Después de largo tiempo, la chica detuvo su explicación gráfica a punta de gesticulaciones sobre todos y cada uno de los asistentes. Isabella le sonrió, luego estuvieron un momento más hablando de trivialidades, sólo para diluir un poco el sabor del chisme y la exuberante satisfacción de saber los secretos de las personas.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Tanya. De seguro Alice ha llegado con los vestidos que le he encargado. De todos ellos pide que te muestre algunos y elige el que quieras— Tanya abrió la boca sorprendida, Bella le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Gracias— murmuró la sirviente.

—Te has portado bien el día de hoy. Quiero que seas mi segunda doncella ésta noche— dijo con su aire aristocrático y firme.

— ¿Habla en serio, señorita Isabella?— preguntó Tanya con un brillo frenético de incredulidad y satisfacción en los ojos.

—Por supuesto. Y así será de ahora en adelante en los eventos a los que te solicite.

—Muchas gracias…

—Basta. Deja la palabrería y anda a ver a Alice— ordenó.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. Gracias— murmuró, poniéndose torpemente de pie y haciendo torpes reverencias.

—Te puedes retirar, Tanya.

—Claro— tartamudeó.

—Tanya…— incentivó Bella con su tono estricto, aquel al que todos sabían que debían obedecer a la primera. La chica asintió en silencio, con una petulante sonrisa avariciosa en los labios salió de la habitación y en cuanto estuvo detrás de la gran puerta de roble pegó la carrera al encuentro con la primera doncella de Isabella.

Isabella aprovechó el tiempo en el que Alice estaría ocupada con Tanya para mandar preparar su tina de baño, con todas y cada una de las especificaciones que se le iban ocurriendo. El gran cuarto de baño estuvo dispuesto poco tiempo después, al ritmo que marcaban los chasquidos de sus dedos y el tintinear de su campanita. Ya en la calma del agua, lavó minuciosamente todo su cuerpo, quería lucir radiante para sus invitados, tenía que ser la dama más hermosa de la noche. Por supuesto, como buena anfitriona debía lucirse y eso incluía su aspecto. Cuando estaba por salir de su relajante y largo baño, Alice irrumpió en su habitación.

— ¿Bells?— preguntó con su dulce voz cantarina.

—En el baño, Al— no en balde habían pasado todas sus vidas juntas. Tras la protección de las puertas con candado podían ser su realidad, podían quitarse sus máscaras, podían ser simplemente Al y Bells.

Isabella abrió los ojos justo cuando Alice atravesaba el umbral del cuarto de baño. Alice era mucho más que su doncella, era su mejor amiga, su confidente y…

—Veo que te esmeras para ésta noche— dijo Alice acercándose a Bella.

—Así es. Sabes que debo lucir impecable, Al— dijo inclinándose hacia enfrente, permitiendo que Alice la ayudara a lavar su espalda.

— ¿Sabes? En el pueblo no se habla de otra cosa que no sea el gran evento de ésta noche. Desde las asistentes de la modista, las doncellas, hasta las mismísimas invitadas de la alta sociedad— Isabella y Alice rieron cómplices, como si tramaran una travesura igual que cuando eran niñas—. ¿Bells?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tanya?— preguntó Alice alzando una ceja.

—Sí, ¿por qué?— contestó Bella mientras se preparaba para salir de la tina.

—No sé— dijo con ambigüedad.

— ¿Al?

— ¿La chismosa? ¿En serio? ¿La chismosa?— La risa de Bella resonó sobre los azulejos y superficies de mármol del espacioso cuarto de baño. Era muy gracioso ver a Alice con esa mueca de duda y decepción en el rostro.

—Sé lo que hago— respondió Isabella.

—Claro que sabes lo que haces. Pero… ¿por qué ella?

—Y… ¿por qué no?— la pregunta de Bells no terminó de convencerla, se encogió de hombros, la ayudó a salir de la tina y la guió hacia el vestidor donde ya estaban delicadamente acomodados los encargos de Isabella.

—Por lo menos la chica tiene buen gusto— comentó Alice sobre el vestido que había elegido Tanya.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Tomó uno de los más bonitos— dijo como si nada.

—Me parece perfecto. Al, ¿trajiste lo que te encargué?

— ¿Qué cosa?— intentó hacerse la inocente y ladeó su cabeza como un cachorrito curioso.

—Alice…— advirtió Isabella haciendo reír a Alice.

— ¡Claro! Está justo sobre tu cama— sonrieron y suspiraron al unísono ante la exhaustiva jornada de belleza que les esperaba.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde puliendo, hidratando y embelleciendo cada centímetro de Bella. Las charlas no se hicieron esperar, las dos chicas disfrutaban de su mutua compañía tanto como el tiempo se los permitía. Acomodaron su cabello en dos elaborados y distinguidos peinados. Había valido la pena tanto trabajo, el resultado era sorprendente.

—Espectacular, falta el toque final— anunció Alice dando brinquitos de alegría.

—Gracias— contestó Isabella sonriente–. Pero el toque final… lo daremos, precisamente, al final— ambas sonrieron cómplices–. Ahora, esperaremos a que aparezca Tanya para ver si hay algo que arreglar en ella.

—Esperemos que no sean muchas cosas— dijo Alice con pesar.

—Ya verás que no, Al.

—Bells… hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

— ¿Dime?— cuestionó mientras daba vueltas frente al espejo.

— ¿Qué fue lo del incidente con Maggie ésta mañana?

—Ah, eso— contestó como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que estaban a punto de regañar.

—Sí _eso_. Bells, ¿qué te he dicho?

—Pero, Al…

— ¡Pero nada! Esa actitud sólo te traerá problemas. ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú misma?

—Soy yo.

—Claro, sólo cuando estás conmigo y no hay nadie alrededor. Isabella, esto es enfermizo, no puedes ir por la vida amargándote ni amargando a los demás. Terminarás por creerte tus mentiras y serás alguien que en verdad no eres.

—Debo ser así para que obedezcan y hagan las cosas como es debido. No quiero indisciplina entre mis empleados.

—Sabes que para todo hay manera.

—Alice, ésta nueva actitud me ha hecho conseguir todo lo que tenemos ahora.

— ¿A qué costo? Tú y yo sabemos que toda esta riqueza podría ser efímera, lo hemos vivido. ¿Qué obtienes? ¿Venganza?

— ¡Sí! Eso es lo que más me importa— contestó con furia, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, su respiración se agitara y le hirviera la sangre.

—No, no, no— se lamentó Alice, luego se acercó a Bella y la rodeó con sus brazos en un intento por tranquilizarla–. No digas eso. No me gusta que guardes tanto rencor, ¿no ves que me da miedo?

— ¿De qué?— preguntó Bella girándose para acomodarse bien entre los brazos de Alice.

—De perder a la Bella que tanto quiero. Esa chica dulce, romántica, tierna y cariñosa— contestó Alice con pesar.

—No digas eso, Al. Siempre estaré para ti, siempre seré tu…— unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron, se separó de Alice y se encaminó—. ¿Sí?— Alice la vio con decepción, la Bella autoritaria apareció como por arte de magia.

—Buenas tardes, señorita— la inconfundible voz de Tanya se anunció del otro lado.

—Alice, abre la puerta, por favor— dijo acomodándose frente a su lujoso tocador.

Como lo había predicho, de no ser por nimiedades, Tanya hubiera lucido perfecta. Después de todo, no tenía tan mal gusto como pudiera pensarse. Tomaron un pequeño tentempié antes de dar el detalle final y salir ante la expectante mirada de los invitados.

Se anunció la entrada de la dueña de aquella lujosa mansión, esa tenía jardines impresionantes, campos hermosos, vistas maravillosas y un pequeño lago espectacular. Lo que hacía apenas un par de meses era catalogado como el Imperio Vulturi, por la imponencia y magnitud de sus propiedades, además de la fortuna que representaba el adquirirlas; esa noche pasaría a ser oficialmente el Imperio Swan. Era un acto casi petulante hacer una elaborada reunión que involucrara a las cabezas de la sociedad, sólo para demostrar quién era la ganadora de aquella batalla campal con sed de venganza.

Isabella se plantó en lo alto de las escaleras del gran recibidor, decenas de miradas se posaron sobre ella y observaron sorprendidos a la joven mujer que ocupaba uno de los más altos y codiciados puestos en sociedad. Isabella Swan era ahora la reconocida dueña y señora de todo lo que por tantos años fue considerado como "el gran Imperio". A partir de ese momento ella y las dos chicas que la flanqueaban, no dejarían de ser la comidilla del lugar, se hablaría de ellas por todo lo alto, desde la más sencilla muchacha hasta la más longeva mujer o el más distinguido caballero; todos y cada uno de ellos recordarían aquella noche en la que por fin se reveló la incógnita del rostro de la nueva dueña del gran Imperio.

Impactaba desde el primer instante; ya que su atuendo le ayudaba, aquella aparentemente dulce jovencita lucía un atrevido pero sofisticado diseño. La falda de su vestido era de color lila y sobre ésta caía una delicada y espumosa tela negra; desde el borde del corsé hacia arriba se acomodaban algunas filas de suaves y esponjosos jirones de tela que simulaban una telaraña de plumas del mismo color lila de la falda sobre el sutilmente brillante corsé negro; el diseño de las plumas ficticias se acentuaba en la parte delantera de la falda; su espalda, sus hombros y el inicio de sus pechos estaban al descubierto, pero su porte, su grácil movimiento al andar y su rostro, la hacían ver sofisticada antes que cualquier otra cosa; el toque final; lo que terminaba por encantar era el innovador y atrevido accesorio que había decidido usar esa noche, el sombrero que Alice la había llevado esa misma tarde; era un diseño extraño, de dos ondas que se juntaban al frente, dando un punto a la altura. Todo en sí, era un conjunto muy atrevido y digno de ver; totalmente fuera de lo común y espectacular.

Las chicas a sus lados, sus doncellas, tenían puestos los más hermosos vestidos de gala. Usar un vestido de diseñador como ese, era algo que Tanya jamás pudo si quiera soñar, pero ahora lo portaba con petulancia y hasta cierto toque de elegancia. Pero claro, al estar a cada flanco de semejante belleza, quedaban totalmente eclipsadas por el cisne de vestido lila y negro que danzaba frente a ellas.

Isabella con su dulce voz y enfundada en su papel de anfitriona pidió a todos los presentes que pasaran al gran salón donde se desarrollaría la recepción. Ella encabezó la marcha hacia esa parte de la mansión y se plantó en la puerta para darle la bienvenida a los presentes de uno a uno; para todos hubo un saludo, un beso y una sonrisa. Atenta a los susurros de Tanya distinguió a cada personaje del que habían charlado ese mismo día por la mañana.

No supo por qué, pero un escalofrío la recorrió cuando vio esa fuerte mano masculina tendida frente a ella a modo de saludo. Al alzar la vista encontró el motivo de sus sentimientos, se perdió un instante en la profunda mirada esmeralda que la tenía hipnotizada.

—Buenas noches, bienvenido— dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan— él se inclinó en una perfecta reverencia y posó sus labios sobre el dorso de su mano. Ella compuso su expresión un segundo antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo, estaba fría de temor y nerviosismo.

Ya que todos estuvieron dentro del salón, la codiciada anfitriona les hizo compañía. Pudo haber sido una noche de fiesta amena, a no ser por aquella penetrante mirada que sentía a cada paso que daba. La fiesta estaba en su máximo esplendor, todos bailaban, bebían y se divertían. Por mucho aquella gran celebración sería recordada como el evento del año.

Isabella no aguantó más, pidió a sus doncellas que disfrutaran del evento y ella huyó a refugiarse al lugar más alejado que encontró, apartada de las falsas sonrisas y la música atronadora que inundaba el lugar. Terminó metida en la gran biblioteca, respiró profundo, deteniéndose del respaldo de un sillón, cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y fue entonces que su sesión de respiraciones profundas se vio interrumpida por una presencia. La misma que ella conocía a la perfección, aquella que no había olvidado y que sabía perfectamente a quién le pertenecía.

—Edward— murmuró cuando abrió los ojos y confirmó su temible pesadilla.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?— preguntó él con precaución.

—Nada.

—Por supuesto que sí. He oído lo que se dice de ti, pero jamás me imaginé que fueras… tú, aquella de la que tanto hablaban.

— ¿En serio? Ignoro de lo que me hablas.

—Lo estoy viendo y no puedo creerlo. Te has vuelto fría, arrogante, una persona sin sentimientos…— dijo él con siseos entre dientes, mirándola con rencor.

Renegando de las palabras de él, Isabella le dio la espalda y caminó con paso firme hasta pararse frente al gran ventanal que dejaba entrar los plateados rayos lunares, los mismos que eran la única tenue iluminación que los hacía mantener la noción del espacio dentro de la gran biblioteca. Su rostro estaba desfigurado en una mueca de furia contenida, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, no podía concebir que el hombre que se hallaba detrás de ella fuera el mismo del que se había enamorado, más increíble le resultaba que todavía pudiera provocar aquella revolución en su interior, que sus nervios se encontraran a flor de piel y que esas ganas abrazadoras de perderse entre sus brazos y pertenecerle la desgarraran como una llamarada desde el interior. Sus sentimientos eran lo que más la enfurecía. Tomó la tela de su falda entre dos apretados y dolorosos puños. Luego, como una vibración extra sensorial, pudo percibir los silenciosos pasos de él por la habitación hasta que se situó justo detrás de ella.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le hiciste a la mujer que amé? ¿Dónde está mi Bella?— preguntó Edward entre dientes.

—Soy la misma— contestó ella con frialdad.

—No eres la misma persona a la que conocí.

—Por supuesto que sí.

— ¡No insistas!

—No, no insistas tú— dijo volteando hasta quedar de nuevo de frente a él.

—Isabella, Isabella… no lo niegues. Dime, ¿qué fue eso tan terrible que te pasó para que te convirtieras en otra?

—Eso es algo que no conviene recordar.

—Pero… me fui de viaje y dejé al amor de mi vida, cuando regreso te has ido y ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar… eres otra persona.

—Ya, Edward. No es necesario que hagas esto.

—Bella, yo te…

— ¡No lo digas!

—Parece como si… hubieras olvidado todo— Isabella se giró de nuevo, le dio la espalda y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho—. ¿Ya lo olvidaste, Isabella?

—No lo recuerdes…

— ¿Cómo me amabas?

—Silencio…

— ¿Todas las tardes que pasamos juntos?

—Cállate…

— ¿Los besos? ¿De cómo te entregaste a mí?

—Ya basta…

— ¿De cómo te retorcías entre mis brazos suplicando, gritando y gimiendo?

— ¡Es suficiente!— gritó con desgarrador coraje. En un movimiento fluido dio media vuelta y con todas las fuerzas que encontró en su ser estampó su mano contra la mejilla de Edward.

Se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos. Ella jadeante por el esfuerzo, con un ardor punzante en la palma y los ojos clavados en la marca rojiza que había quedado en la mejilla dolorida de él. Edward, con la boca abierta de la impresión, la mirada clavada hacia el punto al que Bella lo había dirigido obligadamente, el rostro de lado y la piel del rostro sensible y palpitante. Isabella enderezó su postura, se irguió orgullosa y dio dos pasos seguros hacia el camino de salida. Apenas daba el tercer paso cuando una fuerte mano atrapó su brazo con férreo coraje, haciéndola regresar de golpe los pasos que había dado. Ya de frente, conectaron con furia sus miradas, era como lanzar rayos de fuego el uno contra el otro, había una densa carga magnética que los envolvía y que amenazaba con incendiar de ira el lugar. De un tirón Isabella se zafó, Edward no hizo el ademán de volverla a apresar, la vio salir con furia, cuando ella por fin azotó la puerta, él profirió un grito de frustración, estampó el puño en uno de los muros y se jaló el cabello mientras daba vueltas como león enjaulado.

Lo que se taladró en la mente de Edward, casi inmediatamente, fue la piel de Isabella a la luz de la luna, pálida, lisa, aterciopelada y perfecta. Lo que más lo torturaba era esa imagen, la de aquellos delineados y perfectos labios que sabía que se amoldaban a los suyos como si estuvieran hechos especialmente para él. Después de merodear un rato alrededor de la habitación caminó decidido hacia afuera, con el recuerdo de aquellos labios que lo invitaban a ser besados como la única imagen frente a sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Me ha dado muchísimo gusto ver la respuesta de ustedes en tan sólo unas horas con sus múltiples visitas... GRACIAS!**

**A mis poco más de 50 visitantes gasparines de España, Colombia, México, Argentina, Estados Unidos, Chile, Perú, Ecuador e Italia.**

**En especial a mi Lauris, Giorka, mi Esme y Ali... por sus bellos comentarios!**

**GRACIAS A TODAS/OS**

**¿Cómo vamos? ¿Que tal el capitulo 1? Ya saben... ustedes llevan el ritmo de las actualizaciones **

**;D**

**Besitos de bombón! Nos leemos pronto. **

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. CAP 2: CELOS APASIONADOS

.

CAPÍTULO 2

.

.

Edward Cullen era un codiciado soltero, lo tenía todo: reconocimiento público, respeto, posición, cultura, modales, elegancia, porte, una inigualable belleza… una gran fortuna. Sí, a los ojos de las cientos de damas solteras lo tenía absolutamente todo, o al menos eso era lo que ellas creían.

Sus padres, preocupados por su soltería y su cada día más madura edad, organizaban un baile tras otro. Pero, a pesar de la insistencia y de los múltiples incentivos, el apuesto caballero no lograba encontrar a una joven y bella dama para desposar. Él sabía perfectamente que su corazón tenía años lleno y vacío a la vez; rebosante de aquel dulce, inocente y apasionado amor… pero vacío de abandono, tristeza y olvido.

La única persona que sabía de su terrible pérdida y de cómo se había roto su corazón era su querida prima, Rosalie Hale. Era increíble que ella fuera mucho más allegada a él que su propio primo, Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie. Tal vez, el curioso fenómeno se debía a que las edades de Edward y Rose eran casi las mismas, en cambio Jasper era menor que ellos dos.

Un despejado y luminoso día de otoño Rosalie llegó dando brincos de alegría a la casa Cullen, ya que su pretendiente la había invitado a pasar una breve temporada en su mansión; él aprovecharía la ocasión para darla a conocer en sociedad en importantes eventos que allá se desarrollarían; hasta ese momento ellos ignoraban que entre esos eventos estaba la presentación de una joven nueva en el poblado, de la que mucho se hablaba y poco se sabía. Rosalie pidió a su primo con entusiasmo que la acompañara, era una gran oportunidad para ella, una que no quería desperdiciar y que casi le aseguraba su compromiso con Emmett McCarty.

Según ella, no podía encontrar mejor chaperón que su querido Edward. Él pensó que no estaba nada mal dejar las fiestas de sus padres y las diversiones banales por un momento; que viajar era una estupenda idea, conocer otras tierras y tratar a otras personas. Esa misma tarde se trazaron los planes y comenzaron los preparativos para el viaje.

Un par de días después ambos se instalaban en las amplias y lujosas habitaciones dispuestas para hospedarlos por poco más de un mes. Edward se dedicó con esmero a poner cada pertenencia que lo acompañaba en lugares estratégicos para su comodidad, tomó un viejo libro de su biblioteca personal, se acomodó sobre la gran cama y no hubo leído las primeras tres líneas cuando vino a su mente una inocente mirada castaña, iluminada y enmarcada por una resplandeciente sonrisa. Se recostó sobre la almohada y se permitió fantasear con aquel adorable ser que le robaba el aliento, al que se había dedicado en cuerpo en alma, al que añoraba, al mismo ser que le entregó por completo el corazón para luego estrujarlo y masacrarlo con un inexistente adiós… aquella mujer que no estaba.

—Isabella— su nombre salió involuntariamente de sus labios, como una delicada caricia, una imperceptible brisa que deseaba que llegara algún día a sus oídos.

Fantaseaba.

Sin previo aviso sus ojos cedieron de a poco hasta que fue arrastrado a la calma de la inconsciencia. Inclusive en sus sueños sentía la delirante fantasía de estar de nuevo a su lado, de verla por lo menos una última vez, de tener un adiós digno de recordar.

Edward despertó al siguiente día con los músculos agarrotados y un desagradable cansancio. Poco había ayudado el hecho de que no cambiara su traje de viaje por algo más cómodo para dormir. Se desperezó, se levantó muy a su pesar, mandó a preparar la tina de baño y a que dispusieran su atuendo mientras él se deshacía de las prendas sucias en el vestidor. Poco después bajó al comedor para acompañar, al anfitrión y a su prima en el desayuno.

—Permíteme decirte lo encantadora que estás ésta mañana, Rosalie— dijo aquel hombre tomando delicadamente una mano de ella para luego dejar un casto beso en el dorso.

Edward lanzó una mirada furibunda hacia aquel gesto, sintió celos recorriendo como veneno por sus venas, carraspeó con rudeza hasta que el desconocido apartó todo contacto con su pequeña Rose y borró su pícara sonrisa de sus labios. Edward sonrió ante su victoria.

El tiempo que duró el breve evento Edward no dejó de atacar con preguntas casi imposibles al supuesto prospecto a marido de su prima, fue tan insistente que llegó un punto en el que Rosalie pensó que haber llegado a casa de Emmett de mano de su primo había sido un gran error. A media mañana Emmett los invitó a pasar un rato en la terraza principal, ahí podrían hablar con calma y planear un itinerario de actividades.

—Aprecio el interés de su parte en cuanto a las relaciones públicas de Rosalie— dijo Edward a media plática, interrumpiendo un momento de sonrisas pícaras y miradas sugestivas entre el par de tórtolos. Sonrió internamente cuando se percató de que su prima había entendido el mensaje y se alejaba de Emmett para ponerse al lado suyo.

—No hay problema, Edward. Ya te he dicho que puedes tutearme— Edward asintió mecánicamente–. Por éste lugar hay grandes eventos muy a menudo y creo que los he invitado en la mejor temporada.

—Me gustaría saber qué tienen de extraordinario esas reuniones— dijo Edward petulante. Rosalie le lanzó una mirada en desaprobación.

—La crema y nata de la sociedad. Sólo eso. No hay mejor lugar para encontrar lo que uno busca, que en una buena fiesta de aquí mismo o sus alrededores— explicó.

—Esperemos que Edward por fin encuentre a la mujer de sus sueños— dijo Rosalie colgándose del brazo de su primo—. ¿No lo deseas así, primito?

— ¡Rosalie!— regañó entre dientes.

—Hablando de eventos. Ésta noche se ofrecerá una gran fiesta en el "Imperio", soy uno de los invitados a hospedarme para la serie de actividades que habrá al siguiente día. Aseguré dos lugares más, por supuesto. Así que preparen una pequeña maleta y un traje de gala para ésta noche.

— ¿En serio? ¿Iremos a un evento como ese?— preguntó Rose con la mirada chispeante de emoción.

—Claro. Se rumora que por mucho ese será el evento del año. Es la presentación de la nueva dueña. Sinceramente, no tengo el gusto de conocerla; pero entre los sirvientes se ha rumorado que es una verdadera pesadilla, que es una joven mujer con carácter de viuda sesentona.

—Es una lástima que alguien joven tenga un carácter tan duro— opinó Rosalie.

—Así es— concordó Edward.

Siguieron con el hilo de la conversación hasta que una cosa les llevó a hablar de otras y después de otras más. Poco después de medio día dieron por terminada la reunión en la terraza y se dirigieron cada uno a sus habitaciones para disponer todo para el corto pero importante viaje.

Mientras Edward elegía su atuendo y tenía a una empleada ayudando con su pequeño equipaje, su mente estaba activa y alerta; repasando lo que había pasado y su actitud hacia Emmett. Si ese encuentro hubiera ocurrido un par de años atrás, estaba seguro de que su comportamiento sería otro, más cordial y completamente distinto al que era ahora. Por un momento analizó la posibilidad de qué él fuera visto como un joven con actitud de viudo sesentón. Se propuso ser más flexible con su anfitrión que tan amablemente había abierto las puertas de su casa para él y que no hacía otra cosa que idolatrar cada paso que daba su prima; cosa por la que pensó que debería estar agradecido.

Emprendieron el viaje en un ambiente más relajado, Edward estuvo con la guardia baja e incluso llegó a disfrutar de la compañía en el interior del coche. Emmett no era tan terrible como lo había hecho pensar su parte más irracional y sus celos enfermizos, se sorprendió de lo que había dejado ir por enfocarse a encontrarle defectos y se reprendió de haber desperdiciado un buen momento, que pudo haber llegado a ser divertido, ese mismo día por la mañana.

Al llegar a la entrada principal del famoso "Imperio" Edward y Rosalie no pudieron evitar mirar por la ventanilla y comprobar con sus propios ojos aquello de lo que tanto se hablaba y que Emmett no dejaba de adular a cada instante. A pesar de ser de noche pudo apreciar unos jardines con excelsa belleza, cuidadosamente podados y flores que parecían haber sido colocadas a mano en lugares estratégicos para realzar su belleza. El camino estaba iluminado con múltiples velas tintineantes sostenidas por farolas rodeadas de un armazón de figuras y curvas desiguales; entre una y otra había una delicada y espumosa guirnalda de pequeñas flores en tonos guindas, marrones y beige. Excelso. El Imperio hacía honor a su nombre, el último misterio que quedaba por resolver, que no sabía por qué pero lo tenía ansioso, era revelar el rostro de la dueña de todo eso.

El coche se detuvo y pudieron admirar el lugar en todo su esplendor. Justo al centro de la entrada había una imponente fuente de mármol, a forma de una glorieta, incluso ésta estaba contagiada de la delicada y elegante decoración; en la superficie flotaban las mismas flores que había visto con anterioridad.

— ¡Qué romántico!— dijo Rosalie dando vuelta sobre su eje para guardar en su memoria cada mínimo detalle.

—Se nota el buen gusto y el toque femenino— aduló Emmett.

—Es un verdadero Imperio— opinó Edward.

Rose pasó un brazo por el de Edward y otro por el de Emmett, luego caminaron al mismo compás y subieron con elegancia la escalinata de la puerta principal para adentrarse a la lujosa mansión. Inmediatamente fueron acogidos por el resto de invitados, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a codearse con las más reconocidas personalidades de la sociedad. Edward se detuvo un momento para admirar la belleza y perfección del lugar. Si el recibidor era así, no podía si quiera imaginar cómo sería el resto de la gran mansión o el salón en el que estaba por desarrollarse el evento.

El servicio era excepcional y la decoración sofisticada. Definitivamente esa noche sería especial.

Los murmullos pararon simultáneamente, alzó la vista y la dirigió hacia lo más alto de las escaleras. El lacayo anunció la entrada del ama del Imperio y sus dos doncellas. Creyó que sus oídos reventarían cuando de la firme y potente voz del hombre salió disparado el nombre de la mujer que lograba nublarle los sentidos con un simple suspiro, la mujer que había tatuado el contorno de sus dedos en su piel, la misma que regresaba de vez en vez por las noches como un fantasma para atormentarlo con maravillosos sueños. Una figura angelical se plantó frente a su vista, la irreverencia de su atuendo lo menguaba con su porte grácil y sofisticado; Edward pudo haberse tallado los ojos, pero estaba seguro que si los volvía a abrir ella seguiría ahí, erguida con un aire orgulloso, bajando lentamente por la escalera, saludando con leves asentimientos de cabeza a los presentes y sonriendo con arrogancia.

Se sentía paralizado por una extraña emoción de alegría, añoranza y alivio; quería correr a su lado, estrecharla entre sus brazos, decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo tanto que le había hecho falta. Un segundo después se dio cuenta que sí, estaba paralizado, pero ahora de una ira que rallaba en el salvajismo, ¿por qué se había ido?, ¿dónde había estado?, ¿por qué desapareció?, ¿por qué borró todo contacto con él?, ¿qué había pasado con ellos?; la lista de preguntas era inmensa, haciendo que el sentimiento se incrementara. Apretó los puños mientras permitía que sus ojos se deleitaran con la hermosa vista.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de tocar el piso, Edward fue consciente de la chica menuda y de cabello azabache que la secundaba. Sintió mucho más coraje, apretó la mandíbula, se concentró en respirar con normalidad y sólo pudo sentir repulsión hacia el cuerpo que se había robado el alma pura de la que un día estuvo enamorado.

Olvidó por un momento todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando escuchó el timbre de voz que tanto había extrañado, luego cayó en cuenta del tono de sus palabras. Suspiró. Trató de serenarse mientras caminaba detrás de la multitud de personas que se guiaban hacia el salón, se contuvo de correr para ser el primero en ser recibido por esos brazos, por los ojos soñadores que veía en su mente y por unas dulces palabras salidas de aquellos perfectos labios. Era una suerte que Emmett y su prima se perdieran entre el resto de invitados, sería vergonzoso para él que lo notaran así de nervioso.

Dejó que casi todos los presentes entraran, dejándose casi al último. Contuvo su comportamiento y deslizó su mano hacia enfrente para estrechar la de Isabella, se sentía sumamente emocionado. Tenía la mirada fija en aquel rostro perfecto y angelical, sintió que la respiración se le atoraba en la garganta cuando sus ojos se conectaron con la mirada de la, por un momento, sorprendida Bella.

—Buenas noches, bienvenido— dijo ella, confundiéndolo con su actitud amarga.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan— lo único que se le ocurrió para hacer más íntimo ese momento fue besar delicadamente su mano.

Caminó al interior del salón y tomó una copa de la primera bandeja cargada por un chico del servicio que pasó frente a él. La bebió casi de golpe. Vio a Isabella y no la perdió de vista, aunque muchas de las ahí presentes trataban de llamar su atención, él sólo podía mantener la fija vista en un punto del salón, no entablaba conversación y en su mano siempre descansaba una copa. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía en su papel de cazador, pero fue como si se le presentara una oportunidad cuando la vio desaparecer sola detrás de la puerta, no dudó en seguirla. No sabía si se sentía aliviado o angustiado de ir cada vez más lejos, solo, detrás de ella, en privado.

Se adentró a una habitación, él entró justo un minuto después, sentía una extraña y abrazadora combinación de emociones. Luego, un murmullo proveniente de aquella persona, ese dulce ser que lo atormentaba a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

—Edward— cuando escuchó su nombre de sus labios sintió que se elevó al cielo para después caer con agonía a su temible realidad.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Nada— su tono, su presencia arrogante, todo le indicaba que ya no era ella.

—Por supuesto que sí. He oído lo que se dice de ti, pero jamás me imaginé que fueras… tú, aquella de la que tanto hablaban— no podía ser cierto que fuera la misma.

— ¿En serio? Ignoro de lo que me hablas.

—Lo estoy viendo y no puedo creerlo. Te has vuelto fría, arrogante, una persona sin sentimientos…— Edward se sentía desplazado, humillado.

Trataba de ser el mismo para ella, hablarle con las más tiernas palabras, pero con su actitud sólo conseguía sacar su peor parte. Definitivamente, ella había amargado su existencia con su partida y ahora, con su indiferencia. La acorraló, como un león asechando a su presa, entre el ventanal y su cuerpo, dejando entre ellos un pequeño espacio que se sentía como kilómetros. Todo se tornó realmente terrible.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le hiciste a la mujer que amé? ¿Dónde está mi Bella?— preguntó entre dientes, recordando cómo fue testigo del trato que le daba a sus empleados por detrás de las miradas de todos los demás, quienes no le tomaban importancia a ese tipo de nimiedades, sólo él, que no le quitó los ojos de encima ningún instante.

—Soy la misma— contestó ella con frialdad.

—No eres la misma persona a la que conocí— dijo recordando lo que ella le había hecho a la pequeña Alice.

—Por supuesto que sí.

— ¡No insistas!

—No, no insistas tú— cuando se volteó a encararlo le dieron ganas de hacer muchas cosas y de no hacer nada a la vez.

—Isabella, Isabella… no lo niegues. Dime qué fue eso tan terrible que te pasó para que te convirtieras en otra— quería en su lado más masoquista y egoísta que confiara en él, que dejara que la reconfortara, que fuera la misma de antes.

—Eso es algo que no conviene recordar.

—Pero… me fui de viaje y dejé al amor de mi vida, cuando regreso te has ido y ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar… eres otra persona— eran tantas palabras, tan inesperado el encuentro y sentía que cada segundo se le agotaba más el tiempo.

—Ya, Edward. No es necesario que hagas esto— no quería saborear la derrota, pelearía por ella, no pensaba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

—Bella, yo te…

— ¡No lo digas!— ¿dolor?, ¿decepción?, ¿coraje?, ¿qué había sido aquel sentimiento flameante que atravesó su pecho cuando ella se negó a escuchar la verdad de sus sentimientos?

—Parece como si… hubieras olvidado todo— ella se negó a mirarlo, le dio la espalda—. ¿Ya lo olvidaste, Isabella?— odio, el sentimiento había sido de odio.

—No lo recuerdes…— dijo ella con una firmeza que rayaba en lo violento. No era el único que podía hacer sufrir esa noche.

— ¿Cómo me amabas?

—Silencio…— estaba consiguiendo su objetivo.

— ¿Todas las tardes que pasamos juntos?

—Cállate…

— ¿Los besos? ¿De cómo te entregaste a mí?— aunque a él también le doliera, tenía que orillarla a ceder.

—Ya basta…

— ¿De cómo te retorcías entre mis brazos suplicando, gritando y gimiendo?

— ¡Es suficiente!— gritó ella con tanto o más odio que él. Luego recibió un golpe que le dejó ardiendo la mejilla y abierto en un punzante dolor el corazón.

El golpe fue como una sacudida que acomodó todos los sentimientos que estaban fuera de lugar. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue que todo había sido una fantasía, un cuento de adolescente y que jamás debió dejarse enamorar así. Ahora cualquier sentimiento hacia ella sería una absurda y estúpida obsesión, no descansaría hasta cobrar la última gota de sangre que se había esfumado de su corazón en el momento en el que ella decidió ser tan cruel. Definitivamente, la haría pagar por el dolor y la herida sangrante que había hecho en él. Su nuevo propósito a partir de ese momento era tenerla de nuevo y olvidarla, tirarla como ella había hecho con su amor.

Cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de salir la aferró violentamente por el brazo, la taladró con la mirada, quería decir mil cosas, tantas que no supo qué hacer, qué decir. Ella jaló su brazo y la dejó ir. El coraje de él salió en un sinfín de maldiciones, su puño estampado en alguna dura superficie, sus manos inquietas por su rostro y su cabello. Lo que más lo alteraba era la inquietante imagen de la piel de Isabella, sus labios, su rostro… todo en ella lo invitaba a pecar. Salió despotricando rumbo al salón, su mente lo torturaba repasando imágenes del pasado: Isabella entre sus brazos, el dulce sabor de sus besos, sus labios entre abiertos mientras dejaba escapar suaves y sensuales gemidos, la sensación de su piel entre sus dedos, su mirada apasionada, la sensación de su cuerpo fundido con el de ella…

Estaba decidido, a partir de ese momento Isabella sería su objetivo, uno que perseguiría apasionadamente. Sabía que lo conseguiría.

A medio camino de regreso al salón sus ojos se encontraron con la peor imagen que sus enfermizos celos pudieron observar. Isabella estaba colgada del cuello de un tipo en un férreo e intenso abrazo. Sintió hervir la sangre, sus puños se volvieron dos piezas de concreto, los cuales estaría encantado de estampar en el rostro de aquel que osaba tocar a la fuente de su deseo. Volteó el rostro y trató de concentrarse en hacer lo moralmente correcto para no protagonizar una escena con tanta gente cerca.

Se preparó para tener una larga y agotadora velada, pensó en cómo aparentar frente a los demás. Pero, sobre todo, pensó en cómo deshacerse del estorbo que tenía enfrente y que pasaba sus brazos alrededor de Isabella, su Isabella.

**.**

**.**

**Hola! ¿Cómo vamos por acá?**

**Aquí les dejo éste nuevo capi. Gracias por el apoyo, sus visitas, favs, coments... por todo!**

**¿Seguimos con otro capi?**

**Les dejo la invitación para mi bebé más grande "Buenos días Mr Cullen" que ya lo terminé y a mi bebé más pequeño "Las alas del cisne"**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos de bombón!**

**.**

**.**


	4. CAP 3: FRENESÍ

.

.

FRENESÍ

CAPÍTULO 3

.

.

Isabella salió de la biblioteca casi corriendo, atravesó los pasillos a paso veloz y se detuvo en seco en el recibidor. Estaba tan agradecida como sorprendida por la repentina llegada de su amigo, su cómplice y compañero. Era real, estaba ahí, la miraba con alegría, le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa y abría los brazos para recibirla con gusto. Ella sonrió aliviada, se lanzó sobre aquellos fuertes brazos que la aguardaban y se dejó envolver en un fuerte y emotivo abrazo.

—Volviste— dijo ella con alivio y alegría.

—En ningún momento dije que no lo haría— contestó esa aguda voz masculina que tanto había echado de menos.

—Pero fue tan rápido.

—Te dije que apenas sentirías que había pasado el tiempo— Isabella se acurrucó más entre sus brazos y enterró la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Edward respiró profundo, trató de controlar el hervor que sentía fluir por sus venas, la escena frente a sus ojos era demasiado para su propia seguridad. Se plantó con firmeza, irguió la postura y caminó con estruendosos pasos firmes.

Isabella se paralizó un instante entre los brazos que la sostenían, apretó los ojos y deshizo lentamente el abrazo. ¿Cómo es que había olvidado el motivo de su pesadumbre? ¿Cómo era posible que se fugara de su mente el pequeño detalle de que Edward tendría que pasar justamente por ahí? _¡Qué tonta!,_ se recriminó mentalmente, temiendo girarse y encontrarse con su amenazante y furiosa mirada.

Los pasos resonaban con gran estruendo, acercándose cada vez más. Sí, definitivamente ese andar era de Edward, ¿cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo olvidar el sonido que ella esperaba con ansias cada tarde? ¿Cómo olvidar las noches que aquel mismo sonido, aunque más amortiguado, se colaba por los pasillos de su vieja casa? El mismo sonido que la hacía estremecer con anticipación a lo que pasaría en cuanto los pasos dejaran de escucharse justo a un costado de su lecho. No supo ni siquiera por qué, pero un recuerdo la golpeó, como cargo de conciencia, y la llevó por unos segundos frente a una imagen que sólo veía en sueños. Su vista se nubló brevemente para mostrarle el torso desnudo de Edward mientras ella exploraba con la mirada lo que el reflejo de las velas le dejaban ver, casi pudo experimentar la sensación de absorberlo férreamente en su interior a la par de que sus dedos acariciaban la tensión de sus fuertes músculos de la espalda, para luego ella arquearse hacia él hasta rozar su pecho desnudo contra el suyo y acallar un fuerte sonido emanado desde lo más profundo de su garganta con un apasionado beso.

Isabella reaccionó al instante, abofeteándose internamente por hacerse recordar un momento tan íntimo en una situación sumamente inoportuna. Atoró la respiración en su garganta para que su acompañante no sintiera cómo se agitaba su pecho, giró un poco la cabeza hacia un costado y por detrás de una imponente columna apareció la figura erguida de Edward, caminando a pasos exageradamente seguros, ruidosos y con el semblante más duro que jamás había visto en su cara.

Edward trató de ignorar la penetrante mirada de Bella, con tan sólo eso era capaz de hacerlo reaccionar, se maldijo por desearla tanto. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se convenció nuevamente de que debía serenarse. Cada vez estaba más cerca de la pareja, notó de reojo que el individuo aún no quitaba las manos de la cintura de Bella y que ella trataba de no prestarle atención; continuó su camino hacia el salón y redujo su andar cuando estaba por quedar a la altura de Bella y su cariñoso acompañante.

—Buenas noches— dijo Edward con cortesía y cierto grado de petulancia.

—Buenas noches— contestó el desconocido, regresando el saludo.

— ¿No nos presentas, Isabella? — dijo Edward con arrogancia. Bella lo taladró con la mirada, lanzándole dagas envenenadas. ¿Podría ser más impropio?

—Por supuesto— contestó ella con seguridad, alzando la barbilla. Se separó levemente de su acompañante y se acomodó entre los dos. Primero se giró hacia el otro hombre.

—Él es Edward— dijo indicándolo con la mano, hablándole con dulzura al tipo que segundos antes estuvo a punto de ser degollado por las propias manos de Edward—. Edward, él es Jacob— dijo hablándole con indiferencia, haciéndolo enfurecer.

Obviamente, no despotricaría contra Bella con aquel individuo, el tal Jacob, frente a ellos. Se limitó a contener las llamaradas de furia en su interior, hizo centellear sus dientes con una enorme sonrisa hipócrita y ofreció su mano con todo el porte y elegancia que siempre lo acompañaban. Inmediatamente su saludo fue correspondido, el apretón de manos se hizo más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario, el orgullo afloraba de un lado y la arrogancia del otro, creando un denso ambiente que hacía que se respirara el más puro egoísmo en el aire. Era como si en ese preciso instante se hubiera sellado un pacto a muerte: uno, luchando por obtener una alianza que beneficiaría sus intereses, y el otro, codiciando la lujuriosa pasión de un bello cuerpo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído a tan selecta fiesta, Jacob? — preguntó Edward con altanería.

—Podría preguntar exactamente lo mismo— Jacob sabía que no era de su incumbencia, la pregunta le resultó detestablemente impropia y no supo el motivo exacto, pero desde el instante en que Edward apareció lo clasificó como un rival.

—Eso es algo que no te importa, Edward— intervino Isabella—. Jacob, ¿nos vamos?— dijo deshaciendo el saludo que se había prolongado entre ellos. Ella pasó su brazo entre el que le había ofrecido Jacob para guiarla hacia el salón, mientras Edward se limitaba a escoltarlos como un vil lacayo.

Edward no se cansó de maldecir al par que iba frente a él mientras taladraba con la mirada los suaves vaivenes de los movimientos de Isabella. Ella sabía perfectamente que el escozor en su nuca era provocado expresamente por la mirada de Edward, respiró profundo sabiendo que tendría que controlarse y que debía aguantar la sensación por el resto de su estancia.

La música se elevaba como una pululante bruma sobre los murmullos de las distinguidas damas, las risas de las bromas privadas en los pequeños grupos de caballeros y las sonrisas y coqueteos de las jóvenes damiselas. Las notas invadían cada rincón; las enormes mesas perfectamente alineadas y dispuestas a ofrecer los más excelsos bocadillos y deliciosos postres; los lacayos paseando entre los invitados convidando las más exquisitas y espumosas bebidas, la variedad de los más finos vinos y los más sabrosos néctares naturales; cada superficie perfectamente pulida, las doradas molduras brillando en todo su esplendor, los hermosos y elaborados tapices pulcramente colocados; resultaba apabullante tanta perfección y belleza en un simple salón. Isabella admiró la obra maestra que había organizado y sonrió orgullosa.

Los valses estaban por comenzar, Isabella subió a un pequeño estrado al final del imponente salón, llamó la atención de todos, hizo un brindis en agradecimiento a la presencia de cada uno de ellos y anunció el inicio del gran baile de la noche. Después indicó a sus sirvientes que entraran; ellos, como un ejército, se deslizaron en perfecto orden hasta los invitados, ofrecieron una máscara o antifaz a cada uno; los antifaces de las damas eran color crema, rosa o celeste, tenían pequeñas piedras, cintas doradas en los bordes y delicadas ornamentaciones; los de los caballeros eran totalmente lisos y blancos, algunos elegían antifaz, algunos otros una máscara que cubría como un antifaz y la mitad del rostro, mientras que otros tantos usaban una máscara completa. Isabella, por supuesto, usaba el antifaz más hermoso de todos, era la única que resaltaba en el lugar; el suyo era negro, con piedras brillantes hasta la mitad, cintas doradas y plateadas en el borde y algunas hermosas plumas perfectamente acomodadas que se elevaban hasta el nacimiento de su cabello.

Con ayuda de Alice, que ya estaba resguardada tras su lindo antifaz, quitó su despampanante y fino sombrero para acomodar la máscara sobre su rostro. Anteriormente podría haber lucido simpática e inocente con su disfraz; pero ahora su porte era sofisticado, engreído y enigmático.

Una mano se ofreció a ayudarla a bajar la pequeña escalinata, se encontró con la hermosa sonrisa de Jacob, a pesar de su media máscara podía reconocer ese simpático gesto. Ella regresó la sonrisa, tomó su mano y se deslizó con gracia escaleras abajo. Cuando estuvo al nivel de los demás, esperó a que el último de sus sirvientes se desvaneciera por detrás de la columna que ocultaba a la puerta de servicio, sonrió a los invitados y al son de las suaves notas previas se deslizó entre la fila de asistentes para colocarse a la cabeza de todos ellos. Se giró en un fluido movimiento, a la par de su acompañante, encaró a las miradas y sonrisas expectantes, con un asentimiento de cabeza indicó a los músicos que comenzaran, ella irguió la postura, dedicó una mirada cómplice a Jacob que le sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza. Isabella se preparó para dar los primeros pasos, cuadró los hombros y sonrió; Jacob mantuvo la mano entrelazada con la de Bella, apuntando hacia enfrente a la altura del pecho y la otra detrás de la espalda.

Los músicos comenzaron a soltar las melodías en un glorioso compás, Isabella dio los primeros pasos, encabezando la coreografía. El baile empezó con todo el esplendor que fue posible, se veía a las damas girando y danzando de lo más sonrientes de la mano de algún misterioso caballero. Jacob guiaba a la perfección los pasos de Bella, como si hubieran sido pareja de baile desde siempre, como si aquel no fuera su primer vals juntos. Fenomenal. Llegó un momento en la coreografía en la que debían hacer giros y movimientos elegantes, hasta terminar entre los brazos de algún otro caballero para después regresar con el vaivén de la música hasta su primer pareja. Isabella quedó sobre los brazos de algún invitado que aduló su gratificante presencia, su exquisito gusto y bendijo su suerte por poder cruzar un par de palabras con su anfitriona; ella contestó con cortesía y siguió los movimientos que indicaba la música.

Giró una vez, dos, tres y sonrió cuando sintió que un par de brazos la atrapaban en el siguiente giro. Entre semejante multitud, Jacob la atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo abrazándola por la espalda, pegándola más a él, meciéndose al ritmo de las notas…, o por lo menos eso creyó. Esa inconfundible esencia le heló los sentidos, se tensó y apretó los ojos tratando de pensar que lo estaba imaginando. Ella debía estar teniendo una pesadilla con los ojos abiertos, ¡se suponía que regresaría a Jacob, no a él! Llegó el momento de encararlo, con una caricia en su cintura la hizo girar para apretarla contra él, ahora de frente. Isabella escrutó el rostro, pero no pudo asegurarse de la identidad, ya que usaba una máscara completa. Pero su escrutinio se detuvo al perderse por un instante en la profunda mirada color esmeralda que la atrapaba enfebrecidamente. No podía ser otro más que Edward.

Él se maldijo un instante por haber tomado una estúpida máscara completa. Justo en ese instante, ahí, al centro de la pista, sin las miradas concentradas en ella, pudo haber borrado con un lujurioso beso la línea escasa que rodeaban sus labios. Sus labios parecían arder en un escozor cargado de deseo que amenazaba con derretir su máscara hasta crear un hueco que le permitiera cumplir con su obstinada fantasía.

Odiaba no verla sonreír, le enfurecía casi frenéticamente que en sus ojos ya no chispearan la alegría y la inocencia de hacía varios años. El rencor en la mirada castaña de Isabella lo atravesó como una violenta llamarada, ella estuvo a punto de vibrar en sus brazos, pero se contuvo, no se involucraría con él. No otra vez.

Al verse imposibilitado de labios, actuó con sus manos. Empezó por pasear sus dedos por la espalda hasta que el roce se hizo electrizante, sonrió tras el resguardo de su máscara cuando sintió cómo la piel de ella se erizaba bajo sus dedos. _¡Maldito!_, pensó Bella al ver en su mirada cómo se regodeaba por aquella involuntaria reacción. La provocaba con recuerdos que la atormentaban como un torbellino apasionado, quiso apartarse de golpe y terminar de una buena vez con aquella insufrible excitación que a la larga podría tener el sabor más dulce y placentero que pudo probar jamás. Ella trabajó arduamente en mantener tranquila la respiración y no dejarse estremecer entre sus brazos, aunque claro, con el vaivén del baile un minúsculo escalofrío podría pasar desapercibido.

Los dedos de Edward se abrieron paso más abajo, aferrando la cintura suavemente, Isabella pudo sentir cómo él palpaba con ahínco su abdomen y subía tortuosamente lento; ella se permitió jadear de anticipación, sintió que su piel ardía por debajo de su ajustado corsé, el deseo nublaba sus sentidos, tenía la necesidad de gritarle, de pedirle que terminara de posar su gran mano sobre su bien redondeado pecho que aclamaba febril por la más mínima sensación de fricción, quería acallar el tumulto de pasión que estaba por matarla de tanta espera.

Apenas sintió la suavidad con la que él acunaba aquella ínfima parte de su ser que aclamaba por atención, al igual que el resto de su piel; cuando se permitió perderse en el pozo de sus ojos. Percibió aquel amago de sonrisa burlona en su mirada, se maldijo mil veces por ser tan estúpida y débil, lo maldijo a él por provocarla. Dio un manotazo para retirarle la mano, giró al son de la música y salió despavorida del lugar; dejándolo ahí, sólo, al centro de la pista y sin tener ni una jodida idea de qué demonios había sido aquello.

Isabella huyó, refugiándose en la oscuridad de los pasillos. Trató de recomponerse, su respiración errática, sus manos sudorosas, un leve temblor que la sacudía haciéndola comparar con una volátil hoja de papel. Apretó los ojos en un intento de concentración, sólo consiguió fantasear con Edward. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sacó el antifaz de un tirón.

— ¡Maldito seas! — gruñó entre dientes, dando un codazo a la pared e ignorando el lacerante dolor.

Edward se quedó paralizado un instante mirando a la nada, pensó en vaciar su lengua con miles de improperios dirigidos al excelso demonio vestido de ángel que él mismo se había permitido acariciar apenas un segundo antes. Se contuvo cuando una pequeña dama con un exquisito vestido de diseñador lo acompañó por el resto de la pieza. En cuanto la última nota sonó él salió como poseído tras la fuente de su deseo. Comenzaría a poner en marcha el plan que había maquinado: enloquecerla hasta hacerla rogar por placer.

Isabella caminó a paso decidido hacia el único lugar en donde podía imponerse y alzarse a todas sus anchas: la sala de servicio. Alineó a sus sirvientes, les exigió e impuso sus órdenes para que atendieran a la perfección a sus huéspedes. Se irguió orgullosa y prácticamente vociferó hasta el más mínimo detalle que debía ser cubierto; todos se encogieron ante las estrictas órdenes de su ama, asintieron sin siquiera mirarla y, curiosamente, no osaron refutar absolutamente nada, no se atrevían a debatirle.

Caminó de regreso al gran salón, para el final de la opulenta reunión y despedir a los múltiples invitados. En un recodo estuvo a punto de pegar un fuerte alarido cuando sintió que la jalaban hacia la obscuridad, pero la suave mano que la hacía delirar se encargó de ahogar sus gritos.

—No grites— pidió él en su oído, ella bufó y asintió.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Edward? — farfulló con coraje cuando la soltó.

Él no contestó, simplemente se dedicó a derretir las capas de tela con la mirada, causando inmediatamente un intenso bochorno que la abrazó desde el centro de su ser hasta la punta de los pies, elevándose hasta colorear su rostro de un intenso carmesí. Edward, ya despojado de su máscara, clavó la mirada en los incitantes labios entreabiertos que soltaban débiles resuellos de sorpresa y una creciente atracción que estaba a punto de hacerla suspirar. Él alzó la mano y la dejó descansar suavemente sobre la delicada mandíbula de Isabella, pudo sentir cómo ella tensaba la quijada y apretaba los ojos. Edward sintió que el escozor en su mano se amainaba en cuanto la acarició, ella aún no podía controlar el hervor en sus venas.

Los choques eléctricos entre su proximidad resultaban en una hoguera apasionada que sólo había una forma de apagar. Ambas fantasías se elevaban sobre sus cabezas, fundiéndose en un solo deseo, añorando el mismo erótico contacto que apagara las llamas que consumían con ardor su interior.

— ¿Dónde has dejado tu sonrisa? — dijo él deslizando su mano desde su mejilla para acariciar sus labios con los dedos.

Ella se estremeció, sólo atinó a suspirar y cerrar de nuevo los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Isabella sintió la delicada piel de sus labios resecos encendiéndose al paso del majestuoso roce. Las ansias locas de lanzarse a sus brazos no se hicieron esperar; la sola idea de arrastrarlo a su habitación, la urgencia de palpar cada centímetro de su piel y probarla con abrazadores y sensuales besos… la trastornaban; la fantasía estaba por enloquecerla. Entonces, su raciocinio y parte común la hizo girar hacia su realidad, se apartó de golpe, no se expondría ni expondría a Edward de esa manera.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo similar a esto. Jamás— sentenció ella con la firmeza de siempre.

—Y tú no olvides que me cobraré lo que pasó en la biblioteca— su profunda voz amenazante pudo haberla paralizado, pero no lo hizo.

Isabella bufó con furia y dio media vuelta, resonando sus pasos por todo lo ancho de los pasillos.

Se adentró con ímpetu en el salón, llamó a sus doncellas y las llevó a la privacidad de su despacho. Alice la siguió como si nada, con la misma seguridad de siempre; en cambio Tanya, se sintió intimidada por la imponencia del lugar.

—Tenemos que prepararnos para despedir a los invitados. Tanya, llama a Maggie— ordenó.

—Sí, señorita— dijo haciendo una reverencia, para luego girar sobre sus talones.

Alice la siguió con la mirada, cuando estuvo segura de que estaban completamente solas se giró hacia Isabella.

—Ya quiero que esta pesadilla acabe— confesó Isabella a su adorada doncella.

—Bella… hay algo que quiero contarte.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice?

—A mitad del baile de máscaras bailé el final de una pieza con un hombre que… bueno, no estoy segura, pero su mirada me recordó mucho a…

—Edward— completó ella con pesar.

— ¡Sí! ¿Lo has visto? — Bella asintió—. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿De qué hablaron? — urgió.

—Nada en especial, Alice. Lo he estado evitando— Alice la miró con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Por qué? — rugió con enfado.

— ¡No voy a inmiscuirlo en esto!

—Bella… si le contaras…

— ¡No! — chilló. Alice la vio con aprensión.

— ¿Entiendes que estás dejando escapar una gran oportunidad? Podríamos contar con su apoyo. Bella, ¡él podría protegernos!

— ¡Que no! ¿Es que no lo ves? No quiero exponerlo, quiero alejarlo de mí. Temo por su seguridad. Si algo llegara a pasarle por mi culpa, por protegerme, no me lo perdonaría jamás— Alice asintió.

—Pensé que podríamos buscar refugio en Edward si… _él_… busca venganza y…

—Ni lo nombres— atajó Bella–. Pero no, jamás le haría eso a Edward. Además, para eso estoy liada con Jacob.

—En serio, me aterra. Vi una oportunidad en Edward y…

—Entiendo. Lo siento. Pero como ya te expliqué, quiero a Edward fuera de esto. Aunque no estemos seguras de nada, no me gustaría que estuviera cerca. Si _él_ aparece, Jacob sabrá qué hacer— Alice asintió a sus palabras.

—Jacob— susurró Alice—. ¿Cuándo van a…?

—En la cena de mañana— acotó Bella.

— ¿Y oficialmente?

—En el baile de los Black.

— ¿Bella? — ella encaró a Alice, la cual estiró una mano para acunar el rostro de Bella—. A pesar de todo, del tiempo y la distancia… ¿aún lo sigues queriendo? ¿Bella, tú lo amas? ¿Amas a Edward?— Isabella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Cuando inhaló buscando el aliento que le faltaba, unos golpes en la puerta las interrumpieron. Bella se separó de Alice.

—Adelante— dijo Isabella autoritaria.

—Con permiso—dijo Tanya pavoneándose hasta colocarse a un costado de Alice.

—Buenas noches, señorita— saludó Maggie. Isabella apenas la miró y asintió a modo de saludo.

—Te quiero en el pasillo de mi habitación para cuando termine de despedirme de los invitados.

—Sí, señorita.

—Espero no tener que bajar de nuevo por algún inconveniente con el resto de los empleados— dijo con firmeza.

—No los tendrá.

— ¿Puedes asegurarlo?

—Estoy segura, señorita— Isabella la escrutó con la mirada.

—Bien, puedes retirarte— dijo al fin, después de su análisis.

—Sí, señorita— Maggie hizo una reverencia y salió a afinar los últimos detalles y correr escaleras arriba a esperar a Isabella.

—Acompáñenme— dijo con firmeza dirigiéndose a sus doncellas.

Ya en el salón, tomó su lugar sobre el pequeño estrado, agradeció a los músicos por amenizar la velada. Se dirigió a sus invitados con encanto, dijo lo complacida que se sentía con su presencia y prometió un baile próximamente. Se abrió paso entre la multitud para dirigirse a la salida, casi en la puerta se vio interceptada por la figura de Edward. Él se plantó frente a Bella, tomó una de sus mano entre una de las suyas, reencarnado la hoguera en su interior.

—Espero que mi habitación sea la que está al lado de la tuya— dijo en tono socarrón, ella lo interrogó con la mirada plantada en su semblante sorprendido–. Sí, también me hospedas ésta noche— él le sonrió encantadoramente hipócrita, hizo una perfecta reverencia y depositó un sensual beso en sus nudillos.

Ella bufó y retiró su mano de un tirón.

Avanzó furiosamente por el pasillo, echó una hojeada a sus sirvientes, percatándose de que sus órdenes se seguían al pie de la letra y subió con Alice y Tanya pisándole los talones. Caminaron por el pasillo, ahora acompañadas también por Maggie, Isabella no dejaba de repasar cada detalle en cuanto al hospedaje de sus más selectos invitados, la sirvienta asentía y afirmaba absolutamente a todo. En un momento de silencio, Tanya vio una oportunidad para comenzar a alardear de lo sucedido esa noche, de lo bien que se la pasó en su primer baile, de lo hermosa que se sentía con aquel vestido de ensueño y pudo seguir y seguir, a no ser por la interrupción de Isabella.

—Tanya, agradezco que guardes tus comentarios sobre ésta noche para el momento en el que te lo solicite— la aludida se sorprendió, luego asintió y agachó la mirada—. Gracias— dijo Isabella indiferente, incluso un tanto ruda. Por supuesto, aplacando la larga lengua de su doncella de una noche e imponiendo su apreciable lugar como ama y señora.

—Puedes retirarte, Maggie— indicó a la mujer.

—Con permiso, señorita— dijo haciendo la infaltable reverencia de despedida.

Al llegar a su habitación, Isabella abrió la puerta permitiendo la entrada a Alice, Tanya sonrió e hizo ademán de seguir los pasos de Alice, pero la mano de Bella la detuvo.

—Agradezco tus servicios de ésta noche. Puedes retirarte, Tanya— dijo un poco menos fría que con Maggie.

—Sí, señorita— contestó y se retiró con la segunda derrota de esa noche sobre sus hombros.

En el resguardo de la habitación, Alice reprendió a Bella por su arrogancia y casi mal trato al resto de sus empleados. Isabella se preparó para dormir y prometió una larga charla en cuanto fuera posible. Se recostó tratando de convencerse por todos los medios que debía descansar y olvidar los sinsabores de la noche.

A pesar de que tenía un par de horas engañándose a sí misma, dando vueltas y cambiando de posición; sabía perfectamente que no estaba totalmente inconsciente, que había una ínfima parte de su mente despierta y que eso era suficiente para estar alerta con lo que había a su alrededor. Encontró una posición lo suficientemente cómoda como para intentar, por fin, sucumbir en un profundo sueño y alejar de tajo el sopor que la tenía acorralada en su propio cuerpo. Estiró un brazo por encima de su cabeza, el otro lo dejó descansar sobre su estómago por encima de las mantas, estiró lo más que pudo una pierna de forma vertical y flexionó la otra hacia un lado.

Cuando estaba a punto de ceder, creyó sentir una leve brisa, esa misma que sólo se levantaba cuando la puerta de su habitación era abierta, pero aquello era imposible, ella mismo echó llave antes de acostarse. Por más que aguzó el oído no escuchó el más mínimo movimiento, respiró profundamente, en un intento de relajarse y olvidar su paranoia. Cuando de nuevo estaba por caer en las profundidades de un pesado sueño, sintió claramente un peso extra a un lado de su gran cama, eso era demasiado, escuchó cómo sus latidos comenzaron a hacerse frenéticos a la par de su respiración agitada. Se sentía paralizada, le pedía a su cuerpo despertar por completo, estar alerta, pero su mente no lograba dominar a su cuerpo y sólo lograba sentirse más frustrada a cada segundo.

Con delicadeza sintió una mano deslizarse por su mejilla hasta presionar sus labios en un firme agarre, Isabella abrió los ojos de golpe, intentó girar su rostro hacia aquel que asaltaba su intimidad esa noche, pero la mano la imposibilitó, sintió su aliento golpear su nuca; antes de siquiera escucharlo reconoció su esencia, aquella que recordaba de memoria y la torturaba como un fantasma noche tras noche.

—No grites— susurró él. Ella por más que quería no podía controlar su corazón desbocado y su respiración agitada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó cuando él la soltó, lo dijo con firmeza que sonó a temor.

—Shhh, no hagas ruido. Alguien podría escucharnos— por más que lo odiara debía admitirlo, él tenía razón, ¿cómo podría explicar su presencia en su habitación?

—Lárgate— ordenó en un leve y casi ininteligible susurro.

— ¿En verdad quieres que me vaya?— susurró él en su oído con tanta sensualidad que creyó que se desmayaría.

Eso era jugar sucio.

Sus labios se abrieron paso por la extensión de su cuello, acariciando tortuosamente su piel, encendiendo con una leve chispa una creciente hoguera, él logró remover su armadura para dejarla indefensa, como si estuviera expuesta a una temible y feroz bestia. Los labios de Edward delinearon el contorno de su delicada y femenina mandíbula, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando lo vio aproximarse con deliberada lentitud hacia sus labios. Se odiaba por desear con tanta fiereza que lo hiciera, que por fin se dignara a consumar ese anhelado beso que tenía torturándola desde hacía tantos años. Cuando Isabella creyó que había pasado mucho tiempo y él no posaba sus labios en los de ella, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esa mirada clara e intensa oscurecida por el deseo. Aún podía escuchar sus latidos atronándole los oídos y su respiración superficial y apenas suficiente.

Lo que iba a hacer a continuación le pareció lo más patético que jamás hubiera hecho, pero se permitió ser la misma de siempre: aquella mujer curiosa, deseosa, sencilla y tierna que había dejado en el olvido… su Bella.

—Por favor— dijo ella en un distorsionado resuello.

Él le dio una retorcida sonrisa, acunó su rostro con cuidado, se acercó y ella no cerró los ojos hasta que fuera real; no permitiría que su deseo se esfumara como había pasado apenas un par de segundos antes. Cuando estuvo segura de que no se detendría cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, permitiéndose sentir. Ya después habría tiempo para recriminarse, para sentirse culpable y para tratar de borrar el momento. Aunque sabía perfectamente que eso último jamás pasaría.

Había extrañado como una condenada loca la sensación de esos perfectos labios irrumpiendo con pasión contra los suyos, de sentirse desfallecer con el húmedo y perfecto tacto de su lengua, con sentir su cuerpo al lado del de ella y cada centímetro de piel electrizado por una llamarada de ardiente pasión. Ese beso era tan glorioso, tan esperado, tan culpable como los pensamientos de sus bajas pasiones y tan enérgico que no podía ser posible concebir que pudieran darse más.

Sintió cómo una de las grandes y perfectas manos de Edward se adentraba por entre las mantas, ella abrió los ojos instintivamente y trató de alejar aquella mano que demandaba más intimidad. Él sujetó las manos de Isabella con una de las suyas por sobre su cabeza, luego se incorporó levemente, entonces ella pudo apreciar su increíble belleza masculina en todo su esplendor, a la tenue luz de la chimenea. Para ese momento el frío que sintió un par de horas atrás, cuando el cielo amenazaba con partirse en dos en una torrencial lluvia, se había esfumado. Se sentía cálida, sensible y acelerada. Se perdió en la intensa mirada que la tenía hipnotizada, sintió su piel erizar cuando él se acercó lentamente a su cabeza, pensó que la besaría de nuevo pero se fue de largo y rozó su mejilla contra la suya.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? — susurró tan bajo que apenas podía creer que lo hubiera escuchado.

Ella, con determinación cerró los ojos y apretó su labio, no quería ser testigo de la cara de triunfo de Edward. Movió lentamente la cabeza hacia los lados, sintió cómo el agarre en sus muñecas se tornó más violento, luego los labios de él recorrieron de nuevo su cuello, a la par que la mano libre la llevaba a atravesar el límite de la cordura; de un enérgico y doloroso tirón desgarró en dos partes el camisón de Bella y guió su mano hasta que pudo acariciarle la suave piel del abdomen. De un momento a otro él atacó de nuevo sus labios, haciendo que la postura rígida de Isabella se fuera relajando, sucumbiendo a las feroces caricias. Poco a poco, con las yemas de sus dedos, Edward fue recorriendo la piel del torso de Bella, hasta dar con aquella suave porción de piel más sensible que el resto, ella se sobresaltó al principio, luego dejó caer su espalda pesadamente mientras un largo gemido involuntario se escapaba por sus labios.

—Shhh— ordenó él susurrándole—. No hagamos ni un solo ruido— ella asintió sin poder negarse a cualquier mandato. A esas alturas no era consciente de otra cosa que no fuera él, en su cama, entregándole caricias, sólo él.

Se perdió en su mirada por un momento mientras la mano codiciosa reclamaba con lozanía más de su ser, ella acallaba con mucho pesar los sonidos que pugnaban por salir, atorándolos en su garganta y tragándolos uno a uno. Isabella abrió la boca desmesuradamente cuando las caricias avanzaron decididas más hacia abajo, encontrando el punto perfecto entre el deseo, la pasión y la desesperanza. Con la maestría que le otorgaba el saber de memoria los rincones de su cuerpo, Edward palpó delicadamente su intimidad, abriéndose paso con sus dedos como todo un experto, haciendo que Bella mordiera sus labios y suspirara entrecortadamente. Cuando esa caricia altanera se adentró con determinación en su ser ella creyó desfallecer ahí mismo, sin saber si quiera cómo era posible lograrlo no dejó que de sus labios saliera ni un solo resuello, sólo había respiraciones profundas, entrecortadas y superficiales.

Le importaba un carajo el después, Isabella sólo se concentraba en lo que sentía, cómo se contoneaba en silencio ante los embistes magistrales de los dedos de Edward, de lo perfecto de aquel encuentro y de lo hambrienta que estaba de él. Su mirada se conectó de nuevo con la de él, vio deseo tatuado en el brillo de sus ojos, satisfacción en el reflejo de su rostro torcido en una mueca de placer y aún más escondido, el mismo amor de siempre.

Para ella no significaba nada que hubiera sucumbido a la primera, de igual manera era el único al que se había entregado totalmente, el que la conocía a la perfección, el único en todo ese tiempo que ocupaba su mente, sus sueños y su pasión. Isabella cerró los ojos, relajó completamente el cuerpo, dejando que Edward acariciara hasta lo más profundo de su alma, permitiéndole mecerla al compás de sus ardientes caricias, entregándole su cuerpo como sacrificio a su pasión y, muy en el fondo, su alma en señal de amor.

Una involuntaria sacudida la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, un nudo de sensaciones se instaló en su vientre amenazando con estallar en el momento menos esperado, se aferró con fuerza a las mantas, estaba tan concentrada que no supo en qué momento había quedado libre, él tomó la mano de Isabella para deshacer el puño y llevarla hasta su hombro, ya ahí ella se coló por debajo de la holgada camisa de Edward hasta que pudo sentir la piel que cubría los fuertes músculos de su espalda. Llevó la otra a la nuca de él y tiró de su cabeza hasta que juntó sus rostros para poder besarlo con ahínco, tomó un puño de cabello y lo enroscó con fuerza entre sus dedos, enterró las uñas en su espalda y suspiró sobre su boca.

Entonces, lo sintió, un hormigueo creciendo desde la punta de sus pies, esparciéndose como plaga por todo su cuerpo. Edward le ahogó el grito, poniendo el dorso de su mano sobre sus labios, permitiéndole morderlo hasta que pudo saborear su sangre en su boca; entregándole así, la cúspide de su satisfacción de su silencioso encuentro.

Apenas podía escucharse la sincronía de sus respiraciones, se miraron intensamente por largo rato, él no dejó de acariciar con ternura el abdomen de Isabella, luego la besó de nuevo, ahora con delicadeza. Después de un rato de caricias inocentes y uno que otro beso robado, él creyó que era suficiente y se puso de pie. Isabella lo observó, luego apareció frente a sus ojos el rostro de su peor pesadilla, su mirada voló al cuerpo de Edward, su instinto le gritaba que lo protegiera. Ella pegó un brinco, se colocó frente a Edward sin importarle quedar expuesta, aquel siniestro rostro sonrió, indicándole que era el final. Luego, sin siquiera saber cómo sucedió, Edward se esfumó de su protección.

Isabella se removió. Abrió los ojos de golpe y por el ardor en la garganta se percató de que estaba gritando. Fuertes golpes aporreaban su puerta y la llamaban a gritos. Trató de controlar su precaria respiración, se sentó en un torpe movimiento y sintió el roce de la tela sobre su piel. Extrañada miró su camisón intacto, esperaba encontrarse totalmente desnuda o con unos cuantos jirones de tela apenas cubriéndola; su ceño se frunció, se puso de pie temblorosa y cubrió su ropa de dormir con una gruesa bata que descansaba al pie de su cama. Quería correr, apresurarse para atender el llamado preocupado de Alice, pero sus pies apenas le respondían; después sólo se escuchó silencio, pero lo que pasó después la dejó más desconcertada. La puerta se sacudió violentamente al son de la persona que estrellaba su puño con ímpetu contra la madera.

— ¡Isabella, abre la puerta! — demandó la voz de Edward con preocupación.

No supo ni siquiera cómo lo hizo, pero logró salvar la distancia que la separaba de la puerta, trastabillando, alcanzó la perilla, giró la llave y abrió para encontrarse con los preocupados rostros de Edward y Alice. Él sintió alivio al ver por fin el rostro apenas desperezado de Isabella, suspiró, puso sus manos sobre los delicados hombros de ella, la giró y penetró sus ojos con su mirada.

— ¿Estás bien? — urgió Isabella inquieta, agitada.

—Sí— dijo Edward contrariado—. ¿Tú estás bien?— ella asintió confundida, giró su rostro, viendo su mano, esperando encontrar una reciente herida provocada por sus propios dientes. Pero sólo encontró la piel lisa e inverosímilmente perfecta de Edward.

Él interpretó su mirada como un reproche, apartó las manos rápidamente y desvió la mirada.

—Deberían entrar a la habitación, alguien pudo escuchar y no estás presentable— dijo Edward viendo a Isabella de pies a cabeza.

—Gracias, Edward— murmuró Alice y guió a Isabella al interior de la habitación.

En cuanto estuvieron tras el resguardo de la puerta, Bella se dejó caer entre los brazos de Alice y dejó en libertad el tumulto de sentimientos que se atoraban como un grueso nudo en su garganta que le dificultaba la respiración.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi Bella? — rogó Alice mientras la guiaba para sentarla sobre el esponjoso diván al pie de su cama. Inmediatamente Bella recostó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Alice y se abrazó de ellas sin dejar el llanto.

—Una tontería— contestó entre sollozos, sorbiendo la nariz.

—Dime.

—Tuve una pesadilla.

—Oh, Bella— dijo Alice sin dejar de acariciar su cabello en un reconfortante movimiento—. Fue…con…

— ¡Ni lo nombres!— Alice se limitó a asentir.

Se prepararon para salir a atender a los huéspedes, entre el nerviosismo de Bella y sus temblores temerosos; síntomas que amainaron en cuanto ella dio la cara a los contados invitados que aún seguían bajo el resguardo de su techo, inmediatamente regresó la imponente señorita Isabella Swan. Miró a Edward con la misma cortesía que al resto de los ahí presentes, como si esa misma mañana no hubiese estado a punto de derrumbarse por completo entre sus brazos.

Los invitó a pasar al comedor para degustar un magnífico desayuno, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo les indicó las actividades propuestas para ese día y sugirió que después de comer compartieran un agradable momento en los jardines. Aunque ella suponía que aquello sería todo, menos agradable con Edward ahí. Sin mayor inconveniente entraron al precioso y enorme comedor, fueron recibidos por Maggie y Tanya, las cuales se encargarían de que el resto del personal cumpliera con las órdenes de Isabella. Tiempo después dieron por finalizado el breve evento, satisfechos, todos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacia los jardines.

Isabella se disculpó y se dirigió hacia su despacho. Edward lo vio como una oportunidad, fue tras ella, debía provocarla hasta llevarla al borde de la locura, hasta que ella se estremeciera con tan sólo el roce de su aliento en su mejilla y que sintiera tanto ardor en su piel que ni siquiera el más grande glacial pudiera aplacar.

Con lo que no contaba era con que ella no estaría sola.

Edward se refugió detrás de la gruesa puerta entreabierta tras percatarse de que nadie lo observaba.

—A la hora de la cena estaré aquí, mi bella dama— decía el tal Jacob para después inclinarse y dejar un beso en su mano.

—Estaré ansiosa por tu regreso— el hombre rió.

—Muero por dar nuestro anuncio— dijo él con una urgencia que a Edward no le pasó desapercibida.

— ¿Mira quién es el ansioso ahora?— ambos rieron encantadoramente.

—Bella…— Edward sintió la sangre hervir y unas ganas locas de saltarle encima al tipo que osaba acariciar el nombre de ella con su asquerosa voz–: Alice me contó lo que sucedió ésta mañana— Bella agachó la mirada.

—Alice— siseó.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó él confundido.

— ¡No tenía por qué decirte! — ella se preguntó si Alice también le habría contado sobre Edward en su puerta, viéndola con la poca ropa que cargaba y atreviéndose a tocarla.

— ¡Por supuesto que debía! Bella…— ahí estaba de nuevo, la furia de Edward y el tono empalagoso en la voz de Jacob–: ya hemos hablado mil veces sobre esto. No voy a dejar que te haga daño— Edward se atrevió a mirar un poco más allá y vio cómo él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Se sintió morir cuando ella correspondió aquel gesto.

—Gracias, Jake— dijo ella con total devoción que provocaba envidia.

—Todo estará bien— juró él.

—Sólo hay algo que puedo asegurar— dijo ella enfriando gradualmente el tono en su voz.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Su sed de codicia no es más grande que mi sed de venganza— espetó dejando a Edward mortalmente confundido.

.

.

Hola! Sí, lo sé! Soy malvada... fue un sueño!

Aún no me explico por qué siempre termino metiendo un sueño en mis historias _

¿Cómo vamos? ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta aquí?

Oh, vamos! ¿Pueden decirme qué tal va? No cobro ni muerdo :P

Nos vemos en "Las alas del cisne" y en los outtakes de "Buenos días Mr. Cullen" (Terminada)

Besos de bombón!

.

.


	5. CAP 4: DESCARO

.

.

DESCARO

Capítulo 4

.

.

"Su _sed de codicia no es más grande que mi sed de venganza_", esa frase quedó grabada a fuego en la mente de Edward. ¿Qué significaba aquello?, ¿a quién temía Bella?, ¿de qué tenía que protegerla el tal Jacob?, ¿por qué demonios no había acudido a él? Y lo más importante, ¿cuál era aquel anuncio que se daría en la cena? Entre una cavilación y otra continuó su camino por los excelsos pasillos para ir con el resto de invitados al jardín.

Edward escuchó un murmullo de voces, identificó una como la de Alice, miró hacia atrás de él encontrando una puerta; en un ágil movimiento miró adentro, dándose cuenta de que era la biblioteca de la noche anterior. Se escondió, muy oportunamente Alice despachó a la chica que la acompañaba, cuando estuvo a su alcance, Edward la arrastró al interior de la biblioteca.

— ¡Edward! — chilló ella sumamente sorprendida.

—Dímelo todo— demandó él con persuasión.

— ¿Qué? Estás loco.

— Dime… ¿Qué pasó? — ella negó—. ¡Por Dios, Alice! ¿Qué es lo que la tiene así? — dijo sacudiéndola por los brazos.

—Suéltame, Edward— demandó Alice. Él le dio una mirada apenada y la soltó despacio.

—Dime.

—No puedo— la negativa de Alice estaba por convencerlo.

— ¡No la defiendas! ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho! — espetó él con coraje.

— ¡A mí no me ha hecho nada! — Alice no la defraudaría.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Mira en lo que te ha convertido! ¿Tan poca cosa te considera? — ella le dio una mirada enfurecida.

—Edward, tú no entiendes…

— ¡Pues, explícame! Explícame, Alice, porque no entiendo ni un carajo— dijo manoteando exasperado.

—Lo siento. No puedo decir nada— ella dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

Edward le dio alcance, la tomó por los brazos y le habló al oído.

—Alice, tú no mereces esto. Si tan poca cosa te considera no deberías estar a su lado— ella negó y siguió caminando, dejando a Edward totalmente desconcertado y mucho más confundido.

Edward trató de ordenar sus ideas antes de dar la cara a los demás, se dio cuenta de que Bella ocultaba algo importante y que, probablemente, eso era lo que hacía alejarlo ella. Pero, ¿por qué? Su objetivo se vio descolocado con convicción, no buscaría venganza por un amor no correspondido, no habría rencor en su actuar, sólo habría una delirante insistencia con la que ella terminaría por confesar su pesar y se refugiaría bajo sus brazos. Sí, eso buscaría, en un intento de que todo fuera tan natural como debió ser siempre, sencillo.

Isabella estaba en la calzada principal, agitando la mano en señal de despedida, viendo cómo se alejaba el coche que transportaba a Jacob, deseando que pronto estuviera de nuevo a su lado, ayudándola, protegiéndola. Cuando dio media vuelta se encontró con una muy sorprendida Alice, esperando por ella en la puerta, Isabella se acercó lo más rápido que pudo.

—Alice, ¿qué pasa?, ¿estás bien? — la chica asintió.

—Estaba preocupada porque no te encontré con los demás.

— ¿Segura que es eso? — Alice asintió de nuevo.

—Sí, vamos— dijo acompañando a Bella a los jardines.

Isabella se mezcló entre los escasos invitados, compartió un momento tranquilo a su lado e ignoró a Edward la mayor parte del tiempo. A quien no ignoró fue a Emmett McCarthy, que con su buen humor, su contagioso carisma y su resplandeciente sonrisa logró ganarse su amistad casi inmediatamente.

—Bueno, amable caballero, con su permiso. Iré a supervisar los preparativos para la cena de ésta noche.

—Dime Emmett— pidió él con camaradería.

—Entonces, tú dime Bella— dijo ella sonriente.

—Está bien— aceptó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podría robar una de tus hermosas flores?

— ¿Cortejando a una dama, Emmett? — preguntó ella obteniendo una gran sonrisa en respuesta–. Adelante, Emmett, toma las que necesites— invitó con un ademán. Isabella entró a la casa seguida por Alice.

Edward paseó ausente, al lado de una linda chica a la que no prestó ni la más mínima atención por estar ensimismado en sus cavilaciones, se disculpó con ella y se encaminó hacia Rose. Sonrió cuando vio cómo su querida prima lucía divertida y reía encantadoramente ante algo que, evidentemente, la tenía alagada. Rosalie rompió en carcajadas, luego ella suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír. Todo atisbo de alegría se esfumó cuando frente al rostro de su pequeña prima quedó una hermosa flor, ese gesto era digno de un caballero y ese sólo podía ser uno: Emmett McCarthy.

Rosalie sonrió complacida, luego Emmett se acercó hasta que dejó un beso en su mejilla, ella bajó la mirada, ruborizada y sonriente. Eso fue el límite del descaro para Edward, demasiado celoso y extremadamente protector, lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue, _"¿qué pensaría cualquier otra persona si viera la interpretación de aquella escena?_" En una sociedad tan exigente como en la que vivían, ¿sería posible que alguien tomara por inocente ese gesto? Peor aún, cruzó por su mente la probabilidad de que la portavoz de todo el poblado, que por lo que tenía entendido habitaba en esa mansión, propagara un chisme sobre su pequeña y adorada prima.

Todas sus cavilaciones se desarrollaron en unos cuantos segundos, entonces decidió actuar: apareció de su escondite prácticamente hecho una furia.

— ¡Rosalie! — la chica volteó cohibida e inmediatamente después se sintió acalorada y avergonzada.

—Edward, yo sólo…— trató Emmett de explicarse.

—Déjame a solas con mi prima— espetó.

—Pero…

— ¡Que me dejes solo con ella!

—Nos vemos pronto— dijo Emmett a Rosalie, ésta sólo asintió y vio con pena cómo se marchaba.

—Eso ha sido muy grosero de tu parte— reprendió Rose.

— ¿Has hablado con la dueña de la casa? — dijo él cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—No— contestó ella dudosa.

—Es Isabella— dijo de golpe.

— ¿Qué? — Rosalie se sobresaltó.

—Necesito que me ayudes— dijo Edward viéndola detenidamente.

— ¿Con qué cosa?

—Anteriormente ella te consideraba su amiga, así que dudo que no quiera hablar contigo.

— ¿Con respecto a qué?

—Cómo es que obtuvo el imperio— Rosalie asintió.

Charlaron todo lo que pudieron sobre el asunto, Edward esperaba obtener la mayor información posible con respecto a Isabella, quería tener argumentos suficientes para poder arremeter de lleno con un bombardeo de verdades con el que ni ella misma estaría preparada para contraatacar. Rosalie se mostró interesada en ayudar a su querido primo, ella se dio cuenta que más que obsesionarse, Edward estaba preocupado y, siendo sincera consigo misma, ella también lo estaba; a pesar de sólo haberla tratado un par de veces, la llegó a considerar su amiga.

Cuando Isabella regresó al jardín, después de una ronda de estricta revisión y órdenes a sus empleados, Rosalie la interceptó para hablar en privado con ella. De forma casual, Rose se paseó frente la vista de Isabella, la mirada de sorpresa de ella la hizo sonreír levemente, luego caminaron en silencio hacia una banca que les daba un poco de privacidad para entablar plática.

— ¡Rose, qué sorpresa! — dijo Isabella abrazándola delicadamente, Rose correspondió al gesto sonriente–. No tenía idea de que eras una de mis invitadas— dijo haciéndola reír.

—Vengo acompañando al señor McCarthy.

— ¿¡Emmett!? — cuestionó sorprendida, a lo que Rose asintió un tanto ruborizada.

Entablaron una breve plática trivial en la que Isabella se sintió a gusto con ella, pero sabía que lo más probable era que después repitiera todo lo que ahí se suscitaba con lujo de detalle a su adorado primo Edward. Por lo tanto, cuidó las palabras que salían disparadas por sus labios, hablando tras una minuciosa inspección a la joven que algún día consideró una amiga.

—Bella, sé que apenas y supe de ella pero… ¿dónde está Marie? — Isabella suspiró y recordó el dulce rostro de su hermana — ¿Y tus padres? Bella, ¿dónde están ellos?

—Bien, te contaré lo que pasó y cómo es que he llegado aquí— dijo formando cuidadosamente las medias verdades en su mente—. ¿Recuerdas que nos conocimos en una cena que ofrecieron tus tíos? — Rose asintió.

—Ibas como pareja de mi primo y te acompañaban tus padres. Luego me fui a estudiar a provincia, cuando tenía ocasión regresaba y nos vimos algunas veces— Isabella asintió concordando con ella—: a mi regreso ya no coincidimos, mi primo se marchó y poco después dejé de saber de ti.

—Bueno, cuando Edward se fue no mantuvimos contacto porque así lo decidimos; se suponía que yo tendría que esperar a su regreso y después haríamos oficial nuestro compromiso— dijo con añoranza.

—Así es— convino Rosalie.

—Lo que no estaba para nada en mis planes fue… la pérdida de mi hermana. Marie se fue de nuestro lado repentinamente, en un desafortunado accidente— las palabras le dolieron, obligándola a bajar la mirada—: lo que me sorprendió fue la reacción de mis padres, me llevaron junto a ellos lejos de ahí, tratando de borrar el recuerdo de mi pobre y pequeña hermana. Mi padre comenzó a hacer grandes negocios en ésta región, pronto nos instalamos en una casa mucho más grande de la que teníamos anteriormente, el tiempo pasaba de a poco y la riqueza de papá crecía a la par de sus negociaciones. Poco tiempo después de habernos instalado apareció Alice, inmediatamente se ganó un lugar en nuestro corazón, nos recordaba tanto a Marie… así que terminamos por darle cabida en nuestros días haciéndola mi doncella.

"Un día, Charlie llegó devastado, habló largo rato con nosotras y nos explicó la forma tan ruin en la que había sido víctima de un desfalco por parte de Aro Vulturi. Una interminable lucha comenzó, en la que él buscó por todos los medios sacar a la luz las malas operaciones de Vulturi; él me mantuvo al tanto del más mínimo movimiento, juntos trazamos planes de acción y tratamos de recuperar lo que era nuestro. La lucha cada vez fue más encarnecida, el caso terminó en los juzgados, poco después comenzó a luchar por el imperio, en un intento de remunerar todo el daño que se había hecho hacia nuestra persona. Mis padres murieron en un desafortunado accidente, dejándome al frente del caso y con la promesa de recuperar lo que era nuestro.

"Duré dos años peleando en contra de Vulturi, en ese tiempo me hice de buenos amigos y aliados; pero también gané la furia de Aro en mi contra y el propósito de que me destruiría así fuera lo último que hiciera. Después de mucho luchar logré que se hiciera justicia, Aro fue arrestado, se descubrieron sus años de fraudes, además de algunas barbaridades y fue condenado a la horca.

— ¡Por Dios, Bella! — dijo Rosalie sumamente sorprendida, luego la abrazó con tanta fuerza como pudo —Lo siento tanto.

—Está bien, Rose. No te preocupes.

—No dudes en contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

—Estoy bien— aseguró Bella con la mejor sonrisa que pudo–. Además, tengo a Jacob— sabía que eso era jugar sucio, pero también sabía que esas palabras llegarían exactas a oídos de Edward–. Él ha llegado a mi vida en un momento tormentoso, me ha apoyado, me brinda su protección, es más de lo que pude pedir jamás— su tono soñador hizo entristecer a Rose, ¿dónde quedaba su primo en todo aquello?

— ¿Bella? — ella se giró inmediatamente hacia Rosalie—. ¿Qué pasa con Edward? ¿Es que a caso ya lo olvidaste?

—Él debe continuar con su vida y buscar a alguien con quien compartirla, así como yo lo hice— dijo ella tan fría que hizo a Rosalie estremecer.

—Pero…

—Querida, si me disculpas, iré a atender a mis invitados— dijo con una sonrisa irresistible–. Deberías hacerle compañía a Emmett, es un caballero excepcional— Rosalie le sonrió de vuelta y agachó la mirada.

La tarde pasó muy rápida, tal como Bella lo había deseado. Supervisó de nuevo que todo estuviera impecable y perfecto para la cena, se permitió adular el buen trabajo de los empleados y se marchó a su habitación para elegir el atuendo que usaría. Estaba por enfundarse en su vestido cuando no lo resistió más, el mar de sensaciones que estaba reteniendo se hizo tan grande que terminó por hacerla explotar. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y lloró amargamente, tanto como sus ojos se lo permitieron.

Alice fue en busca de Bella. Lo que vio al entrar a la habitación la dejó totalmente desconcertada, Bella estaba sobre la cama, apretando férreamente la almohada mientras sofocaba su llanto. Alice corrió hasta que pudo dejarse caer con urgencia al lado del cuerpo tembloroso de Isabella.

—Mi Bella, ¿qué tienes? — dijo con desespero, acariciando amorosamente el cabello de Isabella.

—Alice, esto es demasiado— contestó Bella con la voz distorsionada.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te atormenta? — pidió con algo de preocupación.

—Edward— esa simple palabra la hizo entenderlo todo–. Quiero que se vaya, que se aleje de mí. Pero es tan insistente…— rompió a llorar de nuevo.

—Bella, deberías dejar que se acercara. Deberías contarle la verdad…

— ¡No! — rugió–. Alice, ¿no ves que estoy muerta de miedo? Quiero que esté lejos de mí, de cualquier cosa que puedo dañarlo. Me siento estremecer del pavor que me da que Aro regrese y acabe con él, vengándose tal y como lo prometió; dañándome con una herida que durará por siempre. Todo iba perfecto hasta que se le ocurrió aparecer, ¿cómo hago ahora, si lo único que quiero es refugiarme en sus brazos?

— ¡Entonces hazlo!

—No puedo ser tan egoísta. No puedo, ni quiero condenarlo por estar a mi lado.

— ¿Y si eso es lo que él quiere?

—No dejaré que lo haga, así tenga que renegar de él por el resto de mi vida.

—Bella, me duele verte sufrir así.

—Lo siento, Alice— susurró, le dio un último abrazo y le pidió que la ayudara a terminar de vestirse.

—Jacob ya llegó— dijo Alice cuando miraban el aspecto de Isabella en el espejo.

—Eso es un alivio— contestó Bella suspirando y cerrando los ojos–. Vamos— dijo con determinación.

Al llegar al salón de té Jacob la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa, ella le dio una calurosa bienvenida y después se dirigió hacia el resto de los invitados.

Isabella sentía que se sofocaba en esa habitación que le parecía cada vez más pequeña, podía sentir la insistente mirada de Edward siguiendo sus movimientos. Vio una alternativa de huída cuando Jacob le pidió unos minutos en privado, ella se disculpó con el resto y se encaminó del brazo de él hacia la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jacob?

—Fui a investigar por mí mismo sobre aquel rumor de que Aro estaba instalado en una aldea del sur— ella llevó la mano a su pecho en señal de angustia.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Nada, desapareció sin dejar rastro, cómo siempre.

—Jacob— se quejó buscando refugio, él abrió sus brazos y la cobijó en un reconfortante abrazo.

—No dejaré que nada suceda— prometió.

—Tenemos otro problema— dijo ella separándose.

— ¿Cuál?

—Edward Cullen— él abrió los ojos sorprendido–: está aquí— admitió Bella con pesar.

— ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te reconoció?

— ¡Por supuesto que me reconoció! Ha intentado interrogarme.

— ¿Y a Alice?

— No sé, no he hablado con ella al respecto. No creo que haya pasado nada, Alice ya me lo habría contado.

—Él sabe quién es, ¿verdad? — Isabella asintió. Él la abrazó de nuevo–. Tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes, claro, si estás de acuerdo— ella asintió sobre su pecho.

—Gracias, Jacob.

—De nada— dijo él sonriendo.

—Vamos— animó ella, llevándolo de regreso al pequeño evento de esa noche.

La cena dio inicio entre pláticas triviales, felicitaciones por el atuendo sencillo y hermoso de la anfitriona y risas de bromas sin sentido. Después de comer Jacob dirigió una mirada aprensiva a Isabella, ella le sonrió en señal de apoyo, él se puso de pie y llamó la atención de todos chocando uno de los cubiertos contra su copa. Inmediatamente los murmullos cesaron y la atención se fijó sobre él.

—Es un honor que estén esta noche aquí. Sin más preámbulos Isabella y yo queremos compartirles una noticia— Edward tomó su copa y casi la vació por completo de un solo trago.

La mirada iracunda de Edward hizo estremecer el interior de Bella, aún sin siquiera haberse asegurado de que realmente estuviera penetrándola con la mirada. Él se lo veía venir desde aquella charla que escuchó en el estudio, no quería aceptar que lo que estaba pensando se convertiría en una terrible realidad que lo apresaría en una pesadilla con los ojos abiertos. Bella se concentró lo más que pudo, pero fue débil, ladeó levemente el rostro y se entrelazó con la tensa mirada de Edward. Se perdió en los ojos color esmeralda que le traspasaban el alma, incapaz de perder aquel electrizante contacto, trató de concentrarse en lo que todos estaban por escuchar.

—Nos es muy grato anunciarles nuestro próximo compromiso y enlace en matrimonio— Jacob sonrió ladinamente ante los aplausos y exclamaciones de felicitación.

Un breve estallido acalló de tajo las voces que comenzaban a elevarse. Isabella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando vio la sangrante mano de Edward, la ropa salpicada del líquido que anteriormente estaba contenido en su copa y las esquirlas esparcidas a su alrededor. En ningún momento desconectó su mirada de la de Bella.

—Lo siento— dijo Edward poniéndose de pie, dejó de ver los ojos de Bella cuando dio media vuelta.

—Con permiso— dijo Rose poniéndose de pie para ir tras él y auxiliarlo.

Isabella vio la escena casi boquiabierta, un segundo después compuso el semblante y se puso de pie al lado de Jacob para recibir las felicitaciones de los demás. Pasaron de nuevo al salón, compartiendo un momento con los invitados, poco después entró Rosalie. Ella no pudo decir nada de lo que había charlado con Isabella por la tarde, aún no se había dado el momento.

Bella se acercó sigilosamente hasta colocarse al lado de Rose y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Bella, él está bien— Bella la miró sorprendida.

—Es bueno saberlo— dijo con indiferencia–. Ahora, cuéntame, ¿cómo es que conoces a Emmett McCarthy? — preguntó sonriente, mostrando interés.

Rosalie le relató sobre el baile en el que lo conoció, lo emocionada que se ponía cada vez que él la visitaba, cómo fue que Emmett regresó a su casa y cómo después la invitó a alojarse por un mes. También le contó lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, cuando todos esperaban a que Isabella apareciera ellos se fugaron a los mágicos jardines a pasear, la luz de la luna los acompañó y fue testigo del dulce primer beso que se dieron. Isabella se enterneció con su relato, la felicitó por tener un excelente pretendiente y le deseó suerte con su relación. Se disculpó con ella y caminó hacia su habitación. En un alejado rincón las manos de las que era presa en sus sueños la arrinconaron en el interior de una habitación de las que estaban desocupadas.

—No lo hagas— demandó él con coraje–. Por favor— susurró apenas audiblemente, con la convicción de un ruego.

—Edward, no…

—Bella…— él tomó su mejilla en un férreo agarre, intentando encontrar su mirada inútilmente.

—No, Edward— dijo ella apretándole la mano.

Él correspondió al tacto, apretando también la mano para entrelazarla con la de Bella, ignorando el lacerante dolor, y comenzando así con la magia de sensaciones que siempre había en su interior. En un repentino movimiento Edward estiró la otra mano para posarla sobre la espalda baja de Bella y jalarla hasta pegarla completamente a él. Su aliento le dio de lleno en el rostro, él suspiró y cerró los ojos. Isabella estaba desconcertada, totalmente fuera de sí, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿qué debía hacer? Ahora era real, estaba entre sus brazos, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, totalmente deseosa de atraparlo en un férreo abrazo, de rogarle que se quedara, que la acurrucara entre sus brazos, que la hiciera suya hasta el cansancio y que no se marchara de su lado jamás.

—Dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? — pidió Edward.

—No es de tu incumbencia— susurró ella, incapaz de hablar claro.

Edward vio temor en su mirada, sabía que no hacia él, pero temor al fin y al cabo. Quería con toda su alma borrar ese fantasma de su mirada, quería poder tener el don de regresar el brillo a sus ojos, la sonrisa deslumbrante a sus labios y el aura pacífica y conmovedora que solía acompañarla. Isabella se sintió descubierta, supo que no quedaba mucho de su voluntad, temía que terminara cediendo. Una chispa de determinación iluminó la mirada de Edward, ella lo vio venir y actuó al instante; cuando estaba a nada de rozar los labios que serían su perdición, giró el rostro, dejando que los labios de Edward impactaran con ardor sobre su mejilla.

—Suéltame— demandó la fría Isabella que él desconocía totalmente.

Edward tomó su mentón, la hizo girar el rostro violentamente y la observó con coraje. La mirada no la desarmó como había hecho un momento atrás, notó el temple frío y soberbio envolverla de nuevo.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que has olvidado todo. Que ya ni siquiera me quieres— Isabella agitó su respiración y no perdió contacto con la mirada de Edward—. ¡Dime! — demandó él.

Ella deshizo el agarre sobre su rostro y soltó la mano de Edward en un fuerte y rápido movimiento.

—Edward Cullen, juro que voy a arrancarte de mi corazón a costa de lo que sea— espetó ella con tanta frialdad que Edward casi pudo sentir miles de aguijonazos por todo su cuerpo, como si con esa frase lo hubieran sumergido al fondo de un lago congelado.

Isabella dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero él la retuvo a su lado en un férreo y descarado abrazo.

—Y yo te prometo que voy descubrir lo que escondes. No te vas a librar tan fácil de mí, Isabella— murmuró en su oído con un tono mordaz, tan duro como ella jamás lo había escuchado.

Isabella huyó del lugar completamente turbada, iba tan ensimismada que no se percató de la presencia de Jacob, ni siquiera lo vio venir hacia ella, chocó dolorosamente contra su cuerpo.

— ¡Bella! — dijo él sosteniéndola.

—Jacob— suspiró aliviada y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Estás bien? — ella asintió sobre su pecho–. Quiero hablar contigo— dijo Jacob apremiante.

—Claro, vamos— dijo ella conduciéndolo por los pasillos hasta una de las terrazas con vista hacia el jardín.

Isabella se recargó en la baranda, mientras esperaba que Jacob dijera algo dejó su mente divagando en un lugar lejos de ahí, al lado de un hombre que parecía un demonio por su poder sobre ella, aquel mismo que era dueño de la mirada esmeralda que la hacía perder el aliento en un instante.

—Bella…— dijo Jacob debatiéndose entre preguntar o no.

— ¿Dime? — al no obtener respuesta se giró para poder observarlo. Jacob lucía nervioso e indeciso—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo anda mal?

— ¡No! No es eso.

— ¿Entonces? — él se acercó lentamente.

Apenas lograba escucharse algo, a lo lejos algunos insectos, el compás de sus respiraciones desiguales y fluidas; el lugar tenuemente iluminado por las tintineantes velas de la puerta, la luna bañando de lleno sus rostros, envolviendo sus cuerpos con sus rayos. Jacob estiró una mano, pidiendo con ese gesto la de ella, Isabella no dudó en estrechar la mano de Jacob entre sus dedos. Él la miró intensamente, con una evidente duda en los ojos, provocando que ella se concentrara de entero en su presencia. Isabella lo vio confundida, el misterio estaba por terminar con su poca paciencia, los nervios estaban por consumirla, se moría por escuchar aquello tan importante que Jacob tenía qué decir.

—Bésame— pidió él con voz ronca.

.

.

¿Qué tal? Nos vemos en el próximo cap

Besos de bombón

.

.


	6. CAP 5: INESPERADAS SORPRESAS

.

.

INESPERADAS SORPRESAS

CAPITULO V

.

.

De no ser porque Isabella parpadeó y comenzó a abrir su boca lentamente por la sorpresa, Jacob podría haber pensado que se había convertido en una perfecta estatua. Ella sintió que la sangre se helaba en sus venas, lo miró fijamente, frunció el ceño y soltó lentamente su mano. Luego dio media vuelta, repasó la absurda situación por un par de segundos y soltó una lastimera carcajada.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? — no se giró para enfrentar la suplicante mirada de Jacob, eso sería demasiado para ella—. ¿Verdad? — repitió tratando de convencerlo.

—No— el monosílabo salió claro y conciso de sus labios, Isabella sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

Jacob se acercó a ella por detrás y apresó los delicados brazos de Bella entre sus fuertes manos para detener su nervioso andar de un lado a otro. Lo estaba exasperando de a poco por la frustración.

—No veo por qué algo tan serio debería ser una broma— dijo él muy cerca de su rostro. Ella no tuvo el valor de siquiera girar un poco la cara para mirarlo mientras le hablaba.

—Nunca hablamos sobre esto— espetó Bella en un rápido y atropellado balbuceo. Jacob la giró gentilmente, posó sus manos sobre los delicados hombros de Bella y la vio con un hipnotismo tal que ella no podía apartar los ojos de la obscurecida mirada de él—. Jacob… no sé si sea una buena idea…

— ¡Vamos, Bella! Es sólo un beso, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué no sepas cómo hacerlo? ¿Qué no te guste y me pidas que jamás te vuelva a besar en la vida? — las mejillas de Isabella se pintaron de un intenso color bermellón.

Jacob creyó que aquel adorable sonrojo se debía a la vergüenza, la inexperiencia, la expectativa o una combinación de las tres; el gesto le pareció de lo más tierno. Llevó sus manos al rostro de Bella para acunarlo y acariciar levemente sus encendidas mejillas con los pulgares. Si Jacob supiera que ella había practicado el arte de besar infinitas veces y que, inclusive, podía llegar a ser capaz de enseñarle las más sofisticadas técnicas que lo harían desfallecer de placer con un simple beso. Definitivamente ella no lo haría jamás; sólo había unos dulces labios color durazno, perfectamente delineados, tan delicados o furiosos conforme fuera su necesidad; sólo aquellas delgadas y perfectas líneas que descansaban en el rostro de Edward y que ella deseaba, pero que ni siquiera sabía si algún día probaría de nuevo.

¿Cómo sería sentir los rellenos labios color chocolate de Jacob contra los suyos? ¿Qué sentimientos despertaría? ¿Sería igual que cuando besaba a Edward?, eso lo dudaba. Cómo él mismo lo había dicho, ¿qué tanto podía pasar? La curiosidad era un sentimiento al que a Bella no estaba acostumbrada, era algo que no le gustaba experimentar; así que con todo y el tumulto de sentimientos encontrados que la hacían estremecer… aceptaría.

— ¿Entonces? — urgió Jacob en un susurro. Bella no tenía la suficiente valentía o atrevimiento de alzar aunque fuera un poco su voz, se limitó a asentir levemente, aún sin total convicción de lo que estaba por hacer.

Jacob le sonrió encantadoramente, ella dio un largo respiro y esperó a que él tomara iniciativa. No tuvo mucho que esperar, él soltó su rostro y llevó sus manos a la cintura de Bella para arrastrarla lentamente hacia un acantilado del que no estaba muy segura que quería saltar. El corazón de Isabella se agitó violentamente, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y un vacío en el estómago; su piel estaba ligeramente erizada por los leves escalofríos que la recorrían, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de mantener su respiración constante; ella se puso un alto y decidió concentrarse en el rostro de Jacob. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Él comenzó a inclinarse tortuosamente lento; Bella en un destello de cordura, fuera de su aturdimiento, llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jacob. Su movimiento fue torpe y un tanto brusco.

—Tranquila— susurró él a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Jacob cerró los ojos, comenzó a acercarse con convicción mientras que Isabella no tuvo la valentía o la fuerza para cerrar sus ojos, para disfrutar, dejarse llevar y permitirse besarlo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios, la mente de Bella fue bombardeada por un recuerdo de hacía apenas unos minutos atrás.

—_No lo hagas. Por favor._

El ruego entre susurros de Edward parecía haber llegado en el momento justo para torturarla. Salió de golpe de su ensimismamiento y giró el rostro dejando que Jacob le besara la mejilla. Él no abrió los ojos y dejó su frente descansar sobre la sien de Bella.

—Lo siento, no puedo— dijo ella con pesar. Jacob sonrió y se separó de ella.

—No te preocupes.

— ¿Estás molesto? — preguntó Bella apenada, temiendo que la respuesta fuera positiva.

—No— él le sonrió de nuevo y dejó un beso en su frente —No ha pasado nada.

Ella suspiró, repitió en su mente la frase que Jacob acababa de decirle "_No ha pasado nada_" y se sintió satisfecha consigo misma por finalmente no haber cedido. No tenía ni idea de cómo pudieron tornarse las cosas después de una muestra tan íntima de afecto cómo aquella o qué consecuencias pudo haber traído ese gesto, el beso que tal vez le costara su amistad con Jacob.

Zanjaron el tema y pasaron un momento más relajante en la terraza, sin pretensiones, segundas intenciones y mucho menos reproches. Jacob dejó pasar el momento, ya hablarían más delante de los "tecnicismos" de su unión matrimonial. No estaban en el momento adecuado para esa charla. Poco después Jacob se despidió, prometiendo regresar un par de días después con más información sobre Aro.

Esa noche los sueños de Bella fueron perturbadores, se veía entre los brazos de Jacob mientras Edward observaba la escena con semblante dolido, no sabía para quién era peor la tortura; si para él que tenía que presenciar aquello o para ella que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse del abrazo de Jacob para correr a los brazos de Edward. Despertó sola a mitad de la noche, jadeante, con el corazón acelerado como si hubiera corrido por horas, se sentía acalorada, desesperada y desecha. Se recostó de nuevo intentando inútilmente conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, como cualquier otro día, Alice entró con sus alegres pasos danzantes para ayudar a Bella a prepararse para un nuevo día.

—Hola— susurró Alice cerca del rostro de Bella, inmediatamente se incorporó y su sonrisa se desvaneció de a poco—. ¿Qué pasó, mi Bells? — dijo despejando con cuidado los mechones de cabello del rostro de Bella.

—Nada— murmuró en tono poco monocorde.

— ¿Desde cuándo has estado llorando? — preguntó pasando sus dedos por las mejillas de Bella en un intento de borrar las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro—. ¿Qué te ha pasado, corazón?

Isabella se sentó lentamente, encogió los hombros, un puchero inesperado apareció en sus labios, cubrió su rostro con las manos y se echó a llorar de nuevo. Alice la rodeó con sus brazos y la recostó amorosamente sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bells? ¿Es Edward? — Bella asintió—. Aún lo amas, ¿verdad?

—Dudo que algún día pueda olvidarlo. Ni casándome con Jacob o formando una familia con él creo que pueda dejar el recuerdo de Edward a un lado.

—Bells, no tienes qué hacerlo. Habla con Edward.

—No puedo.

— ¡No seas orgullosa! ¡Eres la más grande de las tontas! ¿Sabías? — dijo soltándola abruptamente para encararla—. Isabella, es absurdo que te sigas negando de esa manera al amor. ¿No ves que estás sufriendo? ¡Qué también lo haces sufrir a él!

— ¡Ya basta! — Isabella sentía como si con cada palabra de Alice le enterraran una aguja hasta que lograba perderse en su interior.

El dolor la consumía, no tenía idea de cómo sería capaz de seguir, mucho menos con Edward ahí. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía hacer lo que le decía Alice? ¿Cuál era su temor? Esa noche de desvelo se dio cuenta de aquello que se negaba tan tercamente a ver, aún estaba perdidamente enamorada, incluso más que antes… más fuerte, más apasionado, más intenso. También llegó a la conclusión de que Edward no la había olvidado, que trataba de acercarse, pero su necedad y falso carácter lo mantenían a raya. ¡Qué ganas de decirle que no se fuera y que estuviera siempre a su lado! El rostro de Aro Vulturi apareció como una terrible pesadilla en su mente, sacudió la cabeza para desechar aquella mirada feroz que juraba venganza. Definitivamente NO, no podía estar cerca de Edward, no podía exponerlo a la furia de Aro.

— ¿Vas a hablar con él? — susurró Alice después de dar un suspiro.

— ¡Qué no! — gritó Bella poniéndose de pie en un fluido y brusco movimiento.

—Bella…

— ¡Ya deja de meterte en lo que no te importa! ¡Déjame en paz! — Alice la vio incrédula, dolida. ¿En verdad le había gritado? ¿Su Bells se había atrevido a levantarle la voz de aquella manera?

Se limitó a asentir, se puso de pie y le hizo una leve reverencia.

—Con su permiso, señorita Swan. Iré a preparar su vestido para el día de hoy— Bella la vio desaparecer detrás de su armario, se talló la cara y suspiró con cansancio. Ahora debía disculparse con su querida Alice por haberla tratado mal.

Mientras Bella se preparaba para aparecer ante sus invitados (de los cuales la mayoría aún se encontraba en sus respectivas habitaciones), Edward merodeaba por la biblioteca y Rosalie y Emmett paseaban por los jardines con sus brazos entrelazados.

En su andar entre libros, viejos cuadernos y estantes de madera; Edward ideaba un plan tras otro para hacer que Isabella flaqueara y terminara compartiendo sus pesares con él. Ahora más que nunca deseaba estar cerca de ella, descubrir quién era el tal Aro, saber porqué le temía, apoyarla, refugiarla y ayudarla. Una idea brillante cruzó por su mente, salió de la habitación y comenzó con la búsqueda de Rosalie.

Después de una breve charla el día anterior, Edward terminó de aceptar a Emmett; aunque le costara admitirlo, él era un buen hombre y podía hacer perfectamente feliz a su prima. Su futuro primo le prometió cuidar de su querida Rosalie, dijo que la atesoraría y que daría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que fuera dichosa cada día del resto de su vida. Edward no podía más que estar agradecido con su nuevo amigo.

A mitad de uno de los tantos pasillos se topó con la feliz pareja de enamorados, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos.

—Buenos días— saludaron los sonrientes tórtolos al unísono.

—Buen día— contestó Edward contagiándose con su alegría—. Rose, me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Claro, primo…— una chica del servicio los interrumpió brevemente.

—Disculpen la intromisión, señores, señorita. En unos minutos el comedor estará dispuesto para el desayuno.

—Gracias— dijo Emmett despachando a la chica.

—Con permiso— hizo una perfecta reverencia y se fue.

—Cómo te decía, Edward. Por supuesto— retomó Rosalie.

—Bueno, yo iré un momento a mi habitación— se disculpó Emmett. Rose y Edward se encaminaron hacia el comedor a paso lento.

—Es una lástima que sea nuestro último día en este magnífico lugar— se lamentó Rosalie, tratando de hablar sobre algo con su primo y romper el silencio.

—La verdad no he salido mucho.

—Pues deberías. Los alrededores son hermosos, el lago encantador, el campo precioso, los jardines perfectos… en fin.

—Claro, tú tienes con quién pasear.

—Y tú no tienes por qué quieres— le Rosalie reprochó a su primo.

—La servidumbre es muy disciplinada— comentó Edward.

—Oh, sí, claro. Isabella puso una doncella a mi disposición, era muy amable, pero sabes que soy muy celosa con mis cosas y preferí despacharla.

—Espero que la chica no se haya metido en problemas por no atenderte cómo se le ordenó.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Edward?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Bella los trata muy estrictamente? Es muy dura y fría con ellos.

—La verdad es que no me he detenido a observarla. Pero por su cambio de actitud creo que no me sorprende— caminaron unos segundos en silencio —. Edward, deja de dar largas. Dime qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo.

—Rose, necesito tu ayuda.

—Por supuesto, ¿dime?

—Anoche me contaste todo lo que te confió Isabella en la charla que te pedí que tuvieras con ella. Así que, te pido que sigas informándome de lo que ella te diga.

— ¿Qué? ¡Edward, estás loco! ¿Cómo pretendes que Isabella confíe en mí si sabe que soy tu espía?

—Quiero saber qué pasa…

—Entonces averígualo por ti mismo. Edward, te quiero mucho, pero no voy a ayudarte con algo como eso. Estaría traicionando la confianza de mi amiga y eso es algo que no quiero. Como tú mismo me has dicho, ella me confió su pasado; pero que Bella lo haga no significa que yo tenga que correr a decirte todo a ti. No lo haré.

—Pero necesito saber qué es lo que le pasa. Quiero ayudarla— pidió desesperado.

—Entonces habla con ella.

—Ya lo he intentado.

—Encuentra la manera, porque yo no voy a ceder a algo como eso. No, Edward.

Derrotado por la negativa de su adorada prima, siguió maquinando planes, hasta que llegó a una determinante conclusión.

El desayuno pasó sin mayor percance, Isabella se mostró como siempre: con actitud hosca hacia sus empleados y encantadora con sus huéspedes.

Alice aún sentía coraje corriendo por sus venas y durante el tiempo que atendió a Bella no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a Isabella. Tendrían que arreglar sus diferencias pronto.

En cuanto las atenciones de Alice ya no fueron necesarias, ella huyó del mar de sensaciones que le provocaba estar enojada con su querida Bella, se refugió en un recoveco en uno de los pasillos de camino a la cocina y dejó salir su pesadumbre en un llanto intenso y doloroso. Poco después alguien escuchó sus fuertes sollozos y se acercó a investigar.

— ¿Qué pasa, hermosa princesa? — preguntó aquel chico atento y buen mozo que siempre hablaba con Alice—. ¿Quién ha hecho llorar a tan bella mujercita? — dijo él levantando el rostro de Alice.

Ella rió levemente, suspiró y se dejó envolver por aquella mirada color miel con un toque verde que la observaba con ternura. El chico sí que era especial, Alice no sabía cómo, pero siempre que necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa, él estaba ahí.

—No es nada, Frederic.

—Nadie llora por "nada", mi bella dama— hizo una perfecta reverencia para después besar la mano de Alice, ella le sonrió y enjugó las últimas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes, en serio.

— ¿Es por la señorita? — se aventuró a preguntar.

—Sí y no.

—Está bien, no es necesario que hablemos de eso— Alice le sonrió agradecida.

El chico en verdad le atraía. Era de muy buen ver, trabajador, humilde, sencillo, detallista, sonriente, siempre estaba de buen humor y la trataba como a una pequeña y delicada flor. Pero por más que lo deseara no podía permitírselo. No habría nada más allá de una sincera amistad. Fue ahí cuando comprendió a Bella, no quería involucrarlo a él con el monstruo de Vulturi; no tenía el valor de someter al hombre encantador que estaba frente a ella, apoyándola una vez más, contra el bastardo Vulturi. Alice no podía darse el lujo de algo más con él. Se entristeció por eso.

— ¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo?

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una persona tan bella como tú. Además, tú también eres muy linda conmigo— dijo él mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Alice le sonrió y lo miró por largo rato. Frederic devolvió el gesto, acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y se inclinó lentamente hacia ella. Alice se paralizó un momento, vio claramente sus intenciones, ¿qué hacía?, ella jamás había besado a alguien. Presa del pánico giró el rostro para alejarlo del de él, pero llevó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Frederic y lo apretó con fuerza. Él sonrió levemente y la estrechó con ternura entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento— dijeron al unísono.

Rieron por la curiosa coincidencia y aún sin soltarse comenzaron a mecerse hacia los lados, como si eso postergara el momento un poco más. Alice suspiró sobre el hombro de Frederic y el besó su cabeza, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello. A lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos firmes que se acercaban con rapidez, pero ellos estaban tan sumergidos en su momento que no le tomaron importancia.

—Alice…— apenas reconoció la voz de Bella se tensó entre los brazos de Frederic—. Al… ¡Alice! — exclamó Bella al encontrarlos abrazados.

Frederic se deslizó hacia un lado, cubriendo con la mitad del cuerpo a su pequeña y bella dama. Alzó la barbilla, cuadró los hombros y no despegó su mirada de Isabella; en señal de protección.

—Retírate, Frederic— ordenó Isabella autoritaria.

—Con permiso— dijo él con voz firme. Miró un breve instante los ojos tiernos de Alice y se alejó.

—Acompáñame— le ordenó Isabella a Alice, dio media vuelta y dejó que la siguiera hasta su habitación.

Isabella entró rápidamente, dejó que Alice pasara, estrelló la puerta y echó el seguro. Se encaminó hasta su cama y dio media vuelta para encararla.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios fue eso que vi allá afuera? — dijo Isabella comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Un abrazo— contestó Alice desinteresadamente.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Alice.

—No veo qué es lo que tiene de malo.

— ¡Es el chofer! — Alice no daba crédito a sus oídos, ¿desde a cuándo a Isabella le importaban ese tipo de tonterías?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Alice incrédula.

—Podrías… no sé… haberte fijado en…

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿En serio eres tú? ¿Tú me dices esto?

—Alice, entiende…

— ¡No tengo nada qué entender! Sí, él es un simple chofer… aún así creo que me merece. Al fin y al cabo yo soy sólo la doncella de la ama— Alice dio media vuelta, no queriendo enfrentar la mirada fría de Isabella; la cual había dejado su andar nervioso, quedando perpleja hasta que se dejó caer sentada sobre el diván. Las palabras de Alice le dolieron, nunca le había reprochado nada, pero tenía razón.

—Alice, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti…— el tono de Isabella ahora era persuasivo, intentando razonar con Alice.

— ¡Te lo dije! Terminarías creyendo tus mentiras, tomarías una actitud que no te corresponde, te volverías… no, volverías no, te has vuelto la persona que temí que arrancara de tajo a mi dulce Bells— Isabella bajó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentar su terrible realidad—. Créeme que si tuviera la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo te odiaría… pero no puedo— dijo Alice rompiendo en llanto.

¿Tan difícil tenía que ser todo? Cuando recién se levantó Bella todo fue mal entre ellas, el desayuno pasó sin percances; pero ahora, ni siquiera habían llegado al almuerzo cuando ya habían discutido de nuevo. Nunca, en tantos años, habían peleado, ni siquiera por tonterías. Aquello les partía el corazón y las hacía enfurecer aún más. ¿Qué era lo que estaba saliendo tan mal? Alice interrumpió sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó un fuerte sollozo a su espalda, dio vuelta para encontrarse con Bella llorando a mares con su rostro enterrado entre sus manos. Con pasos titubeantes caminó hasta situarse justo frente a Isabella, le puso sus manos sobre los hombros, Bella alzó el rostro, la miró y luego Alice se sentó a su lado.

—No te hagas esto. No lo hagas, Bells. Vuelve, sé de nuevo mi dulce Bells— suplicó Alice entre sollozos.

Isabella miró con ternura a su pequeña Alice, abrió lentamente los brazos permitiendo que ella se acercara para darle un fuerte abrazo. El abrazo duró más de lo que imaginaron, pero no tenían deseos de apartarse, las discusiones jamás habían sido parte de sus vidas y una situación de distanciamiento las entristecía en demasía. Sólo podían hablar y perdonarse.

—Al, lo siento— dijo Bella después de largo rato. Alice suspiró y se separó del abrazo—. No te transformes en una persona que no eres— pidió Alice suplicante, Bella sonrió levemente y asintió.

—Perdóname.

—Olvidemos lo que pasó— pidió Alice y luego le regaló una de sus hermosas y resplandecientes sonrisas a Bella.

—Al… Frederic, ¿te gusta? — ella sonrió, se sonrojó tiernamente y asintió apenada. Isabella correspondió a la tímida sonrisa—. Apoyo lo que decidas— apremió. Alice levantó el rostro sorprendida y le sonrió de nuevo.

—Gracias, Bells. Pero no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ahora entiendo tu decisión de querer alejar a Edward. No puedo atar a Frederic a una situación como esta. Le temo a Aro.

—Yo también. Pero no tanto por mí, temo que nos descubra, que se dé cuenta de todo, que si Edward está conmigo lo…— Bella no pudo continuar y se limitó a negar con los ojos cerrados.

—Sólo nos queda esperar. Aunque, sinceramente, no sé si voy a poder soportarlo.

—Tranquila, Alice, no permitiré que algo te pase— la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. La sola idea de saberla dañada a causa del mal del enemigo la hacía sufrir de angustia.

Decidieron dejar el tema de culpas y miedos. Hablaron un rato más sobre cosas más triviales y agradables y luego arreglaron su aspecto para salir con los invitados. Después del almuerzo pasaron la tarde en un gran picnic por los alrededores, como se había propuesto, Isabella se ganó la simpatía de sus huéspedes; eso sumaba puntos en su estrategia.

Hicieron una pomposa cena de despedida que se extendió casi hasta media noche, Isabella se sintió aliviada al notar le decline de la actitud de Edward y su dolorosa lejanía. Era lo mejor.

Al siguiente día los invitados de Bella partieron desde antes del amanecer. Poco a poco la casa se fue vaciando, hasta que por último se despidió de Edward, Rosalie y Emmett; éste último le pidió que tuviera la amabilidad de acoger un par de tardes a Rosalie mientras él y Edward negociaban sus inversiones en el sur; Isabella aceptó encantada la futura compañía de Rose y con la promesa de un hasta pronto los vio partir. Le extrañó la frialdad de Edward, se permitió regodearse por un momento en su tristeza para poco después felicitarse, lo había logrado, Edward había perdido todo interés en ella.

Las visitas de Rose se hicieron frecuentes y su amistad desinteresada comenzó a crecer cada vez más. Exactamente una semana después, Isabella coincidió con Emmett y Rosalie en uno de los múltiples bailes a los que estaba invitada. Aunque Bella hubiera preferido no asistir, tenía que hacerlo, sus planes con Jacob le indicaban que así debía ser. Su anfitrión, el duque de O'Connor, no dejó de insinuarse por casi la mitad de la velada. Isabella no sabía qué más hacer para quitárselo de encima, estaba por romper con su papel de distinguida dama cuando una muy dulce voz los interrumpió.

—Buenas noches, ¿me permite a la señorita Swan? — dijo encantadora y amable.

Isabella apretó los dientes, imaginando perfectamente el rostro al que pertenecía esa voz, se giró con lentitud para encontrarse con lo que en ese momento sería como una pesadilla.

—Por supuesto, un placer en conocerle…— dijo el duque ofreciendo su mano en señal de saludo.

—Victoria Masen. Un placer— el duque hizo una perfecta reverencia, tomó casi con devoción la fina mano de la joven y la besó delicadamente.

—El placer es mío— contestó el hombre con voz seductora.

—Gracias— contestó la bella joven sonriente. Dirigió la mirada hacia Isabella y le sonrió ladinamente—. Isabella, querida. ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo! — Victoria se acercó y la envolvió en un efusivo abrazo que a Bella le pareció más que hipócrita.

—Lamento dejarlas un momento, bellas damas, pero mi presencia es requerida por el resto de los invitados— se disculpó el duque.

—Pierda cuidado, yo me encargo de hacerle compañía a mi querida amiga— contestó la melosa voz de Victoria.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, "querida"? — preguntó Isabella con recelo.

—Acompaño a mi querido Edward, por supuesto— aunque Isabella sabía perfectamente que obtendría esa respuesta, trató de mostrarse desinteresada y volteó hacia otra parte.

—Qué bien.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — pidió Victoria inquisidoramente.

—No creo que tengamos algo de qué hablar.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Isabella! ¿No puedes escuchar a una vieja amiga? — una risa sarcástica cruzó por la mente de Isabella.

—Está bien, si prometes que después de esa charla continuarás tu camino y dejarás de hostigarme.

— ¡Isabella! No sabía que ahora fueras tan impaciente.

—Vamos— contestó ignorándola y llevándola a una parte alejada del bullicio. Terminaron sentadas en una pequeña sala de té.

— ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de haber venido! — dijo la entusiasta voz de Victoria.

— ¿En serio? Qué bien— contestó Bella con sarcasmo, sin siquiera mirarla.

—Sí. Sobre todo porque jamás imaginé que mis primos se hospedaran en un lugar cómo éste. ¡Dios mío! Edward cada vez está más guapo, ¿no te parece, querida? — Bella la miró arqueando una ceja y no contestó—. Aún no puedo creer que me invitara, ¿crees que está interesado en mí? Claro, es mi primo, pero bien sabemos que su tío me adoptó de pequeña. Así que no veo nada de malo en que él intente algo más que una relación meramente fraternal.

En ese momento Isabella la escrutó con la mirada. ¡Dios!, la mujer era realmente encantadora. Tenía un rostro angelical, sus rizos pelirrojos caían en una perfecta cascada ondulada, acariciando delicadamente sus hombros, miró los hermosos ojos grises que tomaban el color verde de su hermoso vestido, la tela se ceñía a la perfección al cuerpo curvilíneo de Victoria. Edward fácilmente podría caer rendido a sus encantos, eso estaba bien, tenía que seguir su camino sin ella, lejos de su amor egoísta. A pesar de desear tenerlo lo más alejado posible, no podía evitar sentir la sangre hervir y sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí de tanta furia que se arremolinaba en su interior. Bella no soportaba ni un minuto más de hipocresía y se puso de pie.

—Entonces, éxito. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu relación con él— dijo prácticamente destilando veneno. Dio media vuelta y dejó sentada a una muy sonriente Victoria.

Salió disparada del lugar. Mientras esperaba su coche, acompañada de Alice, llegó Edward después de una caminata en los alrededores de la casa.

— ¿Te vas tan temprano?— preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso a ti qué te importa— contestó la orgullosa Isabella.

—Tienes razón no me importa.

—Perfecto. Disfruta de la noche y de… tu compañía— con ese comentario lo hizo girar en redondo.

— ¿Hablas de Victoria?

— ¡Vaya! Veo que te tiene encantado.

—La verdad, estoy muy complacido de que esté aquí— Bella lo taladró con la mirada ante la disimulada sonrisa de Alice.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicarle algo Frederic apareció con su coche, la llamó educadamente y sin dirigirle ni siquiera una última mirada, Isabella se marchó del lugar.

Un par de días después Jacob, Alice y Bella trazaban estrategias para atraer aún más a Aro. Se rumoraba entre los barrios bajos y las pequeñas pandillas que el gran Aro Vulturi estaba cerca. El plan era despejar la casa principal del imperio, ofreciendo a Bella como señuelo, sola y vulnerable. Y así lo hizo, Bella despachó a sus empleados por un día completo después de dejar todo dispuesto para su comodidad, obviamente. A pesar de saber que Jacob y su gente estaban estratégicamente vigilando a los alrededores, no podía evitar sentir nervios. Alice, como siempre, estaba a su lado.

La noche de tormenta era el ingrediente que la hacía delirar de terror. ¿Qué pasaba si Aro mordía el anzuelo? ¿Qué tanto peligro correría? ¿Serían capaces de atraparlo antes de que llegara a ella? Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal la hicieron pegar un brinco y ahogar un grito.

—Iré a ver— dijo Alice con un tono de voz temeroso. Isabella sólo asintió, sintiendo cómo casi se le salía el corazón con cada paso de Alice.

—Buenas noches— la familiar voz la hizo soltar el aire de golpe y suspirar aliviada.

—Emmett, ¿qué sorpresa? — se acercó Isabella a saludarlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

—Íbamos de camino a casa, pero los caminos se cierran con la tormenta y no podré cruzar si no hasta mañana. Querida amiga, ¿podrías darnos asilo por ésta noche?

—Por supuesto, ¿quién viene contigo? — en ese momento su pregunta quedó respondida. Rose y Edward aparecieron detrás de él.

—Bienvenidos— la sonrisa de Bella los recibió con calidez—. Les he dado libre el día de hoy a mis empleados. Espero que no les moleste que los atendamos entre Alice y yo.

—No hay ningún problema— aseguró Rose.

—En realidad sólo necesitamos un lugar en dónde descansar— contestó Emmett.

—Claro. Alice lleva al chofer a una de las habitaciones de servicio mientras yo los guío a ellos a sus habitaciones.

—Por supuesto— contestó Alice sonriente.

—Por mi parte, no necesito nada más el día de hoy, puedes retirarte— indicó Isabella.

—Gracias— contestó Alice en su papel de doncella, haciendo una leve reverencia—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por los señores o la señorita? — ofreció amablemente a las inesperadas visitas.

—No, está bien. Es tarde y sólo me apetece descansar— contestó Emmett a lo que Edward y Rosalie apoyaron negando con su cabeza.

—Con permiso— dijo por último Alice y se retiró.

Isabella guió a los tres a las habitaciones, les ofreció las que ella sabía que eran las que estaban listas para recibir a alguien. A Rose y Emmett los llevó un piso más arriba de las habitaciones principales. Mientras caminaba podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre sus pasos y el aura de amor entre Emmett y Rosalie. ¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir después de esa noche? Lo que más temía era la aparición de Aro, no tanto por ella, ahora temía más por sus amigos y por Edward; sobre todo Edward. No podía si quiera imaginar una culpa cómo esa sobre sus hombros.

Después de un rato llegaron al tercer piso de la casa; a Rosalie la hospedó en una amplia habitación en tonos crema y dorados; a Emmett en una ostentosa habitación en colores guinda, vino y café. A Edward le indicó una habitación del segundo piso al final del pasillo, en sentido contrario a la suya; era una gran habitación azul y plateada, con elaborados muebles de madera y superficies de mármol. Les deseó buenas noches a cada uno después de indicarles sus habitaciones y salió huyendo hacia la suya.

Bella no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era aquella revolución en su interior, por qué el destino se ensañaba con ella. Definitivamente no podría conciliar el sueño. Poco después escuchó ruidos, trató de convencerse que alucinaba e intentó en vano caer en un profundo sueño. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué podría estar haciendo Edward en su habitación al otro lado del pasillo. La curiosidad la inquietaba como un cosquilleo insistente que no la dejaba en paz; literalmente, le picaba la curiosidad. ¿Y si se había ido? No, eso era una locura, el cielo se caía a pedazos y sería muy aventurado salir con semejante tempestad. Dejó de lado su deliberado andar tan atropellado, ¿en qué momento se había levantado de su cama?, se plantó con firmeza en su lugar y se dijo a sí misma que esa era su casa. Tal vez podría intentar mirar a hurtadillas por el hueco del cerrojo.

Isabella se decidió, iría a observar Edward.

De camino a la habitación de Edward escuchó los mismos ruidos en el piso inferior. A pesar de sentir un extremo temor a flor de piel bajó decidida las escaleras, buscó en todas las habitaciones hasta que dio con los insistentes ruidos en uno de los salones. La peste a alcohol inundaba el lugar, había un par de botellas esparcidas por la mesa contigua al bar y Edward en un rincón, acariciando solemne las teclas del olvidado piano. La melodía se le antojó nostálgica, era como un grito desesperado en busca de libertad, ¿cómo era posible que un hombre totalmente ebrio fuera capaz de transmitir tanta amargura con aquella increíble perfección?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — la enronquecida voz de Edward la sacó de tajo de su ensimismamiento.

Trató de hallar su voz, pero se encontró sencillamente cohibida y atormentada. Se limitó a negar, con la garganta seca de sorpresa y angustia. La tapa del piano se cerró de golpe, haciendo estruendo por la habitación; Bella dio un brinco por el susto, Edward la miró con detenimiento, un tanto tambaleante dio un sonoro sorbo a su trago y lo dejó de golpe sobre el piano.

— ¿No? ¿No, qué? — espetó él.

—No tengo nada que hacer aquí— dijo ella dando media vuelta.

Dio un par de fuertes pasos hacia la puerta, luego escuchó cómo el banquillo se arrastraba cansinamente y después el escandaloso descenso de Edward hasta estrellarse contra el piso a causa del nudo que había provocado con sus propios pies. Isabella se giró en el acto para encontrarse con la mitad del cuerpo de Edward en el piso, su rostro pegado al suelo y un pie aún atorado en lo alto del banquillo.

— ¡Edward! — ella corrió hasta estar a su lado, levantó su rostro entre sus manos y examinó el daño. Tenía una mejilla roja y le corría un ligero hilo de sangre por la frente.

Él no dijo nada, sólo dejó que la sensación de los dedos de Bella sobre su rostro lo consumiera y lo llevara a una delicada y arremolinada nube de sensaciones. ¡Le importaba! ¡A Bella le importaba su integridad! Con un poco de dificultad lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, sin decir ni una sola palabra lo incitó a que se sentara en uno de los cómodos sillones. En un pesado movimiento él se dejó caer entre la superficie espumosa y cómoda, la observó con intensidad, intentando guardar con celo la sensación de su piel contra la suya en aquel breve y silencioso encuentro que duró el corto trayecto del piso al sofá.

—No te muevas de aquí— sentenció Bella y él asintió.

_¡Fabuloso!_ Pensó ella sarcásticamente. ¿Qué haría con él ahora? Estaba totalmente ebrio y descolocado. Bueno, lo más lógico sería que se duchara y se fuera a dormir; sí, eso sería precisamente lo que haría. Fue a la cocina para calentar un poco de agua, los convencionalismos decían que Edward debía tomar un baño frío, pero ella no era tan insensible, tibiaría un poco el agua glacial que de seguro salía a esa hora. Preparó la tina del cuarto de baño de la habitación que había dispuesto para Edward.

Regresó al salón, se detuvo un momento a observar a aquel hombre que yacía con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás, la boca entre abierta y los párpados relajados. El sólo hecho de ayudarlo a trasladarse era un acto demasiado íntimo para su seguridad, pero era la única que podía auxiliarlo; de seguro Emmett ya estaba dormido y no había más servidumbre. ¿Y si lo dejaba ahí?, definitivamente no, su compasión no se lo permitía. Lo despertó y lo ayudó a soportar su peso.

De camino a la habitación, Edward intentó besarla en más de una ocasión y sus manos viajaron descaradas por el cuerpo que lo ayudaba a sostenerse "_está borracho, sólo lo dejarás en su habitación_" trataba Isabella de convencerse una y otra vez.

Cuando lo llevó al cuarto de baño lo convenció de que tenía que tomar un baño. Él astutamente le pidió que le ayudara con la chaqueta, Bella la desabotonó con suma paciencia, pasó las manos por sus hombros y en una apenas perceptible caricia, hizo que la prenda cediera hasta llegar al piso. No se atrevía a mirarlo, estaba jugando con fuego y estaba a punto de arder en llamas. Después se deshizo de su camisa con una lentitud que a él le pareció una completa tortura, cada botón parecía atorarse a propósito en los ojales entre los delicados dedos de Bella; para Edward la proximidad con ella se tornaba cada vez más excitante y peligrosa. Cuando estaba a punto de pedir otra cosa ella parpadeó, como si estuviera saliendo de un hipnotizante embrujo y se alejó de él.

— ¡Ya, Edward! Esto puedes hacerlo tú solo— dijo sumamente nerviosa.

—No. Si tanto insistes en un baño… quítame la ropa. Yo no puedo— dijo él atropelladamente.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿En qué momento había sucumbido a Edward? La respuesta era sencilla pero no quería comprenderla, estaba enamorada y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

— ¡Estás loco!

—Ayúdame. Sólo eso, Bella— su tono de voz la convenció. Ella rodó los ojos y se acercó a él. No sería una gran desgracia, en cualquier caso, no sería la primera vez que lo veía en paños menores.

Bella ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de lo apasionados que eran sus sentimientos hasta que tuvo el torso desnudo de Edward frente a sus ojos. No lo resistió más e intentó salir despavorida de la habitación. Edward sacó fuerza y agilidad de donde menos pensó, ¡pero qué sueño tan maravilloso! ¡Bella cerca de él! No permitiría que eso terminara, así que salió rápidamente detrás de ella. La alcanzó antes de que saliera y la rodeó con sus brazos. Era la más exquisita gloria o el más abismal infierno, el tenerla fuertemente abrazada por la espalda, contra su pecho. Las delicadas prendas que se interponían con su piel parecían estar en llamas.

—Tengamos nuestro adiós— sugirió la seductora voz de Edward.

¿Qué debía decir ella? Por supuesto, lo más correcto sería salir despavorida y encerrarse en su habitación, alejando los demonios que la rodeaban cuando estaba cerca de Edward. De igual forma, él estaba totalmente ebrio y podría olvidar con facilidad cualquier cosa que pasara. Intentó alejarse pero las manos de Edward se ciñeron con más fuerza a su alrededor. Sintió que temblaba cuando los dedos de Edward se deslizaron con maestría por entre la tela, cuando los labios de él apresaron la piel de su cuello y cuando poco a poco las escasas prendas de su ropa de noche cedían al piso entre las manos de Edward. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda él se alejó para poder admirarla como tanto había deseado.

Se sentía totalmente indefensa, como si de repente se hubiera vuelto una delgada y extremadamente delicada pieza de cristal. Se sintió estremecer al encontrarse expuesta a la ávida mirada hambrienta de Edward, él no le quitó los ojos de encima, era cómo si su mirada fuera la delicada caricia de las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que su piel se erizara, sensible, deseosa, ardiente. Edward llevó las manos a su cuerpo y comenzó a despojarse lentamente de lo que quedaba de sus ropas. Con el primer movimiento de él Isabella sintió un estremecimiento, luego otro y otro más… hasta que terminó vibrando en medio de la nada. De frío, temor, anticipación y expectación. Apretó los ojos y se abrazó con fuerza el torso.

Edward alzó la vista, aún maravillado por lo que sucedía en ese momento perfectamente irreal, admiró la hermosura de las facciones de Isabella, la delicadeza de sus hombros, la redondez de sus pechos, el color de su piel, sus piernas, su sexo. La belleza y perfección del cuerpo de Bella lo llamaba, como una hipnótica melodía, se deslizó como un felino, a pasos lentos, estudiando a su presa y calculando el más mínimo movimiento. ¡Dios santo, nada de lo que sentía podía ser real! Pero se sentía así, totalmente real, como si no fuera una excelente interpretación de su retorcida mente descolocada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para percibir su embriagante esencia, inhaló profundamente y disfrutó de la sensación de aquella caricia en sus fosas nasales. Deseaba tocarla, besarla y saborearla por completo pero su deseo, su pasión, ardían agónicamente buscando saciarse por completo y acallar sus instintos.

Ella sintió en su brazo un suave roce que la hizo brincar, abrió los ojos sobresaltada y agitada por la arrolladora sensación de los dedos de Edward sobre su extremadamente sensible piel. Despacio, él la guió para que bajara los brazos, dejándola a su total merced, era suya y siempre lo sería, de eso no tenía la más mínima duda. Sintió su rostro acunado, por fin, por aquellas inolvidables manos que tanto había añorado; eso era demasiado, más de lo que podía soportar, quería morir en ese mismo instante porque no sabía si sería capaz de culminar aquello que había dado pie a empezar.

El aliento de Edward le invadió el rostro, su aroma peculiar, tan masculino, entremezclado con el alcohol la llevó a una sensación de vértigo y su pasión se vio encendida… igual que la llama que enciende una larga mecha que al final llegará a un tumulto de explosivos, haciendo volar todo en mil pedazos. No quería preámbulos, no habría juegos ni acciones previas, lo necesitaba con desespero ¡Ya! Se acercó ágilmente a él para estrellar los labios con los suyos, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando se fundieron en un profundo beso que los hizo sentir como si un río de lava comenzara a esparcirse desde su pecho al resto del cuerpo, las manos ávidas y deseosas de Bella se deleitaron con el torso de Edward mientras que él no daba tregua a su pasión. Los suspiros, resuellos y gemidos vibraban intermitentes en sus gargantas; el contacto entre sus lenguas sedientas de placer era como el suave roce del terciopelo, pero ambicionaban más. Hasta la más ínfima parte de su ser estaba palpitante, alerta y expectante a la espera de lo que vendría.

Bella sintió las manos de Edward deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta delinear suavemente la curva de su trasero, en un abrupto movimiento la alzó en brazos haciéndola gritar mientras acomodaba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él. ¿Palabras? ¿Quién las necesitaba?, ella no quería que Edward reaccionara y él no quería que Bella desapareciera de su ensoñación. Los dos estaban totalmente equivocados. Edward demandó atención a sus labios, a lo que ella respondió gustosa, con la maestría que sus antiguos encuentros le habían proporcionado. Isabella sintió el perfecto roce del endurecido y ardiente miembro de Edward y sólo pudo dejar salir un suspiro acompañado en perfecta sincronía con un gemido.

Las abrazadoras caricias no dejaron ninguna porción de piel sin explorar, ya no tenían fuerza de voluntad, era lo que más deseaban, aunque para él no fuera nada el día de mañana para ella lo sería todo. La esponjosa superficie de la cama quedó sobre la espalda de Isabella, unas simples pero apasionadas caricias recorrieron su cuerpo preparándolo, poniéndolo alerta.

"_Maravilloso_", pensó Isabella.

"¡_Qué hermoso sueño!_", se dijo Edward.

Tal y como ella lo necesitaba, conociendo sus gestos a la perfección, la embistió sin miramientos, apasionado, profundo e intenso; haciéndola apretar los ojos y mantenerlos cerrados para disfrutar el mar de sensaciones. Los movimientos lentos y concisos los hacían sentir en el más agónico e infernal sueño, no podían creer que por fin tenían aquel adiós jamás dicho, ese reencuentro mil veces soñado. Después de tanto cumplían el máximo deseo, se fundían en una perfecta danza sincronizada y magistral. Isabella abrió los ojos para fusionarse con la obscurecida mirada de Edward, conectándose de tal manera que se aferraban uno al otro sin contemplaciones.

Él dejó sus manos quietas por un momento, luego las llevó por debajo de Bella, giró hasta colocarla encima de él y terminar sentado al borde de la cama con ella acomoda perfectamente a fondo sobre su miembro. La canción que salía de sus labios regresó a ser de un ritmo un poco más calmado. Bella lo miró profundamente, directo a los ojos, apretó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con descaro a la par que comenzaba a moverse sobre él. Edward pensó que debía estar en el infierno y que sobré él estaba el demonio de Isabella que lo hacía desear morir con sus excitantes movimientos. Él apresó su cintura con fuerza haciéndola sisear, Bella apretó con desespero sus manos en torno al rostro de Edward, tomó puños de su cabello entre sus dedos y tiró de él; totalmente necesitada.

El choque de sus cuerpos en cada empuje hacía un incitante sonido que los alentaba a moverse cada vez más rápido. Bella despegó sus labios de los de Edward, escondió el rostro en el cuello de él besando y lamiendo, Edward la impulsó con mayor velocidad, prácticamente enterrando sus dedos en su piel, ella mordisqueó la piel de Edward, él besó el hombro de Isabella, la sintió comenzar a contraerse dolorosamente en torno a él, apresándolo con fuerza; Bella apretó a conciencia, con todas sus fuerzas, sus paredes, absorbiendo hasta el último centímetro de Edward en su interior. Él gruñó, abrió la boca y enterró con fuerza sus dientes en el hombro de Bella, el grito que intentaba proferir era del más puro placer, tan intenso y descomunal que se atoró en su garganta; sintió que todo perdía sentido. Ella se alejó levemente del cuerpo de Edward para encorvarse hacia atrás en un tenso movimiento, llegando a la cúspide de sus sensaciones, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer abrazadoramente su interior; se sintió levitar aún en fusión con Edward, los leves movimientos de él postergaban el momento, era tan sublime que sólo pudo mantener la boca abierta, atorando su grito de desahogo en la garganta. Él buscó las manos de Bella para entrelazarlas en un fuerte agarre, emitió un largo gruñido, desahogó su pasión en el interior de ella y poco a poco se fue relajando, hasta que se recostó lentamente en la cama con Bella pegada a su pecho.

—Te amo— aseguró Edward entrecortadamente. Ella sólo sonrió y dejó salir un par de silenciosas lágrimas.

Con respiraciones entre cortadas se quedaron ahí, esperando a que sus cuerpos se repusieran del encuentro. Edward la abrazó, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido y aflojó su agarre en torno a la cintura de Bella. Bella se alejó levemente de su cuerpo, se acomodó a un lado de él para mirarlo y disfrutarlo por última vez. Una nostalgia devastadora la golpeó con furia, ¿qué sería de ella cuando saliera el sol y Edward despertara? ¿Recordaría tan nítidamente cómo ella? Le dolió pensar que lo más probable era que él olvidara todo, cada caricia, cada suspiro, sensación y palabra de amor…, la olvidaría. Miró el rostro sereno de Edward, se permitió contemplarlo amorosamente una vez más, una última vez. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de Edward, lo acarició delicadamente, dejando una huella de su alma tatuada con fervor sobre su piel, le dolía porque al fin había tenido su adiós; se hizo un nudo en su garganta y sin miramientos dejó salir el mar de su llanto en silencio. Se acercó lentamente hasta que rozó en una delicada caricia su mejilla con la de él y sus labios quedaron a la altura de su oído.

—Olvida ésta noche. Olvídame, Edward— suplicó entre resuellos que le dolían como una daga en el corazón.

Bella se acercó lentamente a él hasta que dejó descansar sus labios contra los de él, silenciosos sollozos hacían estremecer su pecho y lágrimas de dolor caían libres por sus mejillas. En un tembloroso movimiento abrió levemente su boca y movió sus labios para dejar un beso, cerrando así la puerta de su felicidad y abriendo una lacerante herida en su alma. Aquel era el beso que perpetuaba el doloroso momento del adiós por el resto de sus días.

Se incorporó levemente para admirar el perfecto rostro de Edward, esculpido delicadamente por la mano de las más divinas deidades, llorando en silencio, acariciando con ahínco el mismo rostro que veía muy a menudo en sueños y grabando a fuego la sensación de su cabello broncíneo entre sus dedos. Poco a poco se recostó sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward, cerró los ojos tratando de inmortalizar en el recuerdo la hoguera de la sensación de su piel contra la suya, suspiró y sintió cómo la rodeaba con un brazo y la apretaba gentilmente contra él. Bella abrió los ojos de golpe, se tensó, pero se relajó casi inmediatamente y se acomodó entre el férreo abrazo por el que rogaba desesperadamente que no terminara jamás.

—No te vayas— murmuró Edward entre sueños, con la voz enronquecida.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo— contestó ella en susurros poco monocordes.

—No te vayas, mi amor. Bella, mi amor…, no te alejes— pidió él con un tono torturado en su voz.

Ella contrajo la cara en una mueca de dolor, las lágrimas continuaron saliendo en silencio y luego ella suspiró tratando de encontrar su voz.

—No lo haré, aquí estoy.

—Bésame, mi amor. Bésame— el ruego era tan claro, tan real como si él en verdad estuviera consiente y ella sonrió ante eso.

Se incorporó sobre su codo, se acomodó a su altura y se inclinó para darle un suave beso. Lo que no esperó para nada fue su reacción, Edward la tomó por la cintura, haciéndola subir sobre su cuerpo, movió su boca en conjunto con la de Bella, entregándole así el mejor último beso que ella jamás hubiera podido soñar. Bella sonreía internamente por la pasión con la que él correspondía a sus labios, la fuerza con la que la ceñía hacia él y lo abrazadoras que eran sus caricias en su espalda. Edward poco a poco se fue apagando hasta que cayó por completo de nuevo en la inconsciencia. Ella se recostó con su rostro pegado al hueco de su cuello, inhaló su perfume masculino y suspiró, disfrutando su último momento al lado de Edward, de su único y verdadero amor.

A la mañana siguiente Edward despertó con una fuerte resaca y ningún recuerdo. Sabía que había algo que recordar, por un momento trató de ver en dónde estaba y en qué momento se había quedado en ropa interior para dormir. Por más que trató de escrutar en su memoria no podía traer ningún recuerdo a su presente. Después encontraría la forma de averiguarlo.

Ese mismo día, cuando Alice entró a ayudar a Bella la encontró totalmente indispuesta. Pidió que les dijera a sus invitados que la disculpara con ellos, que les inventara que desde muy temprano había salido con Jacob al centro del pueblo y que lamentaba no despedirlos en persona. Ese día estuvo en cama, lamentando el doloroso adiós de la noche anterior.

A la mañana siguiente Isabella se levantó más dispuesta y sin rastro de amargura en su interior. Mientras se aseaba y se ponía su vestido se percató de los estigmas en su piel; se permitió soltar libremente un par más de lágrimas mientras con sus dedos delineaba los bordes ennegrecidos, las abultadas marcas rojas alrededor del molde de los dientes de Edward y cada aruño que encontró en su cuerpo. Ocultó las marcas con su ropa, olvidó las molestias que comenzaba a sentir y siguió con su día como cualquier otro.

Jacob llegó con noticias, al parecer el enemigo nunca había estado cerca. Durante toda la guardia no apareció nada sospechoso ni diferente, lo único inusual fue el coche de McCarthy que había sido reconocido al instante por sus hombres. Dejaron pasar un par de días más y no hubo novedad.

Isabella debía prepararse para el gran baile en la casona Black, tendría que dar la cara a la sociedad anunciando su compromiso con Jacob y enterrando definitivamente su pasado con Edward y… su última noche. Ella y Alice fueron al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para embellecer su aspecto en el dichoso baile. Pasearon casi el día completo de tienda en tienda, encontrando las telas y joyas perfectas; Isabella complació algunos caprichos de Alice y se dio uno que otro lujo. Por un momento olvidó cualquier cosa que pudiera atormentarla. Cuando estaban por marcharse Alice recordó una bolsita con un precioso collar que había olvidado en el mostrador de una de las tiendas, Bella se encaminó al coche a esperarla.

Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando en el asiento que regularmente ella ocupaba encontró un terrorífico "regalo". Una perfecta rosa negra sobre una tarjeta amarillenta y desgastada. Sin saber el contenido, su corazón se aceleró lastimosamente, el sólo hecho de ver la rosa la congeló en su sitio.

—Frederic, ¿quién se ha acercado al coche? — preguntó con urgencia.

—Nadie que yo haya visto, señorita— respondió extrañado.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, señorita.

—En cuanto Alice regrese nos marchamos.

Se adentró en el coche y con mano temblorosa tomó la nota que con perfecta caligrafía rezaba "Señorita Swan", en la esquina superior izquierda descansaba un sello lacado rojo, lo observó con detenimiento y se paralizó. El escudo Vulturi.

—Es Aro, definitivamente es Aro— se dijo a sí misma.

En cuanto llegó a su casa llamó a Jacob y en conjunto con Alice llegaron a la evidente conclusión. Isabella comenzó a temblar de terror, Alice y Jacob tuvieron que intentar más de una vez tranquilizarla, hasta que se quedó dormida. El temor más grande que tenía era que Edward estaba cerca de ella, en sus inquietos sueños deseó con todo su ser que callera rendido a los pies de Victoria y se marchara de una vez del poblado que sería su pesadilla. Aro estaba cerca y vengaría su fortuna. Estaba segura de ello.

Al siguiente día, cómo había quedado con Jacob, un chofer de la casa Black pasó a buscarla para llevarla bajo el resguardo del techo de Jacob. El plan era que la decisión se mantuviera en secreto, el corto viaje se haría a una hora a pleno día en la que nadie se atrevería a intentar nada en contra de Bella. Sus nervios y la presión que se instaló en su pecho desde que se despidió de Alice no la dejaban relajarse. De repente la idea de un viaje en solitario le pareció lo más absurdo a lo que pudo haber accedido y un temor irracional se instaló de nuevo en sus entrañas. Trató de despejar su mente, el cochero había sido enviado por Jacob, ella misma había hablado con él, nada podía salir mal. Respiró profundamente, se relajó en el asiento y cerró los ojos tratando de despejar su mente.

Después de un momento sintió que el coche se detuvo de golpe, haciéndola salir disparada hacia enfrente. Su corazón se aceleró a la par de su respiración. No podía ser, ¿sería que la había encontrado?, ¿estaba en peligro?

— ¡Corra, señorita! ¡Huya! —al escuchar eso Isabella se paralizó.

Forcejeó con el seguro de la puertezuela del coche, cuando por fin pudo liberarla se arrojó hacia afuera en un torpe brinco que la hizo caer hincada y con las palmas pegadas al suelo. Se levantó aún temblorosa, dio una rápida mirada al cochero que forcejeaba con el asaltante. Tomó algo del poco valor que le quedaba y los miró. Un hombre con la cara cubierta luchaba encarnizadamente con el chofer. Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de horror. Ahora, ¿qué hacía ella sola en medio de la nada? Miró hacia el espeso bosque y luego de nuevo hacia los hombres.

— ¡Corra!— dijo el chofer, suplicante, con la mirada desesperada.

Ella no dudó en pegar una dificultosa carrera hacia la obscuridad del bosque, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie y alejarse lo más que le fuera posible. No sabía cuál era su mayor temor, si el saberse completamente sola en medio de la negrura del bosque o caer presa en los brazos del agresor. Dio una breve mirada hacia atrás, vio cómo cayó el cuerpo del cochero desde lo alto de su banquillo; horrorizada, se quedó boquiabierta y ahogó un grito con sus manos. Sin siquiera preverlo, cayó estrepitosamente de espaldas, rompiendo algunas ramas, causando un gran eco. El agresor alzó la vista hacia ella y bajó del coche de un brinco para ir a su búsqueda. Ella se puso de pie con torpeza, tras algunos intentos logró estabilizarse para intentar la huída.

Trataba de aguzar el oído más allá del sonido atronador de sus latidos, se sentía en guardia, pero a la vez presa del pánico. Las piernas pesaban como si fueran un par de rocas, sentía que cada paso era más lento que el anterior y que en vez de avanzar se estancaba cada vez más en el paso anterior. "_¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Vamos!_" se alentaba mentalmente para seguir. ¿En qué momento le había dado alcance?, sintió unas manos ceñir con fuerza sus brazos, pegó un grito desgarrador y antes de que él pudiera girarla, Isabella yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos.

.

.

Nuevo capítulo

Saludos

.

.


	7. CAP 6: PASIÓN EN EL AIRE

.

.

_CAPITULO VI_

_PASIÓN EN EL AIRE_

.

.

Alice miró cómo el coche de Bella se perdía en el camino, cuando el pequeño punto dejó de ser visible deseó más que nunca no haber accedido a dejarla ir sola; algo le decía que debía estar con Isabella. Suspiró con derrota y entró a la gran casa; ahora más vacía sin su querida Bells deambulando de aquí para allá.

— _¡Pero qué idea tan estúpida!—_ se reprendió mentalmente, recordando el momento en el que había propuesto resguardar a Bella en la casa Black—. _¡Debí ir con ella!_— se martirizaba Alice insistentemente.

Por un breve instante observó a su alrededor y se permitió apreciar la forma en la que se desenvolvían sus colegas.

—_Cuando el gato no está, los ratones bailan_— pensó citando la graciosa frase que alguna vez le escuchó decir a un distinguido joven foráneo con el que se encontraron en un gran evento; uno de los tantos a los que asistió cuando los señores Swan aún estaban con vida, el recuerdo la entristeció—. _Cuánto desearía que estuvieran aquí, si vivieran muchas cosas fueran tan diferentes_— pensó.

Sí, definitivamente todo sería distinto e Isabella sería la misma, no la mujer arrogante, estricta, dura, fría y calculadora que se empeñaba en ser.

No supo qué tanto tiempo se consumió entre una cavilación, un recuerdo y un apabullante sentimiento y otro. Alzó el rostro con convicción, se puso de pie y sin titubear recorrió los pasillos en busca de alguien que le ayudaría a llegar a Bella. La incertidumbre no la dejaría en paz, no era capaz de esperar un par de días para tener noticias, moriría de pena mientras se consumían las horas implacables y tortuosas.

No, definitivamente Alice no tenía qué pasar por eso.

— ¡Frederic!

— ¡Alice! — dijeron al unísono cuando se toparon en el recodo de uno de los tantos pasillos de la primera planta.

—Necesito decirte algo — hablaron de nuevo en coordinación. Mientras el joven hombre disfrutaba de la situación con una sincera risa, Alice se limitaba a darle una nerviosa sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi bella dama? — dijo él tomando delicadamente la mano de Alice para dejar un beso en el dorso. Cuando bajó la delicada mano de la doncella Frederic no la soltó, manteniéndola unida a él en un lindo e inesperado gesto.

Si hubieran estado en otra situación Alice podría haber dado rienda suelta a sus sensaciones; el delicado revoloteo en su estómago cómo decenas de plumas cayendo en un lento vuelo sin rumbo, el martilleo de su corazón, el fervor con el que corría la sangre por sus venas, la sensación de que su piel se había adelgazado dejándola totalmente sensible, vulnerable y expuesta. Todo eso y más. Pero las sensaciones eran acalladas por la espesa nube negra que pesaba en su cabeza, que tenía la preocupación guiándola cómo general de batalla y que rezaba el nombre de Isabella cómo una gran ornamentación de incandescentes velas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Frederic? — urgió después de suspirar.

—Primero las damas — insistió. Alice respiró profundamente, lo miró directo a los ojos y apretó gentilmente la mano que aún sostenía la de él.

—Necesito que me lleves a la casa Black.

— ¿Algo anda mal? — la preocupación en el tono de Alice lo puso alerta, arrastrándolo a él en el sentimiento.

—No sé — contestó ella con sinceridad.

—Ya verás que todo va bien. No te preocupes por la Señorita Isabella — dijo él apremiante, envolviéndola en sus brazos en un reconfortante abrazo que Alice agradeció infinitamente, en silencio.

Por las veces que él había tratado a Alice; por la forma en la que hablaba de su ama; por la precaución con que la miraba, cómo si Isabella fuera una pequeña y vulnerable niña que apenas aprende a caminar; por el brillo en sus ojos, la devoción en sus palabras y por la forma tan amorosa que tenía de acariciar su nombre cada vez que lo pronunciaba. Por todos esos detalles y un poco más, desde hacía tiempo que Frederic sabía que entre Isabella y Alice había algo más que una simple relación señora-empleada. Algo más fraternal o más… sacudió levemente la cabeza desechando inmediatamente la absurda idea que comenzaba a tomar forma en su interior.

—Aún así quiero ir a la casa Black. Por favor, Frederic — el ruego le parecía desesperado, sabía que terminaría por acceder pero no quería meterlos en problemas, sobre todo a Alice.

— ¿No se molestará la Señorita?

—Cuando le exponga mis motivos dudo que lo haga. Frederic, por favor — se separó levemente de su abrazo y lo miró a los ojos, hechizándolo al instante—. ¿O es que tengo que buscar a otro chofer?

— ¡No!

— ¿Entonces?

—Por supuesto que te llevo, mi bella dama.

— ¡Gracias! — dijo ella abalanzándose de nuevo hacia él en un apretado abrazo.

Entusiasmada, Alice corrió hasta su habitación a preparar un pequeño equipaje, cambió su ropa por un traje de viaje y a toda prisa salió al encuentro con Frederic. Impecable, él la esperaba en la entrada con un brazo dispuesto hacia ella.

—Llegaremos con un par de horas de diferencia — informó Frederic mientras la guiaba hacia el coche.

—Lo sé. Gracias — dijo viéndolo directamente—. ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

—Después hablamos sobre eso, mi bella dama. Ahora vayamos a reunirla con su Señorita — le sonrió encantadoramente, obteniendo un gesto similar de vuelta.

Alice se acomodó en el coche, puso su mente en blanco mentalizando que pronto estaría de nuevo al lado de su Bells y cerró los ojos. Frederic se acomodó en su sitio, haló las riendas y comenzaron el inesperado viaje hacia la casa Black.

.

. . .

.

En un punto de su inconsciencia, Isabella sabía que estaba en las garras del depredador, Aro la tenía y vengaría su fortuna tal y cómo se lo prometió tiempo atrás. Estaba aterrada y en el silencio de su conciencia se permitió gritar, llorar y patalear desesperada; totalmente aterrada y horrorizada por las ideas maquiavélicas que pudieran estar formándose en la mente de aquel hombre que ahora la hacía cautiva… su prisionera. A pesar de que sus ojos pugnaban por sellarse eternamente sabía que pronto reaccionaría y tendría que actuar feroz, segura y altanera; aunque por dentro no fuera más que un pequeño gatito asustado.

¿Aún estarían por algún desconocido camino? ¿Ya la habría llevado a su escondite? ¿Qué tan lejos estaba? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Qué haría con ella? Su cabeza era un tumulto de preguntas y sensaciones que la tenían tan absorta que no pudo precisar exactamente en dónde se encontraba o en qué situación.

Isabella abrió los ojos lentamente, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrarse, respiró profundamente y con convicción desplegó sus párpados. Un cálido olor a madera, leña quemada y té inundó sus fosas nasales, sintió la suavidad de una ligera manta cubriendo su cuerpo, y ahora que hacía memoria podía recordar el ardor del frío mientras se adentraba en la negrura del bosque, lo tensos que se pusieron sus músculos mientras los hacía luchar en contra del entumecimiento y cómo los gélidos piquetes del viento calaban en sus huesos; todo aquello cómo producto del crudo invierno que recién comenzaba.

Un pensamiento resonó en su mente cómo un fuerte golpe. Un momento… ¿estaba arropada?, ¿al lado de una cálida chimenea?, ¿había té dispuesto para ella?, ¿¡estaba sobre un cómodo sofá!? Se sentó de golpe, examinó todo a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que las respuestas a sus preguntas eran afirmativas.

Isabella estaba en una pequeña, pero acogedora, sala decorada de forma sencilla; las paredes eran de piedra roja, los pulcros muebles de roble estaban decorados con los mismos patrones ornamentales en tonos dorados, la chimenea era grande e irradiaba un reconfortante calor que se extendía por toda la habitación, la cual estaba obscurecida por las gruesas cortinas; la iluminación se debía a los candelabros encendidos. Se puso de pie y giró sobre sus talones para buscar a su captor. ¿Quién tendría tantas molestias hacia su rehén?

Siguió paseando la vista por la estancia hasta que se topó con un mueble que abarcaba toda una pared; era un conjunto enorme de estantes, cajones, adornos, libros, cuadernos y algunas cosas más. Al final de éste estaba… él, con un libro oscilando en un precario agarre entre sus dedos. Él lo dejó caer sobre la parte del mueble que fungía como escritorio, provocando que el eco se extendiera por todas partes. Se miraron con furia, fijamente, con una tensión casi palpable, cómo si existiera un rígido hilo entre sus miradas.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Qué quieres? — espetó la furiosa voz de Bella.

—Quiero hablar contigo— respondió él con calma.

— ¡¿Y por qué hiciste todo esto!?

—Era la única manera — un jadeo involuntario escapó de los labios de Isabella, ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar?

— ¿¡Matando al chofer!? ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? ¿¡Quién eres!? — dijo estrellando sus puños contra el pecho de él. ¿En qué momento habían salvado la distancia?

Él detuvo su agresión con un suave agarre, la miró intensamente y la hizo bajar las manos.

—No está muerto, de seguro en este momento está lloriqueando con su amo — explicó él con calma.

— ¿Cómo… pero… si yo vi…? — él rodó los ojos.

—El idiota en el forcejeo se golpeó la cabeza contra el coche y se desmayó.

Isabella no contestó, sólo lo miró con detenimiento. ¡Demonios!, ¿en algún momento dejaría de tener algún efecto sobre ella? Bella se zafó del agarre y caminó de nuevo hacia el sofá en el que había despertado.

—Vamos a hablar— impuso él.

—Déjame ir, Edward — alcanzó a escuchar la risita burlona de él—. ¿Prefieres que mi novio te de caza y te acuse de secuestro ante un tribunal? — espetó ella con coraje. La risa de Edward se elevó, retumbando contra las paredes, llenándole los oídos.

— ¿Ya viste que ha nevado? El suelo está casi blanco— dijo él desinteresadamente asomándose a través de las cortinas.

¡Vaya!, esas eran noticias, con esa fría demostración de la naturaleza quedaba oficialmente inaugurado el invierno. A pesar de eso Isabella no se dejó intimidar y siguió el rumbo inicial de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — dijo ella cómo si le hablara a un extraño.

—Al norte en el sur.

— ¡Hablo en serio!

— ¿Quieres una taza de té? — ofreció Edward servicialmente, cómo si Isabella estuviera ahí de visita.

—Déjame ir.

—No hasta que hablemos.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo— dijo ella con su tono frío que ya era más que una costumbre.

—No has respondido nada de lo que te he preguntado con anterioridad.

— ¡Déjame ir! — chilló exasperada. Edward se acercó como un felino, haciéndola caer sentada sobre el sofá, huyendo de su proximidad; se inclinó sobre ella, taladrando su mirada, acercándose hasta que Isabella terminó recostada sobre el respaldo.

—Sólo tienes dos opciones, Isabella. Cedes y terminamos con esto de una buena vez… o te sigues negando y te juro que no vuelves a ver la luz del sol— el tono de la amenaza resultaba un tanto intimidante, pero Isabella no se dejaría intimidar.

—No sé de qué hablas.

— ¡Por favor! — espetó Edward con sorna—. ¿¡Cómo es posible que hayas puesto a trabajar cómo tu sirvienta a tu propia hermana!?

—Intento protegerla.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué? O mejor dicho… ¿de quién? — preguntó Edward con coraje y convicción.

—No tengo por qué decírtelo.

—Lo de no salir es en serio — reafirmó con tanta veracidad que a Bella no le quedó duda de que lo cumpliría. Lo conocía.

—Edward… — la voz de Bella fue un resuello tembloroso.

— ¿Dime?

Isabella no lo soportaba, estaba a punto de derrumbarse, ¿por qué Edward tenía que ser tan insistente?, ¿por qué ejercía ese mágico poder tan aplastante sobre ella? Peor aún, ¿por qué tenía esas ansias locas por contarle todo? _¡Suficiente!_ gritó una voz en su interior. Su labio tembló, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire en un golpe seco fuera de sus labios, leves espasmos sacudieron sus hombros y un caudaloso torrente de lágrimas se derramó por sus ojos; derrumbándola, exponiéndola totalmente, dejándola vulnerable y a merced de lo que Edward quisiera hacer con ella; cómo un material moldeable a su antojo.

Estaba totalmente dispuesta a él.

—No llores, linda. No lo hagas — dijo Edward sentándose a su lado, la atrajo en un abrazo que ella intensificó sin dudar.

La tensión, la miseria, la incertidumbre, el dolor, el odio, la venganza, la esperanza, la lucha, el amor… todo se arremolinó en torno a Isabella en un doloroso llanto amargo. No podía estar un minuto más sin hablar, había añorado tanto ese momento, había soñado tantas vences con estar de nuevo cerca, entre sus brazos.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa, Bella? Confía en mí, cuéntamelo todo.

—Es que… — el llanto se acumuló en su garganta, era tanto, tan sofocante que no pudo seguir hablando.

— ¿Por qué puedes confiar en ese perro Black y en mí no? ¿Por qué él lo sabe todo? ¿Por qué él te cuida?

—Perdón — en esa disculpa iban implícitas muchas cosas—. Perdóname, Edward. Perdón. Ya no lo soporto más. No puedo. Perdón, perdón— dijo Isabella entre sollozos, en murmullos roncos y desesperados.

Edward la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, acarició su cabello delicadamente, besó su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, reconfortó su espalda con suaves caricias y le permitió explotar el remolino de sentimientos de su interior. Mientras el tiempo se consumía y el dolor menguaba los sollozos también lo hacían, hasta que Isabella pudo contenerse por completo, respirar profundamente y relajarse un poco.

— ¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que pasó desde que dejamos de vernos? — apremió Edward.

—Sí — murmuró Isabella mientras asentía.

—Te escucho.

Ella se deslizó suavemente hacia un lado, deshaciendo el abrazo y encarándolo desde la cómoda posición que había adoptado. Su mirada se perdió en un punto fijo en el pasado y comenzó a relatar su vida de los últimos cuatro años.

. . .

—_El día que nos despedimos lloré hasta el anochecer. Esos meses en los que tu padre te instruiría sobre negociaciones y asuntos que, sinceramente, poco me importaban; serían los más largos y dolorosos para mí. Mi hermanita estuvo siempre a mi lado, alentándome, ayudándome, aprendiendo a mi lado y siguiendo cada paso que daba. Prometí no caer enferma de tristeza y así lo hice._

"_Pasaron dos semanas, en las que me esforzaba duramente por mantenerme con la fuerza suficiente para seguir. Estuve tentada a escribirte en muchas ocasiones, pero cada vez me recordaba la promesa que nos hicimos sobre ser pacientes y enterraba el deseo en el olvido. Un viernes papá llegó diciendo que teníamos qué marcharnos, todo fue tan abrupto; empacamos lo más esencial y nos fuimos inmediatamente. _

"_Llegamos a una gran casa, tras una escueta explicación nos dijo que disfrutábamos del fruto de sus crecientes negociaciones; pero aún había algo de misterio en todo eso: la forma tan inesperada en la que nos mudamos, los nuevos y ostentosos lujos, el exagerado incremento en la servidumbre, los hombres que siempre escoltaban a papá, la insistencia de no salir de casa. Tontamente creí que nuestra estancia sería pasajera, que en cualquier momento empacaríamos para regresar a nuestro hogar y que estaría de vuelta para cuando tú aparecieras. _

"_Merecía una explicación, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme a mi padre llegaba mamá persuadiéndome con sermones sobre comprensión, amor y respeto a la familia y lecciones de etiqueta. No dejé de inmiscuirme hasta que fui la sombra de mi padre, me compenetré de lleno en los movimientos de sus negocios y fui tan insistente que terminó cediendo a mi curiosidad, respondiendo a todo cuanto se me ocurría. _

"_Un día nos reunió en el salón; por sus palabras pude darme cuenta de que se estaba obsesionando con cosas que, hasta ese momento, estaban fuera de mi alcance. Alice, mamá y yo estuvimos atentas a cada una de sus palabras, nos contó sobre cómo la fortuna de la familia se hacía cada vez más grande (aún en la época en la que tú y yo mantuvimos nuestro noviazgo), nos dio una elaborada explicación repleta de detalles… luego, nos relató el trato que lo hizo firmar un pacto con su muerte. _

"_Aro Vulturi lo envolvió en negociaciones turbias en las que él cayó ingenuamente, cuando se dio cuenta de su error era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Al ver la creciente fortuna Swan la codicia de Vulturi se elevó por los cielos, arrastrando junto con sus planes obscuros y maquiavélicos a mi padre. De un momento a otro, bajo la superficie de la encubierta mafia, nuestros bienes comenzaron a desaparecer de a poco, papá tuvo que prescindir del servicio de muchos empleados, nos limitó las compras y nos prohibió estrictamente las salidas; no podíamos ir más allá de los jardines alrededor de la casa y teníamos que hacerlo bajo la supervisión de una considerable flota de guardias detrás de nosotras._

"_Con astucia mi papá comenzó a desenmascarar a Vulturi, reunió pruebas suficientes en su contra y desenredó sus redes ilícitas de negociación. Con esto comenzó a devolver a nosotros lo que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado. Yo estaba inmiscuida en todo, a veces mis ocurrencias le servían de algo. _

"_Un día llegó con Jacob, lo presentó como uno de sus aliados, poco después me di cuenta de que estaba muy bien enterado de la situación y que estaba de nuestro lado en la línea de fuego. Él y su familia también habían sido víctimas de Aro, su ayuda en nuestra causa era en cierta forma su venganza hacia él._

"_Para cuando entregaron las pruebas suficientes en contra del "Gran Aro Vulturi, dueño del Imperio"; me di cuenta de que mi papá estaba totalmente obsesionado con todo lo que implicara ese asunto. Después de una larga deliberación el juez falló a favor de mi papá, cayó una orden contra Vulturi, lo hicieron ceder absolutamente todo a nosotros, los Swan, y lo dejaron sin nada. Claro, lo más probable es que aún haya algo de su dinero esparcido por distintas partes, lo que nos fue entregado tal vez sea la mayoría de su fortuna… pero no todo._

"_El día del juicio estuvimos presentes mis padres y yo, por petición mía y de mi madre no dejamos que Alice apareciera ese día. Cuando todo quedó oficialmente en manos de mi padre, Aro enloqueció en el tribunal, juró venganza en contra mía y de mis padres. En su voz quedó firmada a fuego la cruel forma con la que haría pagar a mi padre y cómo lo último que estaría en sus pensamientos sería yo, su indefensa hija, sola en el mundo. Al llegar a casa suspiramos de alivio, Aro iría directo a la horca por sus desfalcos, crímenes y atrocidades y Alice no había quedado expuesta ante semejante bestia._

"_Cuando supuestamente se llevaría a cabo la ejecución él escapó, haciendo que mi padre redoblara esfuerzos y aumentara la flota de seguridad. Las palabras de Vulturi jurando venganza por la humillación, su fortuna y su adorado imperio; resonaron en mi cabeza el día que mis padres murieron. Un evidente "accidente" provocado fue lo que los llevó a su fin. La forma en la que su coche se volcó era inexplicable y tenía la firma de Vulturi por todas partes, junto a las rosas negras que se encargó de hacerme llegar. _

"_Así fue como se ganó el terror de Alice y el mío._

"_Jacob estuvo conmigo en todo momento; tratamos de llevar la situación lo mejor que pudimos, pasamos una temporada refugiadas en la casa Black, hasta que llegué a la decisión de que no podía pasar mi vida huyendo; por el bien de mi hermana decidimos hacerla pasar por mi doncella y con el apoyo de Jake decidí salir de las sombras. _

"_Ocupé la casa del imperio, me involucré en eventos sociales e hice amistades; todo con la idea de ganar un puesto entre los personajes más importantes de la sociedad. Trato de ganar su simpatía y su reconocimiento. Hasta el momento he hecho algunas importantes alianzas comerciales; de esta forma trato de convertirme en una figura reconocida y un punto difícil para Vulturi. _

"_El baile en el que nos vimos de nuevo, donde me nombraba la nueva dueña del imperio, fue otro de nuestros planes para socializar._

"_Tiempo después, cómo una de nuestras tácticas, se nos ocurrió que la mejor forma de que Jacob pudiera protegerme y yo pudiera cederle bienes sin necesidad de burocracias era uniéndonos en matrimonio. No es más que un acuerdo con beneficios para ambos, él obtiene el poder de mi dinero y yo la protección de él. Jacob prometió protegerme, entre nosotros sólo hay un cariño fraternal. Él no ha dejado de rastrearlo, tiene el firme propósito de acabar con Aro; pero es una rata escurridiza, se pasea discretamente entre las alcantarillas y parece predecir cada paso que da Jake._

"_La Isabella romántica, dulce, tierna y cariñosa que tú conociste poco a poco se fue transformando en una mujer dura que experimenta el sabor del veneno de la venganza a la menor provocación. Me he vuelto fría e indiferente a muchas cosas, pero trato de mantenerme firme para ir en contra de la codicia. Sé que Aro no se detuvo con la muerte de mis padres y no se detendrá hasta tenerme a su merced; sé que has notado mi trato hacia los empleados, pero eso también es un arma que juego con mi doble cara; tampoco es cómo si los tratara a punta de látigo. Necesito que sean fieles, obedientes; trato de recompensarlos, de cierta forma, con comodidades, un buen sueldo, buena comida. Trato de ser comprensiva a pesar de mi carácter. Les enseño a disciplinarse._

_. . ._

El rostro de Bella bañado en llanto, con una mueca de auténtico dolor… calaba en lo profundo del alma de Edward. Pensó en mil formas de reconfortarla, pero ninguna era suficiente.

—Edward, ¿comprendes aunque sea un poco el temor que le tengo a Aro? ¿El por qué de mi huída? ¿Por qué no te busqué más? ¡Me muero si algo te pasa! Porque… a pesar de todo, aún siento algo por ti.

—Bella…— la voz apremiante de Edward no la distrajo, aunque su mano en su barbilla era otra cosa.

—Ya no pude más, no pude borrar todo lo que vivimos, no pude dejar tu recuerdo en el pasado. Estas semanas han sido una verdadera tortura para mí…— y tal como lo dijo, Isabella no pudo más y rompió en llanto de nuevo.

—Tranquila, cariño. Ya estás conmigo, nada te pasará— prometió Edward al tiempo que la acurrucaba amorosamente entre sus brazos.

—Me dejó una rosa— confesó Bella con precaución.

— ¿Qué?

—En mi carruaje. Puso una rosa negra, igual a las que me mandaba antes, con una nota— Edward la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos cuando la sintió temblar levemente.

Para este punto la luz del día era apenas un recuerdo mortecino de la luminosidad del sol, el frío era más intenso y el hambre hacía gruñir con ferocidad a un par de estómagos. Cómo si nada hubiera pasado, terminaron el día con un gran repertorio de alimentos, hablaron de detalles sobre la situación de Bella, se pusieron al día de sus logros, Edward compartió con Bella los conocimientos que había adquirido el tiempo que pasó en el extranjero. En fin, trataban de inmortalizar el momento.

Durmieron inocentemente, cada uno en una cama de la habitación; era parecida a la que alguna vez Bella compartió con Alice, dos camas separadas por mesitas de noche, una gran chimenea al lado, muebles de roble y colores claros.

La tensión que se alzaba en el espacio entre una cama y otra era lo suficientemente densa cómo para inquietarlos, pero lo suficientemente reconfortante cómo para permitirles una tranquila noche de sueño.

Sus apasionados sentimientos se revelaron en forma de un intenso cosquilleo que ponía su piel alerta y sensible, y que cada pequeño espacio de su ser palpitara meramente de deseo. Isabella estuvo tentada a salvar el espacio para meterse debajo de las mantas de Edward, él sentía exactamente lo mismo; ella se frenó por temor a que Edward descubriera las, aún notorias, marcas por su cuerpo y mal interpretara esos estigmas. A pesar de que habían hablado mucho más de lo que había hecho en las pasadas semanas, aún quedaban mil cosas por decir.

Al otro día madrugaron para abandonar la casita, Bella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todo el tiempo estuvo en una casita de campo en tierras de la propiedad McCarthy.

Edward ayudó a Bella a acomodarse enfrente de él, sobre el lomo del caballo que Emmett había dispuesto para él.

Cuando Edward tuvo que pasar los brazos alrededor de Bella el calor arrasó con el frío que amenazaba con paralizarlos. La ropa de Rosalie, tanto la de cama cómo la capucha que la cubría, hacían lucir encantadora a Bella.

Pronto el rápido galope los posicionó frente a la casa Black. Los nervios de Isabella aparecieron de tal forma que dificultaron su respiración y aceleraron su corazón hasta que sintió una intensa presión en la cabeza.

Bella siguió los pasos seguros de Edward, atravesaron el umbral de la puerta entre el ajetreo del que ella estaba segura que era culpable.

— ¡Bella! — chilló la voz de la pequeña Alice desde un rincón del recibidor.

Bella alzó la vista hasta conectarse con la mirada de su hermana, Jacob apareció detrás de la entrada de la sala con una expresión de asombro que inmediatamente se transformó en una de coraje.

— ¡Cullen! — espetó Jacob con la mandíbula tensa, los puños cerrados y su posición agazapada contra el secuestrador de su protegida.

.

.

Aquí les dejo éste nuevo capítulo

Besos

Hasta la próxima

.

.


	8. CAP 7: COMPROMISO

.

.

CAPITULO VII

COMPROMISO

.

.

El viaje a la casa Black le parecía eterno a Alice. No sabía precisar si era por el frío, la angustia o la desesperación de ver a Isabella; pero conforme avanzaban la sensación en su pecho se hacía más y más palpable. La pobre Alice estaba cada vez más ansiosa, los nervios no la abandonaban y a pesar de sentir el frío azotando su rostro no se retractaba de haber subido a la parte de enfrente del coche, al lado de Frederic.

—Alice, entra de nuevo. Está comenzando a nevar— propuso Frederic por enésima vez.

—No— respondió ella con firmeza.

Alice se acurrucó un poco más al costado de su acompañante y cubrió casi totalmente su rostro con la capucha de su capa. Dejó su mente vagar y que su corazón latiera desbocado por la apabullante sensación de que algo pasaba con su hermana, con su dulce Bells. Frederic haló las riendas haciendo que los caballos descendieran la velocidad, inmediatamente Alice se irguió y descubrió su rostro para ver el motivo por el cual casi se detenían. Frente a ellos quedó una completa caravana de coches y guardias a caballo; sin saber ni siquiera por qué, el temor en ella se instaló más a fuego y su respiración quedó en la nada cuando logró distinguir un poco más adelante el coche en el que había visto partir a Bella.

—Frederic, ese es el coche de Isabella— dijo con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, alcánzalos. Quiero ver qué pasa con ella.

Cuando sus ojos enfocaron bien no le quedó duda alguna, ese era el coche Black en el que había visto partir a su Bells horas atrás. La respiración de Alice se agitó, algo le decía que aquello no era una simple precaución, su corazón hizo eco en sus oídos e involuntariamente se aferró al brazo de Frederic.

—Tranquila— le susurró él con dulzura. Acercó el coche lo suficiente como para entablar conversación con uno de los guardias—. Disculpe, ¿pasa algo?

—Lo siento, no puedo darle información— contestó el jinete.

— ¿Pasa algo con la señorita Swan? ¿Dónde está Isabella? — preguntó Alice desesperada.

—Lo siento, señorita, no…

—Soy su doncella. Le suplico encarecidamente que me informe cualquier cosa que esté sucediendo con mi señorita— el tono persuasivo y a la vez feroz, pero más que nada la penetrante mirada de súplica de Alice fue lo que lo hizo ceder.

—Permítame— se excusó y aceleró el galope hacia un hombre fornido que iba al frente, su superior, supuso.

El gran hombre hizo girar su caballo para emparejarse al lado del coche de Alice Y Frederic. Ambos galoparon a paso lento y entablaron conversación sin dejar de seguir la caravana.

— Buen día, soy el guardia al mando ¿Ustedes son sirvientes de la señorita Swan? — dijo el hombre a caballo.

—Sí yo soy su… su doncella— dijo Alice.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de su viaje? El señor Black dijo que la señorita Swan viajaría sola, no esperan su visita— dijo aquel hombre sin miramientos.

—Fue un viaje inesperado. Cuando ya se había marchado la señorita su doncella notó que la ama Swan había dejado parte de su equipaje y es de suma importancia para su comodidad que le facilitemos sus valijas olvidadas— informó Frederic imparcial.

—Entiendo— dijo el jinete.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué sucede con la señorita Isabella? ¿Por qué custodian así su coche? — la exasperación e incertidumbre de Alice la hicieron explotar en gritos desesperados que estaban a nada de convertirse en resuellos.

—Lo siento, chicos. Su ama fue secuestrada. Atacaron al chofer, quedó inconsciente y se la llevaron.

— ¿¡Qué!? — el grito sorprendido de Alice asustó a uno de los caballos, haciendo que el coche se tambaleara de un lado a otro y Frederic luchara un momento por recuperar el control.

—Pero… ¿la están buscando?, ¿tienen alguna pista? — preguntó Frederic ante el rostro de asombro y los sollozos inminentes de su bella dama.

—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, algunos de mis hombres están internados en el bosque y otros tantos recorren los caminos para intentar dar con ella y su captor.

—Tranquila, mi bella dama— susurraba Frederic pasando un brazo alrededor de Alice y manejando dificultosamente el coche con el otro.

—Permítanme ayudarlos— propuso el hombre.

Poco después el jinete al mando puso a uno de sus hombres a conducir el coche Swan, mientras que Frederic y Alice estaban en el interior. Él trataba de tranquilizarla y le permitió llorar tanto cómo su miedo se lo pedía.

Un hueco de terror se instaló dolorosamente sobre el estómago de Alice, sentía un vacío desolador atravesándole el pecho, era como si la hubieran dividido en dos lacerantes, supurantes y lastimeras: una se quedaba ahí con ella y la otra junto a su hermana. Sus brazos y piernas eran lánguidas, su garganta ya estaba seca por tantos suspiros y sus mejillas no perdían humedad ocasionada por el mar de lágrimas que no cesaba. ¿Dónde estaba su querida Bells? ¿Qué le estarían haciendo? ¿En qué condiciones la tendrían? Por mucho tiempo vivió temiendo un momento como ese, cuando por fin sucedió, la desolación y el dolor llegaron más profundamente… como jamás imaginó.

—Ya, Alice, tranquila. Verás que pronto estará de nuevo en el imperio— trataba de consolarla Frederic, el cual no había despegado sus brazos alrededor de la vulnerable mujercita.

—Si algo le pasa o… si… ella…

—No digas eso, verás cómo todo irá bien.

Alice quería creer sus palabras, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo terminaría aquella situación. Algo le decía que no debía preocuparse, pero su terquedad era más fuerte y sólo podía sucumbir a su miseria, dejándose llevar por el momento. Debía recordar agradecer después las dulces palabras, mimos y abrazos de su amigo. Él le ofreció su hombro y ella sin dudar se acercó a desahogar su incertidumbre y tristeza.

—Alice, mírame— pidió él tomando el trastornado rostro de Alice entre sus manos—. No estás sola, yo voy a estar a tu lado, ya verás cómo todo se soluciona.

—Gracias, Frederic— dijo ella con la voz enronquecida.

—Oh, mi bella dama. Cómo me gustaría ser parte de tu vida, tu protector, el hombre que cuide de ti— Alice apenas y pudo responder a sus palabras con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

—Lo siento, no pensaba incomodarte…— Frederic se alejó un poco de ella, pero Alice levantó sus manos para acunar su rostro y acariciar la áspera mejilla de él.

Su inocente caricia le cosquilleaba en la palma de la mano a causa de la barba apenas notoria de Frederic, su mirada era sincera, sus frases siempre dulces; en pocas palabras un hombre maravilloso que jamás pensó que podría llegar a conocer. ¿Qué tanto podía perder estando a su lado? Sabía de antemano que tendría su apoyo incondicionalmente, su cariño y su reconfortante compañía cada que ella lo necesitara. Era un príncipe en un traje de sirviente, guapo, tierno y en más de una ocasión había dejado entrever sus buenas intenciones hacia Alice. Necesitaba a alguien que la sostuviera en momentos difíciles, justo cómo ahora. ¿Sería Alice capaz de arrastrar sus miedos lejos de la hermosa realidad que humildemente le ofrecía Frederic? ¿Podría confesar su verdad y olvidar los demonios de su pasado?

—Frederic, no te alejes, por favor.

—Nunca, mi bella dama. Nunca— él se acercó para dejar un beso en su frente y rodeó nuevamente su cintura con sus brazos. Alice suspiró, se apretó un poco más en torno a él y se dejó reconfortar.

— ¿Frederic?

— ¿Sí?

—Sé ese hombre.

— ¿Qué? — dijo él separándose un poco para poder verla a la cara.

—Sé parte de mi vida, sé mi protector y quien cuide de mí. Por favor— ante la hermosa mirada de súplica Frederic le dio una magnífica sonrisa, de las que derriten el corazón y hacen suspirar de alivio.

—Por supuesto, Alice— ella sonrió con sinceridad y acarició de nuevo la mejilla del hombre que a partir de ese momento era parte de su vida.

Frederic deslizó una mano por el cuello de Alice, en una delicada caricia llevó sus dedos hasta su nuca y se envolvieron en una burbuja en la que se hipnotizaron con sus miradas. Él poco a poco se fue acercando, Alice sentía que no podía más, todo en su interior estaba por explotar, sintió el suave roce de los labios de él en la comisura de su boca, luego ella giró un poco el rostro para encontrarse con los labios de Frederic. Dejó que él guiara el delicioso vaivén de sus labios, era algo que Alice jamás pensó que pudiera sentir, ese cosquilleo tan placentero en su estómago mientras sus labios eran acariciados tan dulcemente por los de Frederic o ese hormigueo en sus manos a causa del deseo de enredar sus dedos entre el cabello de él. Por un segundo sus preocupaciones desaparecieron abriendo paso a un sentimiento de paz y esperanza que estuvo a punto de eclipsar todo lo demás.

El coche se detuvo y más que dejarse llevar Alice abrió los ojos y se separó de Frederic. Con ese movimiento su mágica burbuja reventó, dando paso a sus miedos y a la tristeza provocada por la incertidumbre.

—Vamos— dijo Frederic ofreciendo su mano para que Alice se apoyara al salir del coche.

El invierno ahora más evidente, durante el resto del viaje todas las superficies se cubrieron de una espesa capa de nieve

Entraron a la casa Black, no era la primera vez que Alice estaba ahí, por lo que no tenía por qué reparar en detalles. Sin preámbulos comenzó una desesperada búsqueda por Jacob. Caminó por los pasillos hasta que llegó a su despacho, en él había un grupo de hombres proponiendo y siguiendo las órdenes que daba Jacob al compás de los ademanes de sus brazos. Se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró con el rostro congestionado de Alice, despachó a todos con un asentimiento y los hombres salieron disparados hacia sus labores recién asignadas.

—Alice…— Jacob abrió los brazos mientras caminaba hacia ella, después de un momento Alice salvó la distancia entre ellos para refugiarse en los brazos de Jacob y llorar amargamente sobre su pecho—. Tranquila, juro que la traeré de vuelta a costa de lo que sea.

—Tengo tanto miedo— logró decir ella entre sollozos.

—Calma, Alice. Tu hermana estará bien.

Alice pasó un día tortuoso, hizo caso omiso a las súplicas de que se tranquilizara, sólo podía reproducir en su cabeza miles de escenarios en los que su querida hermana estaba mal. Temía tanto a Aro, igual o más que su hermana, ellas habían sido testigos del alcance de su maldad, de cómo había planeado fríamente la muerte de sus padres y cómo las situaciones la habían orillado a ocultarse tras la sombra de Isabella.

Su estado cayó en otro aún más deplorable cuando uno de los hombres de Jacob llegó con malas noticias; las huellas del caballo en el que había huido el captor de Bella fueron borradas lentamente por la nieve, hubo un punto en el que no pudieron seguir el rastro. Eso terminó por colapsar los nervios de la pobre Alice. No comió, apenas y bebió algo, secó su cuerpo con lágrimas y dejó marchar su sueño, atrayendo sólo un pensamiento obscuro tras otro.

El amanecer se comenzó a asomar por detrás de las montañas, apenas y lograba apreciarse un color más claro en el cielo. Alice prácticamente no había dormido nada, una de las sirvientas de Jacob la acompañó al vestíbulo, ayudándola a guiar sus pasos y la sentó en un sillón en el recibidor principal. Poco después Jacob, igual de desvelado que ella pasó por el lugar, observando el estado de desgaste de Alice.

— ¿Cómo estás? — susurró a la pequeña figura compungida y desolada en el mullido sillón.

—Mal— dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Dónde está Frederic?

—Salió en la madrugada con un grupo de mis hombres— ella asintió y luego suspiró con cansancio—. Deberías regresar a la cama e intentar dormir un poco.

—No, yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que Bella entre por esa puerta— sentención con su voz desquebrajada, la nariz congestionada y roja y su cabeza a punto de explotar.

—Señor, no ha querido probar bocado— informó la sirvienta.

—No quiero nada— insistió Alice.

—Niña, debe comer algo. Se le va a secar la tripa— insistió la amable señora.

—No quiero.

—No le hagas caso, ve a la cocina y prepárale un té con galletas o algo— ordenó Jacob.

—Sí, señor— la mujer se fue dejando a Alice mirando a la nada, tratando de reconfortarse a sí misma. Mientras Jacob continuaba su camino hacia su estudio para continuar con las estrategias de acción, él apenas tenía unos minutos de haber regresado de un patrullaje en los alrededores.

No muy lejos de ahí Bella y Edward galopaban hacia la casa Black en el caballo prestado de Emmett, Isabella pasó la mayor parte del viaje pensando en todas las explicaciones que tendría que darle a Jacob, de seguro estaba preocupado y haciendo sólo Dios sabe qué tantas cosas para encontrarla. En uno de los vaivenes el caballo se sacudió haciendo que la cintura de Bella rozara contra los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, haciéndolos estremecer al unísono, reavivando la ardiente hoguera de sensaciones que amainaban el frío invernal.

—Hoy luces especialmente encantadora— murmuró Edward en su oído, haciéndola estremecer por completo.

—Hum… gracias.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé. Primero debemos llegar a un acuerdo con Jacob, tengo que verlo y hacerle entender nuestra situación.

— ¿Nuestra?

—Sí, nuestra— Bella se inclinó sobre el cuello del animal para ver el rostro de Edward—. ¿O es que ahora te irás? — por más miedo que pudiera sentir, por más que ella rogara por tenerlo siempre a su lado, no podría obligarlo a quedarse.

— ¿Cómo crees que te dejaré después de que te he encontrado? — Isabella le sonrió aliviada y con la mirada más dulce y enamorada que tenía para él.

El silencio los envolvió en una reconfortante esperanza, tendrían mucho que hablar y mil cosas que aclarar antes de continuar con lo que nunca había terminado. Por fin lograron divisar la imponente construcción de la casa Black, Isabella tomó una respiración profunda y trató de concentrar sus latidos desbocados en otra dirección, una que no la hiciera marear de tantas sensaciones. Cuando los guardias la vieron abrieron paso hasta que pudieron adentrarse en la propiedad.

Veían gente yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro, había un caos de guardias y demás personas, Bella se recriminó mentalmente. Lo que ella jamás esperó encontrar al atravesar el umbral era a su dulce hermanita sentada en el recibidor, pero sobre todo, en un estado tan deplorable cómo ese. Suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta, todos los pasos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo para clavar la mirada en la pareja pasmada en la puerta. Alice alzó el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos suplicantes de su hermana, la cual agachó la mirada por la pena que sintió al ver a su pequeña en tan mal estado.

— ¡Bella! — chilló Alice, poniéndose de pie de un salto y haciendo que la señora del servicio casi derramara el té sobre ella. Bella miró a Alice e intentó sonreírle.

Jacob escuchó el grito de ella y se apresuró hacia la entrada, ¿podría ser verdad? ¿En qué condiciones llegaba? ¿Cómo había regresado? El asombro era palpable en su mirada, examinó a Bella, lucía encantadora, cómo siempre; pero Bella estaba tan concentrada en Alice que ni siquiera lo escuchó llegar. Jacob vio que justo detrás de ella estaba el centro de sus preocupaciones y su desvelo. Sintió una ira descomunal atravesando su cuerpo, se crispó de coraje y apretó los puños a punto de lanzársele a Edward.

— ¡Cullen! — espetó con la mandíbula tensa.

— ¡No! — dijo Bella interponiéndose entre Edward y Jacob—. Por favor, Jacob. No lo hagas, déjame atender a Alice y luego hablamos. Pero, por favor, no peleen— los vio alternadamente con súplica en la mirada. Jacob bajó la guardia y salió dando grandes zancadas.

El coraje recorría hasta la más pequeña partícula de Jake, "¡_idiota, Cullen_!", pensó. ¿Se imaginaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar la noche anterior por su culpa? Aún no podía creer lo campantes y frescos que entraron en su casa. Prefirió salir a dar una vuelta a caballo mientras despejaba su mente, de seguro todo tendría una explicación; además, no quería despotricar en contra de Bella antes de saber sus motivos. Lo más probable es que ella no tuviera nada que ver, ¡pero esa no era la manera de hacer las cosas! ¿Qué rayos le había pasado por la cabeza al insensato hombre que la había secuestrado cómo un vil delincuente? Jacob se montó sobre su dominante corcel y cabalgó a todo galope hacia la ubicación de su portavoz, tenían que abortar la misión de búsqueda inmediatamente.

—Alice— llamó Bella a su pequeña hermana, que aún estaba consternada y hecha una estatua en su sitio.

Alice pestañeó varias veces permitiendo que sus lágrimas se regaran incesantes por sus mejillas, el alivio, el dolor, la angustia y la incertidumbre se esfumaron como por arte de magia al ver el rostro de su hermana, sólo quedó en ella un profundo sentimiento de alivio.

—Oh, Bella— dijo sollozante para prenderse al cuello de su hermana y liberar la tensión en su llanto.

Isabella no pudo decir absolutamente nada, se limitó a abrazarla y acompañarla en su llanto. Sentía que la había herido profundamente, lo peor de todo es que había sido sin querer. Su pobre pequeña, su hermanita, su bebé; tenía la huella de insomnio debajo de sus ojos, el rostro compungido, el cabello revuelto, su pequeña doncella, su preciosa hermanita había sufrido pensando lo peor. Su corazón se encogió al pensar la noche espantosa que debió pasar mientras ella se reencontraba con su amado Edward. Definitivamente habría muchas cosas de las cuales tendrían que hablar.

—Niña Isabella, no ha comido y no ha dormido nada— informó la señora del servicio que atendía a Alice anteriormente.

En la casa Black nada se sabía de la cercana relación de la señorita Isabella y su adorable doncella, pero tampoco se cuestionaba sobre el asunto. Todos los sirvientes sabían el trato especial, pero nadie tenía confirmado el motivo.

—Gracias, ¿podrías indicarme la habitación de Alice y disponer otra para el señor Cullen?

—Por supuesto, señorita Swan.

—Permíteme— dijo Edward rodeando el cuerpo de Alice y alzándolo en vilo para soportar su cansado cuerpecito.

La señora guió los pasos de los chicos hasta la habitación que Alice había ocupado, en el trayecto intercambió un par de palabras con Isabella, la cual le pidió que llevara el té y las galletas a la habitación y que preparara un caldo de pollo para más tarde. Cuando entraron Bella corrió las mantas para que Edward pudiera recostar a la pequeña Alice, la sirvienta se disculpó con ellos y salió rápidamente en busca del té.

—Bella, tenemos que…— comenzó a decir Edward.

—Lo sé, Edward. Pero no es el momento. Déjame un momento a solas con mi hermana, más tarde te busco. Por favor— él asintió, se acercó y dejó un beso en la frente de Bella.

—Lo siento— admitió Edward apenado.

—Más tarde hablamos— prometió ella, luego se giró de nuevo hacia su pequeña hermana y volcó su atención en ella. La señora del servicio dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita auxiliar y salió para guiar a Edward hacia una habitación.

—Pequeña, ven— dijo Bella ayudándola a sentarse—. Bebe esto— dijo sirviendo y ofreciendo una taza a Alice.

Ella dio un par de sorbos, luego rechazó el té y se enganchó en un fuerte abrazo a Isabella.

—Tuve tanto miedo— confesó Alice con voz temblorosa.

—Lo siento mucho, mi pequeña— dijo Bella con pesar.

—Pensé… yo… creí…

—Shhh, ya estoy aquí. Ahora, por favor, come algo. Me tiene muy preocupada tu estado, no quiero que caigas enferma.

—Pero…

—Sé que tenemos que hablar y te prometo que lo haremos. Pero más tarde, ahora descansa— Alice asintió, probó un poco de las galletas y unos cuantos sorbos más de té.

Isabella se puso de pie, rebuscó entre las pequeñas valijas del equipaje de Alice y sacó un pijama. Con suma paciencia la ayudó a deshacerse del pesado vestido, quitó las horquillas de su cabello para deshacer el desbaratado peinado y cepilló amorosamente los cabellos azabaches de su hermana. Poco después Isabella se recostó junto a ella, permitiéndole a su Alice que se acomodara entre sus brazos y cayera en un profundo sueño. Isabella acarició la espalda y cabeza de su hermana hasta que estuvo totalmente tranquila y dejó de removerse. Con un pesado suspiro se pudo de pie con sumo cuidado, besó la frente de Alice y salió en busca de Edward.

Después de preguntar a una de las empleadas logró dar con la habitación de Edward. Dio un par de toquecitos tímidos antes de escuchar un educado "pase" desde el interior.

—Hola— dijo Bella captando la total atención de Edward.

— ¿Estás lista para hablar? — ella asintió—. Bien.

—Edward… em… yo…

—Tranquila. Entiendo perfectamente el nerviosismo— ella asintió—. ¿Qué quieres que pase?

— ¿Tú qué quieres que pase?

—Pregunté primero— Edward sonrió haciendo que Bella soltara una leve risita.

—Yo quiero…— Isabella bajó la mirada mientras jugaba con la tela de su falda—. Ha sido mucho tiempo lejos y ahora que lo sabes todo…

—Isabella, mírame— ella alzó la vista con la duda tatuada en la profundidad de sus ojos—. Sé por un momento la Bella que yo conocí, la de siempre y contéstame esto… ¿Quieres que esté a tu lado? — ella mordió su labio y asintió.

—Sí— contestó Bella en un susurro.

—Bella, estos años no he hecho otra cosa más que esperar saber de ti, te encontré sin querer, al principio me confundiste pero ahora no pienso alejarme de ti. Ahora menos que nunca me voy a ir.

—No lo hagas, por favor— dijo ella conectando su mirada con aquella que la tenía tan loca y perdidamente enamorada.

— ¿Has olvidado el amor que nos juramos antes de separarnos cuatro años atrás? — ella negó—. Yo igual.

—Edward, tengo miedo— aceptó ella dejándose envolver por los brazos de su amado.

— ¿De qué? ¿Es que no entiendes que haré lo mejor que esté en mí para que nada te pase? ¿Qué doy todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy para protegerte de todo mal? A ti y a Alice.

—No merezco nada de esto.

—Sí lo mereces. Has pasado por mucho, te has sacrificado. Es hora de que alguien comience a retribuir un poco todo lo que haces por los demás.

—Te he extrañado tanto— suspiró y recargó la mejilla sobre el hombro de Edward.

—Ésta es la mujer que amo. Mi dulce, vulnerable, sencilla y especialmente hermosa Isabella.

Escuchar esas palabras en voz de su Edward hizo que su corazón diera un brinco de alegría, que la sensación de confort envolviera su ser y el amor hacia él se desbordara por sus poros.

—Te amo— admitió ella incorporándose para pegar su frente con la de él, cerrando sus ojos.

Por fin, después de cuatro años, después de tantos pesares podían cumplirlo. Y ahí estaban, con su amor expuesto, sus sentimientos a flor de piel, sus frentes juntas y sus alientos entremezclados por la cercanía. Sólo un movimiento bastaba para sellar con una perpetua muestra de su infinito amor el silencioso pacto de pertenecerse que acababan de decirse con una fugaz mirada.

Y así lo hicieron.

Giraron levemente sus rostros sintiendo una revolución que perturbaba sus sentidos, el simple roce de sus labios los hizo sentir cómo sus entrañas se agitaron gustosas por el anhelado contacto; no hizo falta mucho para que la delicada sensación de sus lenguas reencontrándose, avariciosas, llegara cómo una explosión más, provocando una fiebre que nacía en su boca y se extendía a lo largo de su cuerpo. Ese beso que era salvaje pero a la vez delicado, mejor que cualquier viejo recuerdo o ensoñación; sólo hizo que la extensión de su piel se erizara alerta a la más mínima provocación, que poco a poco un intenso ardor fluyera cómo hierro fundido por sus venas, codiciando más y más. La pasión acumulada por el paso de los años amenazaba con explotar en una lujuriosa demostración de amor, en un exótico baile no sólo de sus cuerpos… sino también de sus almas.

En un impreciso momento, la suavidad de la cama se convirtió en lo único que sostenía sus cuerpos de desfallecer y dar de lleno en un golpe sordo contra el piso. Las manos de ambos no se detuvieron en ningún instante, se deleitaban con los contornos dibujados por los bordes de la tela que los vestía. ¡Pero cuánto habían deseado ese momento!

Un intenso alboroto proveniente de la primera planta de la casa se extendió hasta los oídos de Isabella. Ella puso atención y olvidó por un momento el momento que estaba viviendo con su amado Edward; recordó a su pequeña acostada al otro lado del corredor y no necesitó más para postergar sus anhelos para más tarde.

—Edward— murmuró débilmente en un sofocado resuello.

— ¿Hummm?

—Va… vamos a ver qué… es eso— dijo con dificultad.

— ¿No podemos dejarlo para más tarde?

—Recuerda que tengo que hablar con Jacob— Edward bufó sobre su piel y se apartó reticente de su amada Bella.

—Está bien— dijo con derrota y la ayudó a arreglar su aspecto. No pudieron evitar soltar una risita cómplice al recordar las incontables ocasiones en las que habían hecho eso mismo en el pasado: arreglar sus ropas mutuamente para enfrentar a la importuna sociedad.

—Gracias— dijo Bella cuando Edward dio el toque final con su cabello, complementó su agradecimiento con un beso fugaz.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? — ofreció él.

—Necesito hacer esto sola— al ver en sus ojos Edward se dio cuenta que la mujer delicada, la chica sencilla, su amor… seguía ahí, presente, impasible, cómo siempre.

—Está bien— aceptó él dejándola ir. Aunque estaría alerta y cerca por si ella necesitaba cualquier cosa.

Isabella se deslizó con precaución por los pasillos de la casa que conocía cómo si fuera la suya, bajó uno a uno cada escalón hasta que escuchó la imponente voz de Jacob, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de enfrentarse a la furia hecha hombre. Se plantó al final de la escalera mirando el movimiento de personas, esperó paciente a que Jacob notara su presencia. Cuando él lo hizo le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera, guiándola hasta su despacho; cuando entraron el cerró la puerta y la encaró con una expresión indescifrable.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos, siendo testigo de su duelo de miradas. Jacob tenía el regaño tatuado en los ojos, el desconcierto y la incredulidad; mientras que Bella tenía la firmeza de no arrepentirse y la disculpa. El tiempo pasaba y no hacían otra cosa más que verse el uno al otro.

— ¡Ya! Di algo— pidió Bella un tanto desesperada.

— ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan inconsciente? ¿Has visto cómo se puso Alice? — contestó él comenzando a moverse inquieto por la habitación.

— ¡No tenías por qué decirle! ¿Para qué la llamaste? — Jacob detuvo su andar y la vio incrédulo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no la llamé! ¡Ella llegó sola! — Bella le dio una mirada de desconcierto—. Sí, así cómo lo escuchas. Alice llegó a ésta casa por su propio pie. Dijo que tenía un presentimiento y no dudó en salir tras de ti, se encontró con la caravana que protegía mi coche y ahí se enteró de todo— ella bajó la mirada, poniendo en orden los puntos que tenía que tratar con él.

—Ella no me dijo nada.

—Supongo que no. Está lo suficientemente afectada cómo para olvidar algunas cosas— tras esas palabras ella lo vio de nuevo—. Espero que no le pase nada más por tu inconsciencia— sentenció.

¡No digas esas cosas, Jacob! —el silencio los atrapó de nuevo, impacientándolos cada vez más.

— ¿Estamos aquí para no decir nada? — dijo él.

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—No fue mi culpa. Fue Edward el que…

—Lo sé. Esa parte de la historia ya me la contaron.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que buscarme, que Alice se haya puesto así. Pero…— Jacob clavó la mirada en ella.

— ¿Pero?

—Pero no me arrepiento. Si él no se hubiera atrevido a llevarme de esa manera nunca hubiéramos hablado y no estuviéramos… juntos.

— ¿Qué?

—Le conté todo. Está dispuesto a ayudarme, protegerme y a partir de ahora estará conmigo. Espero de todo corazón que seas capaz de entender eso— dijo ella con firmeza. Jacob la miró, se acercó, puso sus manos en sus hombros y la miró directo a los ojos.

—Estás feliz con él— afirmó.

—Sí. Lo amo— Jacob asintió.

—Tenemos que hablar todos juntos. Las cosas han cambiado.

—Lo sé.

—Ve por ellos, esto es algo que nos compete a todos— Isabella asintió, antes de irse tomó las manos de Jacob entre las suyas, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y dio un leve apretón a sus manos.

—Gracias— él correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Anda, aquí los espero.

Isabella recorrió los pasillos de regreso hacia las habitaciones con un peso menos sobre su espalda. Primero fue hacia Edward, le indicó el lugar y le pidió que se adelantara mientras ella buscaba a su hermana. Entró en la habitación de Alice, encontró la cama vacía y antes de entrar en pánico la buscó por la habitación.

— ¿Alice?

— ¿Sí? — contestó mientras salía del baño.

—Jacob quiere hablar con nosotros.

— ¿Quiénes nosotros? — preguntó con recelo.

—Edward, tú y yo— su hermanita sólo la miró y asintió.

Poco después la reunión comenzaba en el despacho de Black; la cual comenzaría con un denso silencio, miradas entre unos y otros y una alianza forjándose en el horizonte.

— ¿Y bien? — inquirió Edward.

—Ahora estás con ella— musitó Jacob un tanto receloso, aún estaba muy reciente el inesperado secuestro.

—Sí. Siento mucho haber hecho las cosas así, el que hayas tenido que movilizar a tus hombres, el haberte preocupado, Alice…

—Menos mal que lo sientes— dijo Alice un tanto furiosa.

—Alice— regañó Bella.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono! Aún no los he perdonado, ¿tienes una idea de lo que pasé el día de ayer?

—Alice, lo siento. No me fue mi culpa…— intentó disculparse Isabella.

—No lo fue. Pero aún así estoy enojada con ustedes. Jacob, no hemos venido aquí para hablar de lo que siento, de lo que ellos tienen juntos o de quién está enojado o enamorado de quién. Así que vayamos a lo que importa de éste asunto— demandó guiando el curso de la reunión.

—Tienes razón, Alice. Ya tendremos tiempo Edward y yo de hablar con más calma— dijo Jacob viéndolo fijamente.

—Cuando gustes— contestó el aludido.

—Entonces… contamos con tu apoyo para ir contra Aro— al escuchar el nombre Bella se estremeció levemente, gesto que Edward notó e instintivamente no dudó en estirar su brazo para rodear la cintura de Bella en un acto de protección.

—Por supuesto, cuentan conmigo para cualquier cosa. Quiero que me pongas al tanto de la situación, que coordinemos esfuerzos y ten por seguro que si hace falta cualquier cosa, lo que sea, puedes contar con ello.

—Lo más importante es la integridad de Bella y de Alice— dijo Jacob.

—Por supuesto.

—Momento— interrumpió Alice—. Si Edward está de nuevo con Bella… ¿qué pasa con el compromiso entre ustedes? — dijo viendo a Jacob y Bella alternadamente.

Isabella se encontró con la mirada de Jacob, sólo para encontrarse con que estaba igual de perdido que ella, luego viró el rostro para observar a Edward; éste al sentir el gesto de su amada la observó, acunó tiernamente su rostro con la mano libre y dijo sin dejar de verla.

—Creo que lo mejor es que sigan en pie con su propuesta.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Jacob con duda.

—Sí, sólo cómo una apariencia. Piénsalo cómo una estrategia, Jacob. Si sabemos cuidarnos la espalda, podré ser cómo un as bajo la manga en todo esto y Aro no me verá venir.

—Edward tiene razón— apoyó Alice.

— ¿Bella? — dijo Jacob haciendo que ella lo mirara—. ¿Tú qué dices? — asintió no muy convencida.

—Hagamos esto— afirmó para darle veracidad a su anterior gesto.

—Bien— dijo Jacob—. No te preocupes, Edward; ella podrá ser mi esposa pero tengo muy claro que será tu mujer.

—Gracias— contestó él.

—Bienvenido "a bordo" — dijo Jake extendiendo su mano hacia Edward, éste la tomó con firmeza y así sellaron un pacto que tenía un solo fin: proteger a las Swan.

Poco después de la reunión pasaron al comedor para la cena, hablaron de trivialidades y mientras que ellos entablaban una conversación secreta con claves que podrían pasar desapercibidas por cualquiera; era una suerte que uno y otro entendieran a la perfección aquellos términos usados a modo de segundo lenguaje.

A la hora de separarse Jacob y Edward se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el despacho, había muchas cosas en las que debían coordinarse y detalles que ultimar antes de que las Swan y Edward partieran al día siguiente rumbo al imperio. Alice le pidió a Bella que la dejara un momento, ya que quería hablar con Frederic y prometió hablar después con ella para ponerla al tanto de las novedades. Isabella fue hacia su habitación, pero poco después se escabulló por los pasillos hacia la habitación de Edward; a tientas llegó hasta la cama, gateó hasta el centro de ésta y se acomodó entre las mantas para refugiarse del frío, ya que la chimenea estaba apagada.

En su reunión, Edward convino que unieran esfuerzos con su futuro primo, Emmett; ya él estaba al tanto de la situación y para ser una persona ajena al asunto, estaba bastante bien informado gracias a los cotilleos de su servidumbre. Recordando que un ejército necesita de los más fuertes aliados y a sabiendas del poder e influencia de McCarthy, Jacob aceptó. Lo más seguro era que Emmett no pusiera objeciones y diera su apoyo incondicional para formar la unión Black-Cullen-McCarthy. La reunión se extendió hasta media noche, para cuando terminaron se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones exhaustos.

Edward caminó hacia la chimenea iluminado por una lámpara que consiguió en uno de los pasillos, la encendió tratando de entrar en calor lo más pronto posible, frotó sus manos y se dirigió hacia la cómoda en la que había puesto el pijama prestado que le habían dado temprano. Se cambió rápidamente cerca del fuego, se encaminó rápidamente a la cama y a pesar de notar algo raro en ella sabía de antemano el por qué, o mejor dicho, el quién. Se metió entre las mantas tanteando hacia el centro de la cama, Bella respingó cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Edward buscándola en la penumbra, luego se acurrucó para refugiarse en el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—Estás muy fría— dijo Edward frotando los brazos de Bella por debajo de las mantas. Sintió el castañeo de los dientes de ella y la acercó más a él—. Tranquila, ya estoy aquí.

Bella abrió los ojos encontrándose con un mar esmeralda que la sumergía en una burbuja de amor tan personal, tan suya. Se estiró un poco para encontrarse con aquellos labios que le pertenecían, sintiendo con ese simple gesto que estaba en el mejor lugar, protegida, en donde nada ni nadie podría hacerle daño. Las manos de Bella tomaron vida, delineando el cuerpo de su amado Edward, llegó un momento en el que nada más importó, sólo ellos dos y su pasión. Edward tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas y las apartó cuidadosamente de su cuerpo.

—Estoy agotado— dijo él. Bella sonrió.

—Sinceramente, yo también— dijo ella con los ojos a medio cerrar.

—Dulces sueños, mi amor— murmuró Edward mientras se acomodaban muy juntos.

—Te amo, mi Edward— susurró.

—Y yo a ti, mi Bella.

Tras un último y dulce beso ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, sin saber que esa noche sus sueños se sincronizarían para revivir en el poso de su inconsciencia un hermoso recuerdo del pasado.

Edward y Bella pasaban días maravillosos paseando por el campo, yendo de compras, tomando té en algún lindo establecimiento, caminando del brazo por la plaza o simplemente perdiéndose en interminables tardes bajo el inmenso roble que les servía de refugio, en un rincón del patio de la casa Swan. Aquel bello y mágico lugar que se había convertido en testigo eterno de sus besos, sus dulces palabras de amor puro y sincero. El anunciado noviazgo no pasaba desapercibido por los padres de ambos, que aprobaban y promovían la relación; el beneficio de su futura unión en matrimonio sólo traería más solidez a la fortuna Cullen-Swan.

Un día de tantos, Edward se había esmerado en preparar una sorpresa para su amada Isabella. Cómo siempre pasó por ella a su casa y tras un agradable momento con su cuñada y su suegra, partieron hacia la sorpresa.

Bella nunca imaginó que iban rumbo hacia aquel prado en el límite de la propiedad Cullen en el que Edward había construido aquella casita en el árbol, era un refugio al que acudía desde que era niño. Con nostalgia recordó cómo aquel trabajador de su padre lo ayudó a construir esa sólida habitación en lo alto de un árbol, sobre unas fuertes y gruesas ramas que no se inmutaban ni en la más grande de las tormentas. Era un espacio amplio, con vistas increíbles, decoración rudimentaria pero de buen gusto, un intenso y agradable aroma a madera y hierba fresca, la brisa del viento corría entre las dos ventanas y el ambiente relajado e íntimo le daba un toque encantador.

—Llegamos— informó Edward al pie del árbol.

— ¿Cambiamos de árbol? — preguntó Bella—. ¿Qué pasó con nuestro roble?

—Siempre será "nuestro" roble. Pero quiero mostrarte mi lugar especial— ella lo miró alzando una ceja—. Ven por aquí— dijo llevándola por el otro lado del ancho tronco.

Cuando Bella vio la escalera adherida al árbol abrió la boca sorprendida, miró a Edward y él con un asentimiento la invitó a escalar. Ella sonrió, su curiosidad casi infantil y el sentimiento de estar haciendo una travesura la hizo subir a prisa hasta que topó con una puertezuela que se abrió al mínimo empuje, con la ayuda de Edward terminó de subir hasta que se encontró dentro de la habitación, miró a su cómplice de nuevo y lo observó mientras aseguraba la portezuela para que no pudiera ser abierta desde el exterior.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó ella maravillada, mirando todo con interés y probando uno de los bocadillos dispuestos en una superficie que servía de mesita.

—Mi casa del árbol— contestó él con orgullo.

— ¿Tú la construiste? — dijo ella impresionada.

—Sí, junto a un trabajador de mi padre. De eso hace muchos años— contestó sonriente mientras veía cómo Bella caminaba alrededor y sus ojos se iluminaban al descubrir la maravillosa vista.

—Es hermoso— comentó embelesada.

—Gracias— él se acercó lentamente por su espalda, pasó sus brazos por la pequeña cintura de su amada y se meció levemente junto con ella mientras disfrutaban su momento.

—Gracias a ti— dijo ella girando el rostro hacia Edward.

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Por traerme a tu lugar. Edward, esto es hermoso— él se limitó a sonreírle e inclinarse para darle un beso.

Al principio sólo era un suave movimiento, pero poco a poco tomó fuerza y se volvió más urgente. Edward siempre tenía un espacio dedicado para recostarse, tenía un montón de mantas sobre el piso, con algunos esponjosos cojines. De repente terminaron hincados sobre la improvisada cama de Edward.

—Bella… si seguimos, no creo que pueda parar— dijo él cuando sus manos se movieron al unísono comenzando con la magia.

— ¿Y si no paramos? — propuso Bella. Edward le dio la más hermosa de las sonrisas y siguió el juego de amar.

Los dos inexpertos al mismo nivel, ansiosos y curiosos; se fueron despojando de toda barrera que les impidiera el anhelado toque de sus avariciosas pieles ardientes. El montón de tela se hizo cada vez más grande a su lado, hasta que ambos quedaron en igualdad de condiciones.

En un momento de lo más íntimo se dedicaron a admirarse con adoración. Edward admiró la excelsa belleza del virginal cuerpo de su Bella, su amada, su vida. Ella se estremeció levemente al encontrarse con la fascinada mirada de Edward; poco después se descubrió a ella misma devolviendo el gesto, recorriendo con curiosidad el cuerpo de Edward. Bella miró la perfección hecha hombre para ella, cada músculo escondido bajo la tensión de su piel, cada línea, sus brazos, su pecho, su estómago, su masculinidad, sus fuertes piernas. Todo en ellos, todo.

Con un poco de indecisión Bella estiró una mano para poder delinear con sus yemas la suavidad de la piel de Edward, él acarició cuidadosamente cada parte que quedó a su alcance y se acercaron hasta que lograron fundirse de nuevo en un beso apasionado.

El instinto los guió por la nueva senda que no temían descubrir. Los leves suspiros y gemidos intercalados salían de sus gargantas cómo un canto tan íntimo que les revolvía el estómago en una sensación única de vértigo y placer. Cuando Edward sintió que era el momento indicado, sus torpes movimientos se guiaron hacia aquel inexplorado lugar en el cuerpo de su amada Bella; se miraron en una intensa fusión de almas mientras sus cuerpos se unían en un movimiento tortuosamente lento. El dolor físico no fue más grande que la dicha en sus corazones, Bella se sintió tan plena, en ese momento era totalmente suya, se entregaba con tanto amor a Edward que le parecía un sentimiento imposible de contener y lo dejó salir en silenciosas lágrimas.

— ¿Estás bien? — dijo Edward en un sofocado susurro.

—Sí. Te amo tanto— declaró.

—Yo también te amo— dijo Edward mientras se agachaba un poco para poder besar con devoción las lágrimas de Bella y luego sus labios.

Un momento después comenzaron a mecerse al unísono, acariciando, arañando, gimiendo y buscando en los movimientos del otro acabar con una sensación que no conocían, pero ambicionaban. Poco a poco se saciaron con su pasión, coincidieron en el deseo entre murmullos de su amor, dejaron que un nudo nunca antes sentido se expandiera desde la punta de sus pies hasta el tope de sus cabezas y por fin los dejara liberarse en una intensa espiral de placer que los hizo dar un grito intenso que se perdería en el viento.

Jadeantes y agotados se miraron intensamente, demostrándose de nuevo su amor, sin decir ni una palabra. Se quedaron por largo rato acariciándose inocentemente, dejando uno que otro beso sobre sus rostros. Bella notó la iluminación y se recriminó por acabar con el momento pero debían regresar a sus vidas, a sus hogares lejos el uno del otro.

—Edward, está por atardecer…

—Es hora de irnos— aceptó él con pesar.

Se pusieron de pie y cómo un par de cómplices se dedicaron a poner en orden el aspecto del otro, respetando hasta el más mismo detalle que había en ellos al llegar ahí. Pasearon de la mano por los campos Cullen de camino a la casa de Bella, rieron y jugaron cómo niños. Llegaron entre risas, bromas y juegos.

—Isabella, hija, ¿dónde estaban? Tu hermana te ha estado buscando— dijo Reneé al verlos entrar.

—Estábamos paseando por los campos Cullen. Mamá, deberías ir, es hermoso— explicó Isabella.

—Algún día lo haremos, cariño. Nos vemos luego, Edward— dicho eso desapareció escaleras arriba.

—Hasta pronto— dijo él en voz alta—. Es hora de irme— le dijo a Bella.

—Te acompaño a la salida— dijo ella tratando de postergar su momento al lado de Edward.

—Gracias por todo— dijo él al pie de la entrada de la casa Swan.

—Gracias a ti, cielo— contestó Bella acariciando su rostro con ternura—. Fue tan… mágico.

—Sí— Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la besó educadamente.

—Espero que pronto me lleves de nuevo a tu refugio. Es un lugar hermoso.

—Iremos cuantas veces quieras, Bella. Y ahora es nuestro refugio— ella le sonrió encantadora, cómo sólo a él le sonreía y lo besó con todo el amor que sentía hacia él.

—Hasta mañana, mi Edward.

—Hasta mañana, mi Bella.

Se besaron de nuevo, de despedida, luego Bella vio a Edward partir rumbo a su casa; con la promesa de un nuevo encuentro al siguiente día y una cita apasionada próximamente.

. . .

Isabella despertó olvidando en algún momento el frío que tenía, al removerse un poco encontró el motivo de su calor y sonrió por eso. Se giró entre los brazos de Edward y se dedicó a mirar su apacible rostro. Sin poder evitarlo acarició la mejilla de él, poco después él sonrió y la apretó más cerca a él.

—Buenos días— susurró Bella.

—Hummm— murmuró Edward con pereza. Ella se acercó hasta que dejó un beso en los labios de él.

—Tengo que ir a mi habitación.

—No— murmuró él—. Quédate un poco más— Bella sonrió y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—Sólo un momento— dijo ella, quedándose dormida de nuevo.

Cuando decidieron levantarse ya había amanecido, Bella se escabulló con sigilo hasta la habitación dispuesta para ella y se cambió con uno de sus lindos vestidos. Desayunaron junto con Jacob y Alice y decidieron volver inmediatamente al imperio. Edward se desviaría en cierto punto del camino e iría por Emmett y Rose para una reunión en casa de Bella.

Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, estrategias en conjunto que trazar y preparar los movimientos de una guerra que aún no comenzaba y que ninguno sabía que tan encarnecida sería… hasta que llegara el momento.

.

.

.

Les subí el capi sin corregir. En cuanto trabaje en ello se los cambio.

Gracias por todo!

Besos y nos vemos en la próxima

.

.


	9. CAP 8: ESTRATEGIAS DE GUERRA

.

.

_CAPÍTULO VIII_

_ESTRATEGIAS DE GUERRA_

.

.

—Estoy muy cansada— dijo Bella mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de sus cómodos sillones. No reparó en nada al llegar y fue directo a su habitación.

— ¿Puedo retirarme, señorita Swan? — dijo Alice tan correcta cómo cualquier otra empleada del imperio.

—Alice, deja de actuar así— la miró con dureza—. ¿No estás feliz de que esté de regreso?

— ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?

— ¡Actúas cómo si me odiaras!

—No te odio. No podría. Aunque no voy a negar que estoy molesta.

—Alice…

— ¿Necesitas algo?

—No.

—Con permiso— dijo igual de fría cómo una vez Isabella la había tratado en público.

Mientras iban en el coche, de regreso, trató de ser prudente a los ojos de su hermana y mantuvo distancia con Edward, eligiendo sentarse al lado de Alice que de él. Eso no hizo que la tensión entre ellos se disipara. Isabella llevó sus pensamientos lejos de Edward para concentrarse en la pequeña figura de su hermana mientras se marchaba, tendría que esperar a que su berrinche pasara para hablar con ella. A Isabella no le pasaron desapercibidas las miraditas entre ella y Frederic, ese fue el motivo que la hizo suponer que tenían una plática pendiente; además, ella tenía mucho que contarle sobre su noche con Edward.

A pesar de saber que su enojo no duraría mucho, prefirió refugiarse en los brazos de Frederic por el resto de la mañana mientras esperaba a que llegaran Edward, Jacob y los futuros esposos McCarthy.

Antes de la hora del almuerzo llegó Edward acompañado de Rosalie y Emmett; un poco más tarde entró Jacob. Isabella los recibió con los brazos abiertos y los guió hacia una de las terrazas de su casa. Después de un momento de cortesía en el que se dedicaron a tomar el té, comenzaron con los asuntos serios que atañían a la reunión.

—Cómo te expliqué, Emmett, necesitamos unir fuerzas para cuidar a Bella…— dijo Edward.

—Y a Alice— interrumpió Isabella.

— ¿Alice? — habló Rose con una mueca evidente de duda. Desde el principio de la reunión pensó que el hecho de que la doncella de Bella estuviera presente era algo extraño y esperaba que sus dudas silenciosas fueran respondidas.

—Señorita Cullen, yo… yo soy…— trató de explicar Alice—. Soy Marie Alice Swan— declaró dejando boquiabiertos a Emmett y a Rosalie.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hermanas? — dijo Emmett.

—Sí— contestó Isabella acercándose a su hermana para rodearla con sus brazos protectoramente.

—Bueno… yo pensé que…— dijo el hombre un poco avergonzado.

— ¿Qué cosa, Emmett? — indagó Edward.

—Bueno… ellas pasan mucho tiempo juntas y yo… creí que…— Alice miró sorprendida a Emmett, con una ceja en alto, mientras él trataba de explicarse. Bella rompió en carcajadas y todos terminaron acompañándola cuando Rose le dio un codazo en las costillas a Emmett a modo de reprimenda.

—No, Emmett. Ella es mi hermana— rectificó Bella.

—Bueno, lo importante es que unamos esfuerzos— dijo Jacob después del momento de diversión.

—Cuenten plenamente conmigo— dijo Emmett.

—Gracias— dijo Edward sinceramente.

—No hay de qué, primo. Supongo que tú harías lo mismo por nosotros si la situación fuera a la inversa— respondió Emmett.

Bella, Jacob y Alice expusieron su situación ante los nuevos aliados para convenir una estrategia en conjunto. Los tres se pusieron al corriente de la situación y con valentía se ofrecieron a hacer un frente unido; aunque Rosalie no podría estar al frente de las posibles batallas montada en su caballo, sí podría aportar recursos monetarios y así apoyar la causa

—Entonces seguiremos con el plan original: apariciones sociales, amistades poderosas, el compromiso con Jacob y Alice cómo la doncella de Bella— repasó Emmett.

—Así es— concordó Bella.

—Un momento, pero si Edward está contigo mientras Jacob y tú están "comprometidos" para guardar apariencias… ¿cómo van a disimular la soltería de Edward? — se aventuró a decir Rosalie.

—Pues…— Isabella se vio interrumpida por una nueva presencia entre ellos.

—Buenas tardes, disculpen la tardanza— dijo la sonriente pelirroja.

— ¿Victoria? — dijo Bella sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Hola, Bella! — contestó entusiasta mientras se apresuraba a saludarla con un beso doble en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo. Luego se pasó entre los brazos de todos saludando con la misma efusividad con la que saludó a Bella.

—Después te pongo al corriente de la situación— propuso Edward.

—Disculpen pero… ¿qué hace ella aquí? — dijo Bella recelosa.

—Para responder a tu pregunta, Rosalie, Victoria jugará el papel de mi conquista en los eventos a los que tengamos que asistir— explicó Edward.

— ¿Disculpa? — dijo Bella exaltada.

—Eso es una idea estupenda, ¿no lo crees así, Bella? — dijo Alice advirtiendo con la mirada a su hermana.

—Por supuesto— dijo entre dientes.

—Perfecto. Mientras pueda ayudar a mi querido primo, por mí no hay problema— dijo Victoria con tanta coquetería que Bella sintió la sangre hervir.

Después de la intromisión de Victoria continuó la junta de estrategias.

—Con permiso— dijo Maggie interrumpiendo tiempo después la charla que tenían todos sobre Aro y su acoso hacia Bella—. El almuerzo está listo y la mesa dispuesta, mi señorita.

—Gracias, Maggie. Pon un lugar extra para la señorita Masen. Retírate— dijo en un tono que no tenía nada que ver con la Bella que todos habían visto minutos atrás. Maggie se despidió con una reverencia y fue a cumplir con las órdenes de Isabella.

—Así que de esto se trata lo de la actitud— apuntó Victoria.

—Así es— dijo Alice.

—Dejemos de hablar de mí y pasemos al comedor— interrumpió Isabella.

El momento en el comedor pasó sin mayor inconveniente, parecía un grupo de amigos en una simple reunión cordial, bromeando y pasando un día cómo cualquier otro. Después pasaron un rato más en la sala sólo hablando y conociéndose más, hasta que se hizo tarde y llegó la hora de las despedidas.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Isabella. Has sido muy amable— se despidió Victoria con cortesía.

—No hay problema— contestó la aludida.

—Hasta pronto— dijo Jacob antes para después de dejar un beso en la frente de Bella.

—Ve con cuidado— pidió Bella igual que siempre.

—Claro— contestó él y se fue.

—Estamos en contacto— dijo Emmett.

—Hasta pronto, cuídate— dijo Rose.

—Gracias a los dos— exclamó Bella con una sonrisa.

—No olvides la cena en mi casa— dijo Emmett recordando la invitación que le había hecho anteriormente.

—Ahí estaré— prometió Isabella.

Sólo faltaba uno en despedirse y aunque quisiera hacerlo de otra manera… tendría que conformarse con un simple beso en la mejilla.

—Vendré pronto, amor— susurró Edward para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

—Gracias por todo— respondió ella. Se miraron con la misma nostalgia, el mismo deseo de fundirse en un beso apasionado se instaló en el aire entre ellos.

—Te amo, mi Bella.

—Y yo a ti, mi Edward— se acercaron para darse un abrazo que tuvieron que romper más pronto de lo que los dos hubieran deseado.

Al quedarse de nuevo sola en la inmensidad del imperio Bella suspiró y fue a su habitación, un poco más tranquila por saber el fuerte sólido que se había formado ese día en su casa. Ese mismo que la protegería a ella y a su amada hermana.

El coraje de Alice pronto pasaría, era cuestión de tiempo y lo sabía. Por lo pronto sería capaz de descansar y recuperar las energías gastadas por tantas emociones en el día.

Un par de días después Alice entró a la habitación de Bella para despertarla como cualquier otra mañana. Corrió las cortinas, se acercó delicadamente a la cama para llamarla y espantar el sueño de su Bells.

—Ya despierta, es hora de levantarse— pidió Alice con dulzura.

—Buenos días— dijo Bella en cuanto abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días, dormilona— saludó Alice con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

— ¿Alice? — dijo mientras se sentaba y la veía perderse en el interior de su armario, igual que siempre.

— ¿Dime, Bella? — dijo cuando regresó a su lado y acomodaba su ropa dispuesta a los pies de su cama.

— ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? — preguntó haciendo un leve puchero que hizo sonreír a Alice.

—No.

— ¿Podemos hablar de eso?

—Sí.

— ¿Dejarás de contestarme con monosílabos?

—Sí— contestó Alice divertida—. Lamento mi comportamiento, pero entiende que estaba muy asustada y… fue mi única manera de expresar mi frustración. Lo siento— Bella asintió mientras hacia un gesto con su boca.

—Te perdono si me cuentas qué pasa con Frederic, ¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?

—Bueno… él y yo… ahora estamos juntos— admitió Alice sonrojada.

—Hey— llamó Bella levantando su rostro con una mano—. ¿Eres feliz?

—Sí— contestó radiante y sonriente.

—No creo que nadie sea suficientemente bueno para mi hermosa hermanita. Pero si él te hace feliz… sólo puedo decir que: tienen mi apoyo.

—Gracias— dijo Alice abalanzándose hacia sus brazos—. Ahora tú cuéntame detalles sobre tu reconciliación— pidió inquisidora.

Se encaminaron al baño y tuvieron una larga charla, en la que las hermanas se reencontraron después de unos días de distancia. Todo fluyó tan natural entre ellas, como siempre. Los pormenores de sus noviazgos quedaron al descubierto entre una actividad y otra, la mañana pasó con rapidez y la plática se extendía más y más.

—Por cierto, Rosalie y Victoria vienen en camino— anunció Alice.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, me avisaron anoche. Rose quiere ir de compras antes de la cena de Emmett.

—Está bien. Dile a Frederic que tenga listo el coche.

—Por supuesto— dijo y se marchó a su nueva tarea.

Isabella se abrazó el torso al sentir el viento frío entrar por la ventana, se encaminó a cerrarla y luego perdió su mirada en el paisaje nevado. Todo había estado tan sereno, tan perfecto que asustaba, su corazón se agitó presintiendo que algo cambiaría pronto. Cerró los ojos encerrando sus temores en su interior, dejando que las extrañas sensaciones se perdieran en un recóndito lugar en su alma.

Tal y cómo lo había imaginado, la tarde de chicas pasó de tienda en tienda. Isabella había dispuesto a Tanya cómo doncella de Victoria, la sirvienta casi brincó de alegría al saber su nuevo puesto y se encargó de complacer a su señorita en todo cuanto le pedía. La salida le había hecho bien a Bella, necesitaba más de esas tardes entre amigas. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, Victoria comenzaba a ser de su agrado, aunque claro, eso se suponía que debió pasar desde un principio.

Frederic las esperaba fuera de la tienda, después las escoltó hacia el coche y las ayudó a subir en él. Se acomodaron en sus sitios dispuestas a descansar por largo rato en casa de Bella y quizá tomar el té. De repente Rose comenzó a removerse en su sitio, tanteó debajo de ella y encontró una caja larga y rectangular de color negro.

— ¿Qué es eso? — inquirió Victoria ante las ávidas miradas de las demás.

—No lo sé, supongo que aquí estaba— dijo mirando la rotulación plateada sobre la tapa—. Dice: "Isabella Swan" — ella frunció el ceño sumamente confundida y estiró la mano para tomar el paquete que se suponía que le pertenecía.

Lo abrió por un extremo, se paralizó al mirar su contenido y miró ansiosamente a Alice. Recordó que Tanya las acompañaba y guardó su comentario.

— ¿Qué es? — dijo Rosalie.

—Es… un… collar. Lo olvidé el otro día— explicó Bella no muy convencida.

Al llegar al imperio las sirvientas se disiparon para atender sus asuntos dentro de la casa, mientras que las cuatro chicas se encerraban en una de las salas de la casa. Sin titubear Isabella dejó al descubierto el contenido de la misteriosa caja. Las tres sorprendidas mujeres miraron casi con horror cómo saltaron a su vista un par de rosas negras y un polvoriento sobre amarillo, con manos temblorosas Bella lo abrió y sacó una escueta nota que decía:

"_La dicha se disfruta, hasta que un difunto se le adjunta"_

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso? — dijo Victoria frustrada.

—No tengo ni idea— dijo Bella sofocada—. Es Aro, es Aro. Habla de muerte Aro…

— ¡No! Bella, no entremos en pánico— pidió Rosalie—. Victoria, vámonos. Tenemos que informar a Edward y Emmett sobre esto.

—Yo avisaré a Jacob— dijo Alice en medio de su estado de estupefacción.

Isabella se limitó a asentir y derrumbarse sola en un abismo de sentimientos encontrados. Necesitaba a Edward, pero simplemente no podía correr a sus brazos. Su llanto amainó un poco cuando se vio envuelta en la protección de los brazos de Jacob, aunque no fueran los que ella añoraba le servían de consuelo.

La cena de Emmett se llevó a cabo un par de días antes de la cena en la casa de Jacob con la que Bella daría cabida oficialmente a Jacob en su vida en su cena de compromiso. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, ella se movía inquieta por todas partes, saludaba a los invitados con fingida cortesía y evitaba a Edward en todo momento. Las amistades más "intimas" del futuro supuesto matrimonio se congregaron alrededor de la gran mesa del lujoso comedor de Jacob, había algunos familiares de Jacob y las cabezas de la sociedad acomodados estratégicamente alrededor de la mesa. Llegó el esperado momento y un tenso silencio se apoderó de todos ellos. Jacob se puso de pie con una copa en alto y llamó la atención de todos.

Bella lo miró por un momento, apreciando lo elegante que lucía en su traje de gala, ¿se vería así el día de la boda? Imaginó qué hubiera sido de ellos si Edward no hubiera regresado a su vida, si hubiera sido capaz de convertir la farsa en su realidad, ¿hubiera engendrado a sus hijos? ¿Se hubiera convertido en la señora Black hasta el final de sus días? Disipó sus pensamientos con una leve agitación de su cabeza y respiró profundamente para encontrarse con la tensa mirada de Edward.

—… y cómo lo han imaginado, Isabella Swan a partir de este momento es oficialmente mi prometida— dijo tomando la mano de Isabella que descansaba sobre la mesa. Ella lo miró interrogante y se puso de pie lentamente tratando de recordar el momento preciso en el que Jacob comenzó a dar su discurso frente a todas aquellas personas.

Bella clavó la mirada en el rostro aparentemente feliz de Jacob y dejó que rodeara su cintura para mantenerla firme al lado de él, sabía que sin el apoyo de su mano sobre su costado ella caería al piso cómo un pesado saco de papas. Los nervios, el temor, la incertidumbre… la golpearon de repente, cómo si junto con el remolino de sensaciones que llegaba a ella se marchara al mismo tiempo su seguridad y valentía.

—Un aplauso a la nueva pareja— dijo una voz masculina desconocida para Bella. Todos rompieron en una ronda de sonoros aplausos.

Bella volteó hacia Jacob y vio la determinación en su mirada. Cuando él detectó el pánico le susurró un "lo siento" y se acercó a su rostro para dejar un rápido beso en sus labios. De no haber estado tan preocupada de la presencia de Edward, incluso podría haber pensado que fue agradable.

Las ovaciones se hicieron más fuertes, ella escondió su intenso rubor bajando el rostro, dio una mirada de soslayo a Edward y apreció su mandíbula tensa y su mirada impasible sobre ella.

La convivencia en el comedor le pareció eterna a Isabella, en cuanto encontró una oportunidad corrió a encontrar refugio a un lugar apartado de los demás y terminó escondida en el despacho de Jacob. En cuanto se sintió invadida por la soledad de la habitación dejó correr su llanto, tratando de borrar la amargura y el miedo. No tenía mucho tiempo tendida sobre el sillón cuando sintió que alguien entraba y echaba el cerrojo, se incorporó rápidamente pero entre la poca iluminación y sus lágrimas sólo logró distinguir una figura grande que se acercaba a ella.

—Bella— llamó él con preocupación. Al escuchar su voz el llanto de ella incrementó hasta que tortuosos sollozos sacudían su pecho—. Tranquila— pidió él llegando hasta su lado para rodearla con sus brazos.

—Lo siento, Edward— él no dijo nada, eso la hizo llorar más—. Di algo, por favor.

—No lo soporto. A pesar de saber que sólo es Jacob, no soporto sus manos sobre ti— dijo demandante.

—Perdóname— rogó en un sofocado sollozo.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo buscó su rostro a tientas y besó sus mejillas enajenadas en lágrimas, subió hasta sus ojos, luego descendió por su nariz y terminó devorando sus labios en un beso feroz. Era un gesto en el que Edward le dejaba claro que sólo era suya, que era su perdición y su vida, ella aceptaba gustosa esa demanda de territorio, no podía imaginarse con otro que no fuera él. Fue en ese momento tan íntimo y apasionado en el que deseó que todo aquello terminara, que sus pesadillas desaparecieran y sólo quedaran ellos dos juntos por siempre. Instintivamente Bella se pegó más hacia Edward, pasó sus brazos alrededor de él para mantenerlo cerca, él se las ingenió para colar sus manos por debajo de la espumosa falda, de repente una montaña de tela se interpuso entre ellos, alejándolos y haciendo el beso insostenible.

Bella soltó una risita y Edward no tardó en acompañarla. Se acomodaron de tal manera que Bella tenía su espalda pegada al pecho de Edward, mientras él tenía sus piernas alrededor de ella. La abrazó por detrás y dejó un beso en su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

—Edward, tengo miedo— admitió ella con pesar.

—Haré que acabe pronto— el tono mordaz de él podría hacerla temblar de miedo por todas las implicaciones que eso tenía. Pero no podía temerle, no a él.

—Ya es la tercera vez que pasa lo de las rosas— dijo Bella recordando la salida que había tenido el día anterior con Alice y la espeluznante rosa negra que apareció en su asiento del coche.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que…— dijo Edward no muy seguro de terminar su frase.

— ¿Qué cosa? — urgió Isabella.

—Entre nosotros hay un traidor.

— ¿Qué? ¡Edward, por Dios! No me hagas pensar ese tipo de cosas.

—Podría estar bien oculto, puede ser cualquiera…

—Quien menos pensamos— dijo Bella con miedo. Edward la abrazó con más fuerza.

Y se quedaron ahí, abrazados, dejando pasar el mal momento. Edward intentó hacer que se relajara dejando besos a lo largo de su cuello.

—Te extraño— admitió Bella finalmente.

—Pero si aquí estoy.

—Quiero decir… extraño que tú y yo…

—Oh, ya entiendo— respondió Edward deteniendo su sesión de besos y recargando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Bella—. ¿Recuerdas el día que me emborraché en tu casa?

—Por supuesto— dijo Bella recordando el arrebato de aquella noche.

—Ese día yo… soñé que… que nos despedíamos.

— ¿Nos despedíamos?

—Sí. Hacíamos el amor tan…

—Edward.

— ¿Dime? — Bella se separó del íntimo abrazo para encararlo y ver sus facciones tanto cómo permitía la luz tenue.

—No fue un sueño. Eso pasó— la sorpresa de Edward fue tan evidente cómo su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No sé— admitió Bella apenada.

—Bella…— regañó Edward para luego atraparla entre sus brazos.

La voz de Jacob se hizo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta. Bella se alejó de Edward reticente, se despidió de él con un acalorado beso y salió a terminar con la farsa de la reunión de compromiso.

Un par de días después de la cena de compromiso, Bella estaba intentando conciliar el sueño, había leído, había acomodado su armario, se había dado un baño y aún seguía dando vueltas por su habitación. Habían pasado al menos un par de horas desde que había despachado a Alice a su habitación después de una larga charla de chicas, sólo cómo ellas sabían, con la confianza entre hermanas que se tenían. Isabella no había visto a Edward y se sentía totalmente desesperada y necesitada de su contacto con él, de estar entre sus brazos, de sus besos, de su sola presencia alrededor de ella.

Con derrota se dejó caer sobre uno de sus mullidos sillones y suspiró con cansancio. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente, alguien entró cómo un veloz rayo en tormenta, cerró con seguro, ella observó desde su privilegiado lugar en la penumbra y luego él caminó decidido hacia la cama de la habitación. Antes de ser presa del pánico, ella se permitió reconocer esa anhelada figura, se talló los ojos y se permitió perderse en su _"¿fantasía?"._

— ¿Edward? — Isabella se puso de pie para que él regresara los pasos que los separaban y la envolviera entre sus brazos.

—No aguantaba más tiempo sin ti— confesó él, haciéndola sonreír.

— ¿Cómo entraste?

—Me escabullí con ayuda de Jacob— confesó Edward sonriente.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que el momento se vio interrumpido por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que se coló por la rendija que quedaba abierta de la ventana. Isabella se separó de él, fue hacia la ventana y se detuvo un momento para apreciar el jardín a la luz de la luna. Edward se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de ella, levantando con su movimiento una suave caricia en el viento que le erizó la piel, se detuvo hasta que su cuerpo apenas rozaba el despliegue de tela de la esponjosa falda de Isabella.

—Y ahora, Bella, ¿qué haremos? — murmuró Edward con un tono de voz que debería estar prohibido, por su entonación, por su perfección y por las sensaciones tan inexplicables que la hacían enloquecer.

Ella se giró lentamente para quedar de frente y miró a través de sus pestañas hasta que sus ojos se conectaron hipnóticamente a los ojos esmeralda poseídos por el deseo… por el amor. Isabella tuvo el valor de alzar sus manos temblorosas después de pasarlas enérgicamente por la falda de su vestido, para secar la humedad que había resultado de su nerviosismo, y suavemente las deslizó por las mejillas de Edward hasta que acunó su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos.

—Te amo— le dijo con una vehemencia tal que él no supo cómo contestar, se limitó a dedicarle su más resplandeciente y sincera sonrisa.

Bella vio sus ojos brillar cuando la sonrisa de Edward se ensanchaba más y más, lágrimas de alegría emanaron por la comisura de sus ojos. Él tenía los mismos temores de ella, no había duda de eso, quedaban expuestos con el entendimiento de su silencio, con el dolor de su llanto. Edward bajó su rostro hasta que pudo alcanzar los labios de Isabella, le envolvió la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y dejó que el momento surgiera tan intenso y desesperado como lo había ansiado por tanto tiempo. Bella sintió un revoloteo en el estómago mientras disfrutaba la sensación de tener sus labios aprisionados por los de Edward, esos que se movían en sincronía con los suyos, sentía, disfrutaba, jadeaba… amaba profundamente.

Cuando ya no pudo resistir más la sensación de su torso asfixiado por la presión del corsé y las manos de Edward, se retiró delicadamente, dejando su frente descansar sobre la de él, inspirando profundamente y perdiendo de nuevo el juicio cuando, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la profunda mirada de Edward; admirándola como el más preciado tesoro. Luego ella hizo un recorrido con sus manos hasta agarrar dos puñados del suave y espeso cabello broncíneo de Edward, tiró de él, se puso de puntitas y rozó sus labios con los de él. Más despacio, más delicado, pero más apasionado.

Ella sintió de repente una oleada de calor y su cuerpo perdiendo todo contacto con la gravedad, luego una superficie blanda y esponjosa que soportaba su peso. Con esmero y sensualidad se encargaron de desaparecer toda barrera que impidiera su roce de piel contra piel. Con las manos entrelazadas, luego con sus yemas explorando y palpando cada centímetro de su ser, con labios ardientes y la más hermosa canción que jamás hubiera escapado por sus cuerdas vocales disfrutaron de una agónica sincronía de placer.

Por más caricias y besos que pudieran entregarse sabían que podían llegar a más, por supuesto que lo sabían perfectamente, lo guardaban en un lugar muy especial en su mente y su corazón. Sabiendo de memoria y recordando lo que sus propios sueños le habían mostrado, Edward se dedicó a acariciar con esmero el cuerpo de su amada Bella, suya y de nadie más. Con manos ansiosas encontró la forma de abrirse paso entre los delicados pliegues de la humedad del sexo de Bella. Ella había esperado tanto por sentir las manos de Edward, por estar plenamente con él, el simple roce que él le daba la hacía jadear con bocanadas de aire entre cortadas mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las mantas.

Bella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la ardiente mirada obscurecida de Edward, encontró la fuerza que le hacía falta y trazó un camino desde el hombro de Edward, por su pecho, su estómago y siguió bajando hasta que pudo palpar con firmeza la dureza de su masculinidad, haciendo un leve masaje que provocó que Edward presionara sus dedos contra Bella con torpeza y ahogara un sonoro gruñido en sobre la piel de ella. Sin resistirlo más Isabella guió a Edward hacia su entrada, él retiró la mano que tenía sobre ella y se fusionó con la mujer a la que amaba con locura para ser uno sólo, de nuevo, después de tanto.

Bella encontró un gran alivio al sentirse totalmente plena, completa. La sensación de ser tan exageradamente amada caía en lo inverosímil, no podía ser cierto que aquel hombre con el que tanto había soñado, al que tanto había amado y por el que sería capaz de cualquier cosa, la hiciera tener todas aquellas maravillosas sensaciones. Se mantuvieron inmóviles por un momento, mezclando sus jadeos, entrelazaron sus manos y se dieron un tembloroso beso que se rompió en un gemido cuando un pequeño movimiento de sus caderas hizo que su íntima fusión creara una placentera fricción. Bella giró el rostro para enterrar sus dientes en el antebrazo de Edward mientras él la ayudaba a encontrar el ritmo perfecto que los conduciría al borde de una nube que los dejaría caer sin contemplaciones al vacío. Una vez que encontraron el ángulo perfecto, se mecieron empujando sus caderas con desespero.

Con cada terminación nerviosa a flor de piel, los tortuosos besos que no dejaba de sentir por cada parte de su ser, el cosquilleo de sus manos por doquier, los aruños, los más hermosos y perfectos sonidos emanados por sus labios y la respiración cada vez más errática; Bella se arqueó tensando todos los músculos, Edward profirió un gruñido ronco y sofocado, ella enterró sus uñas en la ancha espalda de Edward, se sintió desfallecer en una intensa espiral de satisfacción que sabía a gloria y dejó salir un alarido a todo pulmón… no era dolor, ni sufrimiento, era sólo la maravillosa y extenuante sensación de entregarse por completo, de amar.

Se abrazaron, aún con la respiración agitada, los músculos temblorosos y la piel perlada en una fina capa de sudor. Edward rodó cuidadosamente hacia un lado, aún unido a ella, Bella recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward mientras su mano izquierda dibuja trazos imaginarios en su piel. Él la ciñó con fuerza por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano peinó la revuelta melena castaña que amaba pasar por sus dedos.

—Te extrañe tanto— dijo él con la voz enronquecida.

—Yo también— contestó Bella en un suave murmullo—. ¿Edward?

—Dime, mi hermosa Bella— ella se apoyó en el codo derecho para poder encontrarse con su mirada.

—Promete que no te volverás a ir— suplicó casi sollozante.

Edward sufrió al encontrar en su súplica un temor que dolía en el alma, lo vio en sus ojos. Posó su mano en la mejilla ruborizada de Bella, ella se inclinó hacia el contacto de la mano que hacía sólo unos instantes la había tocado con tanta lozanía y amor, sin despegar su mirada de la de él. Edward le sonrió cálidamente y respondió en suaves y delicados susurros.

—Nunca, mi amor— juró. Sellando su pacto con un intenso beso apasionado.

.

.

Hola!

Nuevo capi. Ya les corregí el anterior (Claro, nunca queda perfecto)

Gracias a todos/as por todo!

¿Quieren leer mi nueva locura?

Nos vemos en la próxima


	10. CAP 9: BODA

.

.

BODA

CAPÍTULO IX

.

.

Después de semejante muestra de amor y pasión no podían hacer otra cosa más que estar juntos hasta hacerlo casi insoportable. Edward rodeaba a Bella con sus brazos y la mantenía firme en su sitio al lado de él, a donde pertenecía.

Mientras ella dormía no podía dejar de mirarla, Bella era cómo una reliquia, su más preciado tesoro. Con un sentimiento de satisfacción inundando su ser fue cómo Edward se quedó profundamente dormido.

Alice entró muy temprano, cómo cualquier otra mañana, dispuesta a levantar a Isabella y ayudarla con su vestido. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarla enfundada en una de sus batas, caminando por todas partes en la habitación.

— ¿Bells? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la pequeña Alice con un tono de preocupación impreso en su voz.

—Hola, Alice. Buenos días.

— ¿Por qué tan sonriente?— indagó al ver el halo de felicidad que acompañaba a su hermana.

—Edward está aquí— Alice la miró sumamente sorprendida.

— ¿Aquí, dónde? — apremió Alice.

—Exactamente, en el baño— la boca de Alice se abrió y después de unos segundos dejó escapar una risita cómplice.

—Supongo que el día de hoy la señorita Isabella estará indispuesta todo el día— dijo Alice insinuante y Bella asintió con una sonrisa resplandeciente—. Les prepararé la tina del baño y mientras se duchan les subiré el desayuno— informó Alice dejando en claro que ese día sería la alcahueta de su hermana.

—Muchas gracias, Alice— dijo Bella tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Su hermana le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Por la tarde regresaré para traerles el almuerzo— anunció Alice y Bella asintió.

—Gracias.

Después de una, nada inocente, ducha juntos; desayunaron en la cama de Bella entre mimos y juegos tontos. Alice subió poco después para reiterarles la hora del almuerzo, sinceramente ella temía entrar en un mal momento a la habitación de su hermana; se llevó los restos del desayuno, le informó a Bella que estaría con Frederic y se retiró definitivamente, para darles privacidad.

Sin perder mucho el tiempo Bella y Edward se dedicaron a amarse con esmero, en encuentros frenéticos que sólo trataban de compensar sólo un poco el tiempo perdido. Esa mañana no hubo treguas, sólo pasión y más amor.

Después de atender cómo buena alcahueta a la pareja de tórtolos, Alice se dedicó a pasar su tiempo en compañía de Frederic. Mientras él hacía pequeños trabajos de carpintería, ella le ayudaba a remendar su ropa. Sus pláticas simples y esenciales se hicieron presentes dentro de la pequeña habitación, las risas, las miradas tiernas y las palabras de afecto también llegaron por montones. Un poco más tarde, Alice detuvo su tarea en turno, apartó el libro que leía y miró a Frederic mientras acomodaba su ropa dentro de los cajones de su viejo ropero. Al sentir la mirada insistente él volteó y la miró interrogante.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi bella dama?— cuestionó Frederic con la galantería que lo caracterizaba.

—Creo que… mereces saber la verdad. Frederic, voy a contártelo todo— dijo ella decidida.

Alice tomó una profunda respiración antes de comenzar a relatarle su historia a Frederic. Detalló cada suceso cómo si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo y no se limitó con un par de palabras, habló hasta que un susurro que se extinguió con el viento se llevó su voz. Esperó por largo rato cualquier cosa por parte de Frederic, una mirada, una palabra… un simple gesto. Pero no hubo nada. Alice se puso de pie, se disculpó con él diciendo que era hora del almuerzo de su ama y se fue. Se sintió rechazada y eso le dolió cómo nunca pensó que podía.

Tragó el nudo en su garganta y con paso firme se encaminó hacia sus "deberes" con Isabella.

Al entrar en la habitación cargando una gran charola, Edward se apresuró a ayudarla; Alice agradeció al cielo, no sólo por la ayuda, sino también por encontrarlos perfectamente vestidos y presentables con sencillos trajes informales. Tomó el almuerzo con ellos y charlaron cómo viejos amigos. Bella notó algo extraño en su hermana, después averiguaría qué sucedía.

Alice no quiso robar más del preciado tiempo a solas que tenían su hermana y cuñado, por lo que se retiró lo más rápido que pudo. Decidieron no tomar nada más, así Alice tendría más espacio en su día para hacer sus cosas y ellos su anhelada privacidad.

Al cerrar la puerta la sonrisa cómplice de Alice no se hizo esperar. Cargó la charola de regreso a la cocina, cuando pasó por el comedor de la servidumbre recibió un cordial saludo por parte de todos y una invitación de Maggie para almorzar con ellos. Obviamente, Alice declinó y siguió de largo para cumplir su última tarea en la cocina: acomodar lo que cargaba en la charola. Estaba por terminar cuando Frederic entró, sin saber ni qué era lo que hacía giró en redondo para huir del lugar. No estaba de humor para recibir los reclamos de él.

—Alice, espera— dijo tomándola suavemente del brazo, se acercó a ella hasta que pudo susurrarle al oído—. El que seas una Swan no te hace más o menos hermosa de lo que ya eres para mí. Me siento alagado por tu sinceridad y tu confianza hacia mí. Ahora más que nunca haré todo lo posible por cuidar de ti, mi bella dama.

Alice aventó la charola sobre la pileta de trastos y se arrojó con entusiasmo a los brazos de su querido Frederic.

—Gracias, muchas gracias— dijo con alegría. Luego se separó un poco de él para poder besarlo con ahínco en señal de agradecimiento.

—Muchachos, por favor— dijo Maggie irrumpiendo en la cocina, carraspeó y siguió su andar hasta una de las alacenas—. Uno de los niños podría entrar y verlos así de efusivos. Compórtense, criaturas— dijo con cierto tono divertido en la voz, refiriéndose a que podrían ser vistos por los hijos de las mujeres del servicio.

—Lo siento, Maggie— dijo Alice bajando levemente el rostro ante el inminente sonrojo.

—Sólo sean un poco más recatados, pequeños— dijo Maggie con un tono maternal que sólo antojaba a Alice para abrazarla.

—Sí, Maggie— prometió Frederic. Tomó a Alice de la mano y la sacó de ahí, para llevarla a retomar lo que habían estado haciendo antes. Estar juntos.

—Alice, quiero que me hables un poco más sobre el comportamiento del señor Vulturi hacia con ustedes. Mi familia ha servido al imperio por más de dos generaciones y cuando él era el amo era tan recatado que jamás nos enteramos nada sobre sus asuntos.

—Está bien— aceptó Alice y así consiguió afianzar la alianza de un nuevo aliado.

Ya era tarde y Edward y Bella recién despertaban de una pequeña siesta. Él la tenía rodeada con sus brazos, mientras la dejaba descansar el peso de su cabeza sobre su pecho, Edward amaba la sensación del cabello de Bella; comenzó a esparcir leves caricias sobre la espalda desnuda de su amada y suspiró con satisfacción.

—Nunca me caso de ti— aseguró Bella.

—Ni yo de ti— la respuesta de Edward la hizo sonreír—. Bella… mis padres vendrán próximamente.

Isabella se incorporó un poco y alzó el rostro para ver a Edward.

—Edward, ellos… nos conocen y…

—Tranquila, lo primero que haré cuando lleguen será hablar con ellos.

—No quiero involucrarlos también a ellos— dijo Bella con pesar.

—Los mantendré al margen de la situación.

—Está bien— aceptó Bella resignada.

—Amor, creo que es hora de irme— murmuró Edward con desilusión.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Edward rió levemente.

—Hemos pasado todo el día juntos, pequeña bribona— bromeó él dando un toquecito en la nariz de Bella.

—Debemos repetir esto pronto.

—Lo mismo pienso— contestó Edward.

Isabella se sentó y comenzó a vestirse para acompañar a Edward a la salida alterna por la que se marcharía. Al estar en la línea entre la privacidad de la mansión y la vulnerabilidad de la noche; comenzaron a besarse entre una palabra y otra, intentando prolongar su momento un poco más. Finalmente él se marchó mientras Bella lo miraba marcharse.

Bella entró y fue directo a la cocina, después de tanta agitación y de haberse saltado la cena; sentía hambre y sed. Mientras hurgaba en los gabinetes, Alice la sorprendió.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bells? ¿Ya estás totalmente dispuesta?

—Sí, tengo hambre.

—Siéntate ahí. Te prepararé un té— cómo niña obediente Isabella se dirigió al banquillo que estaba frente a una mesita y observó a su pequeña hermana deslizarse por la cocina con naturalidad.

Alice dispuso un generoso trozo de pan de jengibre, queso y miel; mientras esperaba a que hirviera el pocillo del té. Isabella recibió gustosa la colación.

— ¿Y bien, señorita? — indagó Alice sobre el día de Bella. Ella articuló un "maravilloso", provocando que una sonrisa pícara apareciera en el rostro de Alice.

—Me alegro— murmuró solemne en voz baja.

Cuando el té estuvo listo Alice sirvió dos tazas y retomó su lugar frente a su hermana.

—Alice, ¿qué pasó a la hora del almuerzo?

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Bells?

—Te conozco. Sé que algo te afectaba.

—Discutí con Frederic— se limitó a contestar, dudando si le decía o no que él ya lo sabía todo.

Bella bajó su taza y miró detenidamente a su hermana.

— ¿Te faltó al respeto?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, Bella. Él es un caballero.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es sólo que pensé que no nos reconciliaríamos tan fácilmente.

—Alice, ten cuidado con él.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Bells? — preguntó para después dar un sorbo a su té.

—No me da total confianza. Recuerda que hay un traidor dentro del imperio y hasta que no lo descubramos él también es sospechoso. Más aún por estar contigo.

— ¡Pero eso qué tiene qué ver!

—Es sólo una precaución, Alice. No le cuentes nada, por favor— Alice se quedó mirando hacia la nada. ¿A caso se habría entregado en bandeja de plata a los leones? —. ¿Alice? — dijo alarmada, cruzó por su mente que tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para su petición.

—Por supuesto, Bells— contestó finalmente, haciendo a Bella suspirar y terminar su merienda.

Desde el siguiente día, Bella comenzó a recibir un precioso arreglo de flores diario. Cada uno tan hermoso, único y con un significado preciso para la ocasión. Primero fueron acacias amarillas, luego unos preciosos adonis, alhelís amarillos, amobrosías, calas, campánulas, clemátides e iris blancos; después fue alternando las flores, demostrando el infinito amor hacia su amada. Uno a uno, los arreglos fueron llenando los espacios de la gran casa, alegrando las superficies y los latidos del acelerado corazón de Isabella. Cualquiera podría pensar que su romántico prometido era el autor de tan hermosos detalles, pero ella sabía que la persona detrás de aquel derroche de color y perfume natural era su amante cautivo: Edward.

Alice estaba satisfecha al mirar que la actitud de Bella hacia los sirvientes había mejorado considerablemente. Aún faltaba tiempo para que Bella fuera la misma de siempre en todas partes y frente a cualquier persona.

Un par de días antes de que los Cullen llegaran a hacerles compañía en el poblado, Bella organizó una cena en la que hospedó a sus cinco invitados: Rosalie, Emmett, Victoria, Jacob y Edward.

Durante la cena los hombres presentaron los últimos informes que tenían sobre Aro; tenía tiempo en calma, cosa que ponía nerviosos a la mayoría. Intentaron disipar la tensión haciendo cualquier otra cosa, menos pensar en el motivo de sus pesares.

Bella decidió buscar un viejo tomo de una linda novela que se prometió leer tiempo atrás, Edward la esperaría en el salón de música. Estuvo mucho tiempo enfrascada en su búsqueda, sumergida entre títulos, estantes y más títulos. Cuando por fin obtuvo lo que buscaba regresó al encuentro con su amado cómplice.

Cuando iba a dar un paso dentro de la estancia se detuvo en la puerta. Contempló con adoración la hermosa imagen frente a sus ojos: Edward estaba totalmente entregado al piano, sus dedos acariciaban con elegancia, soltura y naturalidad las teclas; creando los sonidos más hermosos, coordinados e impresos de sentimentalismo puro. Cada nota encajaba a la perfección con la anterior y así era cómo él creaba una melodía perfecta. Con delicadeza, Bella se deslizó por en medio del salón, temiendo que Edward detuviera la majestuosidad de su toque e inmortalizando el momento en su memoria.

Edward sintió a Bella a su lado pero no detuvo su tarea. Mientras la última nota aún flotaba en el aire Edward abrió los ojos y sonrió al compungido rostro de Isabella.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Por qué lloras? — preguntó limpiando las silenciosas lágrimas con sus dedos.

—Eso ha sido… espléndido, perfecto.

—Y totalmente tuyo.

— ¿Mío? — cuestionó extrañada.

—Sí, esa melodía es tuya. Tiene letra pero… aún no la he terminado.

Bella no dejó que siguiera explicando y se abalanzó hacia sus brazos para rodearlo con efusividad entre los suyos.

—Gracias. Ha sido un magnífico regalo, Edward. Gracias— tomó el rostro sonriente de Edward entre sus pequeñas manos y lo acercó para dejar un acalorado beso en sus labios.

Cómo estaba predispuesto, los Cullen y los Hale llegaron días después. Edward habló con sus padres y acordaron guardar el secreto. A regañadientes aceptaron la tregua entre su hijo, Jacob y Emmett para proteger a Bella; pero ella significaba su felicidad y apoyarían sus decisiones.

Pasaron semanas entre los preparativos de la boda, cada día se acercaba más la fecha y los nervios arreciaban en conjunto con los pormenores de la cena, el baile, los invitados y la ceremonia. Esas semanas también significaron un gran cambio en la vida de Isabella y su día a día en el imperio, siempre había alguien entrando al salón más grande ultimando detalles del baile o precisando los lugares que se asignarían en el banquete. Las visitas de Edward eran cada vez más distantes, sus flores comenzaron a escasear y las palabras se esfumaban con la brisa, congelándose con el gélido invierno.

El día llegó, el imperio se alzó en todo su esplendor para recibir a los cientos de invitados que serían testigos de la unión matrimonial. Una novia paseaba nerviosa en su habitación designada para ultimar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su aspecto. Ella usaba un hermoso vestido blanco con toques dorados, tan pomposo y espectacular que deslumbraba; el cabello era una refinada corona de rulos adornados con perlas y un elaborado tocado floral que daba el remate perfecto. Se miró al espejo, inspeccionando cada encaje, adorno y arreglo que habían hecho en ella. Sin duda alguna lo que más resaltaba de aquel despliegue de belleza era la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Era su gran día.

Alice entró a la habitación, admiró la hermosa figura que se reflejaba en el espejo y sonrió a través de éste.

—Estás espectacular. Muy hermosa— aduló Alice.

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

—Por supuesto. Es la verdad.

—Ya es hora— dijo su, ahora, gran amiga al entrar a la habitación—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Pero si estás bellísima! — dijo tomando su mano para hacerla girar.

—Gracias, Bella— contestó la flamante novia sonrojada—. Gracias por prestar tu casa para la boda. Desde que entramos aquí Emmett y yo quedamos maravillados.

—No es nada, Rose.

—Pongamos el velo y vayamos de una vez— dijo Alice—. Lo más seguro es que todo mundo ya esté esperando en la iglesia.

Las chicas asintieron y se prepararon para partir hacia la ceremonia que cambiaría la vida de Rosalie. No sería más la señorita Hale, a partir de ese día se convertiría en la señora McCarthy.

Emmett estaba nervioso en el altar, a pesar de las palabras de aliento de sus amigos Edward y Jacob, no encontraba su apaciguamiento. Poco después todo mundo tomó su lugar y las gloriosas notas que anunciaban la entrada de su amada resonaron por toda la iglesia, haciendo eco en su desbocado corazón. Se giró lentamente hacia la entrada y un halo de luz proveniente del exterior rodeaba a las dos figuras que se acercaban hacia él, pero lo único que lo tenía eclipsado era la hermosa mujer vestido de blanco que le sonreía haciendo más perfecto el momento.

La congregación de personas, los murmullos de su familia y amigos desaparecieron para concentrarse sólo en ella, sólo en él, sólo ellos, uno solo.

Rosalie apenas fue consciente de que al entrar sus suegros iban al frente, seguidos de Tanya y Edward, Bella y Jacob, su madre y hermano y su padre sosteniendo su andar. Moría por estar frente al hombre parado en el altar, el que la esperaba con ansias, el mismo que la hacía reír cuando quería llorar, su vida, su amor.

La música que ambientó la ceremonia se alzó hermosa y perfecta, amenizando cada momento para ser inmortalizado a la perfección en las memorias de los presentes. Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada acto que hacía sublime aquella perfecta unión por amor; logró conmover a los presentes.

La señora Hale no puede retener sus lágrimas de dicha por mucho tiempo y junto con ella Isabella y Alice acompañan su sentido gesto de alegría hacia la pareja.

Las últimas palabras son dichas, la declaración queda plasmada y el pacto se sella con un hermoso beso de amor que es aplaudido por todos. Haciendo un eco entremezclado con las notas casi celestiales de la música que daba los toques finales.

Después de una exhaustiva ronda de felicitaciones los cientos de invitados parten hacia el imperio para continuar con la celebración del matrimonio.

La fiesta era espectacular, adornos despampanantes brillaban por cada rincón, el banquete fue un festín de delicias, los brindis se extendieron y después el baile en el gran salón se alzó magnífico entre coreografías perfectas, sonrisas encantadoras e insinuaciones de amores ocultos.

En vista de la poca atención que tenían Edward y Bella entre tanta gente, pudieron dedicar un poco más de tiempo a estar juntos. Victoria y Jacob, al verse reemplazados decidieron pasar la velada en compañía, hablando sobre sus vidas y conociéndose un poco más.

Alice se mezcló entre los invitados con facilidad, llegó un punto en el que el alcohol nublaba los sentidos de la mayoría de los presentes y poco a poco la multitud se fue disipando cuando comenzaron a marcharse alrededor de media noche. Lo que ella no sabía, era que sus alegres andares de un lugar a otro por el salón eran asechados por un hombre al que causó una gran intriga cuando la conoció. Había algo en ella que lo llamaba a acercarse, al mismo tiempo que su instinto le gritaba que se alejara.

Decidido, la interceptó en un punto alejado del gentío. Vulnerable y lejos de su ama. Perfecto.

—Hola, criada— habló él lascivamente, arrastrando las palabras. Ella miró hacia el hombre alto y rubio que la observaba insondable.

—Señor Hale— contestó Alice reconociéndolo.

—Señor Jasper Hale, señorita gata.

— ¿Disculpe? — dijo ella con la ofensa impresa en su voz.

— ¡Sí! Tú— la apuntó con un dedo tembloroso—, eres la criada de la señora del imperio— dijo manoteando torpemente para hacer referencia al lugar.

Antes de perder los estribos, Alice tomó una profunda respiración y contestó con calma.

—Así es, señor. Si me disculpa— cuando intentó esquivarlo él la tomó con fuerza por un brazo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¡Suélteme! ¡Me hace daño!

—Baila conmigo— demandó.

—No. Está borracho. ¡Suélteme!

— ¡Qué bailes, te digo! — la sacudió violentamente haciéndola chillar de dolor. En un giro brusco ella logró zafarse, sin poder evitar lastimarse al hacerlo.

Alice nunca se había sentido tan humillada, tan poca cosa. Su llanto apareció alífero y desgarrador. La pobre chica desdichada corrió al único lugar que no la dejaba en evidencia, donde se sentía protegida y en donde encontraría refugio y comprensión.

Cuando llegó con Frederic él abrió sus brazos para recibirla, le pidió que le contara lo que había pasado y después la tranquilizó con suaves caricias sobre su cabello hasta que se quedó dormida. Cuando intentó levantarse para trasladarla a su habitación ella despertó entre sueños, lo abrazó y le pidió que la dejara quedarse. Frederic sonrió, la abrazó con fuerza y juró que si no hubiera tenido a su bella dama con el corazón roto y el rostro empapado de un humillante llanto, hubiera salido detrás del infeliz que la había tratado tan mal para ponerlo en su lugar.

Entrada la madrugada el imperio se despejó de todos los invitados, los coches hicieron resonar los cascos de sus caballos sobre el camino empedrado cómo un imponente batallón. Aún así todas las habitaciones de la primer planta habían sido ocupadas por un par de invitados, además de familiares de Rose y Edward. La agotadora noche hizo mella en todos, dejándolos abatidos en cuanto sus cuerpos tocaron las esponjosas superficies de las camas.

Edward y Bella se escaparon a la habitación de ella. A pesar de los insistentes besos por parte de Bella, él se limitó a rodar de lado para caer profundamente dormido casi inmediatamente. Ella suspiró resignada, preguntándose qué es lo que había cambiado, por qué Edward era tan distinto ahora y en qué punto todo había cambiado. Antes de que el sueño cubriera totalmente los sentidos de Isabella, sintió a Edward rodar de nuevo para luego pasar un brazo a su alrededor y acercarla posesivamente hacia él.

...

—Salud, señor Black— dijo Victoria alzando su copa.

—Salud— concordó Jacob al chocar su copa con la de ella.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir. No tarda en salir el sol— propuso ella después de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—Tienes razón— Jacob dio un profundo trago para vaciar su copa y ofreció su mano para que Victoria se levantara.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo, un tanto tambaleantes por efecto del alcohol y entre bromas sin sentido que los hacía reír, para luego hacerse callar y seguir riendo.

Después de la boda ellos encontraron el momento perfecto para huir a una sala para encerrarse a beber, bromear y platicar. Entre una charla y otra encontraron que tenían casi la misma fijación por los grandes jardines, sus decoraciones, las formas de las flores… en fin, todo lo que tuviera que ver con la flora. Las horas se consumieron rápidamente, cuando las risas y la buena compañía se unen el tiempo resulta irrelevante y excesivamente veloz. Se despidieron frente la puerta de la habitación designada para Victoria, se dieron un cordial saludo a la vez que ella le guiñaba un ojo coquetamente. Posiblemente, hubiera algo un poco más allá que una afición común hacia las flores, tal vez.

Isabella abrió los ojos, víctima de una extraña sensación, giró sobre su espalda y encontró la mirada de Edward sobre su cuerpo. Se acomodó para quedar frente a él y se estiró perezosamente para despejar el intenso sopor que la cubría a causa del cansancio acumulado del día.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó con voz pastosa.

—Hablabas en sueños y me despertaste— contestó Edward despejando un par de mechones de la cara de Bella.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué dije?

—Estás muy preocupada por la tranquilidad de Aro, tienes terror de que algo le pase a Alice o de… perderme.

Isabella bajó la mirada, Edward tenía razón. Sintió los brazos de él acomodándose en torno a ella, se removió un poco y le permitió estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—No temas, no descansaré hasta que Aro pague por todo— prometió. Bella se estremeció levemente y Edward buscó sus labios para dejar un beso conciliador sobre ellos.

Edward no dejó de besarla hasta que cayó profundamente dormida de nuevo, tampoco soltó el cuerpo de Bella en lo que restó de la madrugada.

Para cuando Bella estuvo totalmente presentable cómo para salir de su habitación, un tanto tarde por la mañana, la mayoría de sus inquilinos ya habían partid; estaba por despedir a unos cuantos más y quedarse en compañía de Edward, Jacob y Victoria. Con ésta última saldría de compras después de desayunar.

Sonrió amable a la última pareja que se hospedó en el imperio y se giró en medio de un cansado suspiro. A veces ser una figura importante de la sociedad le resultaba agotador.

Isabella sonrió con inmensa alegría al encontrarse con Edward esperándola mientras le tendía una pequeña flor recién arrancada de su jardín. Ella se acercó a pasos lentos, mirándolo fijamente después de corroborar que no hubiera metiches cerca, tomó la flor viéndolo a los ojos, la olió y dejó un pequeño beso en los pétalos.

—Gracias— murmuró en voz baja.

—Un placer, hermosa— contestó él con aquel tono de voz que la hacía delirar—. Alice te manda decir que ya está listo el desayuno.

—Muchas gracias, caballero.

—Todo un placer, señorita Swan— dijo de nuevo, luego hizo una elegante reverencia y besó su mano sellando el pequeño juego.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo hacia el comedor principal, en donde todos los esperaban, antes de llegar se detuvieron un breve momento para concluir la charla que tenían sobre la salida con Victoria.

—Pero preferiría que te quedaras en casa— insistió Edward por enésima vez.

—No me voy a estar escondiendo de…— una mirada advirtió a Bella.

Ella giró y encontró la mirada muy atenta de dos de las muchachas del servicio, les dio una mirada fría y se acercó a ellas. Isabella les resultó tan imponente que las pobres jovencitas no pudieron si quiera apartar la mirada.

— ¿Qué hacen escuchando lo que no deben?

—Señorita…

—No tienen excusa. Ahora toman todo lo necesario para dejar resplandeciente éste pasillo.

— ¿Todo? — preguntó una de ellas con pesar.

— ¡Sí! Todo. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

—No, señorita Swan— contestaron al unísono con la mirada baja.

—Cuando terminen aquí irán a ayudar con las habitaciones de los inquilinos y quiero que también queden relucientes. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

—No, señorita Swan.

—Bien. Póngase a trabajar y recuerden tomar una hora de descanso en el almuerzo.

—Sí, señorita Swan.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta del comedor, ya adentró se atrevió a ver a Edward, se disculpó con una mueca al percibir su reprimenda en la mirada.

—Fuiste muy dura con ellas— recriminó.

—Alguien tiene que imponerles disciplina. Además, no es momento para venir a doblegarme ahora.

El regaño quedó en la mirada de Edward y olvidaron el pequeño incidente para desayunar en compañía de sus familiares y amigos. Entre las pláticas del desayuno salió a relucir el hecho de que ese mismo día Emmett y Rosalie realizarían un breve viaje con respecto a negocios foráneos de él, sería una buena distracción para ellos en medio de tantas preocupaciones previas a la boda.

Más tarde Bella buscaba a Tanya para pedirle que acompañara a Victoria cómo su doncella en la salida de compras que tendrían. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una muy molesta Victoria reprendiendo, precisamente, a Tanya.

— ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Jamás! — exigía Victoria ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo Bella evaluándolas con la mirada.

Victoria la miró y luego dirigió su atención de nuevo a la chica que tenía frente a ella.

—Tu sirvienta hizo un comentario que me desagradó y se lo hice notar. Es todo— explicó Victoria con calma.

— ¿Tanya? — reprendió Isabella.

—Lo siento, señorita Masen, no volverá a pasar. Lo siento, señorita Swan.

—No hay problema— dijo Victoria aceptando la disculpa.

—Menos mal que arreglaron éste asunto. Victoria, Tanya será tu doncella el día de hoy.

— ¿En verdad, señorita? — preguntó la chica apresuradamente, Isabella la miró por un par de segundos y luego la chica bajó la mirada levemente—. Quiero decir, sí, señorita.

—Bien. Vámonos— urgió Bella ajustándose los guantes que combinarían perfecto con su abrigo.

La tarde pasaba rápido cuando la pasaban bien. Isabella consideró que ya tenían las compras suficientes. Encargó a Frederic que recogiera un par de paquetes de una tienda mientras ellas entraban a una joyería para después ir de regreso al imperio.

Las cuatro chicas regresaron al coche justo cuando Frederic regresaba cargado de paquetes de las tiendas. Alice, Victoria y Bella se paralizaron al ver una rosa negra entrelazada con las manijas de la puertezuela. Victoria estiró la mano y la arrancó antes de que alguien más, sobre todo Tanya, la notara. De camino al imperio, entre la angustia de Isabella y la mirada preocupada de Alice, Tanya propuso una "cena de cortesía" para invitar a Edward y Jacob de nuevo al imperio. Ésta vez tenían más cosas de qué charlar y corroborar sus estrategias.

—Estoy exhausta— dijo Victoria al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

—Puedes quedarte hoy también, si así lo deseas— invitó Bella—. Tanya, puedes retirarte— pidió a la doncella.

—Con su permiso— hizo una leve reverencia y caminó en sentido contrario a las tres mujeres.

—Menos mal que nos dejó solas— dijo Victoria.

—Vamos al despacho, tenemos que mandar avisar a Edward y Jacob sobre lo que pasó— contestó Bella y las chicas asintieron.

Escucharon unos tímidos pasos a su espalda.

—Señorita Swan— llamaron, las tres giraron en redondo y se encontraron con una sonriente empleada—. Llegó algo para usted.

— ¿Dónde está lo que llegó? — inquirió Isabella.

—En éste salón, señorita— dijo la muchacha haciendo un ademán hacia la puerta de roble.

Las tres regresaron un par de pasos para entrar al dichoso salón. Isabella congeló la sonrisa al ver de lo que se trataba, eran flores, pero no sus flores. No las que Edward le mandaría. Frente a ella había una enorme canasta de mimbre bellamente decorada, sosteniendo en alto las insolentes y altaneras varas con las flores ennegrecidas que se azulaban en tono purpúreo que le revolvió el estómago a Bella. Los acónitos formaban un arco impresionante dentro del canasto y se adornaban a sí mismas con flores más pequeñas de la misma especie, formando una pesadilla en aquel regalo tan inmaculadamente indeseado y maldito.

—Saca eso inmediatamente de mi vista— ordenó a la muchacha.

—Sí, señorita— aceptó contrariada, se notaba que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Alice y Victoria miraron a Isabella con el aliento contenido y una mueca de terror impresa en el rostro.

—Haz que llamen a Edward y Jacob inmediatamente, Alice— dijo a punto de estallar en llanto. No pasó ni un minuto cuando Alice corría a cumplir con lo que le había encargado su hermana.

—No puede ser— dijo Victoria incrédula.

—Confirmarlo es peor que imaginarlo— dijo Bella estallando en llanto.

—Ya, Bella. Vayamos a tu habitación para que descanses un poco en lo que llega Edward— dijo tomándola por un brazo. Isabella apenas y asintió, eran tantas cosas, tanto tiempo siendo fuerte… estaba a punto de doblegarse.

Victoria abrió la puerta para Isabella, la dejó entrar pero apenas y dio un paso cuando un alarido espantoso escapó de sus labios. Absolutamente todo estaba cubierto con rosas negras, pétalos negros y una manta clara al centro de la cama con letras color escarlata impresas al centro dejando el mensaje "Estoy detrás de ti". Nada pudo ser más terrorífico que todo aquel teatro montado en su propia habitación. Victoria la tomó por la cintura y la hizo salir inmediatamente del lugar.

Con desesperanza esperó a que llegara Edward, pero a quien escuchaba cerca era a Jacob despotricando contra todo mundo. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Edward? Ya debería haber llegado, estaba muchísimo más cerca que Jacob. El tiempo pasaba lentamente y la evidencia que un par de horas habían encontrado esperaba a ser redescubierta por los cómplices detrás de la seguridad de Isabella.

— ¿Acónitos? — preguntó Jacob alarmado ante las explicaciones de Victoria.

—Sí, ella captó el mensaje instantáneamente— dijo mirando hacia Bella que estaba muy afectada y ya iba por su cuarto o quinto té.

—"Deseo tu muerte" — recitó Jacob el significado de aquella flor maldita—. ¿Cómo sigue? — le preguntó a Alice cuando se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

—Mal, se niega a dormir, no quiere comer… no quiere nada.

—Bella— escucharon la voz de Edward tras su precipitada entrada. Ella alzó la vista pero apenas fue capaz de ver una figura borrosa, a causa de sus insistentes lágrimas.

Edward se acercó a ella, la tomó por los brazos y la estrechó con mucha fuerza contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Edward se sentó con Bella sobre sus piernas mientras la rodeaba protectoramente con sus brazos.

Victoria y Alice se acercaron para relatar todo tal cual cómo pasó. ¡Qué momentos tan más angustiantes! La intriga se apoderaba de cada uno de ellos, sabían que algo se acercaba, lo que los tenía al borde del abismo de la desesperación era el no tener la certeza de cuándo sería el próximo movimiento de Aro. Sentimientos encontrados y una desesperación en conjunto guiaba al cuarteto. No podían esperar una tragedia, debían actuar y eso intentarían hacer.

Acordaron quedarse esa noche, a la luz de los primeros rayos del Sol las tres chicas debían prepararse para partir rumbo a la casa Black, que en días anteriores se había convertido, prácticamente, en un fuerte de guerra, Edward las cubriría junto con un grupo de hombres del ejército de Jacob. Esa noche sería la más angustiante para todos, más aún para Jacob que no descansaría hasta que estuviera seguro de la integridad de Isabella, después de la hora de la cena partiría hacia sus hombres para informarles los nuevos planes, luego haría una ronda de guardia, regresaría y a mitad de la madrugada encabezaría la primer salida hacia su casa.

Isabella intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. Su mente trabajaba en cada detalle, en el pasado, en alguna señal que le indicara dónde estaba su enemigo, quién le traicionaba, de qué parte tenía que cuidarse. Su mente comenzaba a verse afectada, había actitudes y pequeños detalles que no le gustaban con respecto a Edward pero… ¡si lo amaba! ¿Cómo era posible? No, no lo era. ¡No podía! No era posible, ni siquiera concebible que pudiera pensar eso. ¿Cómo dudar de él? ¿Cómo es que Edward podría defraudarla? Él, que en todo momento lo demostró su apoyo, su afecto, el mismo que la reconfortaba a mitad de la más espantosa tormenta, aquel que la protegía y que no se cansaba de repetirle palabras de amor una y otra vez. Definitivamente él no podía, ¡tonta, Isabella! ¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera a pensar en considerarlo? ¿Qué caso tenía divagar así? Lo más seguro era que estuviera equivocada. Pero… ¿por qué sus cambios de actitud tan repentinos? ¿Qué pasaba con los detalles y las coincidencias? ¿Por qué él no era igual que antes? Imparcial… cómo siempre. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, no era el que ella estaba pensando; no debía… no podía. Él no.

Decidida, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación de huéspedes en la que se había instalado esa noche. No regresó a su habitación, aún le causaba terror sólo recordar lo que había pasado por la tarde. Mientras atravesaba el pasillo imaginó que tal vez Jacob continuara interrogando al personal para averiguar cómo es que nadie vio o escuchó algo. Llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta en un rápido movimiento y echó el seguro.

A la luz de la chimenea se guió por la habitación y trepó por la cama con inusual facilidad, se colocó sobre el cuerpo que estaba envuelto en mantas, luego destapó su cara y acarició su cabello fervientemente. Edward abrió los ojos un tanto sobresaltado, enfocó la mirada y se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué hora es?

—Es más de media noche— murmuró ella.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? — preguntó él tallándose los ojos.

—No— murmuró en un raro tono de voz.

Isabella negó, se inclinó más sobre él estrelló sus labios con los de Edward, aferró el conmocionado rostro de Edward entre sus manos y después de unos segundos de confusión logró que él correspondiera con la misma efusividad. Él sacó las manos por entre el caos espumoso de mantas que los separaba, con torpes y desesperados movimientos sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de Bella, pegándola casi dolorosamente contra él.

Ella se separó un segundo recuperando el aliento, Edward aprovechó para dar un enérgico tirón a las mantas para apartarlas de entre ellos, las telas se rozaron con furia dejando un ardor emanando por la sensibilidad de sus pieles, obligando a sus bocas en un inesperado jadeo de dolor… ¿qué más daba un pequeño malestar? Cualquier mal quedaba amainado al momento de la magia que desprendían al unirse. Épico.

Las ropas se desgarraron en arañazos desesperados por parte de ambos. Edward estaba sorprendido, las manos de Bella hacían un trabajo maravilloso sobre su cuerpo, al igual que sus labios, que se paseaban por cada porción de piel que quedaba a su alcance. Ella se encontraba cada vez más ansiosa, se sentía intoxicada por el sentimiento de necesidad, necesidad de Edward, de su amor, de terminar de convencerse que sus ideas eran la peor jugada que le había hecho su mente. Él, por su parte, estaba cayendo rendido cómo si Bella fuera una mítica criatura que lo hipnotizaba en un trance cada vez más profundo con cada suave movimiento que lo guiaba al borde de la misma locura, estaba tan desesperado, toda la situación en torno a Aro lo trastornaba en demasía y no fue hasta el momento en que Bella lo asaltó que fue consciente de la extrema necesidad que tenía de ella, de tenerla tan íntimamente entrelazada con su alma y cuerpo. Conectándose, entendiéndose… amándose sin control.

Edward mantuvo a Bella aprisionada bajo su cuerpo después de un precipitado giro y siguió con el endemoniadamente tortuoso juego de seducción. Una ardiente llamarada de deseo flameó dentro de Bella, obligándola a dar un gemido necesitado, arqueándose contra él, exigiendo el movimiento que la haría perder la cordura y tener la más exquisita sensación de celestial liberación. Conociendo el mapa de su cuerpo, Edward hizo un conciso y duro movimiento que los hizo dar un profundo gruñido a coro. Bella se aferró con uñas y dientes a los hombros de Edward y el ahogó sus exclamaciones sobre la almohada al lado de la cabeza de ella, los movimientos no amainaron con su urgencia, eran rápidos y necesitados.

Edward gruñó cómo una bestia poseída cuando Bella se las ingenió para girar sobre él, tomándolo, dominándolo. Indómita, sobre él, cómo una felina reclamando lo que era suyo mientras él no se cansaba de llenar su cuerpo con caricias lozanas y apasionadas y besando con lujuria sus labios y cualquier espacio a su alcance.

El borde total de locura.

Ímpetu.

Poderío.

Un intenso hormigueo subiendo desde la base del cuello hasta el tope de su cabeza, haciéndole estremecer.

Intensas caricias. Manos fuertemente entrelazadas.

Obscuridad.

Sensibilidad.

Firmeza.

Agonía.

Un ejército de pequeñas sensaciones esparciéndose cómo pólvora desde la punta de los pies, desde la coronilla, esparciéndose, invadiéndolo todo, arremolinándose justo en el centro.

Luminosidad.

La cúspide en medio del limbo. Todo. Nada.

Explosión.

Cuando Bella fue totalmente consciente de nuevo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Edward, tomó su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura. Edward pegó su frente con la de ella y suspiró exhausto.

—Bella, te amo— declaró mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Y yo a ti— afirmó Isabella—. ¿Edward?

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Has cambiado mucho, estás distante, distraído, ya no mandas flores…— lo último lo dijo en un leve susurro.

—Pero si ayer te mandé flores.

—No.

— ¿No?

—No.

—Pero…— el semblante de duda se fue dispersando poco a poco de su rostro—. ¡Santo, Dios! Bella, mi amor. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

—He estado tan inmiscuido con los hombres de Black trazando estrategias, siguiendo pistas, rastreando y preocupándome por ti— dejó un pequeño beso en los labios de Bella— me he sumergido tanto en esto que ni me he dado cuenta de lo que he estado haciendo.

La mirada de Edward era totalmente sincera, no cabía la duda en nada, lo amaba. No había más.

Con cuidado se puso de pie, Edward se acomodó al centro de la cama, abrió las mantas y la invitó a refugiarse entre sus brazos. Entre las sinceras promesas de Edward de no volver a dejarse envolver por completo por los problemas fue como Bella se quedó dormida.

Más tarde escucharon cómo Jacob se marchaba, comenzando con el plan y poniéndole los pelos de punta a Isabella, haciendo que Edward la abrazara con más fuerza. Cuando llegó el turno de Edward de partir, éste ayudó a Isabella a prepararse para esperar su turno en la actuación. Se despidieron con un apasionado beso, Bella lo vio partir y se quedó frente a la ventana hasta que Alice y Victoria aparecieron en la estancia.

Victoria y Bella pasearon por los jardines enfundadas en capuchas de distintos colores. Más tarde se las intercambiaron, Bella se despidió de ella y se fue en el carruaje dispuesto por Jacob. Poco después Alice y Victoria fueron tras ella en el coche que conducía Frederic.

El viaje desesperante y eterno para Alice y Victoria terminó justo a mitad de la mañana. Alice se bajó con desespero, ansiando reencontrarse con su querida hermana. Entró impetuosamente a la sala principal de la casa Black, Edward y Jacob la miraron extrañados.

—Alice, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó Edward con temor impreso en su voz.

—Acabo de llegar junto con Victoria. ¿Dónde está Bella? — dijo Alice con precaución.

—Alice, ella no ha llegado— aseguró Jacob.

— ¿Qué? — chilló Victoria.

La mirada aterrorizada de Alice pasó por el rostro de cada uno, el mismo pensamiento resonó en la mente de todos. Juntos se dieron cuenta de que la guerra había comenzado y Aro les llevaba una gran ventaja.

—No puede ser…— susurró Alice con ojos llorosos.

Y luego…

Silencio.

.

.

Les aviso que está SIN corregir.

Saludos

.

.


	11. CAP 10: TRAICIÓN

.

.

TRAICIÓN

CAPÍTULO X

.

.

El frío helaba sus huesos, el viento glacial azotaba su rostro; aún así, el frío que invadía su interior no amainaba. La sensación de vivir cómo un ser estático, congelado en el tiempo, la añoranza y el dolor; eran mucho más duros que el crudo invierno en el exterior. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar? ¿Cuánto duraría su tortura? Mientras Edward dirigía su caballo de regreso al imperio miles de cosas cruzaban por su mente, el tiempo pasaba insolente ante su presencia y se acumulaba partiendo su corazón cada vez más. Ya se habían cumplido tres semanas desde que habían secuestrado a Bella, no, desde que Aro se la había llevado. Entre todos hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dar por lo menos con una mísera pista que los condujera al escondite del desalmado, pero no había nada.

Apenas amanecía, él regresaría al mediodía con los hombres que estaban en la campaña de búsqueda. Si por él fuera pasara todos los días y noches montado en su fiel corcel cabalgando al lado del ejército compuesto por los hombres de Jacob, aliados de Emmett, conocidos de Edward e incluso varios trabajadores del mismo imperio. Qué más daría Edward que guiar a un buen número de todos aquellos hombres a enfrentarse contra el fantasma. Y, precisamente, por eso no podía hacerlo, ¿a dónde los dirigiría? ¿Al norte? ¿Al sur?

Entró al silencio sepulcral de la gran casa, desde aquel día todo parecía haber adquirido un monótono tono gris en cada rincón, los empleados ya ni siquiera parecían escucharse al hacer sus deberes, los cotilleos y risas no resonaban en los pasillos igual que antes. El silencio sepultaba a todo el imperio en una densa capa de desolación y desesperanza.

— ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano y lista para salir?— preguntó Edward con incredulidad.

—Iré a la iglesia. Sabes que es lo único que puedo hacer para no sentirme inútil— alzó el rostro para dirigir sus palabras hacia Edward y él pudo apreciar las marcas que parecían casi permanentes en su rostro, las huellas del interminable llanto que la embargaba día tras día, tratando de amainar el inmenso dolor.

—Alice, pequeña— Edward se acercó y la rodeó en sus brazos protectoramente, —es muy temprano. No creo que la capilla esté abierta.

— ¿De verdad?— alzó el rostro para encontrarse con el rostro serio y apagado de Edward y mirar cómo asentía mientras lo veía a los ojos con aquella mirada vacía—. Pensé que iba tarde. Supongo que he perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Yo también, pequeña. Yo también— murmuró él apretándola con fuerza.

—Te prepararé algo de comer. Vamos a la cocina— propuso Alice y Edward no se pudo negar a la mirada de advertencia que le daba su cuñada.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos vacíos, sólo sus pasos resonaban haciendo eco hasta el último rincón, sus miradas de comprensión y las leves sonrisas tristes fueron su única comunicación hasta llegar al lugar. Edward se sentó en el mesón y Alice dispuso inmediatamente un generoso trozo de pan, un poco de queso y puso a calentar un poco té para los dos.

—Que Frederic te acompañe cuando salgas— ordenó Edward poco antes de echarse un gran bocado de pan a la boca.

—No está. Se fue con el grupo que salió a media noche— ahí estaba de nuevo, el tono monótono que los había embargado desde aquel día, las palabras sin dicción que salían disparadas inevitablemente, la mirada perdida. ¿Cuánto más tendría que durar aquello?

Todo había cambiado abruptamente, Edward, Emmett, Frederic y Jacob estaban en constante ausencia; encabezando los movimientos armados en busca de Bella. Un punto a su favor era el número de gente que los acompañaba, gracias a las amistades que ella había afianzado anteriormente, podían contar con los ejércitos de varios hombres importantes en sociedad y así aumentar su armamento. Mientras tanto, Jasper era el único que se quedaba en el imperio al pendiente de las necesidades de Rosalie, Victoria y Alice.

La pequeña Alice parecía un pequeño corderito a la deriva, pasaba sus noches en vela, sus mañanas en la iglesia y sus tardes en interminables recorridos de una habitación a otra tratando de encontrar un consuelo que tendría hasta que viera a Isabella de nuevo. Esas tres semanas Frederic se alejó de ella, al verla así decidió apoyar la causa a favor de la hermana de Alice, prometiéndole ayudar a traerla de nuevo, para su tranquilidad. Esa situación fue aprovechada por Jasper, que antes de saber la verdad sobre su origen, acudió a rogar por una disculpa y después a apoyarla en todo momento; de tan sólo pensar en ponerse en su lugar los pelos se le ponían de punta, ¿qué haría él sin su amada hermana mayor?

Emmett y Rosalie se habían convertido en grandes amigos de aquel peculiar grupo, al igual que Victoria, que no dejaba de consolar a Jacob, además de hacerle ver que no era su culpa que alguien los hubiera traicionado. Por seguridad de los Hale y los Cullen, decidieron ocultarles la verdad y los dejaron marchar a su hogar. Nadie imaginaba lo que se fraguaba bajo el techo del imperio, el imperio maldito, cómo lo denominaban ahora.

La charla entre Edward y Alice en la cocina no fue muy extensa, sólo las fórmulas correctas para comunicarse efectivamente y punto.

—Alice, ¿sabes que habrá una reunión más tarde?

— ¿Es hoy?— preguntó ella desorientada.

—Sí, pequeña. Es hoy.

—En ese caso… no saldré a ninguna parte— dijo en un largo suspiro.

—Está bien— Edward asintió y terminaron su refrigerio en el usual y monótono silencio al que parecían estarse acostumbrando.

Edward dejó que Alice se marchara a dar una vuelta por la mansión mientras él esperaba en el despacho en el que siempre se reunían. Se deshizo del peso de sus armas poniéndolas en una mesa del rincón, encendió la chimenea, se sentó cansinamente en un sofá y perdió la mirada en el baile intermitente de las llamaradas recién encendidas. Mientras meditaba cómo los tonos azulados se convertían en naranjas, luego en rojo intenso, para después perderse en un débil amarillo apenas perceptible al ritmo de las últimas chispas… fue que Edward dejó vagar su mente en todo lo que había vivido en las últimas semanas. Las reuniones, la camaradería que había desarrollado con los hombres en los campamentos, las pistas antes del secuestro, las flores, las notas, algún detalle extraño.

— ¡Maldición!— masculló con rabia al encontrarse tan absurdamente perdido. Fuera quien fuera la persona que los traicionó, había hecho un trabajo impecable.

Apretó con fuerza la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró pesadamente un par de veces. ¿Qué estaría pasando con Bella? ¿Qué le haría el desalmado de Aro? ¿La estaría torturando? ¿Pasaría frío?... ¿Estaría aún con vida?

—Edward— escuchó que lo llamaban en un leve murmullo.

Alzó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada apenada de Victoria. Ella lo vio con compasión y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, sin dudar un segundo lo envolvió en sus brazos y él se dejó consolar. Su alma vacía y rota estaba extremadamente necesitada de hasta la más mínima muestra de ternura.

—Lo lamento tanto, primo querido. Me siento tan mal por no poder hacer nada— dijo ella con pesar.

—No te aflijas, Victoria. No es tu culpa.

—Aún así no puedo evitar la pena. Alice está tan mal…

—Lo sé. Y la entiendo. Sé cómo se siente… y no tendremos paz hasta dar con ella.

—Y así lo harán.

—Así lo haremos— contestó Edward con convicción, mirando con el coraje que le daban sus palabras al rostro que le infundía valor en aquel preciso momento.

Victoria se retiró un momento para recibir de uno en uno a los asistentes de la esperada reunión. Los guió a la estancia en la que los esperaba Edward, puso bebidas a disposición y los ayudó a deshacerse momentáneamente del peso de sus armas.

— ¿Dónde está Alice?— preguntó ya que encontró que todos estaban reunidos.

—Rezando, supongo— contestó Edward.

—Voy por ella. En un momento vuelvo— se disculpó Victoria.

Caminó en silencio hasta la capilla del imperio. Efectivamente, la encontró hincada, con un rosario entre sus manos, rezando devotamente ante la imagen de su deidad.

— ¿Alice?— abrió los ojos y giró lentamente el rostro hacia Victoria—. Todos están aquí. Ya es hora de la reunión.

— ¿Y Frederic?

—Llegó junto con Jacob. Preguntó por ti— Alice asintió.

Se persignó con toda la fe que quedaba en su corazón y se puso de pie lentamente.

—Ven acá— susurró Victoria y la atrajo a sus brazos, guiando sus pasos distraídos hacia la reunión.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta se hizo un profundo silencio y todas las miradas se concentraron en las últimas "invitadas" a la reunión. Edward, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Frederic observaron el rostro decaído y la mirada perdida de Alice.

—Alice— dijo Frederic y se encaminó a su encuentro—. Oh, mi pequeña dama— dijo acariciando el rostro afligido de Alice.

— ¿Encontraste algo? — preguntó, mirándolo con súplica.

—No— contestó él, mirándola con pena.

La reunión dio inicio, se hablaron de las infructuosas búsquedas, la falta de pistas y el sentimiento común de estar tras una causa perdida. Era como si la tierra se hubiera abierto para desaparecer cualquier rastro de ellos. Poco a poco surgieron opiniones y nuevas teorías, abriendo paso a más estrategias, que esperaban que por fin dieran resultados.

—Hay algo más— dijo Jacob llamando la atención de todos—. El duque de Luve me ofreció parte de su ejército, al igual que el marqués de Florence.

— ¡No!— opinó Alice al instante.

—Pero… es un gran apoyo y…— trató de animar Emmett con el brillo frenético que inundaba sus pupilas al hablar sobre batallas.

—He dicho que no— repuso Alice con firmeza.

— ¿Por qué? — se aventuró Edward a preguntar.

—No confío en nadie— contestó ella con fiereza—. No siquiera en ustedes— dijo pasando la mirada por cada uno de ellos. Al final posó sus ojos sobre los de Frederic, que la observaban con una inmensa pena.

—Pero, Alice…— intentó intervenir Rosalie.

—Pero nada. Todos en ésta habitación tienen motivos para traicionarla ¿Qué es lo buscan? ¿Dinero? ¿Poder? ¿¡Qué les hicimos para que nos hicieran eso!? Siempre fuimos sinceras con ustedes y… nos traicionan así…— el coraje en su voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse en sollozos.

—No ganas nada despotricando contra nosotros. Eso no la traerá de vuelta— dijo Victoria respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Sabes algo, Victoria? — chilló Alice desesperada.

— ¡Suficiente! — intervino Edward—. Entendámosla, está igual o más desesperada que todos nosotros. Por favor, no juzguen mal sus conclusiones.

Para ese momento Alice estaba envuelta en llanto y apenas era consciente del lugar en el que estaba. Decidieron descansar de la situación por un momento y Frederic llevó a Alice a pasear por los jardines para que se despejara un poco.

Caminaban lentamente, con pasos tan silenciosos cómo los de un gato, los sollozos de Alice habían desaparecido y se limitaba a seguir los pasos de Frederic; que la llevaba por la cintura, sosteniendo con ese pequeño gesto el peso de su pena. Alice le pidió que siguieran el escaso rastro que quedaba de pasto en el piso, quería ver un poco de color y no la monotonía del blanco que cubría casi todo.

Se fueron alejando más y más de la casa, llegando a los linderos del patio trasero, un lugar solitario. En el recodo de unos espesos arbustos escucharon una intensa charla. Frederic le hizo señas de que guardara silencio, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Prestaron atención, había un hombre al que no reconocieron pero la otra voz… Alice abrió la boca sorprendida, Frederic frunció el ceño e ideó un rápido plan para atrapar a aquella persona que, definitivamente, era el eslabón perdido, la última pieza del rompecabezas.

Indudablemente estaba pasando valiosa información, lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquella reunión se escabullía de sus labios en rápidos balbuceos que empapaban de conocimientos a aquel maldito desconocido. Los tres esperaron a que el informante se marchara y cuando la otra persona se apresuraba para regresar a la casa fue interceptada por Frederic.

Alice le miró con odio y estampó una sonora bofetada en su mejilla. Recordó aquellos bellos momentos al lado de su hermana, lo felices que eran ella y Edward y no dudó en dar un par de bofetadas más; hasta que le dejó la mejilla dolorida y le hizo dar siseos de dolor.

— ¿¡Por qué!? — demandó Alice—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hicimos para que nos pagaras así?

No contestó nada, sólo agachó la mirada al encontrarse totalmente al descubierto. No podía aparentar más, ya no más mentiras, sólo cruzaba una pregunta por su cabeza… ¿Qué le harían?

—Alice…

—No. Te escuchamos perfectamente. Frederic, vamos con los demás.

Se encaminaron de nuevo a la sala entre forcejeos y gritos. El escándalo hizo a todos los anteriormente reunidos mirar hacia la puerta, al ver a quien Frederic apresaba abrieron los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — preguntó Edward al sentir que su corazón se aceleraba y el odio se abría paso por su interior cómo una llamarada envenenada de rencor.

—Aquí está, Edward, ante ti tienes la traición hecha persona— contestó Alice con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas.

Se acercó a zancadas, le asió por los hombros con rudeza y taladró su mirada con dagas de odio saliendo por sus ojos.

—Dime… ¿¡En dónde demonios está!? ¿¡Dónde la tiene!?

Si no había tenido piedad para entregar a su amor, su Bella, al despiadado de Aro… Edward no tendría piedad para perdonarle tan fácilmente la traición, poco le importó la mirada horrorizada que le dio al mirarlo tan furioso y el encogimiento ante sus gritos demandantes.

Estaban cerca… ya tenían a quien les traicionó.

.

.

Hola! Actualización doble en recompensa por la tardanza.

Si vamos bien actualizo rápido y doble de nuevo, aunque tal vez sin corregir.

Gracias!

Dedicado para ti.

Besos de bombón.

.

.


	12. CAP 11: PRISIONERA

.

.

PRISIONERA

CAPÍTULO XI

.

.

No sabía ni siquiera por qué, pero mientras el coche avanzaba Isabella se sentía cada vez más nerviosa. Jugueteó con sus manos impaciente, revolvió la tela de su falda, golpeó el piso con un pie, luego con el otro, hasta que llegó el punto en el que su respiración se comenzó a dificultar. Tras una profunda respiración corrió la cortinilla para echar un vistazo hacia afuera, su corazón se aceleró aún más, aunque el paisaje estuviera nevado, sabía a la perfección el camino hacia la casa Black y aquel extraño paraje no era por nada el que ella conocía. Entonces lo escuchó, los apresurados cascos de los caballos, el choque de las armaduras en cada movimiento de galope, alcanzó a ver a través del cristal cómo eran rodeados por un imponente ejército, el cochero siguió su marcha cómo si nada estuviese pasando; Isabella estuvo a punto de bajarse sin importarle que estuvieran a media marcha, dio un último vistazo para encontrarse con ese es estandarte… el escudo Vulturi.

No podría huir, no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad. Estaba perdida.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué demonios hacía? ¿Dejaba que la llevaran? ¿Se rebelaba y exponía su vida? ¿Sería capaz de entregarse a las garras de la muerte por convicción? ¿Era esa una salida? Claro que lo era pero… ¿qué pasaría con Alice? ¡Edward!, ¿qué sería de él?

Tomó tanto aire cómo sus sollozos se lo permitieron, ¿ese sería su final? Cerró los ojos elevando la más sentida plegaria al cielo. No había más. Ya había terminado. Aro la tenía. No sabía ni siquiera cómo lo había logrado, pero él lo había conseguido.

Poco a poco las ruedas del coche comenzaron a disminuir su velocidad, ¿tan pronto habían llegado? ¿O estaba tan absorta que no midió el paso del tiempo? Con ansias trató de absorber algo que le indicara su paradero. Inútilmente intentó identificar el lugar en el que estaba, sólo alcanzaba a ver bosque y más bosque alrededor de la imponente y lúgubre fortaleza. Era un pequeño castillo en medio de la nada, nunca supo de algo igual: las murallas ennegrecidas, las torres coronadas por un roído estandarte con el escudo maldito y una gruesa puerta de madera en la entrada de la barbacana. Absolutamente todo al más puro estilo medieval.

En cuanto atravesaron la puerta el ambiente se volvió aún más frío y húmedo, cómo si la maldad se impregnara dentro de aquel lugar.

Isabella tenía un enjambre de ideas y mil sentimientos que no sabía si quiera cuál era el que sentía en realidad.

Por fin, el coche se detuvo totalmente. Cerró los ojos para luego escuchar cómo se hacían los movimientos previos a su descenso, la puertezuela se abrió, un hombre encapuchado la miró, la hizo bajar y la condujo a trompicones hacia el interior del castillo. No había emitido sonido alguno, se decidió por el silencio cómo castigo al secuestro, no se humillaría suplicando piedad, afrontaría lo que venía con agallas. Tal y cómo lo debieron hacer sus padres.

De un empujón la hicieron entrar a una habitación obscura, escuchó el tintineo del hielo dentro de una copa. Frente la luz de la chimenea estaba él. Cómo un maldito demonio, con su aire orgulloso, su lustroso cabello perfectamente acomodado hacia atrás en un media coleta y una elegancia que se le antojaba repugnante. Giró lentamente hasta que la miró de frente, una sonrisa casi diabólica apareció en su rostro, se acercó lentamente e Isabella mantuvo su postura firme y la mirada al frente.

—Hasta que nos volvemos a ver, señorita Swan— resonó la maléfica voz.

Él extendió su mano a modo de saludo, pero ella no correspondió, ni siquiera miró la mano de aquel maléfico ser.

— ¿Ahora te has vuelto grosera? — silencio, no se doblegaría ante él—. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? — Bella tragó el entumecimiento en su garganta y no dijo ni una palabra.

—_Sí, porque me vas a matar_— dijo ella en su mente.

— ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, estúpida?

—_Para ti… sí, ¡idiota, maldito, desgraciado!_

—Te estoy hablando— Aro la jaló del brazo con rudeza. Fue como si tirara de una muñeca de trapo—. Pero mírate, con finos vestidos, listones de seda, joyas discretas pero muy valiosas. Ahora dime, ¿qué se siente haber ganado la peor pesadilla de tu vida a cambio de MI riqueza?

—_Nada. ¡Ahora suéltame!_

—Te vas a quedar cómo idiota, ¿verdad? — más silencio.

Aro elevó la copa que aún sujetaba en una de sus manos, dio un profundo trago y lo aventó contra la primera superficie firme que encontró. El estruendo del cristal la hizo dar un respingo interno, pero ante la mirada de Aro ella sólo había cerrado los ojos y los había abierto lentamente, respirando acompasadamente. Una diabólica y sardónica carcajada resonó por toda la habitación.

—Por lo que veo no vas a ceder, mi querida Isabella— pasó un dedo por la mejilla de ella, provocándole repulsión.

—_Ni en tus malditos sueños_— pensó.

La asió bruscamente por los brazos, ella pudo haber chillado de dolor, pero se limitó a tragar el grueso nudo que debió ser un alarido y se mantuvo impasible ante la atenta mirada.

—Ya veremos por cuánto tiempo más te sigues haciendo la valiente. Ya lo veremos— amenazó con el odio impreso en su voz.

El próximo movimiento no lo vio venir, tomó un puñado de su cabello, lo jaló y la aventó con fuerza hacia el sofá. Su cuerpo rebotó y se mantuvo inerte por unos segundos; luego ella se incorporó, acomodó su cabello y se irguió orgullosa, sentándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Disfrute su estancia, señorita Swan— dijo él burlonamente, haciendo una impecable reverencia mientras la veía retadoramente a los ojos.

Antes de quedarse sola, en medio de la penumbra, escuchó cómo la puerta vibraba a causa de la maléfica carcajada que sonaba del exterior.

Era absurdo considerarlo, pero fue hacia la puerta e inútilmente trató de abrirla, por lo menos lo había intentado. Tanteó por las paredes y no encontró ni una ventana. Por supuesto, tanto tiempo tras ella, era más que obvio que no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Se dejó caer con derrota en el sofá, indagó sobre cómo era posible que hubiera terminado en ese escalofriante lugar, evaluó sus posibilidades, pensó en el futuro que le avecinaba, en cómo sería su final y se decidió a desterrar los recuerdos al lado de sus amigos, de Jacob, su hermana… de Edward; eso sólo la haría sufrir aún más, alejaría su mente de la claridad, la cordura. Necesitaba pensar fríamente sus movimientos; además, no permitiría que Aro la pisoteara entre lamentos y súplicas, si moría lo haría dignamente… aunque eso significara romper el corazón de Edward.

—Edward— susurró con añoranza.

Por última vez se permitió recordarlo, perdiéndose en las sensaciones de sus recuerdos y añorando lo que no viviría más. Rebobinó como perfectas fotografías animadas los momentos clave al lado de su amado Edward: el primer encuentro, la primer sonrisa, los interminables paseos por las tardes, aquel mágico día en la casita del árbol, la primera vez que se entregó, aquella primera mirada el día del baile, el beso que los reencontró en un obscuro pasillo del imperio, el día que Edward se hospedó en su casa y ella se coló a su recámara, los encuentros posteriores… la noche anterior, sus caricias, sus besos y cada te amo con la promesa de un buen mañana. Lloró por él, sólo por él, ¿podría tener la oportunidad de verlo por última vez?

Se ovilló en el sofá; abrazó con fuerza sus piernas, tratando de contrarrestar el frío que se extendía cómo un halo de obscuridad que descendía desde el inalcanzable techo de la habitación al compás de las llamas de la chimenea que se iban extinguiendo lentamente; dando paso a su vez a la inconsciencia entre sueños tortuosos y agitados.

Despertó cuando escuchó el relajo provocado por los torpes movimientos que intentaban encender de nuevo la chimenea, apretó los ojos y los abrió lentamente, sintió el entumecimiento de sus extremidades por estar tanto tiempo férreamente enganchadas en la misma posición. Lo primero que encontró su vista fue el agradable y cálido fulgor de un candelabro que iluminaba la lerda tarea de Aro, que después de muchos intentos logró encender la chimenea.

— Vaya, vaya, te dignaste a despertar ¿Tienes frío? — preguntó arrastrando las palabras, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuento del estado deplorable de ebriedad en el que estaba.

Bella siguió con el silencio, la mirada de odio y el ceño fruncido. Aro conectó la mirada con la de ella, haciendo un choque de invisibles chispas de rencor, cómo una batalla, tratando de demostrar quién era el más fuerte.

— ¿Sabes, mosquita muerta? Yo también tengo frío— ella no contestó—. Sigues con tu tontería de no hablar, ¿eh? Ya veremos cuanto tiempo dura esto.

Se puso de pie con estrepitosos pasos, se acercó a tumbos hacia Bella y ella pegó la espalda al respaldo del sofá en el que estaba sentada. Veía su intención en la lasciva mirada que le daba, la forma en la que recorría su cuerpo, la intención de darle alcance. Eso era demasiado, no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que la humillara de esa manera, que mutilara su alma con un acto tan despiadado y ruin. Una mano de Aro la apresó por la cintura, mientras que la otra mantenía firme su rostro para que le pudiera ver directo a los ojos.

—Espero que sirvas de algo, perra… y me hagas entrar en calor— el asqueroso aliento de Aro golpeó en su rostro, su barba le picó la piel cuando sintió que estrellaba sus labios contra el cuello.

Isabella luchó, se removió con toda la fuerza que tenía para zafarse de su agarre, ¡no!

— ¡No te muevas! — ordenó él y le dio una fuerte bofetada que la aturdió—. Si no hablas, te haré gritar… de dolor— amenazó tan mordazmente que Isabella temió más que nunca su destino.

La abofeteó de nuevo, con mucha más fuerza, haciendo su cuerpo estrellarse violentamente contra el sofá, aprovechó su conmoción para posicionarse peligrosamente sobre ella, Aro comenzó a desgarrar en dolorosos tirones la tela que cubría el indefenso cuerpo de Isabella, haciendo volar girones de seda y encaje por todas partes, era veloz, tanto que apenas pudo reaccionar sobre lo que pasaba.

— ¡NO! — chilló desesperada. Aro rió en descaradas carcajadas.

—Eso es, así, maldita zorra. Grita, ¡grita!

— ¡Detente! — pidió moviéndose frenéticamente debajo del cuerpo de Aro, él apresó sus manos para que dejaran de golpearlo y sin esperar, con la mano libre, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa—. ¡NO!

La puerta se abrió en un golpe sordo, Bella no era consciente de ello, pero aquella nueva persona entró apresuradamente y al ver la horrenda escena abrió los ojos como platos. Se abalanzó sobre Aro, lo tomó por los hombros y con dificultad logró apartarlo de ella.

Cuando Isabella dejó de sentirse apresada por el cuerpo de Aro abrió apresuradamente los ojos, una mirada verde claro la observaba con dulzura, en un par de segundos la pudo apreciar bien: era alta, sumamente hermosa; no lucía como una persona mayor, pero bien podría ser su madre; tenía una larga cabellera rubia y ondulada; vestía una bata de tela fina, brillante y dorada que hacía juego con el color de su cabello y piel, sus labios rosados le daban una leve sonrisa y en su rostro había impresa una mueca de disculpa.

A señas le indicó que se levantara del sofá, Bella obedeció torpemente, la mujer empujó a Aro para que cayera sentado sobre la mullida superficie, sin pensar dos veces se subió a horcadas sobre él, desató el nudo de su bata y expuso su cuerpo para el deleite del hombre borracho que estaba debajo de ella. Bella miraba totalmente desconcertada, no sabía qué hacer, lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle la dejó tan impactada que aún no reaccionaba y se limitaba a ver a la mujer que la había salvado de Aro.

Isabella sintió terror cuando el rostro de Aro comenzó a girar hacia donde estaba ella, antes de que pudiera enfocarla, la mujer tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo llevó directo a sus pechos.

—Vete— articuló la mujer haciendo una seña con su mano.

Bella parpadeó, sacudió su cabeza, miró hacia la puerta y al encontrarla abierta se atrevió a acercarse. Antes de salir dio una leve mirada a la mujer que la había salvado, quería cerciorarse de que estaría bien, no le quedó duda alguna cuando ante los gruñidos de él, la mujer gemía audiblemente y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás complacida. Dio un paso temerosa, no encontró a nadie, ¿era en serio?, ¿ni un guardia? Sin importarle nada más echó la carrera hacia su libertad.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la construcción, un vendaval la azotó con furia, haciéndola tiritar. Caminó presurosa, luchando contra el entumecimiento y la sensibilidad en su piel que perdía calor cada que un copo de nieve chocaba con su piel expuesta. No sabía dónde estaba la salida, ni cómo lo lograría pero siguió avanzando más y más. El trote de un caballo la alertó y caminó lo más rápido que pudo en medio de la penumbra. Los pasos se acercaban, su corazón latía desbocado entre su desesperado intento de continuar, el caballo se emparejó a su paso, una fuerte mano la jaló de lo que quedaba en la espalda del corsé y la hizo subir al caballo.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor! — suplicó entre fuertes sollozos que le helaban el rostro por el llanto.

—Lo siento— dijo aquella voz masculina desconocida.

La guió a lo alto de una torre; entre empujones, trompicones y protestas la encarceló en un horrendo calabozo. Su cuerpo brincó por el frío, trató de dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia para poder olvidar su dolor y su pena. Pero por más que lo intentó no pudo hacerlo. El tiempo pasaba eterno ante su mirada acuosa y su rostro frío y empapado. En lo alto de la pestilente habitación había un par de ventanitas que dejaban entrar rayos de sol, cómo un indefenso animalito se acurrucó en el lugar exacto en el que entraban los leves halos de calor.

Estaba logrando ceder ante el sueño cuando un par de pasos irrumpieron con su eco hasta el frío espacio en el que estaba ovillada. Un par de hombres entraron al calabozo con atronadores pasos que hicieron mella en su cabeza, otro par se quedó aguardando en la puerta. Los hombres encendieron fuego en la chimenea que Isabella notó hasta ese momento, otro dispuso un camastro destartalado de madera, algunas mantas y un conjunto de ropa vieja. Los hombres se marcharon en un firme paso marcado y poco después un andar más sofisticado se acercó.

Aro entró tan imponente cómo siempre, sonrió burlonamente cuando la miró en el piso. Isabella también lo miró, sentía tanto odio que llegaba a saborearlo en su lengua cómo la ponzoña del más mortal veneno.

—Vístete— ordenó aventándole los harapos a la cara—. Ni creas que no me enteré de lo que hiciste, estúpida. Tu castigo será estar encerrada aquí mientras yo violo la seguridad de tu querido imperio, mientras mi ejército se abre paso entre tu gente destrozando y asesinando hasta el último ser viviente de esa casa y poseyendo todo aquello que es tuyo.

Alice, Jacob… ¡Edward!

— ¡No! — pidió en un murmullo entrecortado.

—Lo único que quiero de ti… lo voy a conseguir a la fuerza. Porque es MÍO.

Se fue dejándola en la más ruin de las miserias, con el corazón roto, las lágrimas brotando y las ganas de luchar cada vez más desfallecida.

Uno a uno, los días se acumulaban ante su noción perdida, entre más tiempo pasaba se sentía más débil, más cansada, como si cada día se llevara un poco de esperanza al anochecer. Su voluntad, su salud, su mente; se escapaban entre sus dedos cómo agua. Todos los días entraba Charlotte, la mujer del servicio que le llevaba una charola con un potaje frío, una pieza de pan duro y un pequeño vaso de agua; ella siempre hablaba con Isabella y le hacía compañía hasta que terminaba de comer, le acariciaba el cabello y una que otra vez le regalaba un caramelo, un trocito de queso o un trozo de pan recién hecho que Bella agradecía con una leve sonrisa y un "gracias" entre susurros.

Tenía, no sabía que tantos días, sintiéndose realmente mal; todo le daba vueltas, la cabeza amenazaba con explotarle, su apetito se había esfumado; aunque, bueno, la comida que le disponían no era la más apetecible. Charlotte estaba sentada a su lado, acariciando levemente su espalda mientras le suplicaba que comiera.

—Anda, mi niña, come algo. Te vas a enfermar— pidió la mujer de cabello canoso, mirada compasiva y sonrisa conciliadora.

—No, gracias. No quiero nada, Charlotte— susurró Bella casi ininteligible.

—Anda.

Unos pasos presurosos se hicieron escuchar en el recoveco, Charlotte giró hacia la puerta y escuchó con claridad la voz de su ama.

—Abre inmediatamente la puerta— ordenó al guardia.

—Lo siento, señora. El señor Aro me ha dicho que…

—El señor Aro no está. Yo también puedo dar órdenes y te exijo que abras esa puerta inmediatamente si no quieres que te eche a patadas— amenazó ella mordazmente.

El guardia abrió la puerta para que su señora pudiera entrar.

— ¡Maldición! — espetó al ver lo que había expuesto ante sus ojos—. ¿Desde cuándo está aquí? — preguntó a Charlotte.

—Quince días, señora. Temo que está enferma, no quiere comer.

La mujer se acercó presurosa al cuerpo casi inconsciente de Isabella, sin importarle la suciedad y las condiciones del calabozo. Su fina ropa podría tener arreglo, podría quitarle la suciedad; pero si algo le pasaba a esa joven mujer… eso sí que no podría arreglarse.

Bella sintió el roce de una cálida mano palpando su frente, mejillas y pecho; haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Dios mío, esta niña está ardiendo en fiebre! ¡Se lo dije, se lo dije! — decía preocupada—. ¡Marco! Entra y ayúdame a llevármela de aquí— ordenó al guardia.

—Lo siento, señora— de disculpó Charlotte apenada.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó la mujer asqueada al ver el "almuerzo" de Isabella.

—Su comida— contestó la empleada.

— ¿¡Qué!? Definitivamente ese hombre se volvió loco— el guardia estaba dentro de la pequeña habitación, se inclinó sobre el camastro y tomó en brazos el delicado cuerpo de Isabella—. Con cuidado— ordenó la mujer.

— ¿A dónde la llevo, señora? — preguntó el hombre.

—A mi habitación. Charlotte, deshazte de eso y luego sube a mis aposentos— ordenó rápidamente haciendo referencia a la bandeja con comida, luego tomó las mantas para cubrir a Isabella de la nieve del exterior.

Caminaron apresuradamente por los pasillos, subieron la escalinata al segundo piso y la mujer guió al guardia hasta su habitación. Le indicó que dejara a la chica sobre la cama y le pidió inmediatamente que se retirara.

—Oh, pequeña, ¿qué te han hecho? — murmuró la mujer mientras la acomodaba cuidadosamente.

— ¿Dígame, señora? — dijo Charlotte al entrar a la habitación.

—Tenemos que bajarle la fiebre, pero el agua a esta hora es demasiado fría, calienta un poco para que la podamos templar. Mientras yo me hago cargo de ella tú prepara un caldo de pollo y… ¿recuerdas las hiervas que te traje el otro día? — la sirvienta asintió—. Prepara una infusión cómo te enseñé y trae compresas de agua fría para el resto de la noche.

—Sí, señora.

—Si necesito algo más yo te llamo.

—Sí, señora— sin perder más tiempo la mujer salió a paso veloz de la habitación para cumplir con todo lo que se le había ordenado.

En ese punto de la situación, Isabella ya no era consciente de nada, la enfermedad la había consumido por completo, llevándola a un pozo obscuro y frío.

La mujer rubia frotó los brazos de Isabella hasta que el baño estuvo listo, la desvistió con premura, la envolvió en un grueso edredón y la llevó con mucha dificultad hasta su cuarto de baño. Isabella tembló ante el tacto del agua fresca, pero le sirvió para tener unos breves minutos de lucidez en los que guardó en su memoria el rostro preocupado de aquella hermosa mujer y el malestar que la tenía imposibilitada. La mujer la vistió con ayuda de Charlotte, le pusieron una esponjosa bata que la mantendría caliente, la llevaron de nuevo a la habitación en donde la acomodaron sobre la cálida cama, la hicieron beber un poco de sopa y unos sorbos de té.

—Estaré viniendo por si se le ofrece algo más— dijo Charlotte antes de retirarse con una bandeja llena de todo lo que habían desocupado.

—Perfecto. Gracias— contestó su ama.

Charlotte se retiró en silencio. La mujer rubia se acercó a la chimenea y agregó un par de leños al fuego, así mantendría la temperatura de la habitación y no tendría que levantarse más tarde. Cambió las compresas de agua fría de la frente de Isabella, la cubrió bien con las mantas y se recostó a su lado, mirándola detenidamente.

—Tienes que recuperarte, pequeña— rogó.

Las horas se acumulaban, los delirios aumentaban, la fiebre parecía no amainar y la mujer conmovida por Isabella estaba cada vez más ansiosa porque todo aquello terminara. Pasaba de mediodía, el sueño le pasaba factura a la mujer después de una angustiante noche en vela, pero no encontraba motivo alguno para retractarse, Isabella tenía una temperatura normal al tacto, además llevaba un par de horas durmiendo profundamente y respirando con normalidad. Escuchó unos murmullos entre sueños, la rubia abrió los ojos de golpe y se acercó rápidamente a Isabella; acarició su cabello y le sonrió mientras esperaba a que por fin abriera sus ojos.

Isabella parpadeó débilmente, luego comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, trató de reconocer el lugar, pensó en cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a una cómoda y cálida cama; su último recuerdo era de ella ovillada sobre el viejo catre, temblando debajo de las mantas en aquella gélida y horrenda celda de la torre. Enfocó la vista en su acompañante cuando fue consciente de la mano que tomaba la suya y de una leve caricia en su rostro.

—Hola— saludó una dulce voz.

— ¿Quién es usted? — murmuró débilmente.

—Me llamo Ravenna. Te he cuidado por horas, tenías mucha fiebre y delirabas— Isabella frunció el ceño al sentir la insistente caricia en su cabello y rostro.

Miró los ojos claros que le transmitían ternura y la recordó, ella era la mujer que la había salvado del ataque de Aro el día que llegó a ese lugar.

—Hola, Ravenna. Yo soy Isabella— susurró.

—Lo sé. Charlotte me lo dijo

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? — Ravenna guardó silencio, apretó levemente la mano de Bella que y no supo ni siquiera por qué, pero la convaleciente correspondió el gesto tanto cómo sus fuerzas se lo permitieron.

Ravenna le sonrió, pero en sus ojos había una gran tristeza. Suspiró cómo si un recuerdo le robara el aliento por un momento y se inclinó un poco más hacia Isabella para seguir acariciando su cabello.

—Lo hago porque… me recuerdas a mi hija. La perdí cuando ella era una niña y desde la primera vez que te vi, imaginé que ahora debería lucir igual que tú. Tal vez pienses que estoy loca, pero… no quiero que nada ni nadie te dañe— Isabella guardó silencio por un momento.

—Entonces, ¿lleva años buscándola?— aventuró Bella curiosa.

—No, Isabella. Ella murió.

—Oh, lo siento. Perdón, yo no…

—Tranquila. No pasa nada— Isabella logró comprender la preocupación y las molestias que Ravenna se estaba tomando con ella. Bella despertaba su lado maternal y la necesidad de expresar la ternura que no pudo con su hija.

—Gracias— dijo Bella sinceramente.

—Ni lo digas— contestó Ravenna—. ¿Tienes hambre? Seguro que sí.

—En realidad…

—No, señorita, ni se te ocurra negarte. Espera un momento, ya regreso— Ravenna se puso de pie y salió con un paso grácil de la habitación.

En ese momento Isabella se permitió explorar el lugar con la mirada. Se sentó cómodamente en la cama y comenzó con su escrutinio. Se encontraba en una gran cama con colchas doradas, cuatro imponentes barrotes de madera se alzaban para formar el dosel, al pie de ésta alcanzaba a ver los brazos de un diván con destellos guindas, los muebles eran de madera fina, ornamentados con figuras abstractas de oro, en el piso había adoquines guindas cubiertos por un par de gruesas alfombras, las paredes estaban empapeladas con paneles beige que tenían guirnaldas con flores rojas, café y guinda, en lo alto del techo había molduras doradas, un par de preciosos candelabros de cristal, más adelante estaban tres puertas y una chimenea que irradiaba el calor suficiente para mantener una temperatura perfecta en la habitación. El conjunto en sí era sumamente refinado y único, como nada que hubiera visto anteriormente, ni siquiera al interior del imperio.

Se acomodó entre las mantas y en ese momento se escucharon un par de pasos que se adentraban en la habitación. Charlotte venía detrás de Ravenna cargando una bandeja con comida. Dispusieron para ella un generoso plato con un potaje de verduras, una pieza de pan recién horneado, un vaso de leche recién ordeñada, un poco de natilla dulce y fruta fresca. Lo primero que tomó fue un gran trago de leche, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación del líquido bajando por su garganta hasta deslizarse suavemente al vacío en su estómago, miró con agradecimiento a sus salvadoras y comió tanto como pudo.

Los días pasaban y Bella lucía cada vez más recuperada. Ella se dejaba mimar por Ravenna y compartía con ella mucho tiempo. Podría incluso decir que lo pasaba bien, pero le faltaban las ocurrencias de Alice, la protección de Jacob, los buenos momentos con sus amigos y… el amor de Edward.

Desde que Ravenna la había sacado del calabozo, Bella supo en contadas ocasiones sobre la presencia de Aro en el castillo, mismas que ella se escondía en los aposentos de su protectora. La primera vez, cuando él regresó y supo de la ausencia de Bella en su celda despotricó en contra de sus guardias, Ravenna lo enfrentó desafiante y llegó al acuerdo de que ella se haría cargo de la chica a cambio de no dejarla salir ni siquiera al patio, cuando se lo proponía, Ravenna lograba lo que quería con sus encantos y buenos trucos en la intimidad.

El frío invernal era cada día más crudo, como presagio al vacío en su interior, como si con cada día su corazón se enfriara un par de grados, hasta que la tristeza diera paso a su final. Isabella no era, ni por asomo, la misma.

Ravenna notaba la mirada perdida de Isabella, la ausencia de su mente al viajar en el pasado, la profunda tristeza reflejada en su semblante y su indisposición a tomar iniciativa con actividades simples. Con toda la ternura que tenía, Ravenna trataba de distraerla para que, por lo menos un instante, olvidara su pesadumbre. Aunque tenía toda la intención de ayudarla y sacarla de ahí, no podía, Aro se imponía sobre ella y el temor ganaba a cualquier sentimiento.

En su aislamiento, Bella se enteró de la vida de aquella hermosa mujer que fungía como su amorosa protectora. Ravenna tenía una familia hermosa, sencilla, modesta y humilde a las afueras del poblado en una pequeña aldea. Ella y su esposo criaban a su hija con tanto amor como sus corazones se lo permitían y disfrutaban de pequeños detalles que para cualquiera pudieran pasar desapercibidos. Ella era realmente feliz. Un fatídico día un ejército traspasó el lindero de la aldea y atacó sin piedad a todos los habitantes, arrasando con cualquier vida que se interpusiera. Una despiadada masacre acabó con aquel lejano lugar. A la par de los desalmados apareció otro ejército maldito, clamando los territorios como su propiedad. Tres bandos lucharon hasta que uno quedó victorioso: Aro. Él descubrió a Ravenna muriendo por las múltiples heridas que le habían hecho, la llevó al castillo, cuidó de ella y desde entonces la resguardó en ese lugar. Cuando Ravenna se recuperó las malas noticias la golpearon, su adorada hija y su amado esposo perecieron en la batalla. Aro la mantuvo con vida, la alentó a seguir, la llenó de lujos inimaginados, condenándola a existir sin su razón de ser, manteniéndola a su lado más por el agradecimiento que ella le tenía que por otra cosa. Si Ravenna estuviera segura de que podría ser capaz de seguir adelante por su propia cuenta, si no la aterraran sus inseguridades y si conociera otra cosa además de las murallas del castillo y el poblado en el que solía comprar de vez en cuando… de seguro hacía años que se hubiera independizado de su misterioso y poderoso amante.

—Cariño, sabes que tengo que salir, ¿verdad? — preguntó Ravenna a Isabella. Los días seguían su curso sin hacer amago de detenerse por más que Bella lo deseara.

A pesar de cualquier situación adversa, Ravenna había dado la cara por su querida Isabella ante Aro, la protegía y agradecía con comodidades el afecto que crecía cada vez más entre ellas.

—Sí— contestó Bella temerosa.

—Estarás bien, dulzura. No tardaré mucho, mañana al atardecer estaré de vuelta— Bella asintió levemente—. Te traeré algo lindo, ¿está bien?

—No tienes por qué molestarte…

—No es ninguna molestia, quiero consentirte— Ravenna acarició la mejilla de su protegida—. Ahora ayúdame a vestirme— Bella asintió con una sonrisa e hizo el sencillo trabajo que ya sabía de memoria.

No podía dejar de sorprenderse cada vez que estaba en aquella situación, ver el torso de Ravenna masacrado por los patrones abstractos que surcaban desde un costado hasta el otro, marcando su espalda con varias líneas de cicatrices, producto de su pasado; dejando una huella permanente cómo recuerdo de lo que ya no tenía. Cualquier vestido tradicional lograba cubrir aquel secreto en el cuerpo de la mujer que poseía una belleza sin igual, no sólo exterior, su alma era cristalina y de amor puro. Cuando estuvo perfectamente vestida se giró hacia Bella para agradecerle con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Prometo comprar las cosas que necesito lo más rápido posible, para estar de nuevo contigo, cariño— dijo la rubia amorosamente.

—Te estaré esperando.

—Mientras tanto…— Ravenna se volvió hacia su tocador, sacó el estuche que guardaba sus listones más hermosos—, usarás esto. Me lo regresarás cuando nos veamos de nuevo— dijo tomando un precioso listón dorado con piedras brillantes que combinaban a la perfección con el precioso vestido que usaba Bella. La hizo girar y lo amarró a su cintura.

Se despidieron con un caluroso abrazo, Isabella se conmovió por el intenso amor de madre que le regalaba su querida Ravenna, no sabía el porqué de su sensibilidad, pero lloró un momento cuando la vio marchar. Por órdenes de Ravenna, Isabella estaría en su habitación, literalmente encerrada y nadie podía molestarla o hacerle compañía al menos que ella lo solicitara. Aro había quedado advertido por su amada, aunque renegara de su forma de actuar y de su sobreprotección sobre su prisionera, prefirió dejarla hacer lo que le diera la gana; al fin y al cabo lo único que quería de Bella era su dinero y el poder que le concedía poseer las tierras del imperio.

El día siguiente Isabella lo pasó al lado de Charlotte, esperó con ansias por el transcurso de la tarde, calló la noche y nada. La puerta sólo se abría para dejar entrar a Charlotte; pero de Ravenna no había ni la más mínima señal. Al amanecer Isabella despertó muy temprano, se cambió de ropa, se anudó el listón de Ravenna en la cintura con un moño de lado y se preparó para recibirla. Conforme el tiempo pasaba se sentía ansiosa e incluso desesperada.

—Buenos días, mi niña— saludó Charlotte entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de comida—. Te traje el desayuno.

—Buenos días. Gracias— contestó Isabella rápidamente—. ¿Hay alguna noticia de la señora Ravenna?

—No, niña.

—Me preocupa, debió llegar ayer al atardecer.

—Lo sé, mi niña.

— ¿Regresará? ¿Se habrá ido finalmente a probar suerte fuera de éste castillo? — Charlotte se quedó muda, no sabía que contestar—. ¿Qué haré ahora? — se preguntó Bella atemorizada, se abrazó a sí misma y caminó ansiosa de un lado a otro.

—Mi niña, tú tienes muchos motivos para seguir adelante. Uno de ellos muy grande…

— ¿A qué te refieres? — cuando la empleada le brindó una sonrisa y tomó un respiro para contestar, se vieron interrumpidas por el estruendo de la puerta al abrirse.

Ambas mujeres giraron encrespadas hacia ella, esperaron encontrar a Ravenna, pero no fue así. El color abandonó el rostro de Isabella para dejar sus mejillas más pálidas de lo normal. Aro la miraba con tanto desprecio que casi podía sentir su corazón oprimirse.

—Márchate, Charlotte— ordenó en medio de un fuerte gruñido.

—Con permiso— dijo la sumisa empleada con una reverencia.

Cuando estuvieron solos Aro se giró hacia Isabella y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ella hasta que la apresó contra una pared.

— ¿Dónde está? — bramó con coraje. Isabella temió por su vida como ya había olvidado hacerlo.

—No sé de qué me hablas— espetó. Miró con firmeza en la furia de la mirada de Aro.

—Ravenna, ¿dónde está? Y ¿qué demonios hiciste para traicionarla?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No te hagas la sorprendida, niñita idiota! ¡Te exijo que me digas dónde la tienen!

— ¿De qué me hablas? — chilló ella.

— ¡Contesta! — la estrujó con violencia.

— ¡No sé! ¡No sé! — Aro cubrió con una mano la garganta de Bella e hizo presión contra la pared, dificultando su respiración, lastimándola.

—Más te vale que hables, maldita zorra.

Cuando Isabella sentía que el aire comenzaba a atorarse en su garganta, que los dedos de Aro dejaban lacerantes ondas de dolor en su piel y que su cabeza daba vueltas, amenazando con apagarse lentamente… escucharon un grito que le salvaría la vida.

— ¡Emboscada! — se escuchó el grito resonando por todos los rincones.

— ¡Maldición! — Aro la soltó, dejando que el aire llenara de nuevo sus pulmones.

Le dirigió una mirada envenenada, sin dejar que recuperara el aliento por completo la arrastró sólo Dios sabía hacia donde. Pasaron por entre las filas de hombres que corrían de un lugar a otro a la vez que Aro gritaba instrucciones a diestra y siniestra. Apenas lograba recuperarse cuando sintió que la elevaban y de un fuerte golpe la dejaban caer contra algo duro que le sacó el aire. Le tomó un largo momento comprender que iban sobre un caballo a todo galope, con ella trepada como si fuera un saco de carga y que detrás de ellos iba un hombre cubriéndoles la espalda. Estaba confundida, desorientada y dolorida; todo se movía con rapidez, daba vueltas, mareándola, enfermándola.

Isabella pegó un fuerte grito cuando algo impactó contra ellos, mandándolos directo al piso helado. El golpe fue duro, eso terminó de desorientarla aún más, en un último momento totalmente consiente logró distinguir una corpulenta y fiera figura, era tan familiar pero a la vez tan lejana en sus pensamientos, entonces el rostro de resplandeciente sonrisa apareció entre el nudo de sus recuerdos y esos ojos.

—Jacob— susurró antes de caer en un intervalo de inconsciencia que se volvió intermitente.

Por a través de sus pestañas, en los momentos de lucidez, logró mirar a Jacob luchando contra Aro. Jacob era joven y fuerte, pero Aro lo compensaba con habilidad y experiencia. Después de tortuosos minutos luchando… Aro logró hacer un giro para empujar a Jake contra un tronco, abatiéndolo el tiempo suficiente como para acabar con algo antes de huir.

—No serás feliz, maldita usurpadora— gruñó Aro.

Emmett, Edward y Frederic seguían el rumbo de Jacob tan rápido cómo sus caballos lo permitían. Llegaron justo para ver cómo Aro atacaba a Bella, cómo era que ella convulsionaba antes de que Jacob algo torpe y tembloroso lo empujara para apartarlo de ella, luego como el desalmado de Aro luchaba intentando disparar directo al cuerpo inerte de Bella. La bala salió en un fuerte estruendo que envolvió al remoto lugar en un silencio sepulcral. Aro aprovechó la conmoción para tomar uno de los caballos y huir; sin perder tiempo Frederic y Emmett se lanzaron detrás de él.

Edward se acercó hacia Bella, suspiró entrecortadamente, no podía creer que la tuviera de nuevo con él, pero su estado era deplorable. Echó una mirada a Jacob.

—Tranquilo, amigo. Ya viene la ayuda, aguanta— dijo mirando cómo luchaba por mantenerse consiente a la vez que apretaba el hueco que contenía la bala que laceraba su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes por mí. Ayúdala— pidió con convicción.

Edward se arrodilló frente a Bella, se sacó su chaqueta y cubrió delicadamente el cuerpo frío de su amada, escuchó el leve resuello de su respiración y cerró los ojos con fuerza, agradeciendo en silencio el aliento de vida que le daba esperanza.

—Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. Ya acabó, amor. Ya acabó— prometió tomándola cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.

La guerra se inclinó rápidamente hacia un bando, el número de hombres y la calidad del armamento obviaba la victoria de la batalla. Poco después Edward trasladaba a un delirante Jacob y una inconsciente Bella de regreso al imperio.

Hubo un gran movimiento dentro del imperio cuando varios carruajes; entre ellos el de Edward, Bella y Jacob; arribaron con el aire de la victoria, la promesa de la esperanza y el dolor de la incertidumbre. Rápidamente las tareas se dividieron sin pensarse, Alice, Edward y Maggie atendieron a Bella mientras que el resto se dedicó a cuidar de Jacob, que era el más afectado.

Entre su convalecencia, Isabella deliró a causa de su alta temperatura corporal. Maggie y Alice se movieron rápidamente a su alrededor, tratando de aliviarla. Prepararon un baño frío, Edward la cargó y la introdujo en el agua lentamente. Los alaridos de Bella hicieron que el corazón de Edward se sacudiera como si fuera tocado por choques eléctricos, trató de mentalizarse pensando en que lo hacían por el bien de ella, por su salud. Rogó a todo o divino porque ella se recuperara rápidamente y agradeció el tenerla de regreso a su lado.

Edward se negó a separarse de su amada Bella, por más que Maggie y Alice insistieron en tomar su lugar al lado de ella. Por suerte la herida de Bella sólo fue superficial, sanaría mucho más rápido que Jacob.

Edward sentía cada vez más ansias por ver que su amada despertara, que ella le dedicara una de sus hermosas sonrisas o lo observara con sus ojos color chocolate. Maggie y Alice le hicieron compañía la mayor parte del día, añorando igual que él que Bella despertara.

—La niña Alice por fin se quedó dormida— informó Maggie entrando a la habitación de Isabella con una bandeja de comida para Edward.

—Me parece bien que descanse. Han sido días… intensos.

—Sí— se limitó a contestar la sirvienta.

—Ya debería haber despertado— comentó Edward a Maggie un poco desesperado.

—No impaciente, Edward. Ella lo hará pronto. Cuando esté lista.

—Pero ya quiero que abra los ojos, que… quiero que me diga…

—Lo sé, comprendo. La verdad es que ese bebé ha sido muy fuerte, se ha aferrado a la vida cómo todo un guerrero.

—Y lo es. Estoy seguro de que lo es.

Ellos ignoraban totalmente que Isabella tenía un par de minutos escuchándolos, abrió los ojos, reconoció el lugar y trató de recordar a la par que escuchaba la voz de Edward.

— ¿Bebé? ¿De qué hablan? — murmuró Bella en voz baja, llamando la atención de ambos.

— ¡Bella! — Edward se acercó rápidamente, se inclinó suavemente sobre ella y acarició su rostro con adoración.

Ella no pudo evitar el llanto cuando sintió el roce de Edward sobre su piel, ¡era real! Y no una jugarreta en medio de su pérdida de la razón. Edward le llenó el rostro de besos, hasta que al final rozó sus labios en un beso ansiado y emotivo. Las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron en el más puro sentimiento de amor. Al final Edward rompió el tembloroso beso, pero no dejó de acariciar el rostro de su amada Bella con la punta de su nariz.

—Bienvenida, mi amor. Ya estás en casa— Isabella sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Aro? — chilló alarmada cuando los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ya todo terminó— ella suspiró y descansó su peso sobre las mantas, aliviando la tensión de hacía un momento.

—Edward.

— ¿Dime? — dijo él sin dejar de mirar los maravillosos ojos que lo tenían tan locamente enamorado.

— ¿De qué hablaban? No me contestaste— Edward giró su rostro hacia un lado. No supo en qué momento Maggie les había dado la privacidad de la soledad.

Isabella se conmovió al ver ese brillo tan desconocido y espectacular en los ojos de Edward. ¿Era verdad? No podía creer que no fuera un sueño. Él guardó un momento de silencio, saboreando el momento de anticipación, disfrutando cada mínimo detalle en el rostro de su Bella. Haciendo lo más desconcertante, Edward deslizó una de sus manos por el vientre de Bella, ella le frunció el ceño, no queriendo creer lo que el simple gesto significaba. ¿Podría ser verdad?

—Éste bebé, Bella. Nuestro hijo.

— ¿Qué? — susurró ella.

—Estás embarazada, mi amor— ella le dio una leve sonrisa mientras un par de silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? — se recriminó—. ¿Un bebé?

—Sí. Nuestro— Edward la besó delicadamente.

En ese momento Bella sintió cómo algo en su interior se colmaba del amor más puro, de una paz como jamás pensó que podría sentir y supo que estaría a salvo, que todo estaría bien. Entonces lo sintió, cómo un suave correazo extendiéndose delicadamente en su interior, ajeno a cualquier función de su organismo y supo que estaba ahí; su pequeño milagro estaba ahí. Las lágrimas y las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar.

—Estaremos bien— prometió Edward, a lo que Isabella correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Edward, me siento cansada— murmuró.

—Duerme, amor. Aquí estoy.

—Ven aquí— susurró Isabella palmeando débilmente el espacio libre a su lado.

Edward rodeó la cama, se acomodó con sumo cuidado y la atrajo hacia sus brazos delicadamente. Él no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de su amada Isabella con una mano, mientras lloraba en silencio de dicha. Ella no estaba totalmente convencida de que todo aquello no fuera un sueño, de no ser por las convincentes caricias de su amado Edward, aún lo dudaría sin que nadie la hiciera retractarse de su locura.

—Te amo— susurró Bella con los ojos cerrados, a punto de caer en un profundo sueño.

—Y yo a ustedes— contestó Edward de vuelta.

Y así fue como por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, ambos descansaron en un profundo y conciliador sueño. En los brazos del amor de su vida y con sus manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre que guardaba su mayor tesoro, el fruto de su amor.

.

.

.


	13. CAP 12: PLENITUD

.

.

PLENITUD

CAPITULO XII

.

.

Después de horas de sueño reparador Bella despertó con un hambre atroz. Lo primero que sintió fue el brazo de Edward a su alrededor, sonrió, reconfortándose a sí misma, sintiendo la felicidad que pensó que jamás tendría, se removió y observó el rostro del hombre que la volvía loca por completo, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por las mejillas de él, sus párpados y cuando pasó por sus labios una sonrisa se plantó en el rostro de su amado. Edward despertó, ella le hizo saber su necesidad, él la besó en la frente y salió, sonriendo resplandecientemente, en busca de los caprichos de su amada. Isabella suspiró y se sintió en paz luego de tanto sufrimiento. Recordó al guerrero que crecía en ella y sonrió aún más; se sentó mientras acariciaba distraídamente su vientre, pensando en cómo era que no se había percatado de la presencia de su pequeño invasor y de lo mucho que había luchado para permanecer a su lado. Ese pequeño milagro se había aferrado a la vida con tanta fuerza, que hasta ese momento ella lo comprendió y se maravilló con su pequeñito, mientras pensaba en su bebé algo en su interior le dijo que estarían bien.

Alice llegó estrepitosamente, sacándola de su estupor y mandando sus pensamientos a lo lejos, por un momento. Isabella alzó el rostro y no pudo evitar el llanto al encontrarse con su pequeña hermana. Abrió los brazos para refugiar a su querida hermanita, la cual no dudó en correr el espacio que las separaba para dejarse envolver, por fin, en un abrazo de Isabella.

—Ya, pequeña. Estoy bien, ya estoy aquí— dijo Isabella acariciando el cabello de Alice, tratando que las lágrimas cesaran.

—Tuve tanto miedo de no verte— confesó Alice.

—Yo también— contestó Bella en un susurro.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente mientras ellas se dedicaban a mimarse y darse todos los abrazos que se prometieron en la distancia, mientras Bella estuvo secuestrada. Isabella le contó los malos momentos que pasó en el castillo y los no tan malos cuando Ravenna la encontró y la rescató de las limitaciones a las que Aro la tenía condenada. Alice, a su vez, le contó el infierno que se vivió esos días en el imperio.

— ¿Ravenna? ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Isabella.

—Está abajo, preparando tu desayuno junto con Edward. Cuando él dijo que habías despertado corrí hacia acá— confesó Alice un tanto sonrojada. Bella la estrechó un poco más y dejó un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

—Entonces… ¿se quedó? ¿Cómo es que sigue aquí? — siguió preguntando Bella.

—Dijo que no se marcharía hasta que estuvieras bien. Ella junto con Maggie, Victoria, Edward, Emmett, Rose y yo; hemos estado al pendiente de ti y de Jacob.

— ¡Jacob! ¿Cómo está?

Cuando Alice estaba por contestar se vieron interrumpidas por Edward y Ravenna que entraron con una bandeja repleta de delicias que le hicieron agua la boca a Isabella. Alice se levantó y acomodó las mantas y almohadones alrededor de su hermana para que estuviera cómoda mientras comía. Ravenna sonrió satisfecha por ver a su querida niña tan recuperada, mandó a Edward a darse un baño de sales prometiéndole que no dejaría solas a Alice y a Bella, él aceptó reticente y dejó a las tres mujeres conversar plácidamente.

Isabella decidió que era momento de enterarse de cómo había pasado todo hasta llegar al punto en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Alice comenzó relatando cómo pasaban los días en el imperio, las reuniones periódicas y las exhaustivas misiones en las que se involucraban los hombres mientras seguían sus cambiantes estrategias. Con un suspiro de amargura continuó relatando cómo paseó al lado de Frederic por el jardín después de su momento de histeria, cómo al llegar al lindero más alejado de la propiedad descubrieron a la persona que las traicionaba sirviendo de informante a Aro por medio de un cómplice de él. Isabella jamás imaginó que detrás de cada paso que daba, de cada conversación y movimiento dentro y fuera del imperio estuviera Tanya, aquella de la que jamás hubiera dudado, la empleada que parecía complacida con las facilidades y pequeños obsequios, pero al final de todo resultó ser una traidora.

Alice continuó hablando sobre cómo hicieron confesar a la atemorizada Tanya y cómo poco después forjaron nuevas estrategias para ir en contra de Aro y rescatarla con la sagrada información que hicieron escapar de los labios de la ingrata sirvienta. Después de semanas de incertidumbre, tardaron un par de semanas más en tener todo perfectamente controlado y organizado para el ataque. Esperaron a que un coche saliera del recóndito castillo, lo interceptaron y tomaron como rehenes a los pasajeros y guardias que lo rodeaban, tomándose más de un día para obtener información y perfeccionar las estrategias.

Isabella aún no dejaba de sorprenderse cuando Ravenna continuó el relato en el punto en el que se detuvo Alice. El coche que interceptaron resultó ser el de ella cuando se dirigía de compras. Cuando Edward y los demás le contaron a Ravenna lo desalmado que era Aro, ella no dudó ni un momento en ayudarlos; por más que le doliera abrir definitivamente los ojos a la mentira en la que había vivido por tantos años, dijo absolutamente todo lo que pudo. Gracias a Ravenna lograron infiltrarse en el castillo, formando una perfecta emboscada que derribó las barreras de protección de Aro con facilidad.

Poco a poco las piezas del rompecabezas se engarzaron para formar la realidad y el presente de cada uno. Edward se unió a la plática en ese momento para terminar de dar los detalles sobre el rescate. Ellos entraron al castillo en perfecta formación, inmediatamente se dirigieron a la habitación en la que Ravenna les indicó que había dejado a Bella, Jacob con la maestría de su entrenamiento logró llegar más rápido que los demás, al no encontrar a nadie rastreó con destreza a Aro, luchó contra el guardia que lo protegía; en ese momento Bella recordó el impacto cuando Jacob los derribó del caballo; justo detrás iban Edward, Frederic y Emmett. Edward se mantuvo al lado de Jacob e Isabella, que quedaron en la escena mal heridos; mientras, los otros dos iban detrás de Aro, dispuestos a apresarlo para hacerlo pagar por sus actos. La persecución se prolongó hasta las lejanas tierras de la frontera del poblado, Aro los llevó por caminos difíciles hasta que comenzaron a escalar por el costado de una peligrosa colina. Ante los ojos de Frederic y Emmett el caballo de Aro derrapó y cayó al vacío; Aro quedó precariamente pendido de una orilla, los dos hombres intentaron rescatarlo pero él con una diabólica sonrisa y una última maldición para todos aquellos involucrados con Isabella y su adorado imperio, se dejó caer al fondo de los riscos de un caudaloso río con la corriente tan furiosa y desenfrenada que no hubo cabida para las dudas… Aro había muerto.

Todo había terminado. Las pesadillas y la nebulosa de incertidumbre que apresaba al imperio se disipó por completo. Isabella, Edward y sus seres queridos por fin podrían regodearse de felicidad sin que nada ni nadie se los impidiera. Incluso Alice logró desenmascarase ante los demás y una tarde, con Frederic tomando su mano con fuerza, confesó ser una Swan.

El invierno dejó de ser increíblemente crudo, abriendo paso a tardes un poco más cálidas y días igual de prometedores como esperanzadores. Isabella guardó reposo un par de días más, la herida que había sufrido no tuvo secuelas en su cuerpo, diariamente tomaba los remedios que le preparaba Maggie bajo la supervisión de Ravenna y se dejaba consentir por quienes la apreciaban y querían. Poco a poco todo regresaba a la normalidad. Edward no se separaba de su Isabella, la consentía hasta en el más mínimo capricho y la amaba más que nunca por mil motivos.

Cuando Isabella estuvo en condiciones de regresar a sus actividades normales, lo primero que pidió fue que la llevaran ante la presencia de Jacob. Ella sólo sabía que había resultado herido, pero nunca le dijeron qué tan grave se encontraba; sabía que lo hacían por su bien y el de su bebé, que no querían causarle una gran impresión; les agradecía infinitamente las consideraciones, pero no dejaba de preocuparse ni desear verlo, asegurarse por sí misma que él estaría bien.

Alice la ayudó a vestirse cómo cualquier otra mañana, como si los días de tormenta jamás hubieran existido, la llevó a desayunar junto a los demás y poco después la condujo hacia la habitación que ocupaba Jacob.

El corazón de Isabella dio un brinco cuando la mano de Alice se posó sobre la perilla de la puerta, no sabía con qué se encontraría al entrar; cerró los ojos para después dar un largo suspiro y un paso adentro. La habitación era cálida, la chimenea estaba encendida, había luz tenue por las cortinas a medio correr, olía a cera y hierbas y el ambiente se sentía denso. Apenas alcanzó a escuchar unos murmullos enronquecidos provenientes del convaleciente tendido a mitad de la cama; junto a él estaba Victoria, la cual estaba retirando un par de paños de la frente de Jacob mientras le hablaba en susurros; ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de las hermanas en la habitación.

—Buenos días— saludó Alice.

Victoria se incorporó de su posición inclinada hacia Jacob, giró el rostro y les sonrió. Isabella apreció en ella la misma belleza que recordaba; pero ahora era una belleza cansada, con el cabello acomodado en un alborotado moño, el estrago de las noches en vela en sus ojos y una vestimenta más cómoda, propia de una doncella y no de una señorita de alcurnia como ella.

—Buenos días— contestó Victoria suavemente. Dejó lo que cargaba en las manos a un lado y se apresuró a encontrarse con Isabella—. Hola, Isabella— la abrazó cuidadosamente.

—Hola— contestó ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Cómo está el bebito? — dijo posando su mano cariñosamente sobre el vientre de Isabella.

—Me encuentro perfectamente y estamos muy bien. Gracias— contestó sonriente.

—Hola por allá— murmuró Jacob hablando pausadamente y en varios tonos más bajo de lo usual.

—Jacob— susurró Bella. Pasó por un lado de Victoria y se acercó al lecho hasta situarse justo al lado de él—. Oh, Jacob. ¿Qué te han hecho? — dijo ella sollozante, tomando su mano y pasando la otra por la frente enfebrecida de él.

—Tranquila, Bella. Todo estará bien— contestó él en voz baja.

Con sus debilitadas fuerzas, Jacob estiró los brazos y la atrajo en un delicado abrazo. Isabella sollozó sobre su pecho mientras él la consolaba con leves caricias sobre su cabeza.

—Temí tanto perderte— murmuró él tras un largo y entrecortado suspiro.

—Yo también— contestó Bella articulando palabra difícilmente, las incesantes lágrimas apenas le dejaban espacio a un suspiro.

Habló con Jacob brevemente, asegurándose que realmente se rehabilitaría de sus heridas y, sin dudar de los amorosos cuidados de Victoria, se retiró para dejarlos descansar. Por su mente pasó, como una imagen futurista, la escena de Jacob y Victoria tomados de las manos, mirándose con tanto amor que la hacían sonreír. Esperaba que así fuera.

Se enteró del paradero de su traidora. Estaba encarcelada en una torre en las propiedades más apartadas del imperio. Indudablemente se negó a visitarla, no quería estar totalmente inmiscuida en el asunto, dejaría eso a la justicia.

Alice secundaba a su hermana en todo momento, obligándola a realizar el menor esfuerzo. Un par de horas después Isabella pudo por fin quedarse en la soledad de sus pensamientos, reflexionando la maravillosa oportunidad de ser feliz, de formar una hermosa familia, de olvidar los tragos amargos.

Vivir.

— ¿Qué piensas? — dijo Edward al apreciar el semblante pensativo de Isabella.

Él tenía rato sólo observando cómo ella perdía la mirada en el paisaje nevado detrás del cristal, mientras acariciaba distraídamente su vientre.

—En todo esto— contestó ella gesticulando, haciendo referencia al lugar—. El imperio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me parece demasiado. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí enfrentarme a la sociedad cómo heredera Swan? ¡Vivimos en un lugar donde se le da preferencia a los varones! Cuando logré imponerme vi a mi alrededor y aprecié la perfecta formación de los sirvientes, lo ostentoso y avaricioso que era poseer todo esto, la postura perfecta que debía tener siempre, las puertas dedicadas especialmente para que el servicio se movieran por los pasillos… me pareció totalmente absurdo. Lo primero que hice al llegar aquí fue remover los títulos, nunca me ha gustado que la servidumbre se pasee detrás de mí llamándome "mi lady", tener que dirigirme tan estrictamente correcta hacia los demás en lugar de hablar con muchísima más fluidez y evitar palabras innecesarias o extravagantes. Edward, pienso en todo esto y me parece excesivo. ¿Esto es lo que le voy a dejar a nuestro hijo? — Bella rozó su vientre protectoramente—. Es una responsabilidad muy grande el tomarse el tiempo para gestionar todo lo que involucra el imperio, lo he vivido en estos años. De no ser por Jacob…

—Amor— susurró Edward parando la explosión emocional de Bella. Ella lo miró con detenimiento—. Podemos ajustarnos a un par de cambios, si eso te tranquiliza.

— ¿Cambios? ¿Qué tipo de cambios?

—Yo también he visto el trabajo que le cuesta a la servidumbre mantener impecable cada habitación. Aunque sean muchos, creo que si limitamos la cantidad de habitaciones que utilizamos podríamos perfeccionar sus servicios, enfocándolos a tareas más específicas y menos complicadas para ellos.

— ¿Sería como cerrar la mitad del imperio?

—Sí, podríamos considerar la mitad de las habitaciones cómo "obsoletas". Cubrimos el mobiliario que no ocupemos y movemos a otro lugar el que necesitemos.

—Me parece buena idea. Limitarnos a vivir en lo que realmente necesitamos.

—Sí, exactamente.

—Aunque ya había limitado una tercera parte de la propiedad— informó Isabella.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos vivir con la mitad de eso. Daremos mantenimiento a las áreas vetadas varias veces al año, mientras seguimos con las que mantengamos ocupadas como hasta ahora.

—Muy bien— Isabella le sonrió complacida y decidió olvidar los pensamientos que había tenido los últimos días sobre mudarse lejos del imperio.

Con las fechas decembrinas cerca, el imperio se movilizó en días eternos de arduo trabajo. Descartando la mitad de habitaciones y redecorando la mayoría de los espacios. Isabella era relegada de la mayoría de las tareas entre la sobreprotección de Edward y los chantajes de su hermana. Mientras, Jacob mejoraba día a día con los pacientes cuidados de Victoria; Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper reforzaban su amistad con los habitantes en el imperio; Ravenna se imponía con facilidad a la vida en el imperio, consintiendo a su querida Bella y su pequeña hermana, llenándolas de la ternura y los mimos que tanto les hacían falta a las tres. Alice pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Frederic, que había sido ascendido a mayordomo, aunque siempre que Alice o Isabella salían al pueblo retomaba su tarea de chofer para su tranquilidad y la de su buen amigo Edward.

Todo encajaba en su lugar de a poco, las cosas mejoraba considerablemente para todos. En el aire podía respirarse la tranquilidad, como si la paz estuviera sembrada y a punto de reventar en hermosos capullos primaverales, como florecillas de exquisitos perfumes y encantadores colores.

El día de noche buena el imperio se alzó por todo lo alto con una cena espectacular a la que asistieron las cabezas de la sociedad, la casa estuvo llena de duques, duquesas, marqueses e incluso uno que otro príncipe de los poblados colindantes. La elegancia y distinción del imperio Swan quedó impregnado hasta en el último rincón, los sirvientes tuvieron guardarropas nuevos completos y uniformes de gala para el día de la cena, la cristalería y platería se pulió hasta que brilló igual que un diamante, la iluminación se extendió en excelsas farolas por todo el exterior y alrededor de la imponente fuente congelada al centro de la entrada principal, cada escalinata estaba decorada con preciosas guirnaldas de flores invernales y obras de arte antes ocultas en recónditas habitaciones lucían tendidas sobre las paredes principales del recibidor, las salas principales, salones e incluso en el comedor.

La velada fue de alta alcurnia, Jacob recuperado totalmente sorprendió a todos con su presencia y se unió a la celebración con su habitual alegría e interesante conversación, acompañado en todo momento de Victoria. Isabella sonrió hacia él cuando en un momento entre las diversas conversaciones que hicieron contacto visual.

Lo que Isabella no sabía era que esa noche su vida cambiaría radicalmente a partir de su decisión.

Llegó un punto en la noche en el que Isabella decidió que era mejor descansar, pidió la atención de sus invitados, se disculpó con ellos y dejó a su disposición al servicio; haciéndolos sentir como en su casa. Ella se marchó dejando atrás una animada fiesta. Alice la interceptó a mitad de un pasillo y, literalmente, la arrastró hacia la biblioteca.

—Alice, déjame ir a descansar— renegó.

—Silencio, después de esto podrás ir a donde se te dé la gana— Isabella hizo el puchero que había aprendido esos los últimos días, su hermana rió y la llevó al interior de la habitación.

Isabella se quedó estática al encontrar el motivo de su desviación. Ahí, dándole la espalda estaba su hombre, su amor; enfundado en un elegante traje obscuro con hilos de oro, con su cabello desordenado y rebelde medianamente aplacado; girándose lentamente para después posar sus ojos apasionadamente sobre ella, sonriendo tan espectacular que casi lograba arrebatar el corazón de ella en un furioso latido. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse logró hacerlos parpadear y salir por un momento del embrujo. ¿Algún día dejarían de hipnotizarse así? Esperaban que no.

—Hola, señor Cullen— saludó Isabella aproximándose a él.

—Hola, mi bella amada— contestó Edward con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — preguntó Isabella girándose hacia Alice con la duda palpable en sus facciones.

—Edward, ¿qué hacemos aquí? — repitió Alice.

—No quería romper la tradición. Bella, haremos esto como debe ser— dijo él viéndola directamente.

— ¿Qué cosa? — dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Alice, quiero que me concedas la mano de tu hermana— dijo mirándola con cariño, su cuñada tapó su boca sorprendida y asintió entusiasta. Se plantó frente a su amada y la tomó de las manos—. Isabella, quiero que tu corazón me pertenezca ante los ojos de todo el mundo, sobre todo los de Dios, y quiero pertenecerte para retribuir con todo lo que soy tu amor y la felicidad de hacerme padre. Concédeme el honor— dijo hincándose en un grácil y elegante movimiento ante los pies de Isabella.

Tanteando en uno de sus bolsillos, tomó una preciosa cajita de madera ornamentada, la abrió para dejar ante la vista de las dos jóvenes el recubrimiento de terciopelo azul intenso y la preciosa y brillante joya al centro. Se trataba de un exquisito diamante cuadrado rodeado de líneas de oro engarzadas alrededor.

Isabella, con los ojos enajenados en lágrimas, lo incitó a ponerse de pie con un pequeño jalón en la mano que tenían unida. Sin decir una palabra, con la misma mirada de amor y expectativa; ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le dio un beso ansioso. Confirmando en el mutismo de su unión la petición que abría de par en par la puerta a su felicidad.

Alice sólo se limitaba a sonreír mientras sus lágrimas de felicidad se derramaban. Por fin, su hermana era feliz, sólo como ella merecía y al lado del amor de su vida, su alma gemela, su mitad.

En un símbolo de antaño, Edward tomó la mano de Isabella y deslizó el anillo que le daba a sus delicadas manos un toque de elegancia y distinción con la refinada alhaja. Besó el símbolo de un compromiso de por vida como lo que era: el pacto que sellaba el perpetuo amor que sentía hacia aquella hermosa mujer que poseía la fortaleza de un batallón y que cargaba en su interior una luz de esperanza, su milagro personal.

Edward no tenía mejor recompensa que la resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro de Bella, el perder la vista en la mirada castaña que brillaba con alegría y ver reflejada la devoción que la hacía sentir su amor hacia él. No podía creer que todo eso fuera por él, sólo para él.

Alice brincó de alegría y los abrazó efusivamente, llenando la estancia en felicitaciones y risas. Inmediatamente pasó por su mente el sin fin de preparativos que tenía que organizar y la ayuda que pediría a Rosalie, Tanya y Ravenna. Los tres decidieron dar la noticia a sus seres queridos al siguiente día.

Esa noche Edward se coló a la habitación de su amada, demostrándole con las leves caricias, sus dulces besos y los amorosos mimos dirigidos hacia su vientre; lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que estaba por tener un futuro a su lado escrito en sus sueños.

Al siguiente día la alegría invadió al imperio completo, la noticia se dio a mitad del almuerzo y las ovaciones y festejos no se hicieron esperar. Las mujeres inmediatamente se inmiscuyeron en los asuntos relativos a la ceremonia bajo las propuestas de sus queridos amigos, novios y parejas.

Así fue cuando una nevada tarde de Enero, Isabella y Edward se prometieron amor eterno dentro de la capilla del imperio. Se decidieron por una ceremonia poco ostentosa, a la que sólo asistirían sus amigos más cercanos, los padres y tíos de Edward y nadie más. Isabella vestía un vestido claro, con caída desde debajo del busto para confiarle comodidad por su embarazo, su cabello había sido ondulado, acomodado en alto con horquillas de plata y decorado con bellas florecitas; cargaba un hermoso ramillete de las mismas flores que Edward le hacía llegar en el pasado en elaborados arreglos y canastas; su velo era una delicada caricia de encaje que cubría su rostro hasta el suelo, se mecía dulcemente con el delicado vaivén de su andar y portaba un hermoso juego de lujosa joyería que perteneció a su madre; totalmente encantadora.

Edward le robó el aliento cuando ella lo miró por primera vez ante las sinuosas e inmaculadas imágenes y estatuas del altar; con el pulcro y perfecto traje de gala, su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y no con la habitual rebeldía que dejaba un par de puntas hacia distintas direcciones. Todo en él le parecía lo más perfecto que había visto jamás, desde el impecable traje hasta el brillo casi frenético en su mirada y la deslumbrante sonrisa que surcaba su rostro; transmitiéndole el más puro y perfecto amor.

Caminó a paso seguro por el pasillo divinamente decorado, del brazo de Jacob. Observó con alegría las miradas luminosas y sonrisas de Rosalie, Emmett, su amigo Jasper, Victoria, su adorada Alice con Frederic a su lado, Carlisle y Esme, los señores Hale y Ravenna. Cuando por fin llegaron ante el sacerdote Jacob miró con alegría a su querida amiga y depositó su mano sobre el hombre que prometía hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida.

Con la mirada perdida el uno en el otro, fueron apenas consientes de la ceremonia y las palabras recitadas por la autoridad ante ellos. Era real, estaban ahí, jurándose amor ante la mirada de sus seres queridos y recibiendo la bendición que los uniría de por vida.

Los votos dichos con palabras perfectas, robando más de un suspiro de añoranza, las miradas cómplices y soñadoras, la felicidad tatuada en las sonrisas, el intercambio de una alianza que reafirmaba la increíble realidad y una bendición elevada en voz alta por parte del párroco… hicieron palpable el matrimonio entre Edward y Bella, llenándolos de júbilo, derramando lágrimas de amor por el rostro de Isabella mientras su amado esposo levantaba el velo que cubría su rostro para dejar un dulce beso sobre sus labios. Las ovaciones estallaron como holeadas de felicidad que llegaban torrencialmente a la pareja que continuaba unida en un fuerte abrazo frente al altar.

Después de pasar por los brazos de los presentes se dirigieron al comedor para celebrar con una elaborada y deliciosa cena cortesía de Maggie y las sirvientas de cocina; poco después pasaron al salón e hicieron un brindis en honor al nuevo matrimonio. Al caer la noche uno a uno se despidió, hasta que sólo quedaron Alice, Frederic y Ravenna acompañándolos en el imperio; quienes rápidamente se encaminaron a sus habitaciones.

Cuando Edward y Bella entraron a su habitación entre risas, pudieron apreciar lo lindo que habían dispuesto todo para ellos, para que pudieran pasar sin complicaciones sus noches de luna, sus noches de miel y luna.

—Por fin solos— susurró Edward abrazándola por la espalda.

—Sí— contestó ella sintiéndose repentinamente acalorada.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, la anticipación los carcomía cómo una intensa braza expandiéndose desde su estómago hasta las puntas de los pies y el tope de su cabeza. Bella tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta y se giró para mirar indefinidamente los ojos del hombre al que siempre había pertenecido, aquel mismo al que había entregado su alma desde el primer momento, el que juró amor eterno frente al altar ese mismo día al mediodía.

Estaba segura que si cerraba un minuto los ojos podría mirar el largo camino que habían recorrido hasta llegar a ese momento. Sin duda alguna, desde la primera vez que se perdió en la mirada esmeralda de Edward, se juró en un silencioso un pacto que ni siquiera ella misma invocó… que estaría al lado de él para toda la vida.

—Tan hermosa…— murmuró Edward pasando delicadamente la yema de sus dedos por la mejilla de Isabella.

—Te amo— dijo ella con tal convicción que hizo estremecer a Edward de felicidad.

Edward se inclinó hasta juntar su boca con la de su esposa, delineó los labios de Bella con la punta de la lengua, la besó delicadamente y poco a poco fue creciendo la pasión entre ellos. Las manos ansiosas y expertas, vagaron con deleite sobre las vestiduras del otro, avariciando al instante por aquel íntimo toque que prometía llevarlos al borde de la locura. Justo cuando Isabella comenzaba a sentir una leve opresión en el pecho por falta de aire, él permitió un momento para un respiro, culminando con un leve mordisco sobre el labio inferior de su amada. La mirada aún más obscurecida de Isabella se reflejó en el deseo de Edward, que sin decir una sola palabra la giró delicadamente y se dedicó con esmero a desatar cada cinta y soltar cada botón; finas sedas cubrieron el piso, al igual que los encajes y delicadas prendas de algodón; luego un espumoso mar se formó en el suelo con las formas abstractas que le daban las telas que cubrían el cuerpo de Bella en la parte inferior.

Ella se giró y comenzó a desnudarlo sin premura, deleitándose de cada mínima sensación, explorando como si fuera la primera vez. Mientras Isabella se dedicaba a deshacerse de las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo amado de su esposo, pensó en aquel acto como lo más natural del mundo, estar tan íntimamente relacionada con él siempre fue como un río fluyendo por su cauce en plena primavera. El tiempo desapareció por un momento, no hubo dolor, ni tristeza, tampoco recuerdos amargos, sólo existía el hechizo de la mirada enfebrecida por el deseo; lo único que había entre ellos era una llamarada de amor y pasión que se sobreponía al frío invernal que había del otro lado del muro.

La chimenea confería aún más calidez al ardor de sus pieles cada vez más expuestas y dispuestas a recibir el glorioso roce de las manos de la persona que le adoraba recíprocamente. Poco a poco cedieron a su deseo tan conocido y anhelado. Isabella recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de su amado Edward y alzó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada que la observaban de igual forma; alzó las manos para hacer un recorrido desde el fornido pecho de él, acariciando su cuello hasta acunar amorosamente el rostro de su esposo. Edward miró los ojos soñadores de su Bella, constató la promesa del futuro en el apenas perceptible bultito de su vientre y con el corazón desbocado de amor se inclinó para besarla con dulzura.

Deslizó los brazos por debajo de Isabella para cargarla delicadamente, mientras ella no se cansaba de esparcirle caricias por el torso y besarle las mejillas y los labios. Con sumo cuidado deslizó el cuerpo de Bella por debajo de las mantas, depositándola sobre la cómoda superficie de la cama que compartirían a partir de ese momento. Edward se acostó al lado de ella y se deleitó venerando a Isabella rozando todo su cuerpo con el toque único de sus dedos, yendo desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus labios entre abiertos que dejaban escapar un suspiro tras otro a medida que él avanzaba con su recorrido; luego por sus párpados que se mantenían cerrados, saboreando cada sensación.

Edward se reincorporó en un suave movimiento, haciéndola abrir los ojos para mirar cómo se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo; Isabella flexionó las rodillas, invitándolo a caer presa de su pasión y único amor hacia él. Ella suspiró profundamente cuando los labios de Edward bajaron por su cuello, esparciendo suaves y húmedas caricias hasta la cumbre de sus pechos; los cuales fueron debidamente atendidos por la boca y dedos de Edward. Isabella no dejó quietas las manos, que le hormigueaban, pidiéndole a gritos que pasara sus dedos por la tensión de los músculos de su espalda, que palpara la firmeza de sus hombros y que jugueteara con el cabello broncíneo que se amoldaba a sus movimientos.

Hipnotizados por la excelsa belleza de la sensación de sus pieles tersas y cálidas, perdieron sus miradas en el ardor que era casi tan intenso como las llamas en la chimenea; fue entones cuando Edward dio por terminados los excitados jadeos de anticipación y se adentró lentamente en el húmedo centro de Isabella; haciéndola gemir su nombre después de dar un leve gritito al sentirlo plenamente en su interior. Bella mordisqueó el hombro de Edward, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas chocaban en la danza que tanto habían extrañado y que conocían de memoria. Con cada movimiento ella sentía su fuerza y el amor desbordándose en aquella fusión apasionada de sus cuerpos y sus almas.

Sus miradas se maravillaron con la vista que tenían de sus cuerpos entrelazados rítmicamente al son de sus latidos, adorando la belleza del ser que se entregaba con toda la bondad que había en su corazón y deleitándose con los profundos gemidos que llenaban sus oídos como la más perfecta canción de pasión. Poco a poco Isabella sintió como si comenzara a evaporarse entre los dedos de Edward, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza para darle paso a un espumoso hormigueo que comenzó en la punta de sus pies, esparciéndose de a poco por la longitud de sus piernas, amenazando peligrosamente con estallar justo en el centro de su intimidad, donde era invadida por la masculinidad de su hombre en movimientos concisos que la llevaban al borde de una infinita locura.

Isabella apresó en un doloroso puño las mantas que estaban desperdigadas al lado de su cabeza; arqueó la espalda y el cuello, rozando con sus senos el vello sobre el pecho de Edward, sintió su otra mano fuertemente entrelazada entre los dedos de Edward, que bufó antes de que ella diera un grito ensordecedor que la liberó en éxtasis total; un par de empujes después se sintió invadida por la calidez de él en su interior, rozando la gloria junto con ella en una espiral de ardiente pasión.

Edward se mantuvo un momento en vilo sobre el cuerpo de su amada, apreció la hermosura de sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus facciones aún distorsionadas por el placer, y su pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración agitada. Besó delicadamente los labios hinchados de Isabella y cuando hacía ademán de retirarse Isabella lo abrazó fuertemente con brazos y piernas, haciéndolo reír. Él se deslizó con cuidado hacia un lado, arrastrando en el movimiento un par de mantas para cubrirse y el cuerpo de Bella, aún entrelazado con el suyo, sobre él. Edward estrechó a Bella un poco más cerca, como si fuera posible, y luego acarició la espalda desnuda de ella, llevándola ante la inminente inconsciencia.

— ¿Edward? — susurró.

— ¿Sí?

—Te amo— declaró solemne. Edward sintió su corazón hinchado en latidos desenfrenados, besó su frente y suspiró.

—Yo también te amo, hermosa esposa— ella rió débilmente y ese fue el último sonido que emitió despierta esa noche.

La felicidad se desbordó por todo el imperio desde el glorioso día de la boda. Llegó el tiempo en el que el hielo se derritió paulatinamente, buscando su cauce por entre las raíces de los árboles o abriéndose caminos por riachuelos hasta los ríos y manantiales colindantes. Las flores se abrieron de múltiples capullos, coloreando todo alrededor con destellantes tonos entre pétalos perfumados de todos tamaños y formas. La primavera se alzaba más brillante y cálida de lo que Isabella recordaba.

Los meses se consumían y con ello su embarazo avanzaba satisfactoriamente. La plenitud desbordaba por sus poros cada que paseaba por los terrenos del imperio, paseando orgullosa su vientre abultado con su pequeño milagro, que según el punto de vista de Ravenna y de la nana Maggie se trataba de un varón aquel preciado invasor dentro de Isabella.

Edward regresó de una reunión en casa de Emmett, después de preguntarle a Alice sobre el paradero de su amada Isabella; la encontró alegremente sentada sobre una manta justo al centro de uno de los jardines. Lucía bellísima entre todas aquellas florecitas, el sol le daba un toque radiante a su piel y la sonrisa en sus labios sólo la hacía ver increíblemente resplandeciente. El gesto que robó un suspiro de ternura a Edward fue cuando la vio recoger una bella florecita para después mecerse hacia los lados tarareando mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Como si presintiera a Edward, ella alzó la mirada y lo encontró contemplándola embelesado. Le sonrió y estiró una mano para invitarlo a sentarse a su lado. Edward salvó la distancia entre ellos y se dejó caer a espaldas de Isabella, sentándose detrás de ella para luego acercarse hasta que ella pudiera recostarse sobre su pecho. Con una sonrisa enorme, Isabella tomó las manos de Edward para posarlas sobre su vientre, guiándolas sobre los puntos en los que sentía los movimientos del bebé.

Y continuaron así, diciendo palabras de amor dirigidas al pequeño milagro que crecía dentro de Isabella, dándose dulces besos enamorados y meciéndose sentados entre el jardín que les confería la felicidad más plena que jamás pensaron experimentar.

.

.

.

GRACIAS

.

.

.


	14. CAP 13-1: DUDA

.

.

DUDA

CAPITULO XIII-I

.

.

Meses atrás nadie imaginaba la plenitud de la que se llenaría el imperio después del afortunado regreso de la señora Isabella, nadie soñó en algún momento ver llegar una primavera tan magnífica como la de esa época y nadie jamás imaginó que el galante hombre del que gustaba pasear la señora la haría reivindicarse hasta el punto de llegar a ser cortés con todo ser humano que le sirviera. En el olvido del crudo invierno quedó la Isabella huraña y temida nadie se atrevía a mirar a la cara, nada quedaba de aquel ser malvado que estaba envuelto en un cuerpo y rostro celestial; ahora era toda dulzura, toda sonrisas y agradecimientos hasta por la más mínima atención. Era fácil acostumbrarse a ella. Era fácil ser plenamente feliz.

Ravenna se había establecido en el imperio por petición de su querida Isabella, ella no tuvo corazón para abandonarla cuando, en el momento en el que se encontraba más perdida apareció para llenar sus días, después de descubrirla en su infame encierro. Ella y la adorable Alice se habían convertido en todo lo que tenía en la vida, eran su razón de ser, el motivo por el que se levantaba cada mañana y por el que dormía tranquila cada noche. La vida le había arrebatado mucho, pero ahora le daba una nueva oportunidad.

No se permitió llorar la muerte de Aro, después de todo él la había mantenido engañada todo el tiempo: limitando sus salidas, vigilándola con recelo cuando su único interés era la fuga de información y no su bienestar; la había usado como un objeto de placer, como un adorno, el trofeo que imperaba en su absurdo cuartel; la mujer que lo atendía, que lo esperaba dispuesta cada noche y lo idolatraba como nunca mereció.

En ocasiones Ravenna pensaba que era mejor haber muerto; muchas noches, en la soledad de su habitación, se reprendía por no ser más débil y no dejarse envolver por el manto de muerte que la cubrió cuando su esposo e hija perecieron en aquel distante ataque; luego pensaba que no había manera de que ella pudiera evitar todo lo que vivió el hombre que la amó tan enfermizamente, de las formas más inverosímiles y enloquecedoras; después venían a su mente las sonrisas de Alice e Isabella y el vientre creciente de su adorada niña, y se daba cuenta del motivo que la mantenía con vida. Ellas eran su adoración.

No era tiempo de arrepentirse por haber intimado con semejante abominación, de igual manera tenía que agradecerle de alguna forma que la aferrara a vivir, no como ella hubiera querido, pero en aquel entonces no tenía cómo reclamar nada.

Se estableció en el imperio con un puesto que le quitaba responsabilidades a Alice, en contra de los deseos de Isabella de que no realizara tarea alguna, Ravenna se encargaba de coordinar al servicio completo: cocineras, cocheros, jardineros, sirvientas, todo el personal. Era la que los preveía de víveres, coordinaba sus actividades, les daba su paga, entre otras cosas.

Un día se encaminaba hacia la habitación de Isabella con una charola que transportaba una humeante tetera con bebida de chocolate, últimamente la favorita de su niña, panecillos dulces y un par de caramelos. Siempre consintiendo a su pequeña. A mitad de uno de los pasillos, Edward la interceptó cuando salía del despacho.

—Ravenna, ¿podrías entrar un momento?— preguntó imparcial, haciéndola regresar un par de pasos.

—Por supuesto— dejó la charola en una mesita que estaba de paso y se sentó en el sofá que Edward le indicó con un ademán—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— preguntó amable como siempre.

Edward escrutó a su acompañante; miró la sonrisa que se extendía ligera en su rostro, como un listón de seda cayendo suavemente por una delicada tela; observó la expectación en su cálida y curiosa mirada; el cabello rubio bien cuidado, su piel tratada con los productos que Isabella le permitía adquirir en sus salidas de compras y su vestimenta elegante. Absolutamente todo provisto por su esposa.

—Seré directo, sin rodeos. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—¿De qué hablas, Edward?

—Sinceramente, no termino de creer tu relación desinteresada para con mi esposa. ¿Cómo es posible que desde el principio la ayudaras sólo porque te simpatiza? Peor aún, ¿cómo es que no te llamó ni un ápice la suma exorbitante que te ofrecí en recompensa por tu ayuda? Disculpa, pero no te creo.

—¡Edward! —chilló alarmada—. ¿Qué insinúas?

—No creo tu historia de amor de madre abnegada, así como aún dudo la muerte de Aro. —Edward observó cómo se estremecía con la simple mención del nombre.

Ella lo miró impasible por un instante.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo es posible que creas eso —dijo ella con firmeza.

—No me convences —contestó Edward con simpleza—. ¿Te pareció poco el dinero o viste muy cómoda la vida aquí y preferiste ayudarlo desde adentro?

—Edward, no es así.

—¿Entonces cómo es? No encuentro otro motivo por el que necesites quedarte en el imperio.

—Ella es el único motivo. —Edward desvió la mirada por unos segundos, luego el rostro de Ravenna se iluminó con entendimiento—. ¿Me estás corriendo?

—Isabella no me lo permitiría, la tienes totalmente engarzada contigo. —Ravenna seguía sin inmutarse—. Comprenderás que te mantenga vigilada permanentemente.

—Ya lo sabía, ahora entiendo porqué —dijo recordando a un par de personas que la seguían discretamente, en aquel momento pensó que sólo se trataba de una jugarreta de su imaginación—. Edward, haz lo que quieras, no tengo nada que ocultar. Y entiendo que quieras protegerla, ella y tu hijo son lo que más amas. Pero para mí… Alice e Isabella son lo único que tengo.

—Quiero creerte, Ravenna, pero hay algo que no me deja. —Ella asintió.

—Conoces mi historia y no recurriré a las lágrimas para convencerte. No gano nada agotando mis fuerzas en un llanto absurdo que sólo me dejaría como una débil mujer sentimental frente a tus ojos. —Edward guardó silencio, taladrándola con su mirada imparcial y ella pensó que si eso hubiera pasado en otros tiempos, cuando la vida no la había endurecido tanto, definitivamente estaría hecha un mar de lágrimas—. No tendría corazón para hacerle eso a Isabella, ella no lo merece. Lamento que pienses eso de mí. Pero, piensa una cosa…, si le profesara a él tanto amor como insinúas, ¿de qué me hubiera servido traicionarlo?, ¿no estaría buscando desesperadamente la manera de estar a su lado a escondidas? Te lo repito, no tengo nada que ocultar y sé que sabes perfectamente mis pasos, así que dime, ¿he tenido oportunidad de informarle, si las cosas son cómo tú dices? —En el silencio de su escrutinio Edward pensó la respuesta.

—Sí, podrías haberlo informado por medio de algún sirviente. Ya pasó una vez, Tanya desde su celda es prueba de ello.

—Aro está muerto, déjalo retorcerse en el infierno y no invoques su presencia maldita. —Edward continuó en inmutable silencio—. Y si me disculpas, iré a atender los antojos de Isabella. Debe estar impaciente esperando su merienda.

Edward la siguió con la mirada y al cerrarse la puerta se dejó caer pesadamente en el respaldo del sofá. Sentía que cada día estaba más paranoico, pero no era para menos, las circunstancias lo llevaban a ello. Su peor temor era quedarse sin los motores que movían su vida: su amada esposa y su futuro hijo. Tenía que confiar en sus más allegados, tenía que aprender a ver el amor desinteresado que algunas personas podían dar, tenía que vivir y dejar de atormentarse. Pero sabía que no tendría paz hasta que viera el cuerpo inerte de Aro, aunque eso fuera totalmente imposible.

Ravenna entró después de un par de toquecitos a la habitación de Isabella. Fue recibida por un par de hermosas sonrisas, sonrisas que aprendió a amar con rapidez.

—Hola, mis niñas —saludó sonriente.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —cuestionó Isabella con el ceño fruncido.

—Estaba hablando con Edward.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Bella inmediatamente.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Todo está bien. Edward sólo se ponía al día con las reservas en la despensa y los insumos de la casa —mintió gentilmente provocando un suspiro aliviado en Isabella—. Ahora come, para que éste pequeñito se esté quieto —dijo pasando amorosamente la mano por el vientre de Isabella, sonriendo maternalmente.

—Ravenna, ¿puedes trenzar mi cabello como lo hiciste el otro día? —preguntó Alice con inocencia mordiendo su labio.

—Por supuesto, mi niña. Ven aquí —invitó a que se sentara a sus pies—. ¿Te gustó como te dejé aquel día?

—Sí. Es que… quiero verme linda para Frederic.

—¿Tienen una cita? —preguntó Bella con un poco de pan en su boca.

—Sí —admitió Alice con las mejillas roboradas.

El trío de mujeres pasaba las tardes en amena compañía, hablando de todo y nada, leyendo, aprendiendo lecciones de vida por parte de Ravenna, aprendiendo del embarazo de Bella, paseando por los jardines, saliendo de compras o tejiendo pequeñas prendas para el bebé.

Alice había aprovechado muchas de las pláticas para apoyarse en ellas en su interminable dilema. El tiempo que Frederic estuvo fuera, ayudando al ejército de Edward y Jacob, se acercó mucho a Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie. Aunque ella se mostró siempre indiferente, esperando con añoranza el regreso de Frederic, él no se dio por vencido y en múltiples ocasiones atrajo su atención con pláticas triviales y detalles casi imperceptibles.

Estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Frederic, pero también sentía curiosidad por el hombre que compartió sus momentos de angustia, el mismo que la había defendido a punta de espada cuando un pequeño e insignificante grupo del bando de Aro intentó penetrar el imperio, siendo ella testigo silencioso desde el ventanal de su habitación; la preocupación por ella en el rostro del rubio después del enfrentamiento la conmovió, moviendo fibras en su corazón que no sabía que tenía.

Por mucho tiempo había buscado desesperadamente el apoyo de sus consejeras, que le dieran una señal que le indicara cuál era el camino que debía seguir, pero aún no lograba precisar por qué se sorprendía cuando le decían de nuevo "esa respuesta sólo la tienes tú. Sigue tu corazón".

No quería tomar una decisión desesperada, tampoco quería traicionarse y condenare a vivir una vida llena de "y si hubiera…" "y si mejor…". Debía pensar con la cabeza fría y decidir por sí sola lo mejor para el resto de su vida: un puerto seguro, conocido y estable o un conocimiento nuevo, experiencias increíbles y seguridad.

Suspiró derrotada, sucumbiendo a un estado de adormilamiento mientras Ravenna trabajaba gentilmente con una mecha de su cabello tras otra, llevándola lejos de ahí, al mundo de los sueños en donde sus penas no eran nada y ella era ligera como una pluma.

Desde hacía tiempo se había anunciado por todo lo alto una unión para esas fechas, la consolidación de lo que muchos creían inevitable, un acto que a los ojos del mundo resultaba más conveniente que romántico. El evento del año había sido anunciado en una cena que muchos recordaban y muy pocos olvidaban. La expectación, la curiosidad y la satisfacción de los invitados por ser considerados para atestiguar el épico enlace; crecía día a día, como alimento del morbo de muchos y simpatía por unos pocos.

Los rumores eran fuertes, pero las habladurías entre sirvientes no eran suficientes como para confiar. Esa tarde se sabría si todo lo que se decía eran absurdos chismes o si más de uno tendría que cerrar la boca y observar que aquellos que consideraban inferiores tenían la verdad.

La boda se desarrollaría a media primavera, como siempre estuvo previsto.

La elegancia del recinto sagrado pululaba entre los pomposos arreglos florales entre hileras de butacas, los cristales de las lámparas parecían brillar más y los coros, como cantos celestiales, amenizaban desde que se ponía un pie en la entrada; resultando un lugar encantador.

Uno a uno cada invitado tomó su lugar, esperando con ansia ver aparecer por el pasillo a la afortunada esposa del señor Black.

Jacob se encontraba ya en su puesto, dando leves brinquitos, ansioso por la aparición de su futura esposa. Trataba de pensar en trivialidades, repasaba mentalmente la lista de pendientes que aún había esa mañana en el imperio, sólo por hacer algo.

Respiró profundamente tres veces, ¿era necesario sentirse así? Justo cuando daba su última exhalación, las notas imperiosas de la marcha que daría aquella bella mujer para entrelazarse con él de por vida, resonaron haciendo un enternecedor eco por las paredes de la iglesia. Todos se pusieron de pie y se giraron para admirar la sutileza de los pasos, la elegancia del bamboleo del velo de encaje que la cubría desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y que no dejaba ni por asomo admirar su rostro, ni la sonrisa resplandeciente o los ojos brillantes de exultante felicidad.

A Jacob le pareció que caminaba más lento, torturándolo cada vez más, poniéndolo más ansioso y a punto de correr como un desquiciado para tomarla entre sus brazos. La tuvo justo enfrente, sabía que muchas cosas cambiarían a partir de ese momento, sólo pudo sonreírle resplandeciente y guiarla del brazo a su lugar. Se presentaron ante el altar y la ceremonia comenzó, fluyendo en palabras armoniosas y puntos cúlmenes que sinceraban a los más sensibles hasta las lágrimas.

Con palabras solemnes el sacerdote dijo sus últimas palabras, elevó la bendición que convertía a la pareja en un matrimonio y rompió en aplausos como el resto de los asistentes.

Llegó el momento que todos esperaban.

Jacob estiró sus manos, tomó dos puñados de encaje y elevó la tela lentamente, preparándose para dar el beso que sellaría permanentemente la unión, con un último y fluido movimiento terminó el suspenso y reveló el rostro de la hermosa mujer, que para sorpresa de todos… no era Isabella.


	15. CAP: 13-2 NUEVO AMANECER

.

.

CAPITULO XIII-II

.

.

—Ya estaba harta —farfulló Isabella dando bufidos de exasperación.

—Tranquila, ya estamos solos —susurró Edward colocándose a su espalda, acariciando sus brazos de forma conciliadora.

— ¡Es agotador! —Se quejó Isabella—. No sé cómo no le dije un par de… cosas a… esas… entrometidas.

—Tranquila —murmuró Edward de nuevo.

—"Isabella, querida, ¡pero qué sorpresa nos hemos llevado!" "Querida, juraba que la mujer en el altar eras tú" "Isabella, eres una ingrata, ¿cómo es que no nos enteramos de tu matrimonio?" "¿Estás embarazada?" "¡Dios mío!, ¿eres la señora Cullen?" "¿Te casaste con Edward… Cullen?" —dijo sumamente irritada, imitando las cordialmente falsas voces del sin fin de mujeres que la interceptaron durante la velada.

La recepción en el imperio se alzó cómo una delicada bruma de felicidad y regocijo. Se degustaron los más exquisitos manjares, se tocó la mejor música, atendieron los mejores sirvientes, todo estaba bellamente decorado con la selección más exclusiva de flores y ornamentas de finas maderas, oro y plata; y se ofrecieron los vinos y licores más exclusivos y costosos.

Definitivamente un sueño hecho boda, lo que toda mujer podría desear: un día lleno de lujos que permanecería intacto en su memoria por el resto de sus días. Victoria presumió su más resplandeciente y hermosa sonrisa enfundada en un hermoso vestido digno de envidiarse, y Jacob no podía estar más encantado, saludando a diestra y siniestra mientras presumía a su flamante esposa con sus invitados. Todo resultó sumamente hermoso.

Cuando fue suficiente para Isabella entre el bullicio, los incómodos interrogatorios y la máscara sonriente; se disculpó con los invitados, dejó a Alice y Ravenna al pendiente de todo y le pidió a Edward que la llevara a la comodidad de su habitación. Tenía mucho deseando la suave superficie de su cama, su almohada esponjosa y los amorosos brazos de Edward acunándola contra su pecho mientras se arrullaba con los latidos de su corazón.

Edward rió después de escuchar a Isabella explotar de esa forma, el tono con el que imitó a aquellas mujeres siempre perfectas y sonrientes le resultaba sumamente divertido.

—Tranquila —pidió Edward, rodeándola protectoramente entre sus brazos, haciéndola relajar al instante.

—Por un momento pensé en mandar callar a todo el mundo para gritar: ¡Sí, hace meses que soy una Cullen! ¡Y sí, esto no es sobrepeso, es mi vientre de embarazo… porque sí, estoy en cinta! —Sintió la vibración en el pecho de Edward a causa de su risa—. Estoy agotada —dijo tras un largo suspiro.

—Vamos, tomemos esa ducha caliente que nos preparó Maggie. Les hará muy bien a los dos —Edward acarició el vientre de Isabella, depositó un par de besos en el cuello de ella y caminaron lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Edward la ayudó a desvestirse lentamente, luego hizo lo mismo con su ropa; la ayudó a entrar en la tina humeante y él se colocó a su espalda con sumo cuidado. Masajeó los delicados hombros de su amada, lavó su espalda con deleite y siguió con el resto de su cuerpo, haciéndola caer en un estado total de relajación. Para cuando la secaba delicadamente, Isabella tenía los ojos a medio cerrar; Edward le puso un camisón de seda, la tomó en brazos y la metió a la cama.

—Descansa, amor —susurró Edward cuando se acomodó a su lado, dejó un beso en su frente y la escuchó dar un último suspiro antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Al siguiente día, demasiado tarde para la hora en la que siempre despertaba, Isabella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Alice y Ravenna revoloteando por su recámara.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó con voz pastosa.

—Abajo, despidiendo a los últimos huéspedes. Buenas tardes, hermana —saludó Alice acercándose a ella para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

—Buenas tardes, cariño. ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Ravenna amorosamente.

—Sí, gracias. Buenas tardes —respondió Bella con una enorme sonrisa.

En ese momento se vieron interrumpidas por Maggie, que era secundada por un par de sirvientas; pidieron permiso para pasar y se adentraron en el baño cargadas de implementos, poco después salieron en silencio; la nana hizo una pausa y se acercó a Isabella.

—Niña Isabella, ¿desea algo especial para almorzar? —preguntó Maggie.

—Lo que hayas preparado para los demás está bien —contestó Isabella desde su lugar, sentada a mitad de la cama con la espalda recargada en el cabecero.

—Con su permiso —dijo la sirvienta, haciendo la reverencia de siempre.

— ¡Espera! —pidió antes de que terminara de girarse—. Podrías agregar un poco de mermelada, panecillos dulces y… chocolate caliente. Lo traes aquí, por favor; hoy no bajaré, voy a quedarme en cama.

—Por supuesto. Con permiso. —La nana salió directo a la cocina a cumplir con lo que le habían pedido.

— ¿Por qué te quedarás en cama? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Alice rápidamente.

—Todo está bien, Alice. Sólo estoy cansada por todo lo que hicimos ayer.

—Está bien que se quede. Además, en su estado, es más fácil cansarse —concilió Ravenna mientras la ayudaba a salir de la cama.

—Quería que nos acompañaras. Ravenna quiere conocer un poco más allá de los alrededores —se quejó Alice.

—En otra ocasión nos acompañará. Estoy segura que tú y Frederic conocen perfectamente —dijo Ravenna.

—Eso ni lo dudes, Alice amaba hacer diligencias en compañía de él cuando hacía de mi doncella —explicó Isabella sonriente.

— ¿Y ya no lo soy? —preguntó Alice con fingida indignación.

—Por supuesto, siempre serás lo que tú quieras —consintió Isabella entre risas.

Mientras Ravenna la ayudaba con su baño, Alice salió con las jóvenes del servicio para dejar impecable la habitación para que Isabella estuviera cómoda en su ausencia.

Isabella compartió un momento con su hermana y con Ravenna, después ellas se despidieron para ir a su paseo. No tenían mucho de haberse ido cuando Edward interrumpió la lectura de Isabella de manera abrupta.

— ¿Por qué entras así? —preguntó Isabella viendo con los ojos muy abiertos el aspecto de Edward, como si hubiera corrido a todo galope.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo él tomando el rostro de Isabella entre sus manos.

—Sí, ¿por qué? Edward, me estás asustando. —Él no contestó y se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza—. ¿Edward?

—No te vi salir con Ravenna y Alice, les pregunté el porqué y me dijeron que estabas indispuesta. Me preocupé. —Ella se estiró del abrazo para poder verlo a la cara.

—Estamos perfectamente —contestó Bellacon una mirada de convencimiento y una enorme sonrisa—. Aún me siento cansada por lo de ayer. Es todo. —Edward suspiró con alivio y le dio un beso a su amada esposa.

—Tengo que ir a casa de Emmett para finiquitar unos negocios, pero… si quieres puedo quedarme contigo.

—No —interrumpió Isabella rápidamente—. No es necesario. Si necesitas hacerlo, ve. Yo me quedo con la nana Maggie haciendo cualquier cosa. Hoy no ni siquiera me apetece merodear por el jardín.

— ¿Segura?

—Totalmente. Ve con Emmett y saluda a Rosalie de mi parte. —Edward le sonrió.

—Claro.

Se despidieron con un beso voraz entre mínimas caricias, suspiros y palabras de amor.

Poco después de que Edward se fuera, la nana Maggie entró cargando un pequeño canasto; Isabella la miró interrogante, sólo alcanzaba a ver un par de delicados listones en tonos claros colgando de un extremo de la agarradera.

—Buenas tardes, niña Isabella —saludó cordial como siempre.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué traes ahí, nana? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

Maggie se acercó más y dispuso la canastita para Isabella, ella la tomó y miró los pedacitos de tejido pulcramente doblados unos sobre otro en suaves tonos azules, amarillos y blancos.

—Oh, Maggie —susurró Isabella conmovida, sin poder resistirse tomó una de las pequeñas prendas y la desdobló con premura.

Ante sus ojos quedó un precioso y pequeño suéter azul cielo, atado con cintas al frente, hecho de elaboradas cadenas tejidas con madejas de lana suave. Isabella lo miró maravillada y sacó una a una las prendas que en un futuro usaría su pequeñito. Se conmovió tanto con el detalle que no pudo evitar soltar en llanto.

—Estás convencida de que será varón, ¿verdad? —murmuró entre sonrisas y lágrimas.

—Sí, niña. Esa pancita es de niño, definitivamente —contestó la sirvienta sonriente—. Pero no llore, niña Isabella.

—Es que esto es muy hermoso, no lo esperaba.

—Sé que no es tan fino como las cosas que usted hace…

—Es perfecto. —La interrumpió Isabella—. Me gusta mucho.

—Me alegra que le guste. Cuando ayudaba a Carmen a tejer para su bebé…

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Isabella, apenas recordando el rostro de aquella joven mujer.

—Carmen, una de las ayudantes en la cocina. Ella también está en cinta, tiene poco menos de un mes que usted.

—Oh, sí. Ya la recuerdo ¿En serio? No sabía.

—Sí. Es una mujer muy responsable con sus deberes, es un alivio que ella pueda ser la nodriza de su bebé, niña. Considérela, así no tiene que buscar a alguien fuera del imperio…

—No —interrumpió Bella rápidamente—. Yo no quiero nodrizas para mi bebé. Aunque no dudo que sería estupenda. Gracias por la recomendación. —Isabella admiró de nuevo el regalo—. Nana, ¿me podrías enseñar a hacer ésta puntada? —solicitó mostrando una de las prendas.

—Por supuesto, mi niña.

Más tarde ambas estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, con sus tejidos a medio comenzar; Isabella atenta a cada revés, cadena, punto doble o remate; y Maggie, con la paciencia de sus años, explicando a su sobresaliente aprendiz. Cuando cada una estaba absorta en sus proyectos Isabella tuvo una idea.

— ¡Maggie! Eres partera, ¿verdad?

—Sí, niña. He ayudado a nacer a muchos de los jovencitos que ve por el imperio. —El rostro de Isabella se iluminó con el ingenio de su idea.

— ¿Podrías… revisarme? Estoy impaciente y no quiero esperar a mi cita con el médico —pidió con ojos iluminados.

—Por supuesto, niña —contestó la nana con una sonrisa.

Entusiasmada, Isabella se recostó sobre su cama y dejó que Maggie la auscultara. Como era de esperarse, todo iba de maravilla, el pequeño crecía sano en su interior y, según la experiencia de Maggie, tenía buen tamaño.

A partir de ese día el tiempo se consumió rápidamente. Cuando Isabella menos imaginó, Edward instaló una bella cunita al lado de su cama; Alice, Ravenna, Maggie y ella hacían colchas y ropita casi a diario; comenzaron a llegar regalos de sus allegados y conocidos; y conforme pasaban los días el vientre de Isabella se abultaba más y más.

El verano se abrió paso con su imperiosa presencia, trayendo con él notorios cambios de clima, con otra gama de colores en el ambiente y las lluvias pertinentes a la época.

El embarazo de Isabella estaba en su punto cumbre, sólo esperaba día tras día desde su habitación a que su pequeño milagro se abriera paso a la vida.

—Amor, por la tarde regreso —dijo Edward despidiéndose de ella, que se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el sofá del recibidor de su habitación.

—Ve con cuidado.

—No quiero ir —dijo Edward como un niño.

—Emmett y Jasper te están esperando para cerrar esa nueva negociación, tienes que ir. No te preocupes por nosotros, Alice, Ravenna, Maggie y hasta el mismo Frederic están al pendiente. Además, tú regresas más tarde —dijo ella conciliadora, pasando una mano por el rostro de Edward.

—Cuídate mucho y no vayas a la planta baja, por favor —pidió él.

—Hace días que no bajo, con ésta barriga ni siquiera miro por dónde piso, mucho menos veo la escalera. Pierde cuidado —dijo ella sonriente.

—Prometo volver lo más rápido que pueda —dijo Edward acercándose a ella para dejar un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

—Te amo —murmuró Isabella sobre los labios de su esposo.

—Y yo los amo a ustedes —contestó él sonriente.

Ella lo vio marchar desde la ventana de su habitación que daba hacia enfrente, con un suspiro regresó al sofá y tomó uno de sus libros para matar un poco el tiempo. En cierto punto de la lectura su mente vagó en el pasado, poco menos de un mes atrás, cuando tejía en compañía de Ravenna y Maggie.

Isabella estaba por terminar una linda colcha azul a la que había dedicado mucho tiempo, de repente una de las sirvientas irrumpió la reunión con una estrepitosa entrada. Llamó la atención de Maggie, que poco después entró disculpándose por tener que retirarse, Carmen estaba de parto.

— ¿Qué? Pero, es muy pronto. Inclusive para mí lo es —dijo Isabella alarmada al saberlo.

—A veces pasa, niña. Iré a verla. —Isabella asintió consternada y elevó una plegaria silenciosa para que todo saliera bien.

Inevitablemente sus nervios se dispararon cuando supo el estado en el que se encontraba la sirvienta, ella apenas había logrado sobrevivir a un caótico y largo parto… y su pequeño no logró sobrevivir.

Con un movimiento de cabeza trató de desterrar los malos recuerdos y acarició amorosamente su vientre, tratando de calmar los movimientos inquietos de su hijo, que parecía haber percibido su angustia.

Alice llegó poco después a hacerle compañía y a mitigar el tiempo antes de que Edward llegara.

Un par de gotitas cayeron sobre la ventana, llamando la atención de Isabella; cuando se acercó a ver encontró el cielo encapotado de espesas nubes negras que auguraban una tormenta, deseó que Edward llegara antes de que comenzara el aguacero y se retiró del cristal.

La noche cayó y con ella una lluvia torrencial, era de suponerse que Edward no regresara, lo más seguro era que el camino de casa de Emmett al imperio se viera impedido por la fuerte lluvia. Se acostó inquieta, brincando cada poco a causa del estruendo de los truenos y sintiéndose más extraña conforme pasaba el tiempo; cosa que atribuyó a la ausencia de Edward. Muy entrada la madrugada, con breves instantes de sueños profundo, cansada de una noche agitada e inquieta, se dio cuenta que había un leve dolor en su cuerpo que había estado presente desde hacía tiempo, algo que nada tenía que ver con su impaciencia de estar con Edward o con los estremecimientos que le arrebataba la tormenta. Cuando un fuerte trueno se abrió paso, Isabella dio un grito de dolor, confundiéndose con el estruendo del cielo.

Quiso moverse, quiso salir de la cama y pedir ayuda, pero los espasmos de dolor la gobernaban y le impedían el mínimo movimiento. Por alguna coincidencia divina Alice entró a su habitación, la miró doblada de dolor y corrió en busca de ayuda. Maggie llegó apresuradamente seguida de Ravenna, la nana le pidió a Alice que mandara a Frederic inmediatamente por el médico. Había llegado la hora del parto.

Sin importar la tempestad, Frederic salió del imperio a todo galope.

Edward se aventuró a tomar uno de los caballos de Emmett y sin importar nada más salió disparado hacia el imperio a primera hora por la mañana, algo le decía que debía estar con Isabella. Salvó la distancia como pudo y llegó cerca del mediodía en medio del aguacero. Aventó las riendas del animal al primer empleado que se le puso enfrente, atravesó la puerta corriendo y siguió de largo por las escaleras, cuando llegó a la habitación vio a algunas muchachas de la servidumbre entrando y saliendo, se apresuró un poco más y llegó a la cama donde yacía Isabella jadeante y visiblemente cansada.

—Ya estoy aquí, amor —dijo Edward tomando la mano de Isabella.

—Estás muy frío —dijo ella entre jadeos.

—La lluvia —dijo él con media sonrisa, la besó en la frente y se giró hacia Ravenna, que fue a la primera que vio cerca—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, tardado, pero bien. Por lo que nos ha dicho está de parto desde ayer en la tarde y ha avanzado bastante desde entonces. —Algo en su mirada no lo convencía.

—Amor, iré a cambiarme de ropa —dijo Edward a Isabella.

—No me dejes sola —pidió ella suplicante.

—Vuelvo en un momento. —Besó de nuevo su frente y se giró, llevándose a Ravenna con él—. ¿Llamaron al médico?

—Sí, dudo que alcance a llegar con ésta lluvia. ¿Tú cómo lo hiciste? Por lo que me dijo Alice los caminos se cierran y es muy peligroso. ¿Estás bien?

—Fue complicado, pero sí, estoy bien. Lo importante es… ¿quién va a atenderla?

—Maggie, recuerda que ella es partera. —Edward asintió.

—Hay algo que no me dijiste, ¿qué es? —demandó con seguridad. Ravenna suspiró, oprimiendo el corazón de Edward con temor.

—Para el avance que ha tenido ya es para que el bebé hubiera bajado, es más, ya debería haber nacido…

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward alarmado.

—El parto es algo… complicado —explicó Ravenna con temor en la mirada—. Pero es primeriza, es normal que se complique un poco —dijo dando la esperanza que ambos necesitaban.

Alice ayudaba a Maggie y Ravenna mientras atendían a Isabella; Edward fue mandado a esperar en el pasillo y con la impaciencia de sus sentimientos merodeaba de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado. Las horas pasaban eternas, cansadas y agonizantes; cayó la noche y él no sabía nada de lo que pasaba en el interior de la habitación. El caos y la tormenta que no menguaba sólo conseguían angustiarlo más. Alice salió cargando una bandeja con agua ahora fría y mantas manchadas de color bermellón; con la puerta entreabierta logró percibir el alarido de dolor que dio Isabella al viento, llenando los oídos de Edward con desesperación.

En un momento de locura Edward traspasó el umbral casi a la fuerza y se adentró en la habitación; pese a las protestas de Maggie y de Ravenna, se resistió a salir.

—No, por favor. Que se quede —pidió Isabella entre gemidos.

—Por favor —suplicó él viendo a Ravenna directamente a los ojos.

—Está bien. —Asintió apresurada—. Sostenla —pidió ayudándolo a acomodarse detrás de Isabella.

Edward acudió a su lado con la preocupación y el miedo escondidos detrás de una falsa sonrisa y una mirada desesperada; la tomó de la mano, pasó su otra mano por la febril frente de su amada y le prometió que todo estaría bien. Cómo pudo se instaló a su espalda, sirviéndole de apoyo, intentando con desespero sostener su agotamiento. A él no le importaba nada más que estar con su amada, aguantar su peso y repetirle al oído que estaba con ella, que todo saldría bien. Bajo las instrucciones de Maggie acomodaron a Isabella contra el cuerpo de Edward y le pidieron que la ayudara a mantener las piernas abiertas. Ya que estaba acomodado escuchó los susurros, que de seguro eran imperceptibles para Isabella, algo pasaba con el bebé y tenían que sacarlo cuanto antes.

La esperanza de Maggie pendía de un hilo con respecto a la vida del bebé y la vida de Isabella. En una maniobra de último recurso, Ravenna subió sobre el vientre de Isabella, con sus últimas fuerzas, y el apoyo de Edward, la hicieron pujar para sacar al bebé. Maggie se movía con precisión mientras Isabella tomaba fuerza desde lo más profundo de su ser, dando su mejor esfuerzo, Edward ejerció presión sobre sus piernas, retrayéndolas; mientras Ravenna siguió empujando hacia abajo con sus manos y Alice (que Edward no recordaba en qué momento regresó) pasaba la indumentaria que Maggie le solicitaba.

Ravenna dio un paso hacia atrás, Edward la sostuvo y alcanzó a ver cómo se asomaba la cabecita del bebé, después salió un brazo, luego otro…, tenía medio cuerpo fuera, pero Isabella estaba agotada, daba su último aliento. Ravenna hizo presión nuevamente, con un último alarido sin fuerza Isabella pujó, entregando su última reserva de energía, expulsando el cuerpo inerte de un pequeño ser… flácido entre los brazos de Maggie, quien hacía lo mejor que podía para reanimarlo; suspiró y Edward vio en su mirada la desolación, la pérdida de expresión en sus ojos. Él ahogó su llanto apretando los ojos y mandíbula. Isabella, entre su debilidad, pidió en un apenas perceptible susurro que le permitieran verlo y preguntó qué era; con voz rota Maggie le dijo que era un varón y sin dejar de frotar enérgicamente la espalda del pequeño lo puso sobre el pecho de su madre, ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no llora? —susurró Isabella. Edward y Maggie intercambiaron una mirada de profunda tristeza.

Ravenna sustituyó las manos de Maggie y no dejó de frotar al pequeño; el cual, de repente movió una piernita, tomó un gran respiro y gritó, soltando un llanto fuerte que retumbó en los oídos de todos. Edward, Maggie, Ravenna y Alice se miraron, sonriendo asombrados. Cuando creían que lo peor había pasado, que todo el esfuerzo se había perdido, el pequeño respiró como por arte de magia cuando sintió las débiles manos de su madre sobre él, saludando a la vida.

Edward se removió con sumo cuidado, permitiendo que Bella descansara su peso sobre el colchón, Alice tomó al bebé para asearlo y Edward se alejó, permitiendo que Maggie y Ravenna terminaran de trabajar sobre Isabella.

Edward se acercó a su cuñada y admiró el pequeño milagro que sostenía entre sus manos, observó atento la carita de su hijo, que no deja de llorar. Cuando Alice terminó se acercó, puso al pequeño en brazos de Edward y él caminó con cuidado hacia Isabella. Ella al verlos, con su mirada de ojos entre abiertos, sonrió levemente, agotada, Edward le quería decir lo mucho que la amaba pero… sus ojos se vaciaron antes de cerrarlos. Edward la vio desvanecerse mientras él se quedaba paralizado, con su hijo entre sus brazos; recorrió con desespero el cuerpo de Isabella con la mirada, luego bajó la vista hacia el pequeño bultito sonrosado que dormía en sus brazos.

El tiempo se detuvo, todo dejó de tener sentido, el mundo se paralizó. A sus ojos; su razón de ser, su vida, su amor… se había ido. Y el único motivo por el que no había caído de rodillas era la personita que sostenía cuidadosamente.

Ravenna lo hizo apartarse mientras ella y Maggie se acercaron a Isabella, revisándola efusivamente. Edward, con la mirada perdida, apenas fue consciente de que le entregó su hijo a Alice. Minutos eternos pasaron antes de que Ravenna se acercara y tocara su brazo.

—Edward. —Él bajó la mirada—. Está bien, sólo se desmayó. Está agotada. —Edward la miró aún asustado.

— ¿Se va a poner bien? —Ella asintió con una sonrisa y lágrimas a punto de desbordarse—. Gracias —dijo sorprendiéndola con un fuerte abrazo.

—Ella va a estar bien. Es muy valiente —dijo Ravenna sin romper el abrazo—. Felicidades, papá.

—Papá —repitió él embelesado, separándose de ella para ir tras su hijo.

— ¡Edward! —se quejó Alice cuando se lo quitó de los brazos.

—Déjalos, niña Alice. Vayamos todas a descansar —sugirió Maggie.

Tras unos cuantos regaños a la insistente Alice, Edward paseó encantado con su hijo en sus brazos. Hasta ese momento se permitió admirarlo, tenía la forma del rostro de Isabella y su tono de piel; una suave capita de cabello rojizo, más claro que el de él, cubría su cabecita; era muy pequeño pero saludable, a pesar de todo.

—Nos diste un gran susto, pequeño —le dijo en susurros—. Mira, esa de allá es tu mamá —dijo inclinándolo hacia ella—. La dejaste agotada y ella también me asustó. —Edward admiró con un brillo frenético en los ojos cómo el pequeño se removía y se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

Tenerlo entre sus brazos, saberlos bien, ser una familia, todo; lo hacía sentir una felicidad inmensa. Era como si alguien hubiera abierto una ventana en su corazón, dejando entrar una ráfaga de alegría tras otra.

Ver tan profundamente dormidos a sus amores le provocó sueño, así que se acostó con cuidado al otro extremo de la cama, tratando de no hacer mucho movimiento, suficiente había sido para Isabella cuando la movieron, aún dormida, para cambiar las mantas y sábanas de la cama; acomodó a su hijo entre los dos y mirándolos se dejó envolver en la inconsciencia.

Más tarde Ravenna llamó a Edward moviéndolo por el hombro, él despertó y sólo giró su rostro, evitando cualquier movimiento.

—Buenos días. La nodriza va a venir en un rato más, el pequeño no tarda en despertar hambriento —dijo en voz baja.

—Buenos días. Está bien, cuando venga lo tomas y se lo llevas.

—De acuerdo. —Estiró el cuello para ver al niño—. Es un angelito, mira cómo duerme. —Edward se giró hacia él y sonrió—. Se ven hermosos, los tres —aduló Ravenna con cariño.

—Gracias —susurró Edward sucumbiendo al sueño.

Ravenna sonrió, prometió regresar un poco más tarde con la nodriza y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos supo que Isabella apenas escuchó su conversación, aún agotada por su día de parto. No sabía qué hora era, pero por el saludo supuso que era temprano por la mañana. Edward escuchó un sollozo y abrió los ojos rápidamente, su esposa con su semblante cansado le sonreía y lloraba.

—Hola —murmuró Edward sonriente.

—Estuviste aquí —dijo ella apenas recordando.

—Sí, no podía haber sido de otra manera. Aunque cuando caíste dormida me asustaste —acusó haciéndola reír levemente.

—Lo siento. —Bajó un poco más la vista y se encontró con la maravilla que era su hijo—. Es perfecto.

—Hermoso.

—Se parece a ti —susurró Isabella.

—No, a ti… aunque tenga mi cabello —dijo haciéndola sonreír.

— ¿También tiene tus ojos?

—No sé, aún no los ha abierto.

— ¿Tengo muchas horas dormida?

—Seis.

—De seguro muere de hambre —dijo sin despegar los ojos de su bebé.

Edward se puso de pie, rodeó la cama y la ayudó a incorporarse hasta que quedó sentada.

— ¿Por qué no lo has tocado? —le preguntó Edward dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

—No sé. —Isabella giró el rostro hacia su hijo—. Me parece tan irreal. —Estiró una mano y tocó la cálida mejilla del pequeñito, hizo un puchero y un quejido—.Ouh.

—Cárgalo— incitó Edward.

Ella se estiró un poco y pasó sus manos debajo del pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, como si toda la vida lo hubiera hecho, se acomodó entre sus brazos, encajando perfectamente. Isabella lo miró embelesada, absorbiendo cada detalle, sus pestañitas espesas, sus cejas delineadas perfectamente con bellitos rojizos, el cabello debajo de su gorrito, lo pequeñas que eran sus uñas, sus manitas y pies, todo en él.

—Anthony —susurró Isabella.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Edward, distraído por lo sublime de la imagen ante sus ojos.

—Se llamará Anthony. —Edward la besó en la cabeza y acarició a su hijo con una mano.

—Me gusta —dijo Edward.

Vieron cómo el gesto del bebé se transformó hasta tener su carita arrugada por un fuerte llanto. Isabella con su instinto a flor de piel desató la parte superior de su bata, se descubrió el pecho y amamantó a su bebé.

— ¿Por qué no esperaste a la nodriza? —preguntó Edward.

—No. Éste momento es sólo mío —dijo egoísta de su hijo, sólo lo quería para ella, como siempre pensó que debía ser.

Antes de que entraran, Edward despachó a Ravenna y a Carmen.

Cuando Anthony terminó de comer se acomodaron de nuevo en la cama, para dormir en tres profundos sueños, unidos en el mismo sentido, el mismo amor. En sintonía disfrutaron del anhelado descanso, siendo esos sus primeros momentos como familia.

Las horas de angustia bien valen la pena cuando se tiene un final satisfactorio, cuando se entrega todo sin esperar nada a cambio, cuando el sacrificio obtiene su recompensa. _No es amor el amor que al percibir un cambio cambia… Oh no, es un faro inmóvil que contempla las tempestades sin moverse. El amor no debe pedir, ha de dejarse llevar como lo hace el agua desde la cima de una montaña. _Es así como el amor impera en la habitación de la recién formada familia Cullen Swan, pasando por un obstáculo tras otro, sufriendo en el camino, llorando o riendo; pero al final, unidos, gobernándose por los más puros sentimientos del corazón.

.

.

.

**Citando lo que escribí por ahí les digo que es un fragmento de "Sentido y sensibilidad" de Jane Austen y un fragmento escrito por Damian (Herman Hesse) y publicado por Ariada. **

**¿Qué creen? Sólo le queda un capítulo a la historia. ¿Cuándo lo subimos?**

**Gracias por el apoyo con mi bebé: Deep Passion.**

**Esperen la secuela próximamente: Total Passion. En éste nuevo fic ataremos cabos y veremos las historias de cada personaje. **

**Besos de bombón**

**;D**

.

.


	16. CAP 14: CAMBIO DE PLANES

CAMBIO DE PLANES

CAPÍTULO **FINAL**

Una semana había pasado desde la caótica noche de tormenta en la que nació Anthony. No importaban las veces que despertara a sus padres por la madrugada, tampoco los interminables llantos cuando Isabella se alejaba de él, ni lo mal acostumbrado que estaba a los brazos de su padre; para Isabella Anthony era el bebé perfecto. Aún estaba convaleciente, a pesar de sentirse de maravilla, Ravenna y Maggie se encargaban de cuidarla; y Alice no podía hacer más que mimar sin medida a su sobrino y hermana.

Isabella disfrutaba de pasear de vez en cuando con su pequeño por toda la habitación, meciéndolo amorosamente, leyendo para él, arrullándolo con canciones de cuna o simplemente sentándose en la terraza para disfrutar de los cálidos rayos del sol. Definitivamente la maternidad era su mejor etapa, cualquier inconveniente que pudiera surgir a partir de ella resultaba irrelevante; no había mayor satisfacción que sentir sus brazos plagados de inmensa felicidad al sostener a su pequeño milagro, un pequeño pedazo de su ser.

Edward había decidido descansar de los negocios, dejando a Emmett y Jacob al frente de sus intereses; prefería pasar sus días al lado de su familia, no quería perderse ni un solo instante al lado de su heredero. Era lo más hermoso que tenía y le resultaba fascinante aprender cada día con él.

Su amor por Isabella se había reforzado con la llegada del pequeño Anthony. Ambos podían decir que vivían el mejor verano de sus vidas, el verano perfecto.

Edward tomaba una ducha mientras Isabella canturreaba para Anthony en el recibidor de la habitación, se preparaban para un paseo por el jardín después de que Isabella insistiera sin darle tregua ni réplica a Edward, alegando que estaba más que bien.

—¡Edward! —chilló Isabella en voz alta.

Él salió disparado con el grito, a medio vestir y totalmente desaliñado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó angustiado.

—Míralo —dijo Isabella tendiéndole al pequeño Anthony.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Le pasa algo malo? —dijo él tomándolo entre sus brazos para luego revisarlo efusivamente.

—Míralo, Edward —pidió Isabella con lágrimas en los ojos, una mirada enternecida y una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia su hijo y abrió la boca sorprendido. Veía su mirada curiosa explorando un nuevo mundo, los rostros que pertenecía a quienes por tanto tiempo había escuchado hablarle amorosamente, las figuras aún irreconocibles y borrosas; todo con poca claridad después de tanto tiempo de obscuridad, aún monótono.

—Tiene mis ojos —susurró Edward sorprendido.

—Sí. Tus mismos ojos —Isabella rió, se puso de pie y abrazó a sus hombres amorosamente.

Se dedicaron a hacerle mimos a Anthony por un momento, luego Edward regresó el pequeño a brazos de su madre.

—Terminaré de alistarme para dar nuestro paseo —dijo Edward, le dio un beso a su amada y se encaminó hacia el baño.

Más tarde, los tres paseaban a paso lento entre la plenitud de los árboles, el aroma fresco de las plantas recién regadas y los colores de los arbustos florales recién podados. Era un cuadro espectacular y enternecedor, lo más bello del imperio. Se detuvieron en una mesa dispuesta para tomar el té, Anthony aclamó la atención de su madre llorando, pidiendo de comer. Se detuvieron más tiempo, hasta que decidieron almorzar ahí y después regresaron a sus aposentos. La noche llegó, Anthony dormía plácidamente en su cuna y Edward e Isabella se preparaban para dormir.

—Amor, mis padres llegan ésta semana —le recordó Edward a su mujer.

—Lo sé, no se me ha olvidado. Mañana le pediré a Maggie que disponga una habitación para ellos —contestó acomodándose en la cama—. ¿Tu madre sigue con esa idea de que es mala abuela por no estar presente en el parto?

—Sí. Pero, entiéndela, es el primer hijo de su único hijo —Isabella sonrió.

—Mis padres estarían alucinando con él. Puedo imaginármelos peleando todo el tiempo por a quién le toca cargarlo…, así como Ravenna y Alice —dijo ella con añoranza.

—Apuesto a que hubieran sido estupendos abuelos.

—Los mejores —dijo ella con una solitaria lágrima bajando por su mejilla. Edward se acercó, limpió la lágrima con sus dedos y la besó tiernamente en los labios. La rodeó con sus brazos y en un instinto de protección la apretó contra su pecho, tratando de borrar los fantasmas del pasado, amándola más que nunca.

El imperio se vio movilizado por la llegada de los señores Cullen, los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro bajo las instrucciones de Ravenna, las cocineras se esmeraban en preparar la comida, los hombres se dedicaban a dejar los jardines impecables; se preparaban para una importante visita, tal vez la más importante desde que el imperio estaba en manos de los Swan, o por lo menos eso pensaba Isabella.

Alice tomó al pequeño Anthony y lo llevó a pasear por los alrededores, para darle tiempo a su madre de quitarse sus ropas de descanso y lucir de nuevo uno de aquellos preciosos vestidos guardados en su armario. Ravenna entró sorpresivamente cuando ella caminaba de un lugar a otro con cajas de accesorios, encajes y listones; eligiendo lo que mejor quedara con su vestimenta.

—Bella… —llamó Ravenna.

—¿Dime?

—Hay algo que… —Isabella no dejó su andar, se encontraba ansiosa y eso la hacía caminar de un lado a otro sin control

—¿Qué?

—Es… —en ese instante notó el tono afligido de su querida compañera y detuvo su andar.

—¿Qué pasa, Ravenna? —dijo mirándola interrogante.

—¿Podrías acompañarme?

—Sí —contestó Isabella con un tono de duda en su voz—. Me estás asustando.

—Es algo… serio.

—Ravenna… —murmuró como un regaño y dejó que la condujera hacia su habitación.

La confusión de Isabella aumentó cuando encontró a Carmen sentada, viendo hacia el jardín por el ventanal abierto. Ella no alcanzaba a ver más allá de su espalda y su cabello negro acomodado hacia un lado.

—¿Carmen? —la aludida alzó el rostro y sonrió apenada, regresando su vista inmediatamente a lo que fuera que estaba sobre su regazo.

Isabella dio un par de pasos titubeantes hacia Carmen, poco a poco quedó a su vista una pequeñita de no más de seis meses; con su piel color chocolate, su cabello rizado y negro y unos curiosos ojos obscuros mirándola con detenimiento desde su privilegiado lugar mientras era amamantada por la joven sirvienta. Isabella abrió sus ojos y boca por la impresión.

—¿Ravenna? ¿Qué… qué significa esto? —tartamudeó viéndolas a las tres.

—Permíteme explicarme.

—Por favor —pidió Isabella asombrada con la pequeña niña.

—Tú bien sabes que a finales de mes voy a las comunidades arrasadas por las guerras territoriales y ayudo a los afectados como puedo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—En mi última visita… encontré a ésta pequeña.

—¡Ravenna, pero si tu última salida fue hace más de quince días! —chilló sorprendida—. ¿Desde entonces has estado ocultándomela?

—Sí, bueno… —Isabella suspiró.

— ¿Ravenna, podrías terminar de explicarte, por favor?

—Sí, corazón. La encontré abandonada prácticamente a su suerte, nadie de la aldea se hacía responsable, deberías haberla visto, Bella: mal vestida, desnutrida, despeinada… deplorable. Estuve investigando, supe que sus padres murieron y la única persona que respondía por ella era su abuela; una señora mayor que apenas se valía por sí misma. Me ofrecí a ayudarla a ella y a la niña, me ofrecí a traerla…, pero se negó dijo que el tiempo ya había pasado sobre ella, que no quería morir lejos de la tierra que siempre fue su hogar. Bella, ella me rogó que tomara a la niña y que… yo… la… —la voz de Ravenna estaba rota por su llanto.

—Te pidió que terminaras con su sufrimiento —Ravenna asintió, envuelta en llanto.

Fue entonces cuando Isabella comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Por un instante vio reflejadas ambas situaciones: Ravenna que había perdido lo más preciado en una absurda guerra y esa bebita inocente que se había quedado sin nada bajo la misma situación. Viendo la carita dulce de esa pequeña que nada tenía en el mundo, la misma que juraba dar cariño al por mayor y ser plenamente feliz como recompensa con quien se compadeciera de ella y la ayudara a salir adelante.

Isabella avanzó hacia Ravenna y la envolvió entre sus brazos, llorando en sintonía; su corazón de madre no podía contra aquel acto de compasión, de haber estado en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—¿Estás segura de que está totalmente desamparada? —preguntó Isabella rompiendo el abrazo.

—Sí, he regresado en varias ocasiones y… sólo era su abuela.

—¿Era? —Ravenna asintió, Isabella bajó la mirada con pesadumbre—. ¿Ya la ha visto un médico?

—Sí, está mucho mejor a como la encontré, sólo necesita ganar un poco más de peso— Isabella asintió.

—¿Por qué me la ocultaste? —preguntó con aflicción.

—Lo siento. Realmente no sé por qué lo hice.

Isabella se giró hacia la pequeña, la cual dejó de comer al sentirse observada, se sentó relamiendo sus pequeños labios y balbuceó, viéndola con una sonrisa.

—Hola —murmuró Isabella, la pequeña sonrió encantada y estiró sus bracitos para que la cargara.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Isabella la tomó entre sus brazos y la meció con dulzura.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar con ella? — preguntó Isabella a la sonriente Ravenna que asintió sin saber qué más decir—. ¿Cómo se llama? —dijo perdiéndose en la inocente mirada obscura.

—No lo sé, aún no la he llamado de ninguna manera —contestó Ravenna

—¿Ha comido bien? ¿El médico no dejó cuidados especiales para ella? —la creciente preocupación de Isabella y lo rápido que le tomó cariño a la pequeña les resultó de lo más tierno a Carmen y Ravenna.

—Es una niña muy glotona, señora. Me ha ayudado mucho con… bueno, usted entiende —respondió Carmen.

—¿Es verdad, hermosa? ¿Eso es cierto, princesa? —la nenita rió encantada de los mimos de Isabella y jugueteó con el cabello chocolate que quedó al alcance de sus deditos—. Tenemos que ponerla cómo una princesa para que reciba a mis suegros. Vamos a mi habitación para cambiarla junto con Anthony —dijo Bella maravillándose de nuevo con la inocencia de sus balbuceos y sonrisas.

Mientras la habitación de Isabella se convertía en el lugar común para embellecerse, Ravenna y ella se ponían al día con respecto a la condición de la pequeña nueva inquilina y miembro de la familia y preveían su futuro en el imperio con Ravenna como su madre adoptiva y Alice y Bella como hermanas putativas.

Esa noche, vestidos en sus mejores galas, los señores del imperio recibieron al matrimonio Cullen. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob y Victoria fueron invitados a la esplendorosa cena de bienvenida, formando una gran familia.

Edward sentado a la cabeza del comedor miró a su alrededor las sonrisas, la alegría desbordada a raudales por sus seres queridos, sintió la mano de su amada entrelazada con la suya y vio en su mirada castaña el amor que le profesaba; entre los presentes estaban dos almas inocentes, dos seres que sabía que alegrarían su vida y fue ahí, con ese perfecto cuadro ante su mirada, que se dio cuenta de que podía ser feliz, que los ciclos tormentosos se estaban cerrando por completo, que no había más que temer y que ese era el inicio de su final feliz.

Esme y Carlisle, los padres de Edward, se ganaron la simpatía de todos casi al instante. Ravenna y Esme se entendieron perfectamente, tenían el mismo sentido de protección y maternidad; mientras que Carlisle quedó prendado de las promesas en inversiones que hacía Emmett.

Cada uno estaba en su mejor momento. Emmett y Rosalie disfrutando en plenitud su matrimonio, viviendo con alegría y añorando un futuro rodeado de muchos hijos; Jacob y Victoria, aún enamorados como novios, besándose furtivamente de cuando en cuando; Alice y Frederic, a pesar de cualquier cosa, felices; Edward y Bella, en la mejor etapa de sus vidas; Ravenna, encontrando una segunda oportunidad en su pequeña hija adoptiva; Jasper siguiendo sus sueños; y ahora Esme y Carlisle, que llegaban a complementar el amor familiar.

Los Cullen por una cosa u otra alargaron su estancia y entre eventos sociales, cenas de negocios, inversiones y de más; sus días se hicieron semanas y sus semanas meses. En ese tiempo aprendieron a apreciar la vida tranquila en el imperio, los paisajes de otoño que casi eran de invierno y sobre todo, aprendieron a amar sin medida a su pequeño nieto que cada día rebosaba más alegría con sus interminables sonrisas encantadoras de mejillas roboradas.

Anthony y Emma, como habían decidió nombrar a la pequeña, crecían juntos como si en verdad fueran parte de la misma familia. El imperio estaba impregnado con felicidad hasta en el último rincón, la alegría de los pequeños gobernaba a cada integrante de la imponente construcción y hacían los días cada vez más hermosos y únicos. Anthony estaba cerca de cumplir los seis meses y era todo un remolino, cosa que sólo pudo haber heredado de su impaciente tía Alice.

Una de tantas noches Isabella regresó agotada de la habitación de Anthony, con un largo suspiro se dejó caer en la cama y se acomodó entre las mantas. En ese momento Edward salió del baño, aún con un par de gotas coronando en su cabeza, deslizándose cadenciosamente por su cuerpo, deleitando la vista de Isabella.

—¿Por fin se durmió? —preguntó Edward sentándose al lado de ella.

—Sí. No quería sucumbir al sueño —dijo ella con sorna—. Pero finalmente le ganó el cansancio —Edward sonrió de tan sólo imaginarlo—. Amor, mañana Ravenna, Alice y yo saldremos por unos encargos. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No. Sólo necesito que cierres tus ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella divertida.

—Cierra los ojos —con una sonrisa y cierta duda plasmada en su rostro, Isabella obedeció y cerró sus ojos. Poco después sintió el peso de algo suave sobre sus manos y los abrió de nuevo lentamente.

—Edward —susurró al ver la caja de terciopelo sobre sus manos.

—Ábrelo —incitó con impaciencia.

Al abrirlo encontró un precioso diamante que refulgía al mínimo movimiento, engarzado con una delicada cadena de oro. Era una joya hermosa, como nunca había visto en su vida.

—Está precioso —dijo ella tomándolo entre sus dedos.

—No supe de qué otra manera expresar lo mucho que te amo, una joya así es el precio mínimo de tu amor. Cada día contigo hace que te ame más y desde que llegó Anthony a nuestras vidas no hago otra cosa más que admirarte. Eres la mujer más maravillosa, la mejor madre, la mejor compañera y eres mía —dijo él con tanta vehemencia que Isabella rompió en llanto.

—Y tú eres todo para mí junto con nuestro hijo. Gracias, Edward. Te amo —dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos para darle un beso intenso que le llegó hasta el alma.

Adorándose, amándose con la fuerza de mil tormentas, comenzaron con un acto desesperado de amor. Con premura desapareció todo rastro de las ropas que cubrían sus cuerpos, Edward se separó levemente, tomó el regalo que le había dado a Isabella y se lo puso; admirando por un instante el cuerpo desnudo de su amada que sólo portaba la joya, embelleciendo su piel con pequeños y hermosos reflejos. Luego de eso se dedicó a adorarla con labios, manos y cuerpo; haciéndole el amor innumerables veces esa noche, hasta que sus cuerpos no dieron para más, hasta que sus energías se agotaron.

La salida de las mujeres del imperio se limitó a un par de diligencias, los pequeños de la casa se había quedado bajo los cuidados de Esme, la madre de Edward, y Carmen; Edward y Carlisle habían salido casi al mismo tiempo que ellas hacia la casa de Emmett a cerrar un par de tratos.

Impaciente por regresar a casa, Isabella apresuró a Alice y Ravenna. Subieron al coche y con la orden de ir lo más rápido posible, Frederic emprendió la marcha.

Isabella decidió mirar por la ventanilla y disfrutar del camino, si se unía a la plática tendría tiempo de pensar y desesperarse cada vez más para estar al lado de Anthony.

Cuando estaban por salir del área comercial del pueblo, en los últimos edificios de almacenes hubo algo que le paralizó el corazón, algo que estaba segura que no estaba ahí, tantas veces que había pasado por el mismo lugar le aseguraban que aquello no podía ser producto de su imaginación, le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió.

Ahí, en la muralla de aquel olvidado almacén, el monótono marrón se veía contrastado por una insignia casi demoniaca, plasmada en tinta negra estaba una rosa, como floreciendo a un mal presagio.

Al llegar al imperio Isabella corrió desesperada en busca de Edward, no había llegado aún. Con un mal presentimiento salió en busca de Anthony, lo encontró plácidamente dormido en la cuna que había en su habitación, suspiró con alivio y pasó sus dedos por el cabello rojizo de su pequeño. Se sintió de lo peor al ver su expresión tan dulce y pacífica, tan inocente, ajeno a las tontas alucinaciones de su madre.

Caminó hacia la ventana, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se giró sonriendo, esperando encontrarse con Edward.

—Pensé que ya habías regresa…do —dijo perdiendo su voz.

Frente a ella estaba el demonio mismo, en forma de piltrafa humana. Aro la miraba con su rostro desfigurado en una horrible máscara, se acercaba a ella cojeando, su cuerpo entero estaba contorsionado en dolorosos vestigios que algún día fueron parte íntegra de él.

—Así que estás resguardando a tu bastardo —dijo con un odio que hizo temblar los huesos de Isabella.

Su instinto le gritaba que brincara como una leona frente a la cuna y defendiera a su hijo con su vida, si fuera necesario. Pero su raciocinio le indicó una mejor opción: mentir.

—Sí. Es un maldito bastardo —dijo con palabras ácidas que amargaban su lengua.

—¿Pero por qué hablas así de tu querido retoño, Isabella? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—No es mi retoño.

—¿Ah no?

—No. Mi hijo… —su voz se quebró notablemente—. Mi hijo murió al nacer, éste no es más que el hijo de una de las criadas.

—¿Qué haces tú con él, entonces? ¿Tu querido marido lo aprueba? —inquirió dudando de sus palabras. Ella sintió la sangre hervir de la sola mención del Edward.

—Él pensó que dándome a otro sería feliz, pero no es así.

—Entonces… no te importará si lo mato ahora mismo —dijo desenvainado una daga de entre sus ropas.

—En lo más mínimo —Isabella ni se inmutó, sólo rogaba que Aro no se acercara lo suficiente a la cuna para poder ver el parecido del niño con ella.

Se giró para darle la espalda, calculando sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo, para saltarle encima si era necesario. Cuando dio un paso hacia la cuna le dio la cara y se acercó a él, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿A qué has venido, Aro? Haz lo que tengas que hacer y márchate de una vez —dijo acercándose a él peligrosamente.

Los ojos desfigurados en increíbles ángulos la miraron con odio.

—Vengo a cobrar venganza. Por culpa del maldito Edward Cullen me he convertido en esto —dijo haciendo un ademán a su persona—. También fue su culpa que yo haya perdido lo único que valía la pena: Ravenna.

—¿Ravenna? — ella no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

—Sí. La perdí gracias a él, su maldito ejército acabo con su carruaje —espetó con coraje.

Isabella pensó en decirle la verdad, que ella estaba viva, que estaba mejor que nunca y que por ningún motivo regresaría al lado de él. Pero luego pensó en Emma, en Alice y hasta en su propio hijo; si algo le pasaba a ella, Ravenna era la más indicada para hacerse cargo de ellos.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? ¿Y si está viva y te cree muerto?

—Es verdad que pude haber muerto, pero no lo hice. No podía sin vengarme de ustedes que me quitaron TODO lo que más quería, fue difícil, pero aquí estoy. Y no creo que esté viva, estaría buscándome o esperándome.

—¿Cómo sabes si huyó lejos de ti?

—No, ella me amaba. ¡Jamás me haría eso!

—¿Conoces el amor? —preguntó ella sin poder creerlo.

—¡Ya cállate! —gritó jalándola del cabello—. Tú no sabes nada— dijo entre dientes, llenando el rostro de Isabella con su fétido aliento.

La llevó fuera de la habitación a trompicones, ella forcejeó pero increíblemente él mantenía su fuerza. Mientras caminaban por los inusualmente vacíos pasillos del imperio, Aro le relató lo fácil que le resultó estudiar la seguridad de la casa y burlarla, cómo se había escondido en la parte olvidada del lugar y la forma en la que la asechó hasta tenerla justo como la quería. Le prometió horas de tortura, flagelaciones que la harían desear no haber nacido y prometió hacerla suplicar piedad, piedad hasta morir.

Cuando atravesaban medio patio trasero, una multitud de hombres los rodearon, Edward al frente de ellos; como buen chantajista, Aro se escudó con el cuerpo de Isabella, prometiendo dañarla si se acercaban a él; hizo dudar a Edward con sus sentimientos hacia ella, prometió matarla ahí mismo si ordenaba cualquier estupidez. Edward entre su desesperación y el rostro de sufrimiento de su amada, mandó a sus hombres a dar un paso hacia atrás. Aro aprovechó su última oportunidad, sabiendo que sería de igual forma perseguido; cuando llevaba la suficiente ventaja la abandonó para huir de nuevo y planear el golpe maestro.

Edward la encontró, dio órdenes de seguir a Aro; luego tomó el cuerpo tembloroso de Isabella y la llevó bajo el resguardo del imperio. Al llegar reprendió a los guardias y extendió una gran alerta. Se reunió con sus hombres de batalla en una junta extraordinaria, pidió refuerzos a sus contactos y se comunicó inmediatamente con Emmett y Jacob, que sin dudarlo se unieron a la causa. En ésta ocasión los elementos de justicia estaban alertas, apoyando la caza del desalmado que tenía que rendir cuentas ante la ley.

Ya entrada la noche regresó a su recámara, tomó a Isabella entre sus brazos y la acurrucó en su regazo, abrazándola con fuerza. Se pusieron al tanto sobre lo que había pasado, relataron sus versiones y Edward le contó lo que harían en contra de Aro.

—Mañana al amanecer, junto con mis hombres, me iré a buscarlo— Isabella asintió sobre su pecho.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? — susurró ella.

—Ravenna. Ella lo vio entrar a tu habitación, se acercó e intentó entrar, pero no pudo. Cuando llegué me alertó, puse a todos en movimiento y estaba por derrumbar la puerta cuando salieron, los seguimos, en el patio lo acorralamos y el resto ya lo sabes —dijo con monotonía, evitando más detalles, tratando de olvidar el mal momento.

—Aún no puedo creer que esté vivo —dijo Bella con temor.

—Ni yo.

—Estoy comenzando a odiar el invierno —se quejó ella después de un momento de silencio, llorando sobre el pecho de Edward.

—Yo también, yo también —dijo recordando en sintonía que sus peores momentos, los más angustiantes, los habían vivido en invierno.

—Ten —dijo Isabella tendiéndole a Edward el diamante que le había regalado—. Quiero que lo lleves contigo.

—Claro —dijo Edward tomándolo, para después darle un beso en los labios—. Amor, tengo un plan…, hace tiempo que lo he estado pensando y quiero que me ayudes. Escucha muy bien lo que te digo —ella asintió y puso atención a las palabras de Edward, saberlo lejos, siguiendo a Aro, desamparándola por días enteros la hizo llorar aún más.

Cuando terminaron de hablar Isabella fue por su hijo, lo tomó en brazos, lo acurrucó en su pecho y se acostó con él; Edward los abrazó a los dos y prometió en silencio terminar con la pesadilla para darle lo mejor a sus razones de ser: el amor de su vida y su hijo, su más grandes tesoros.

Al otro día, justo al amanecer, una campaña inmensa partió del imperio, dejando caras tristes y llantos detrás. Llevándose el fulgor del último día de otoño, para dejar la soledad de un frío invierno.

Lentamente los días pasaban, alargando la tortuosa espera, se recibían escuetas noticias en notas que Frederic hacía llegar cada que regresaba por provisiones al imperio; cada vez estaban más lejos y más tardadas eran los regresos de Frederic. Haciendo más agonizantes los días.

Edward se había ido, como una casi imperceptible brisa matutina de invierno, como el último rayo de luz del sol, exactamente igual que los pétalos de las flores al marchitarse e irse sin rumbo fijo donde los lleva el viento. Partió dejando tras él el recuerdo del más infinito y puro amor, los sueños de una vida eterna, la deliciosa dulzura de la felicidad y la plenitud con sabor a gloria. El brillante y prometedor futuro que tenían planeado se esfumó, con cada metro recorrido se hacía más invisible aquel sueño mutuo, con cada paso que los alejaba se veía más roto y desquebrajado el corazón. Sus almas no tendrían paz, nunca podrían olvidar. Pero a pesar de todo, no podían caer hincados ante la desdicha, no podían dejarse vencer por el dolor, porque había un motivo, un motor que los impulsaría a vivir y el único recuerdo de que su amor era real, de que nada había sido un maravilloso sueño y que todo, absolutamente todo, era fruto de los hermosos recuerdos del pasado.

Cada noche Isabella se quedaba despierta hasta que sus ojos no daban para más, esperando que Edward entrara, la llenara de besos y caricias prometiéndole que todo había terminado. Y cada despertar era como un golpe agónico de realidad; al amanecer ella se torturaba recordando el maravilloso sueño en el que Edward estaba a su lado, en el que él acariciaba su cabello, la despertaba con el más dulce y delicado beso, luego ella abría los ojos y se encontraba con su perfecto rostro pulido con una pluma de ángel como cincel y con una sonrisa más perfecta que cualquier otra que pudo haber visto; siempre era el mismo, noche a noche su mente se empeñaba en recordárselo una y otra vez. Aquel maldito sueño era su único momento de gozo, tenía que seguir adelante con una intensa ansiedad carcomiéndosela de a poco, suspirando de la nada y con la esperanza siempre presente. Ellos debían ganar esa batalla.

Cuando Frederic no llegaba, las noticias caían de repente como cascadas de chismes y fragmentos fantasiosos con un toque de realidad. Ella trataba de trazar su mejor versión con aquellos relatos que le decían que él estaba en un pueblo vestido de indigente, que cabalgaba en un corcel robado, que estaba alojado en escondites proporcionados por sus aliados, que se hacía pasar por un mercader en carreta, que vendía vino en una esquina o que era un ave nocturna que se ocultaba con recelo de los rayos del sol y las miradas curiosas. Sólo una persona sabía la verdad, sólo existía una versión, un propósito y un por qué. Sólo uno.

Los días seguían consumiéndose de a poco, agónicos, eternos, dolorosos. La calma no terminaba de llegar cuando una nueva angustia inundaba el corazón de Isabella. Eso no era vivir. Poco a poco, el tiempo se fue acumulando hasta que pasaron semanas sin saber nada de él. Tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios se entretenía haciendo cualquier cosa en las horas de siesta de su pequeño hijo: leer, pintar o bordar, por ejemplo. Justo se dedicaba junto con Alice a la tarea de dar vida con sus hilos a un dibujo de flores, cuando escuchó un estruendo indicando la estrepitosa entrada de alguien, no tardó en escuchar los pasos que pegaban la carrera y a Frederic llamándola a gritos.

—¡Señora Cullen! ¡Señora Cullen! —decía la desesperada voz masculina.

Isabella dejó de lado lo que hacía y alzó la vista hacia la puerta al tiempo que él entraba agitado.

—¿Qué pasa, Frederic? —preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—Es…es… —trataba de explicarse aún sin aliento.

—¿Qué cosa? —incitó ella a que continuara.

—El señor —dijo en un suave murmullo. De sólo imaginar lo que tenía al pobre hombre en tan alterado estado el corazón le dio un vuelco, se llevó una mano al pecho y su respiración se agitó con anticipación a lo que venía.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó con cautela.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Alice posicionándose cerca de Bella, viendo a Frederic con cara de duda.

—El señor Edward tuvo un accidente un par de días atrás —explicó. A Isabella se le salió el aire de los pulmones, Alice la auxilió ayudándola a mantenerse en pie.

—¿Cómo pasó? —preguntó Bella.

—Dicen que estaba por los poblados del sur con su carreta de mercader y que obtuvo una pista que lo llevaría hasta Aro. Pero para llegar a él tenía que pasar por el precario camino de acantilados, varios aldeanos vieron cómo los caballos perdieron el control y lo mandaron directo a las rocas. Quedó… irreconocible. Lo siento mucho, señora —dijo bajando la mirada con pena.

—¿Cómo están seguros de que es él? —preguntó Bella con el corazón encogido de dolor y las incontenibles lágrimas a punto de derramarse a raudales por sus mejillas.

—Sus pertenencias —dijo rebuscando en el bolsillo de su saco. Isabella contuvo la respiración esperando que sus peores temores se hicieran realidad.

Puso una mano de frente a su mirada, la abrió lentamente y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejar salir un gemido de dolor, voltear el rostro y ceder al llanto. Delante de ella habían quedado expuestos tres motivos suficientes como para creer que aquella aberración era realidad: el reloj de bolsillo de Edward, el diamante que ella le dio antes de partir y su argolla de matrimonio. Isabella se permitió llorar desconsolada entre los brazos de su hermana, luego compuso un poco su semblante, alzó el rostro y vio cómo el dolor se tatuaba en la mirada de Frederic. Con mano temblorosa retiró las tres joyas de la mano del hombre.

—Gracias —susurró con la voz enronquecida.

—Lo traerán en tres días, el señor Emmett se está haciendo cargo de todo.

—Gracias —susurró de nuevo.

—Lo siento, señora. Lo lamento mucho —Isabella asintió, sintiéndose abatida.

—Te puedes retirar, Frederic —dijo Alice con voz pausada. Él asintió, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Isabella se abrazó a Alice y lloró con todos los sentimientos que tenía contenidos. Dejó salir el dolor del adiós, el sabor amargo del último beso, la incertidumbre del día a día, la agonía del mañana y el temor a lo inevitable. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que tendrían que llegar a eso, que tendría que guardar tantas cosas en su interior de seguro hubiera disfrutado más cada segundo al lado de su amado Edward.

—Calma, Bella. Ya pasó, ya terminó —prometió Alice meciéndola entre sus brazos–. Tienes que ser fuerte por tu bebé, no queremos que sienta la tristeza de su madre, ¿cierto? —Isabella asintió, bufando mentalmente, de seguro el pobre Anthony ya había sentido la desesperación de su pobre madre.

—Todo salió tal y cómo él quería —aseguró Bella con voz estrangulada.

—Así es —Bella puso la argolla de Edward junto al diamante y dejó que Alice lo acomodara alrededor de su cuello—. Ahora tendremos que prepararnos para recibir el féretro y disponer todo para las personas que acudan al sepelio— Isabella asintió y se dejó guiar por los pasos de Alice.

Los tres días pasaron con suma rapidez, Isabella estaba enfundada con ahínco en su papel de viuda, esperando con expectación la aparición de aquella caja de madera que se llevaría parte de su vida hasta el más profundo abismo. Los recuerdos y las promesas se hicieron presentes como una llamarada apasionada tatuada en su piel, haciendo erizar cada terminación nerviosa de su ser. En el gran salón esperaban muchas personas para darle el último adiós a un féretro sellado, igual que el pacto de amor que nunca termina o la promesa del mañana que siempre vive en el día a día.

Cuando la puerta principal del salón se abrió, uno a uno los presentes se giraron para observar con pena cómo aquella fragmentada existencia se abría paso hasta quedar frente al lugar en el que quedaría dispuesto el féretro. Hubo palabras reconfortantes, hubo leves caricias tranquilizadoras y hubo un sentimiento general que lo inundaba todo: dolor.

Al poco tiempo se escuchó un alboroto entre el silencio, una llegada. Isabella tomó tanto aire como lo permitieron sus pulmones, dio un último suspiro y se preparó mentalmente para interpretar una escena desgarradora, una que sería tan natural, que sacaría a flote sus sentimientos; esa misma que sabía que no podría contener porque era real, lo estaba viviendo, todas esas personas que la rodeaban estaban ahí con el mismo fin, el motivo de su desdicha estaba a punto de aparecer. Cargaron despacio el ataúd, Isabella clavó sus ojos en la pieza de roble que tenía el motivo de su amargura en su interior, tragó en seco el nudo de su garganta y observó detenidamente cómo ponían cada cosa en su lugar, como pieza de rompecabezas. Después de algunos minutos los sirvientes se alejaron, permitiendo que Isabella pudiera despedirse.

Dio un par de pasos titubeantes, luego se abrazó con fuerza a la tapa de roble, desgarrando el ambiente con un grito agónico y amargas lágrimas que empañaban su vista y quebraban su alma. Tan sólo de pensar que ahí debía estar aquello que una vez fue el amor de su vida, uno a uno los pedazos de aquel ser maravilloso y perfecto que tanto le había dado y que viviría en sus recuerdos hasta que llegara el momento de verlo de nuevo. No existía peor condena que vivir el resto de su vida añorando con locura el pasado y tener que seguir con fortaleza hacia el futuro; sin tener que derrumbarse, con la frente en alto. A partir de entonces, su vida estaba condenada a estar a la mitad, a recordar por siempre su amor eterno.

Esme lloró con desdicha a su único hijo, se dejó consolar por el mar de abrazos que podían apenas reconfortarla. Y con monotonía marchó al paso de la multitud para decir adiós a una caja que se llevaba toda una vida dentro, coronando con decenas de flores un aposento que terminaba con todo.

Isabella pasó los siguientes días en un desquiciante silencio, inmersa en sus pensamientos, sintiendo el corazón frío como la nieve de invierno, consumiéndola cada maldito día, envolviéndola de un monótono gris. Lo poco que se sobreponía era con su hijo, que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no parecer desesperada o inquieta ante él. Pero en la soledad de sus noches se permitía llorar hasta que sentía su garganta desgarrada de dolor y sus lágrimas agotaban su cuerpo hasta hacerla sucumbir en sueños inquietos.

Hubo varias noches en las que todos aquellos que en algún momento se consideraron amigos se reunían en el imperio, casi todos, siempre faltaría Edward. Su voz bromeando con Emmett, Jasper y Jacob; sus adulaciones a su primas Victoria y Rosalie; los cariños a su cuñada Alice; las palabras de agradecimiento hacia Ravenna; el respeto hacia sus padres; los mimos que siempre le hacía a Emma; y las más dulces palabras de amor para Anthony e Isabella. Siempre ese vacío en el viento, siempre esa nostalgia como un nudo en la garganta.

Casi una semana después del sepelio, una notificación oficial llegó al imperio. Finalmente, Aro Vulturi había caído en manos de la ley, había sido condenado a muerte y el fin a la pesadilla de muchos era totalmente cierta. Ese día Isabella estaba en su habitación y mandó llamar a Ravenna para hablar con ella.

—Tengo algo que confesarte —dijo Isabella esperanzada.

—¿Dime?

—Es sobre… Edward —eso llamó la atención de la rubia.

—¿Qué pasa con él, cariño?

—Él prometió volver, dijo que regresaría por mí y por Anthony. Ravenna, Edward va a regresar. Dijo que cuando todo terminara regresaría a casa —las palabras de Isabella la inquietaron de sobremanera.

—Bella, cariño, él está…

—Vivo. Yo sé que él está vivo.

—Bella…

—Es verdad —la vio directo a los ojos, tratando de convencerla de su locura—. ¿Me crees?

—Sí, cariño. Te creo —mintió. Abrazó a Isabella, para que no viera su rostro al tratar de reprimir un sollozo.

Inmediatamente, Ravenna cambió de tema, haciendo que Isabella olvidara su desvarío. Cuando Ravenna salió Alice la esperaba afuera.

—Ravenna, ¿qué quería? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Alice, ella… se desquició —dijo abrazándola, rompiendo en llanto sobre su hombro.

Jacob y Carlisle, los hombres de la casa, se enteraron de la desdichada noticia y convinieron un viaje para distraer a Isabella del encierro en el imperio. Acordaron salir lo más pronto posible y llevarla a pasear, alejándola de tantos recuerdos, del dolor por la separación, del sufrido amor.

Más tarde le prepararon un té a Isabella, Alice se encargaría de acompañarla esa noche, ya que había sufrido una gran impresión al saber la noticia de Aro. Encontró a su hermana recostada, viendo fijamente la cunita donde dormía Anthony plácidamente, justo a su lado.

—Ten —dijo Alice ofreciéndole el té.

—Gracias —Isabella se sentó, lo bebió con rápidos sorbos y se acostó de nuevo—. Alice, ¿te vas a quedar conmigo?

—Sí, hermanita —dijo acostándose a su lado. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Isabella, abrazándola como cuando eran niñas y tenían miedo.

—Alice, Ravenna no me cree.

—Ya lo sé, me dijo sobre lo que hablaron.

—Tú sabes que es verdad.

—Claro, hermanita. Ahora duerme que es tarde, mañana tenemos que prepararnos para el viaje al que nos quiere llevar Jacob —Isabella se acurrucó y se dejó envolver en sus sueños.

Al siguiente día, entrada la mañana, Isabella llevó a su hijo de casi nueve meses al salón principal, lo acomodó en su regazo y lo meció frente a una ventana mientras veían el paisaje nevado.

— ¿Anthony? —el pequeño giró el rostro hacia su madre—. Él va a volver, juró que lo iba a hacer —dijo al bebé que la veía atento, él sonrió, manoteó y rió encantadoramente; robándole una sonrisa sincera a Isabella.

.

.

.

El último capítulo de éste bebé.

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Gracias por el apoyo, son fenomenales.

Besos de bombón.


	17. EPÍLOGO: ESPERANZA

.

.

DEEP PASSION

EPÍLOGO

ESPERANZA

.

Isabella esperó paciente a que Victoria y Alice llegaran por ella y Anthony para dar el solicitado paseo; se entretuvo mostrándole a su hijo todo cuanto llamaba su atención, diciéndole el nombre que tenía y contándole algo sobre ello; como por ejemplo, el gran árbol que se alzaba frente a la ventana, le contó al pequeño que en más de una ocasión ella y Edward se detuvieron a la sombra para darse un beso furtivo, para reír, también le dijo lo mucho que se amaban, la falta que le hacía y lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

—Una semana —susurró Isabella con dolor.

En ese momento Alice entró cargando a Emma, invitándola a salir con ellas. Poco después Alice, Victoria, Emma, Anthony, Isabella y Jacob viajaban hacia una nueva y alejada zona comercial; los ánimos no estaban como para salir de compras, pero era saludable para los niños distraerse de tantas presiones y sentimientos en el imperio.

El día era peculiarmente agradable, con un cielo ligeramente despejado de las turbulentas nubes de invierno, el sol calentando la piel con rayos intermitentes y un brillo nuevo en cada rincón. El lugar destilaba su posición, las maderas aún lucían frescas y olorosas, la pintura parecía tintinear un bello fulgor a cada paso, los pisos de mármol, algunas columnas, paredes y molduras relucían impecables. Todo lucía nuevo, incluso los sentimientos; como si algo naciera con ese día.

Alice y Victoria empujaban los cochecitos con los niños, mientras Jacob llevaba a Isabella del brazo y la guiaba mostrándole las nuevas tiendas y los productos en los aparadores. Viraron en una esquina y se adentraron en un largo pasillo de puertas entreabiertas, gente yendo y viniendo y música saliendo por cada rincón; estaban en el área de cafeterías y restaurantes, que aún seguían celebrando su apertura con músicos en vivo, llevando una sinfonía peculiar a los oídos de los transeúntes. Alice y Victoria se adelantaron, perdiéndose entre la multitud, Jacob se adelantó sólo un paso para i tras ellas y se zafó del brazo de Isabella, ella apenas fue consciente de lo que había sucedido, dio un paso más y otro más, sólo para sentirse llevada por la corriente de personas, sin un lugar específico a donde ir.

Isabella sintió un fuerte estremecimiento y la piel crispada sin motivo aparente. Se detuvo en seco.

Esas dulces y delicadas melodías, esas notas altas, tranquilas y después desesperadas; esas mismas que sólo podían ser interpretadas por las manos que llevaban años tatuadas en sus recuerdos. Aquel sentimiento casi imperceptible; como una suave brisa en el ambiente, esa que sólo ella sería capaz de sentir a pesar del tiempo, a pesar del llanto y del sufrimiento. Estaba segura que la escuchó, su mente no podría jamás reproducir tan perfectamente ni una ínfima nota, no una que surgiera de la presión de aquellos dedos; definitivamente su imaginación no podría nunca hacer justicia a ese bello y delicado roce. Jamás.

Giró desorientada sobre su propio eje, tratando de percibir de dónde surgía el motivo de su locura. Había más de tres puertas entre abiertas, de seguro más de la mitad de los establecimientos en la concurrida calle tendría un hermoso piano amenizando la convivencia de los comensales. ¿Estaría dispuesta a entrar a cada uno de ellos hasta cerciorarse de que no había sido ni por asomo producto de su imaginación? Eso estaba a punto de descubrirlo; dio un paso, decidida, hacia la primer puerta que creyó conveniente. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento, una pesada mano la asió del brazo para regresarla a su lugar.

—Es hora de irnos, Bella —dijo Jacob.

Ella lo miró con detenimiento, volteó su vista, paseando con la mirada por cada uno de los locales, regresó hacia Jake, con la mayor derrota y desilusión que pudo haber sentido jamás; agachó la mirada y asintió levemente. Era imposible que los recorriera todos al mismo tiempo. Se soltó gentilmente del agarre de Jacob y caminó un par de pasos detrás de él, concentrada en no perderlo de vista.

Su corazón aún latía con fuerza, sus pasos parecían irse debilitando y sus lágrimas amenazaban fervientemente con aparecer y deslizarse lentamente por sus mejillas; amargándola con un doloroso recuerdo que creyó que podía ser realidad.

Los pasos de Isabella se congelaron, todo en su interior se paralizó al instante, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y con el corazón galopando enloquecido; juró haber sentido el tacto de la mano que le había arrebatado tantos suspiros, esa corriente eléctrica sólo podía crearla una persona y esa presión en su cintura no podía haber sido otra más que la de… Buscó entre las miradas un par de ojos esmeralda, se alzó en puntillas intentando ver por encima de las cabezas coronadas con excéntricos gorros, tocados o sombreros; para encontrar el cabello extrañamente broncíneo que la enloquecía. El mar de personas se interpuso entre ella y su búsqueda, luego se vio arrastrada en sentido contrario por la fuerte mano de Jacob.

Su amigo la vio desesperada e inusualmente interesada en pasar un rato más en aquellas tiendas, él le recordó que se avecinaba una nevada y que debían regresar temprano al imperio para que a él no lo tomara por sorpresa la tormenta de camino a su casa. Isabella dio una última mirada, con toda la esperanza depositada en el gesto, aprovechó hasta el último segundo del sentimiento furtivo que le decía que tenía razón, que no había enloquecido. Pero no encontró nada, ahí no había nadie a quien ella estuviera esperando.

Con impaciencia se plantó en la ventana que daba hacia la entrada principal, sabía que de un momento a otro él llegaría, tal y como lo había prometido. Él lo haría.

Alice entró al salón en el que su hermana hacía guardia, miró su semblante distraído y ansioso, suspiró profundamente y se acercó a ella lentamente.

—Bella, es hora de almorzar —su hermana despegó la mirada del ventanal y se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Ya?

—Sí. Vamos, Anthony te está esperando… por lo que veo le has contagiado tu ansiedad, no ha dejado de gatear de un lugar a otro jugando con Emma.

—Él sabe que su padre vendrá, igual que yo.

—Bella…

—Juro que era él, Alice…

—Hermana, por favor —suplicó Alice—. ¿Aún sigues con lo mismo?

—Sabes que él vendrá —dijo Isabella clavando la mirada en la de su hermana, rogándole por un voto de confianza—. Tú lo sabes, Alice. ¡Por favor! ¡Dime algo! Bastante tengo con que crean que estoy loca.

—Si eso fuera verdad, que Edward… —no pudo ni siquiera decir sus pensamientos en voz alta—. Hermana, hace mucho que estaría contigo…

— ¡No!

—Bella, tal vez… tengas que resignarte.

— ¡No! Edward va a volver, lo sé.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Alice abrazando a su hermana, sabiendo que lo más probable era que comenzara a llorar.

—Vamos a comer —dijo Isabella sintiendo un desgarro más en el corazón, al ver la pérdida de apoyo de su hermana.

—Te quiero, Bella —Alice la miró con cariño y acarició el rostro cansado de tanto esperar de su amada hermana.

—Y yo a ti —contestó Isabella sonriendo sinceramente.

Después del almuerzo Isabella tomó a su hijo para regresar a su privilegiado lugar frente a la ventana, leyéndole un poco, luego arrullándolo sin conseguir que durmiera y después simplemente meciéndolo mientras su mente divagaba en todo, en nada. Sentía el corazón apresado por un mar de sentimientos, los ojos secos de tanto llorar en días anteriores, las piernas débiles y su único motivo de seguir con vida entre sus brazos.

El día frío y gris, desolado como su corazón; una fría tarde de invierno tan monótona y falta de color como su amor, muriendo por arder de lo apasionado que se sentía, de lo intenso que vivía en su aún enclaustrado corazón. Pasaban uno a uno, cada día, y con ellos el dolor de la pérdida que crecía inevitablemente en lo más profundo de su ser, llevándose en el aire una pequeña parte de su esperanza.

¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Podía ser posible que en aquel sepelio despidiera eternamente a su amor? ¿Desde donde fuera que él estuviera, los extrañaría? ¿Cómo podría ella levantarse después de tantos golpes en su vida? ¿Cómo podría continuar si él lo era todo para ella y su hijo? Sólo él la hacía estremecer con una mirada, sólo él podía detener su corazón con un "_te amo_", sólo él la podía amar hasta hacerla estremecer de felicidad. Sólo él. Edward.

Isabella seguía meciendo a su pequeño amor, a ese pedacito de carne que le recordaba a su padre en todo momento; dejó sus pensamientos de lado para poner su atención en Anthony, puso su frente en su cabecita, sólo rozándola y, sin poder evitarlo, dejó salir un leve llanto. Como había hecho los últimos meses, llorando sin apenas darse cuenta.

Lo que ella no sabía era aquel misterioso pacto silencioso entre dos corazones que procedían del mismo lugar, del mismo amor. Isabella puso atención en su hijo, que había comenzado a inquietarse, moviéndose como si diera brincos desesperados, jalándose de sus brazos, como si quisiera bajarse; ella lo levantó y lo paró sobre sus piernas, viéndolo de frente.

—Anthony, ¿qué te pasa, mi amor? —dijo revisándolo con desespero, repasando cada parte de su cuerpecito, asegurándose de que estaba bien.

El bebé siguió brincando sobre sus piernas, al lazar la vista de su escrutinio Isabella lo vio mirando con impaciencia a través de la ventana, con un bracito extendido mientras abría y cerraba su manita, impulsándose con fuerza, buscando algo que ella aún no sabía. Ella se puso de pie y se acercó lo más que pudo al cristal.

—Bebé, no podemos salir a jugar. Hace frío, está a punto de nevar —dijo conciliadora.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño al ver que su voz no llamaba la atención del pequeño, que él no había ni volteado a verla y que seguía en su insistente intento por decirle algo que ella no entendía más allá de balbuceos ininteligibles y grititos desesperados.

Siguió la mirada de su hijo hacia afuera, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera. A lo lejos a unos metros de la entrada un bulto se movía por el camino que daba a la calzada, con paso cansado y un tanto decaído; con esfuerzo dio unos pasos, se detuvo y luego continuó avanzando.

El corazón de Isabella latía frenéticamente, sus ojos se enajenaron en lágrimas, siguió viendo aquella figura ahora borroneada por la cortina de lágrimas; a pesar de eso, estaba segura, reconocería esa figura en cualquier lugar.

Sin dudarlo ni un minuto más corrió hacia la puerta del salón, tomó una manta que descansaba sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea, corrió a lo largo de los pasillos , apretando a su hijo con fuerza y cubriéndolo lo mejor que pudo. Corrió hacia el lugar en el que estaba el motivo que le devolvería la razón de ser a su vida, aquella misma que regresaría desde el momento en el que su corazón fuera liberado del dolor, aquel que se instaló a fuego en su pecho el día que había enterrado aquella caja de roble sobre la que tanto lloró, imaginando que ahí estaba su Edward.

Corrió, recordando aquella figura que Anthony había visto incluso antes que ella, cuando llegó a la puerta principal escuchó un par de llamados a lo lejos impidiéndole salir, pero nada importaba. Salió y sintió el gélido aire frío azotándole el rostro; cubrió lo más que pudo a su pequeño, perdiéndose sólo un segundo en la mirada esmeralda, tan igual a la de Edward, mirándola atentamente; le sonrió, prometiéndole que a partir de ese momento todo estaría bien, que su padre lo había prometido y que ya estaba de regreso a su lado.

Bajó los escalones como loca, totalmente desesperada por llegar al lado de él, apenas vislumbrando el lugar que había observado desde la ventana junto a su hijo, cuando estuvo por tocar el último escalón se detuvo, escuchando gritos a su espalda, sin importarle nada más, congelándose por un instante. Sólo unos pasos la separaban de su infinita felicidad, esos pasos eran la división entre la vida y la muerte, escrutó con la mirada el lugar en el que se suponía que debía estar y se estremeció al encontrar que ahí no había nada. Ríos de lágrimas viajaron por su rostro, el sabor de la derrota era tan amargo que le envenenaba el alma, no podía creer hasta donde había llegado.

¿En verdad lo había imaginado? ¿Tan mal estaba? Entonces, ¿qué había pasado con Anthony? ¿Él también lo había imaginado o sólo se dejó envolver por el frío en el corazón de su madre y sintió el mismo vació en el alma? ¡No podía ser! Ella juraba por lo más sagrado haberlo visto, ¡no podía haberlo imaginado!

Bajó el último escalón lentamente, se aferró con fuerza al cuerpecito de su hijo y un sollozo brotó desde lo más profundo de su corazón; alzó el rostro para ver cómo una alta e imponente figura rodeaba la fuente congelada, mirándola a ella y a su hijo con adoración.

Ahí, demasiado cerca, el par de ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba, igual de brillosos por las lágrimas que los ojos de ella; la miraban sin dar crédito. Ahí estaba su gran amor, vivo, de regreso tal y cómo lo había prometido.

Isabella corrió lo más que dieron sus piernas hacia los brazos extendidos de Edward y se abalanzó sobre él en un efusivo abrazo, sintiéndose por fin completa, suspirando en el único lugar en el que deseaba estar por siempre.

Se sostuvieron el uno al otro en un intenso abrazo, Isabella llorando con desespero sobre el pecho de él y Edward aferrándola con fuerza contra él, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo y el de su pequeño. Los besó en la cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente Isabella alzó el rostro y se sintió devorada por un beso apasionado.

—¡EDWARD! —gritó Esme desde la puerta principal.

Edward se separó, le sonrió a Isabella y aún rodeándola con un brazo dio un paso.

—Vamos, entremos que hace frío —pidió él, Isabella asintió y dejó que los pasos de Edward la guiaran al interior.

—Hijo —susurró Esme en cuanto estuvieron adentro—. ¡Hijo, eres tú! —exclamó, lanzándose hacia él en un fuerte abrazo, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

—Tranquila, mamá. Ya todo está bien —dijo Edward besando la frente de su madre.

Carlisle apareció detrás de Esme, abrazando de igual manera a su hijo; tanto como lo permitiera su brazo, ya que aún no había soltado a Isabella y su hijo.

—Hola, Edward —dijo Alice plantándose enfrente de él—. Bienvenido —dijo acunando su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos.

—Gracias, Al. —Edward la abrazó con fuerza y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Bienvenido, señor —dijo Frederic, que estaba al lado de Alice.

—Gracias por todo —contestó Edward sinceramente—. ¡Emma! —dijo al ver a la pequeña dar un par de pasos titubeantes hacia él, extendiendo sus bracitos con una enorme sonrisa—. Hola, princesa. Pero mira lo grande que estás y ya caminas.

—Edward —dijo Ravenna a mitad de las escaleras, bajó a paso veloz, con tanta efusividad daba la impresión de que lo estrecharía en un abrazo, pero se detuvo justo frente a él y alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Volviste. Bella tenía razón, regresaste —dijo admirada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí. ¿No vas a darme un abrazo? —dijo él sonriéndole sinceramente.

Ravenna lo abarcó con sus brazos y lo estrechó, dejó un beso en su mejilla, tomó a Emma entre sus brazos y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Hijo, ¿cómo es que…? —comenzó a hablar Carlisle.

—Todo era parte de un plan. Prometo que les contaré todo pero ahora estoy muy cansado.

— ¿Regresar de la muerte te ha dejado exhausto, cuñado? —preguntó Alice guiñándole un ojo.

—Sí. Familia, les prometo explicar todo —repitió—. Mañana que estemos todos reunidos hablaremos sobre esto. Ahora sólo quiero estar con mi esposa, con mi hijo y descansar.

Todos accedieron inmediatamente. Ese día decidieron despachar a la servidumbre para que descansaran del frío, por lo que Ravenna fue a la cocina a preparar una sopa de pollo y Alice a preparar un baño caliente.

Isabella, Anthony y Edward subieron a la habitación principal y estuvieron largo momento sólo abrazados frente a la chimenea. Edward e Isabella sentían el mismo nudo en la garganta, la misma contención de sentimientos formándoles una maraña pesada sobre el estómago, con el mismo mutismo a causa de no saber qué decir o por dónde comenzar y el mismo corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho.

Alice dejó el baño listo, tomó a Anthony en sus brazos y salió con él para dejar a su padre darse un baño.

Isabella tomó a Edward de la mano y lo condujo al cuarto de baño, que destilaba vapor por todas partes, convirtiendo la habitación en un lugar cálido. Ella giró sobre sus talones, sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería; con manos decididas despojó a Edward de cada una de sus prendas, luego lo condujo a la tina y lo invitó a entrar en el agua caliente. Edward dejó que ella lo mimara, que lo amara con sus detalles y atenciones; cerró los ojos y se recostó en el mármol mientras las manos de Isabella lo enjabonaban lentamente, con adoración; suspiró encantado cuando se inclinó hacia enfrente para que las manos de su amada hicieran magia sobre su piel, masajeando lentamente la tensión en sus músculos, resbalando por toda la extensión de su piel. Cuando Isabella lo limpió por completo, salió un momento, regresó con una muda de ropa cómoda y limpia; lo tomó de la mano, lo ayudó a salir de la tina, lo secó lentamente y lo ayudó a vestirse. Cuando terminó, Edward se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Poco después estaban sentados en la cama mientras Edward comía efusivamente, y Anthony sentado sobre las piernas de Isabella mientras balbuceaba entusiasta hacia su padre, como si le contara las más increíbles aventuras; haciendo reír a sus padres de tanto en tanto. Anthony de repente dejó de _hablar_, para prestar atención a una pequeña pieza de pan con ajonjolí que había sobre el plato de su papá.

— ¿Qué miras, pequeño? — preguntó Edward sonriente.

El bebé sonrió encantador, se estiró e intentó tomar el pan entre su manita; haciendo reír de nuevo a sus padres.

—Ten, come conmigo— dijo Edward tendiéndole la pieza de pan.

Isabella se sintió tan plena que pensó que moriría de amor en ese instante, era tan inmensamente feliz que aún no podía creerlo, ni viéndolo con sus mismos ojos.

Isabella retiró la charola y la puso en la mesita de la entrada, no queriéndose separar de Edward ni un momento, regresó a la cama al lado de sus hombres. Edward se recostó con Anthony y su amada Isabella entre sus brazos, el bebé dio un largo bostezo y poco después los tres dormían en sintonía, bajo el manto del mismo amor. Ya entrada la noche Isabella despertó, sonrió al encontrarse aún entre los brazos de Edward y miró a su pequeño milagro durmiendo agotado entre sus brazos. Se puso de pie con cuidado y trasladó a Anthony a su habitación.

Cuando regresó encontró a Edward sentado al borde de la cama mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Hola —susurró ella colocándose a su lado.

—No los sentí y desperté —dijo él alzando el rostro para sonreírle a su mujer.

—Llevé al bebé a su habitación para que durmiera cómodo en su cuna.

Edward levantó una mano para acariciar el rostro de su amada, se perdió en su mirada tierna y amorosa; luego la jaló por el cuello con gentileza para besarla lentamente, dejando impreso en ese beso su admiración, su dolor y su infinito amor. Isabella no pudo evitar el llanto, aún no podía creer que la pesadilla ya había terminado y que Edward por fin estaba ahí, con ella.

Edward se incorporó y siguió besándola con adoración; lentamente pasó sus manos por su cuerpo, con ansias contenidas deslizó las prendas que portaba y cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda ante sus ojos la recostó delicadamente en la cama. Isabella sentía todo, sentía nada, sólo podía llorar de la dicha tan grande que sentía, de tanto amor. Edward terminó de desvestirse, luego trepó al lado de su amada, la admiró por completo y luego adoró su cuerpo con delicadas caricias que dejaba con sus dedos y sus labios; invocó todo su amor en cada suspiro, en cada gemido. Edward no podía más que provocarla con los amorosos toques de sus manos, erizando su piel en un delicioso movimiento, besándola con devoción por cada rincón de su ser y ella no podía más que llorar de tanta alegría, sintiendo la liberación de su alma y su amor a flor de piel como tanto había añorado.

Cuando poco a poco se sintió invadida por la fuerza de Edward, más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, sonriendo, sin saber ni siquiera qué decir dejó que él la amara, que la llevara por los rincones más obscuros de su pasión, que la meciera en un exquisito vaivén primero lento y luego desesperado. No había palabras de amor como otras veces, no estaban el nombre de uno sobre los labios del otro, sólo había suspiros de alivio, gemidos de placer, un aura increíble de amor y un acto tan perfecto que resultaba increíble.

Todo fue tan rápido y lento que no supieron en qué momento llegaron al borde del éxtasis total, las embestidas eran cada vez más desesperadas, arrastrándolos entre una y otra al precipicio de pasión, a la fusión total de sus almas. Isabella arqueó la espalda, dejó salir un profundo gruñido y lágrimas de liberación se desbordaron por las comisuras de sus ojos, Edward se tensó un momento y llenó cálidamente el interior de su mujer. Justo en el momento en el que casi al mismo tiempo llegaron al punto cumbre, entrelazaron las manos casi dolorosamente, entregándose en un último grito ahogado.

Cuando Isabella pudo tomar aire nuevamente soltó un suspiró y luego un sollozo, rompiendo en llanto. Edward se dejó caer gentilmente sobre ella, escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y cuando menos lo pensó se encontró llorando en sintonía con su amada. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, luego pasó una mano por su cabello, tranquilizándolos a ambos hasta que fueron disminuyendo los sollozos, hasta que sólo suspiraron de alivio.

—Te extrañé tanto —confesó ella después de mucho.

Edward rodó gentilmente hacia un lado y la abrazó con fuerza, negándose a dejarla ni un solo minuto.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor —dijo Edward.

—Te amo, Edward —Isabella alzó el rostro, lo miró y acarició su rostro.

—Te amo, mi maravillosa Bella —confesó él dándole un beso lento.

Se durmieron nuevamente, abrazándose con ímpetu, suspirando de alivio y sintiéndose inmensamente felices.

El camino hacia un fin es arduo, los obstáculos siempre se interponen a la felicidad; es por eso que por cada golpe, por duro que sea, debe obtenerse un aprendizaje.

El amor siempre impera cuando se trabaja por él de verdad. Hoy se disfruta, ayer se mantiene y mañana se espera. Sólo el tiempo tiene la razón.

Cada objetivo debe perseguirse con esfuerzo, pero sobre todo con los más sinceros sentimientos del corazón con una profunda pasión.

.

.

.

W.O.W!

Realmente me han sorprendido con su respuesta al capítulo final. Así que aquí les dejo lo último de ésta hermosa historia que tantas lágrimas y gotas de sudor me costó.

Esperen próximamente _"Total Passion", _la secuela que aclarará todo lo que quedó pendiente aquí.

Gracias por todo.

Estoy sin palabras.

Besos de bombón

Nos vemos en la próxima.

.

.


End file.
